


Heroes

by Star_Dust47



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Maria Hill is a Good Bro, Maria Stark's A+ Parenting, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Older Man/Younger Woman, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Past Violence, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Spider-Man: Homecoming (Movie), Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 123,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Dust47/pseuds/Star_Dust47
Summary: Natasha Romanoff always prided herself on her ability to leave a place and never look back, never forming attachments.  For the past year she has been trying to sooth her heartbreak and not to form the same bond again.  However after the events of Civil War she finds herself with a seemingly impossible situation, one that makes it impossible for her to forget the last year.  How will this affect her in the years to come?--I own nothing.Give it a shot, because I suck at summaries.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Jane Foster/Loki, Jane Foster/Thor, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov/Brock Rumlow, Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Nick Fury/Maria Hill, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Sharon Carter/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff & Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff/Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 195
Kudos: 242





	1. Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of the story that takes place during Captain America: Civil War.

The beeping from the speaker made Natasha groan and roll over onto her stomach. A arm loosely wrapped around her waist. She tugged it closer to her and the other person got the hint and pulled her flush against their body. The beeping continued long enough for the other person to groan.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. what the hell do you want?” The person asked.

“Sorry boss.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. spoke with as much remorse as a computer system could allow. “But there is a mission alert for Miss. Romanoff.”

Tony groaned when the computer system opened the blinds. 

“I guess she’s not taking no for an answer.” Natasha whispered, her voice thick with sleep.

“Yeah, well I guess I have some work to do today.” Tony groaned as he pushed himself onto his elbows.

This ‘thing’ that had been going on between them for the past year was nothing they ever talked about. It was just a casual fling between two friends who had lost the people they had come to love. The only thing different in their stories was that they still knew where to find Pepper. So one night became two and then it was like they didn’t know how to stop.

No one besides them…and of course F.R.I.D.A.Y., knew about this little arrangement. They never talked about what it, worried that if they talked about it, they would loose it like they had in the past.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” Natasha asked, sitting up. “What is the mission?”

“The mission is with Captain Rogers, Mr. Wilson, and Miss. Maximoff in Lagos.”

“Lagos?” Tony asked.

“Mr. Rogers said he would fill Miss. Romanoff in when she gets to the coffee shop he sent her on her phone.”

“Well then I guess we both have work to do.” Natasha huffed and moved to get up.

Tony pulled her back down to kiss her.

“Tony…” She mumbled against his lips. “I gotta go.”

He moved onto her neck and she huffed, relaxing against him. Tony pulled away to speak.

“You can take the jet I just made, it will get you there in half an hour.” He then proceeded to turn his attention back to the bare skin of her neck.

“Fine.” Natasha replied after a short period of time.

—

The trip back from Lagos was mostly silent. Wanda had stopped crying ten minutes ago, but her eyes were still cloudy. Steve gave control of the jet to Sam and walked over by Wanda. Natasha smiled, despite everything, at the small signs of affection, they were too adorable at times.

Clearing her head as Sam, who put the jet on autopilot, sat beside her.

“So…?” He began. “Do you want to tell me how you managed to get to Lagos when you only answered Cap’s message half an hour before?”

“I was in the area.” She replied smoothly.

Sam held out the tablet to show her that it said she responded from California. He gave her a smug smirk.

“Care to change your answer?” He asked.

At this point Steve and Wanda had walked over.

“What answer?” Steve asked, confusion knitted into his eyebrows.

“Oh, how Nat here managed to get from California to Lagos in just over half an hour..” Sam mocked.

“I was checking a lead with the Rumlow case and did not feel like mentioning it considering how today’s mission went.” Natasha said.

She hated lying to the people she called friends, but the last time she admitted how she felt about someone…it backfired big time. Natasha could not stand how deep her feelings for the egocentric billionaire were getting. Love is for children. A long time ago she allowed herself to believe that, first with Barnes and then with Banner.

“Captain?” F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s ever cheerful voice rang out.

“Yes?”

“We are landing at the compound.” 

And in that moment the conversation between the crew and Natasha’s battle with herself were forgotten.

—

Natasha looked out the windows of the compound. Everything was so peaceful here, there was no one for miles. She loved coming here and just allowing herself to look at the different birds and other wildlife. It allowed her to forget who she was and all the terrible things she had done.

A pair of arms circled around her waist, she tensed for a moment before feeling the fabric on their arm. 

“Tony?” She spoke in a quiet voice, slowly turning around. “What if someone sees…What’s wrong?” She asked, seeing the look on his face.

“I had an interesting conversation with a woman after the convention today.” He spoke quietly, playing with a strand of her fiery red hair. “Apparently I killed her son.”

“What?” Natasha asked.

“His name was Charlie Spencer. He wanted to build sustainable housing for the people of Sokovia and we…” He trailed off.

“That wasn’t your fault.” Natasha soothed, placing her hand on his cheek.

“Isn't it?” He asked, self-hatred lacing his words.

“Tony…?” Natasha began.

“Boss, Secretary Ross is ready.” F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s voice echoed the room.

“We will finish this.” Natasha told him as they walked to the other room.

Once they reached the room, they let go of each other’s hand and placed some space between them.

“Ah Mr. Stark, Miss. Romanoff.” Secretary Ross greeted them. “Take a seat.”

Natasha went to sit between Steve and Rhodey and Tony sat behind her. Natasha tuned out what Ross was saying. Tony always took everything someone said about him to heart. And now she could not help but loath this woman. She felt sorry for her, she had no idea what it felt like to loose a child, but at the same time they were only trying to save people. And now Tony had just added another weight to his shoulders.

“The world owes the Avengers an unpayable debt.” Ross said, dragging Natasha out of her thoughts. “You have fought for us, protected us, risked your lives, but while a great many people see you as heroes, there are some who would prefer the word ‘vigilantes’.”

“What word would you use, Mr. Secretary?” Natasha asked, irritation lacing her words.

“How about ‘dangerous’?” Ross replied, silently calling her out.

Tony, himself, even felt a rush of anger sweep his body at the man. Not because he had any serious feelings for Romanoff, they promised each other they would not do that.

“What would you call a group of US-based, enhanced individuals who routinely ignore sovereign borders and inflict their will wherever they choose and who, frankly, seem unconcerned about what they leave behind?” Ross asked.

He then proceeded to show them a series of events from the past few years. All of which had been catastrophic. New York. Rhodey turned back to look at Natasha, who stared back at him, her eyes giving away nothing. Washington D.C. Sam looked down. Sokovia. Natasha couldn’t help but look back at Tony, trying to relay what she wanted to say through her eyes. He looked down, pain radiating from his body. Lagos.

“Alright that’s enough.” Steve said after looking at Wanda.

“For the past four years, you’ve operated with unlimited power and no supervision.” He spoke as if they were children who had just been caught eating dirt or something stupid like that. “That’a an arrangement the governments of the world can no longer tolerate. But I think we have a solution.”

He grabbed a book and handed it to Wanda to pass around.

“The Sokovia Accords.” He told them. “Approved by 117 countries, it states that the Avengers shall no longer be a private organization. Instead, they’ll operate under the supervision of a United Nations panel only when and if that panel deems it necessary. “

“The Avengers were formed to make the world a safer place.” Steve said. “I feel we’ve done that.”

“Tell me Captain?” Ross asked. “Do you know where Thor and Banner are right now?”

Steve looked up at him, but said nothing.

“If I misplaced a couple 30 megaton nukes, you can bet there would be consequences.”

Tony and Natasha silently were trying to figure out where the other was standing on the topic at hand. Ross continued.

“Compromise. Reassurance. That’s how the world works.” He said, bringing everyone’s attention back. “Believe me, this is the middle ground.”

“So, there are contingencies?” Rhodey asked.

“Three days from now the UN meets in Vienna to ratify the Accords.” Ross told them. 

Steve looked back at Tony, who looked down and then back at Steve.

“Talk it over.” Ross told them. 

“And if we come to a decision you don’t like?” Natasha asked, rhetorically.

“Then you retire.” Ross looked at her, no remorse in his eyes.

—

Steve sat reading the Accords, while Sam and Rhodey argued. Natasha sat on the couch Tony was laying on. She lightly ran her hand in a soothing motion on his knee where no one could see. Tony had his hand over his one eye, his other eye just poking out. 

“Secretary Ross has a Congressional Medal of Honor.” Rhodes said, looking at it from a logical aspect. “Which is one more than you have.”

Tony rolled his eyes, and Natasha chuckled slightly.

“So let’s say we agree to this thing?” Sam hypothesized. “How long is it going to be before they LoJack us like a bunch of common criminals?”

“117 countries want to sign this.” Rhodey reminded him. “117, Sam, and you’re just like, ‘No that’s cool. We got it.’”

“How long are you going to play both sides?” Sam asked, clearly irritated.

“I have an equation.” Vision told them.

“Oh, this will clear it up.” Sam mocked.

“In the eight years since Mr. Stark announced himself as Iron Man the number of known enhanced persons has grown exponentially. During the same period the number of potentially world-ending events has risen at a commensurate rate,” Vision explained.

“Are you saying it’s our fault?” Steve asked, a hint of hostility in his tone.

Wanda looked over at him and with one look, the hostility left his eyes as well.

“I’m saying there may be a causality.” Vision continued, not picking up on Steve’s tone. “Our very strength invites challenge. Challenge incites conflict. And conflict…breeds catastrophe. Oversight…Oversight is not an idea that can be dismissed out of hand.”

“Boom.” Rhodey mocked Sam.

“Tony?” Natasha asked.

Tony dropped his hand to look at her with mild irritation, that soon left his face when his eyes landed on hers.

“You are being uncharacteristically non-hyper-verbal.” Natasha teased.

“It’s cause he’s already made up his mind.” Steve said, not picking up on her teasing tone.

“Boy, you know me so well.” Tony mocked and got off the couch. “Actually, I’m nursing an electromagnetic headache.” He said. 

He instantly missed the patterns Natasha had been drawing on his knee, but when over to grab a coffee cup out of the cabinet.

“That’s what’s going on, Cap. It’s just pain. It’s discomfort. Who’s putting coffee grounds in the disposal?” Tony asked.

Natasha knew he was still thinking about Charlie Spencer, and it took everything in her not to go over to him and take him in the other room and make him forget about it for a short period of time.

“Am I running a bed and breakfast for a biker gang?” Tony asked sarcastically.

He brought out a phone and pulled up a picture of a young man, Natasha could only guess that this was Charlie.

“Oh, that’s Charles Spencer, by the way.” Tony informed everyone. “He’s a great kid. Computer engineering degree, 3.6 GPA had a floor-level gig at Intel planned for the fall. But first he wanted to put a few miles on his soul before he parked it behind a desk. See the world. Maybe be of service. 

Charlie didn’t want to go to Vegas or Fort Lauderdale, which is what I would do. He didn’t go to Paris of Amsterdam, which sounds fun. He decided to spend his summer building sustainable housing for the poor. Guess where? Sokovia.

He wanted to make a difference, I suppose. We won’t know because we dropped a building on him while we were kicking ass.” Tony said, popping an Advil in his mouth and swallowing it with a sip of coffee.

“There’s no decision making process here.” Tony said as he leaned against the counter and crossed his arms. “We need to be put in check!” He told them how he felt. “Whatever form that takes, I’m game. If we can’t accept limitations, if we’re boundary-less, we’re no better than the bad guys.”

“Tony, if someone dies on your watch, you don’t give up.” Steve explained.

Natasha silently pleaded he would take some of the words to heart because she hated seeing how he was with himself with stuff like this.

“Who said we’re giving up?” Tony asked, stubborn as ever.

“We are if we’re not taking responsibility for our actions.” Steve responded. “This document just shifts the blame.”

“I’m sorry, Steve.” Rhodes said. “Th-That is dangerously arrogant. This is the United Nations we’re talking about.”

Steve shook his head in disbelief, it was like he was talking to brick walls.

“It’s not the World Security Council, it’s not S.H.I.E.L.D., it’s not HYDRA…” Rhodey listed different companies off.

“No, but it’s run by people with agendas, and agendas change.” Steve interrupted.

“That’s good.” Tony interrupted him.

Wanda and Natasha shared a look and rolled their eyes simultaneously.

“That’s why I’m here.” Tony said. “When I realized what my weapons were capable of in the wrong hands,” He walked and stopped in front of Steve. “I shut it down and stopped manufacturing.”

“Tony, you chose to do that.” Steve reminded him. “If we sign this, we surrender our right to choose. What if this panel sends us somewhere we don’t think we should go? What if there is somewhere we need to go and they don’t let us?” He asked, looking at Natasha. “We may not be perfect, but the safest hands our still our own.”

“If we don’t do this now, it’s gonna be done to us later.” Tony tried to reason with Steve. “That’s the fact. That won’t be pretty.”

“You’re saying they’ll come for me.” Wanda stated, and she looked over to Steve.

“We would protect you.” Vision told her, Natasha knew it was because of his school boy crush on Wanda.

“Maybe Tony’s right.” Natasha informed the group.

Sam looked at Steve shock written on his face. Tony stared at her, not quite believing what he was hearing.

“If we have one hand on the wheel, we can still steer.” Natasha continued. “If we take it off…”

“Aren't you the same woman who told the government to kiss her ass a few years ago?” Sam asked.

“I’m just…I’m reading the terrain.” She told them, even if that was only part of it. “We have made some very public mistakes. We need to win their trust back.”

“Focus up. I’m sorry. Did I just mishear you or did you agree with me?” Tony teased her.

“Oh, I want to take it back now.” She teased back, even though it was not as obvious.

“No, no, no you can’t retract it. Thank you. Unprecedented. Okay. Case closed. I win.” Tony mocked.

“I have to go.” Steve said and left suddenly after reading his phone.

After that everyone slowly got up and went there separate ways. Eventually Tony and Natasha were the only ones left. He moved back to sit beside her on the couch. Tangling his hand loosely in her red tresses, and he got her to look at him.

“All joking aside.” He told her. “How do you honestly feel about this?”

“I told you how I feel about it.” She responded, softly. 

“No I don’t believe that was all of it.” He mused.

“I just…don't let this go to your head, but I trust you. More than anyone else in my life. And if you are saying to move then I will trust you and move.” She looked into his eyes as she spoke.

“Natasha…?” Tony trailed off.

‘Had she just broken their number one rule?’ He thought to himself.

“I know.” She confirmed. “Just kiss me Stark.” She demanded.

He smirked as he lightly covered her mouth with his own. Tony’s grip on her hair tightened and she grabbed onto his suit vest. Slowly they moved into a position where she was on the couch on her back and he was hovering over her. The need of oxygen becoming dire so they broke apart, both breathing heavily. They were silent for a few moments.

“Does that mean I beat Barton?” Tony teased.

“Shut up!” Natasha mock shouted, grinning, before beginning to laugh.

Tony joined in with her after a moment. This was the Tony Stark she knew and that the world did not. This was the man she would follow onto the front lines of war. In that moment a tiny voice in the back of her head admitted that she was totally screwed. 

—

A few weeks later Natasha found herself walking through the busy streets of London. Today was the day that the Accords were being signed in, but first Natasha knew she had to check on Steve. When she got the information from Sharon it was like the air had left her lungs. The woman who had fought so hard for her to join S.H.I.E.L.D. and the love of Steve’s life, was gone.

Natasha could not bring herself to go to the funeral, but when everyone left the church, she went in. She found Steve staring at the picture, and he turned around when he heard her. Neither of them said anything until she was standing next to him.

“When I came out of the ice,” Steve began. “I thought everyone I had known was gone. Then I found out she was alive.” He looked at the picture. “I was just lucky to have her.” 

“She had you back, too.” Natasha told him and he nodded absently. 

“Who else signed?” He asked.

“Tony, Rhodey, Vision.” She told him.

“Clint?” Steve asked.

“Says he’s retired.” Natasha said.

“Wanda?” He asked, curiosity lacing his words more than ever.

If it wasn’t for the situation, Natasha would have laughed at the two who were acting like love sick teenagers.

“TBD” She told him. “I’m off to Vienna for the signing of the Accords. There’s plenty of room on the jet.”

Steve sighed and looked at the floor.

“Just because it’s the path of least resistance doesn’t mean it’s the wrong one.” Natasha said, trying to get him to come with her. “Staying together is more important than how we stay together.”

“What are we giving up to do it?” He asked her.

She sighed, knowing she would never convince him.

“I’m sorry Nat.” Steve told her. “I can’t sign it.”

“I know.” She said.

“Then what are you doing here?” Steve asked.

“I didn’t want you to be alone.” She told him and hugged him. “Come here.”

—

When she got to Vienna, she instantly regretted not going right away with Tony to sign it. Natasha felt like a zoo animal that everyone was staring and pointing at.

“Excuse me, Miss. Romanoff?” A woman asked.

“Yes.” Natasha turned to her.

“These need your signature.” She held out the papers. 

“Thank you.” She told the young woman honestly.

“Thanks.” The woman replied, walking off.

“I suppose neither of us is used to the spotlight.” A young man with an accent said.

“Oh, well, it's not always so flattering.” Natasha teased.

“You seem to be doing alright so far.” He observed. “Considering your last trip to Capitol Hill, I wouldn’t think you'd be particularly comfortable in this company.”

“Well, I’m not.” Natasha said.

She spun the single metal bracelet on her wrist. It was simply a piece of scrap metal from the Iron Man suit that housed the first new Arc Reactor. He gifted it to her when they were fighting Loki back in 2012.

It was when they were sitting on the Helicarrrier before everything went to hell, and she had just seen the man who had taken her best friend. People then began to whisper that she would help Loki if it helped her get to Clint. Tony had found her in the training room and gave her the bracelet. He told her that it symbolized a time when she trusted him, in spite of everything, and now it was his turn. She had never taken it off since.

“And that alone makes me glad that you are here, Miss. Romanoff.” The young man told her.

“Why?” She asked. “You don’t approve of all of this?”

“The Accords, yes.” He told her honestly. “The politics, not really. Two people in a room can get more done than a hundred.”

“Unless you need to move a piano.” An older man said from behind Natasha.

Instantly Natasha could tell that it was the young man’s father.

“Miss. Romanoff.” The man greeted her after greeting his son.

“King T’Chaka. Please allow me to apologize for what happened in Nigeria.” Natasha apologized.

“Thank you.” The king accepted gratefully. “Thank you for agreeing to all of this. I’m sad to hear that Captain Rogers will not be joining us today.”

“Yes, so am I.” She told the king.

“If everyone could please be seated.” A man came on the intercom. “This assembly is now in session.”

“That is the future calling.” The prince said. “Such a pleasure.” He said to Natasha. 

“Thank you.” The king said to her.

She walked over to her seat, pulling out her phone to turn it off she saw a text. There was a message from Tony and sh smiled despite her better judgement.

‘Good Luck in there…I hate politicians.’ Natasha laughed before shutting it off.

“When stolen Wakandan Vibranium was used to make a terrible weapon, we in Wakanda were forced to question our legacy. Those men and women killed in Nigeria were part of a goodwill mission from a country too long in the shadows.” The kind said. “We will not, however, let misfortune drive us back. We will fight to improve the world we wish to join. I am grateful to the Avengers for supporting this initiative. Wakanda is proud…”

Natasha caught the prince walking close to the glass, looking at something while his father talked.

“…To extend its hand in peace.”

“Everybody get down!!” The prince shouted and ran towards his father.

Natasha grabbed the woman’s arm arm next to her and ducked behind the desk, only to hear a deafening sound and shattering glass. After everything became stopped exploding Natasha rose above the remains of the desk, her ears still ringing. She saw the prince crawl to his father, shouting for him to wake up and her heart broke.

A few moments later the police came in, guns raised, looking for any more threats and escorting everyone to the door. After getting checked over by the ambulance she pulled out her phone to see that Tony texted her saying she was on his way. She saw the young prince, T’Challa, sitting on a park bench with blood on his face and suit.

She sat on the bench across from him. It was silent for a moment because Natasha had no idea what to say.

“I’m very sorry.” She told him.

He looked over at her and she tried to relay her emotions through her eyes. Years of being a spy made her very bad at it most of the time.

“In my culture,” T’Challa told her, playing with his father’s ring in his hand. “death is not the end. It’s more of a stepping-off point. You reach out with both hands and Bast and Sekhmet, they lead you into the green veldt where you could run forever.”

“That sounds very peaceful.” Natasha told him.

“My father thought so.” T’Challa stated, putting the ring on his finger. “I am not my father.”

“T’Challa.” Natasha warned. “Task Force will decide who brings in Barnes.”

He clenched his fist and moved to stand up.

“Don't bother, Miss. Romanoff.” He told her. “I’ll kill him myself.”

He walked off, and Natasha was too shocked to follow, that and her phone began to ring. Seeing the familiar number, she immediately answered it.

“Yeah?” She answered.

“You all right?” Steve’s voice came through.

“Uh, yeah, thanks. I got lucky.” She said, looking around for him. “I know how much Barnes means to you. I really do. Stay home.” She warned. “You’ll only make this worse. For all of us. Please.”

“Are you saying you’ll arrest me?” He asked her.

“No.” She responded instantly. “Someone will. If you interfere. That’s how it works now.”

“If he’s this far gone, Nat, I should be the one to bring him in.” He told her, looking at her from where he was carefully hiding.

“Why?” She asked.

“Because I’m the one least likely to die trying.”

And with that he hung up, leaving her in a slight panicked state, looking for him.

“Shit.” She muttered.

“Nat?!” A voice called.

Tony Stark stood out in his seven million dollar suit, not to mention he was the only one not covered in soot. His eyes held waves of fear and concern. The moment her eyes met his, he rushed over to her, pulling her flush against his body. Neither caring if anyone was around and, thankfully, the reporters were too busy with others to notice the two superheroes locked in a passionate embrace.

“Are you okay?” He asked, pulling only so far away and placing a hand on her cheek. “Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine.” She told him, placing her hand over his. “Just a few bruises.”

“I’m gonna kill Barnes.” Tony said.

“Yeah well you might have to get in line.” The redhead chuckled without humor, glad he didn’t know the whole story about her and Barnes.

“I just…” He trailed off, knowing he was about to break their rule as well. “I don’t know what I would do if I lost you.”

“Well you won’t.” She replied, not skipping a beat. “I won’t let it.”

She leaned up and pressed her lips to his.

“The war has just begun.” Tony murmured after they broke apart, resting his forehead against hers.

“I know.” She said sadly.


	2. Secrets Never Remain Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to call Secretary Ross that or just "Ross" and Everett K. Ross as "Everett" so, even though it is one chapter for now, there will be no confusion. 
> 
> I also added some "new" relationships.

Natasha sighed as Tony paced the room trying to calm down a furious Ross. The Accords signing had been two days ago and now it seemed that Steve had found his missing friend. She had seen the news and both her and Tony were forced to leave the hotel room, they had took comfort in, behind to deal with the mess.

Some of the employees began to move about more nervously and Natasha instantly knew that they had brought Barnes there. She looked at Tony, silently asking if he was going to be alright. He simply nodded and then pointed at his phone and rolled his eyes, mimicking talking with his hand. Natasha smiled lightly and then walked out.

She found Everett K. Ross talking to Sam, T’Challa, and Steve. Natasha let out a sigh of relief as Barnes was no where to be seen.

“You’ll be provided with an office instead of a cell.” Everett told them. “Now do me a favor, stay in it?” He asked rhetorically. 

“I don’t intend on going anywhere.” T’Challa told him.

“For the record,” Natasha began, falling into step with Steve. “this is what I making this worse looks like.” 

“He’s alive.” Steve told her.

They then could hear Tony talking to Ross on the phone. Since the accident at the Accords they figured that life was too short and intended on finally putting a label on what they were. For the past year it was what scared both of them, but they were prepared to go down with the ship if that was what it took.

“Romania was not Accords-sanctioned.” Tony impatiently told Ross. 

Natasha was happy to see that he sat down and was not pacing around anymore.

“Colonel Rhodes is supervising cleanup.” Tony informed.

“Try not to break anything while we try to fix this.” Natasha told the two men as she went over by Tony. 

“Consequences?” Tony asked. “You bet there’ll be consequences. Obviously you can quote me on that, because I just said it. Anything else? Thank you sir.” Tony hung up.

“‘Consequences’?” Steve asked.

“Secretary Ross wants you both prosecuted.” Tony told them. “Had to give him something.” 

He walked over to Natasha.

“I’m not getting that shield back, am I?” Steve asked.

Tony surprised both men by grabbing Natasha’s hand and lacing their fingers together. Natasha, more shockingly, did not protest at all. In fact she seemed almost more at peace.

“Technically, it’s the government’s property.” She turned back and spoke to them. “Wings, too.” She grinned.

Okay maybe she had been spending too much time with her boyfriend…God it felt nice to say that, but there was still that tiny voice nagging at her that it was too good to be true.

“That’s cold.” Sam told her.

“Warmer than prison.” Tony called back before Natasha and him disappeared behind the wall.

“Did you know about that?” Sam asked, shock clear in his voice.

Steve shook his head.

“But I have a feeling that there are a lot of things I am unaware of.” Steve said as they moved to sit inside the office.

—

Steve watched the screen that showed how Bucky was doing. Sam had gone to the bathroom, the best part was watching Sam’s face when he figured out that five guards would be going with him. 

“Hey, you wanna see something cool?” Tony asked, walking into the office. “I pulled something from Dad’s archive.”

Steve had known Tony for about four years now and it was still weird to hear Tony talk about someone who was once Steve’s age, and friend, as his father. Especially since Tony was around 17 years older than him.

“Felt timely.” Tony said and stood next to him. “FDR signed the Lend-Lease bill with these in 1941.” He set the open case by Steve. “Provided support to the Allies when they needed it most.”

“Some would say it brought our country closer to war.” Steve told him. 

“See? If not for these, you wouldn’t be here.” Tony told him. “I’m trying to…What do you call it?” He asked sitting down in the chair. “That’s an olive branch. Is that what you call it?”

“What’s going on with you and Nat?” Steve asked, completely changing the topic.

The two men stared at each other for a moment. Sure Tony was expecting people to ask about the change in their relationship, and he thought that he had prepared himself. Now sitting here, across from America’s golden boy, he couldn’t figure out what to say.

“We’re kinda…Well not kinda…”

“Pregnant?” Steve asked.

“No. Definitely not. You know that’s not possible with her.” Tony reminded Steve.

“What about Pepper?” Steve asked.

“That ended…a while ago.” Tony told him. “It was nobody's fault. I just didn’t want to stop after the Mandarin and then there was Ultron. And I just couldn’t stop.”

“And Nat?” Steve asked.

“It just kinda happened.” Tony told him honestly. “She was there when no one else was. It was just meant to be a one night thing you know?”

Steve looked at him.

“Right.” Tony scoffed. “Forgot who I was talking to. Anyway, one night turned into two and two became three and now here we are a year later and neither of us know how to stop.”

“Well, if I’m correct, it seems like you two are crazy about each other. Nat didn’t even act like this with Banner. So why didn’t you act on it sooner?” Steve asked.

“Well see, neither one of us are good with relationships, and each time one of us admits our feelings to someone…we lose them.” 

“Tony…” Steve began.

“It’s true.” Tony cut him off. “But if Vienna taught me anything is that life is too short and I can’t lose her. I thought maybe the Accords could split the difference.” 

Sighing Tony stood up.

“I have no idea why she even wants to be with me, ‘cause honestly I’m a handful. Yet, Dad was a pain in the ass, but he and mom always made it work.”

“That’s because they wanted to.” Steve told him. “And you and Nat clearly do as well. If it is worth anything, I’m glad Howard got married, I only knew him when he was young and single.”

“Oh, really?” Tony asked, sarcastically, his walls going back up. “You two knew each other? He never mentioned that. Maybe only a thousand times.” 

Tony complained as he shrugged his suit jacket back on.

“God, I hated you.” Tony told Steve. 

“I don’t mean to make things difficult.” Steve told him.

“I know because you’re a very polite person.” Tony agreed, only a slight hint of sarcasm in his voice.

“If I see a situation pointed south, I can’t ignore it.” Steve explained. “Sometimes I wish I could.”

“No you don’t.” Tony told him.

“No I don’t.” Steve agreed after a short moment. “Sometimes…” 

“Sometimes I wanna punch you in your perfect teeth.” Tony told him. “But I don’t wanna see you gone. We need you, Cap. So far, nothing’s happened that can’t be undone if you sign. We can make the last twenty four hours legit. Barnes gets transferred to an American psych-center instead of a Wakandan prison.” Tony persuaded, and Steve was clearly thinking about it. 

Steve picked up one of the pens and examined it. He stood up and walked over by the glass. 

“I’m not saying it’s impossible…” Steve began. “but there would have to be safeguards.”

“Sure.” Tony immediately agreed. “Once we put out the PR fire, those documents can be amended. I’d file a motion to have you and Wanda reinstated…”

“Wanda?” Steve asked, immediately clearing his head. “What about Wanda?”

“She’s fine. She’s confined to the compound, currently. Vision’s keeping her company.”

“Oh, God, Tony.” Steve complained. “Every time I think you see things the right way…”

“It’s 100 acres with a lap pool. It’s got a screening room. There’s worse ways to protect people.”

“Protection?” Steve asked in disbelief. “Is that how you see this? This is protection? It’s internment, Tony.”

“She’s not a U.S citizen.” Tony informed him.

“Oh, come on, Tony.” Steve complained.

“And they don’t grant visas to weapons of mass destruction.”

“She’s a kid!” Steve shouted.

“Exactly!” Tony shouted. “She’s a kid Rogers, and the kind of affection you have for her is…”

“Is what Tony?” Steve asked, outraged. “Don’t forget that you are nearly twenty years older than Nat!”

“Give me a break!” Tony shouted, rising out of his seat as well, fury in his eyes.

Steve’s eyes held the same anger. You could hear a pin drop in the room as the two men had their stare off.

“I’m doing what has to be done. To stave off something worse.” He gritted out.

Steve nodded.

“You keep telling yourself that.” Steve said. “Hate to break up the set.”

He placed the pen back down on the table.

“Nat deserves better.” Steve spat out before he left the room, still furious from Tony’s accusation about him and Wanda.

Tony shoved his glasses on so hard that if he had miscalculated his angle he would have poked his eyes out.

—

Later everyone watched as Bucky’s interrogation took place. Steve watched as Tony silently slipped up behind Natasha and placed his arms around her waist. She leaned back into the embrace and looked up at Tony.

He watched as her eyebrows furrowed with concern as she asked him something. Tony must have brushed her off because she reluctantly turned back to the screen. He felt bad about what he had said to Tony, the guy was just so damn infuriating at times. He had no idea how Nat managed to put up with him…until now when he saw her look up at Stark. She was in love with him and he her. 

Sharon gave Sam the receipt for their gear. Sam complained about something, but Steve was too focused on Bucky’s trial and Tony and Nat. Suddenly he could hear the conversation between the doctor and Bucky. He turned around and silently thanked Sharon, who nodded and stood back by Sam’s chair. God it seemed like everyone had a case from cupid’s arrows.

Natasha knew what was going on in the other room and she silently thanked Sharon for this. Even though whatever had Tony in a mood right now had to do with Steve, she knew Tony would want to hear the conversation if it was Rhodey in there.

“Why would the task force release this photo to begin with?” Steve asked Sharon and Sam.

“Get the word out, involve as many eyes as we can?” Sharon hypothesized.

“Right.” Steve confirmed. “It’s a good way to flush a guy out of hiding. Set of a bomb, get your picture taken. Get seven billion people looking for the Winter Soldier.”

“You’re saying someone framed him to find him?” Sharon hypothesized, even though it was sounding more promising.

“Steve we looked for the guy for two years and found nothing.” Sam reminded him. 

“We didn’t bomb the UN.” Steve pointed out. “That turns a lot of heads.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t guarantee that whoever framed him would get him.” Sharon pointed out. “It guarantees that we would.”

“Yeah.” Steve turned back to the camera.

“Shit.” Sam swore.

A moment later everything shut down. Everett began yelling at people to get him eyes on Barnes.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., get me a source on that outage.” Tony said after tapping his glasses.

“Sub-level five, east wing.” Sharon told Sam and Steve.

Both men took off running, not noticing that the Wakandan Prince was watching them. Steve and Sam reached the area and found many men on the ground. Steve turned his head when he saw someone calling for help on the ground. Noticing it was the man who had been interviewing Bucky, he didn’t stop to be gentle. 

“Get up.” He growled, yanking the man to his feet. “Who are you? What do you want?”

“To see an empire fall.” The man told him.

Sam walked into the room, but suddenly Bucky was there. He punched Sam in the gut and then grabbed him by his face and threw him into the remains of his holding cell. Turning Bucky began to fight Steve. The two super soldiers fought while Zemo watched. Bucky pushed Steve back against the elevators before punching the doors away and shoved Steve through.

Sam came too and when his vision cleared he saw Zemo looking down the elevator shaft.

“Hey!” He called to Zemo.

The man looked at him before he took off running. Sam scrambled to his feet, chasing after the man. Steve groaned and pushed himself up. Meanwhile Natasha sped to catch up with Tony, since they figured out something was up with Barnes.

“Please tell me you brought a suit.” Natasha said.

“Sure did. It’s a lovely Tom Ford, three-piece, two-button. I’m an active duty non-combatant.” He tried to reason.

“Follow me!” Sharon ran up to them, not bothering to stop. 

Sam continued running up the stairs, seeing Zemo a couple flights up, he kept going. Steve pulled off his jacket and began to climb up using a cable and the wall. Bucky on the other hand was fighting all the soldiers coming his way. Tony crept up and looked over to see Barnes fighting before sliding over to another pillar.

“We’re in position.” Natasha told him. 

Tony tapped his watch and pulled it over his fingers, effectively turning it into an Iron Man gauntlet. Firing a sound wave at Barnes to knock him off he ran forward shooting a bright ray of light. Tony then began to fight Barnes. Bucky pulled out a gun and shot it, Tony’s eyes widened slightly, only being alive because his gauntlet caught the bullet. Tony then smiled and hit him back with a piece of metal from the gun the gauntlet had managed to break, but Barnes retaliated quickly, throwing Tony into a chair and table set.

Sharon ran forward, taking her shot at fighting the Winter Soldier. Natasha flew past her and began fighting him. Both girls took turns until Bucky sent Sharon flying through one of the tables. Natasha then took the lead in fighting Barnes. Tony and Sharon both shocked to see that he was able to match Natasha shot for shot. Natasha inwardly groaned, sometimes it was hard fighting the man who taught you most of what you know.

Tony tried to stand up when he saw Barnes set her on the table and his metal arm had closed in on her throat. Natasha said the next part so quietly he almost missed it.

“You could at least recognize me.” She gasped at Bucky.

T’Challa then kicked him away from her and began fighting him. After a while of fighting T’Challa kicked him into the wall. He jumped down to the first floor to see that Barnes was gone. Sam ran outside and in the sea of panicked workers her found clothes, silently he cursed, looking around trying to find Zemo.

Tony ran over to her when he had gotten his bearings. He ran a hand through her soft red hair and examined her neck.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“Yeah.” She croaked out, letting him bring her into a hug.

She saw the young prince looking over at her.

“Thank you.” She told him.

“No worries Miss. Romanoff.” T’Challa nodded. “I would just like to know where he went.”

“Yeah so would I.” Tony responded.

Bucky on the other hand had gone to the roof. Ready to leave on a helicopter, he turned it on and locked the door. Steve burst out the door and ran full speed towards Bucky. He grabbed onto the landing skids, trying to pull it back down. Steve slowly got pulled towards the edge of the helicopter pad and grabbed onto the yellow bar. He pulled the helicopter back and Bucky effectively crashed it.

Steve got up slowly and Bucky’s hand stuck out of the helicopter and grabbed Steve’s throat. The helicopter fell off the pad and flew to the water. Bucky hit his head on the glass and the helicopter disappeared under water. Steve came up a few moments later holding an unconscious Bucky in his arms.

—

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Tony asked, while the doctor shone the light in her eyes.

“I’m going to be fine Tony.” Natasha told him again from her seat on the table, her mouth curled into a little smile.

“Well.” The doctor called both Avengers to his attention. “I personally can feel no broken bones and your throat is going to be a little sore and you have no concussion, so you will be fine. Although I do recommend visiting a doctor to be sure there is nothing wrong internally.”

“Thank you Doctor…?” Natasha began.

“Strange.” The man replied. “Stephen Strange.” The man responded confidently and it created some weird, irritating, fire in Tony.

“Uh, thank you for your help Doctor.” Tony said, placing his hand on Natasha’s arm.

“Yes.” The doctor cleared his throat and stepped back. “Have a good day.”

“You as well.” Natasha called, knowing the tension in the room.

“What was that?” She asked, turning to look at him.

“What was what?” Tony asked, nonchalantly.

“You know what.” Natasha told him, a giggle escaping her.

“Okay so maybe I didn’t like the way that guy was smiling at you.” Tony said in a huff.

“Aw you were jealous.” Natasha teased him.

“Jealous? Please.” Tony scoffed, moving to stand in between her legs. “I don’t get jealous.”

By now there was hardly anyone here, so they did not care about the way this looked. They didn’t have anyone to hide their relationship from here so they acted how they normally would when it was just the two of them.

“Mhmm.” Natasha sarcastically agreed, leaning up to press her lips to his.

“Uh, Sir?” A young man called from behind them.

“I swear I’m going to fire this guy.” Tony muttered under his breath.

“No you won’t.” Natasha chuckled.

Tony turned around, stepping out from his spot between Natasha’s legs, and looked at the young man who could only be 23 at the most. The man just stood there.

“Well?” Tony asked, rolling his hand.

“Sor…sorry sir.” The boy stuttered. “Um, Secretary Ross is here to see you.”

And with that the boy ran off so fast that Natasha was sure he was going to leave a trail of fire behind him. Reaching up she poked Tony on the bruise around his eye.

“Ow!” Tony shouted. “What the hell was that for?”

“For being an ass.” She told him, before standing up. “Now let’s go, Ross is probably very close to having another heart attack.”

—

“Hey Cap!” Sam called him.

Steve jogged over to see that Bucky was awake and very aware that his arm was stuck. He came to a stop beside Sam.

“Steve?” Bucky asked.

“Which Bucky am I talking to?” Steve asked.

“Your mom’s name was Sarah.” Bucky said, trying to prove who he was. “You used to wear newspapers in your shoes.” Bucky remembered, chuckling.

“Can't read that in a museum.” Steve said, believing him.

“Just like that, we’re supposed to be cool?” Sam asked.

“What did I do?” Bucky asked Sam and Steve.

“Enough.” Steve told him.

“Oh, God, I knew this would happen.” Bucky groaned. “Everything HYDRA put inside me is still there. All he had to do was say the goddamn words.”

“Who was he?” Steve asked.

“I don’t know.” Bucky said.

“People are dead. The bombing, the setup, the doctor did all of that just to get ten minutes with you.” Steve told him. “I need you to do better than ‘I don’t know.’”

“He wanted to know about Siberia.” Bucky remembered, confusion lacing his words.

Flashes entered his mind of Siberia, then to a room with a bunch of young women. A woman with fiery red hair and piercing green eyes entered his mind. ‘You could at least recognize me’. The woman’s voice called out from before. He shook it from his mind.

“Where I was kept.” Bucky finished. “He wanted to know exactly where.”

“Why would he need to know that?” Steve asked.

“Because I’m not the only Winter Soldier.” Bucky said.

“Who were they?” Steve asked.

“Their most elite death squad. More kills than anyone in HYDRA history. And that was before the serum.” Bucky told them.

“They all turn out like you?” Sam asked.

“Worse.” Bucky replied, much to the other men’s horror.

“The doctor, could he control them?” Steve asked.

“Enough.” Bucky replied.

“Said he wanted to see an empire fall.” Steve filled them in.

“With these guys, he could do it.” Bucky told them. “They speak 30 languages, can hide in plain sight, infiltrate, assassinate, destabilize. They can take a whole country down in one night, you’d never see them coming.”

Sam walked over by Steve.

“This would have been a lot easier a week ago.” Sam whispered.

“If we call Tony…” Steve began.

“No, he won’t believe us.” Sam concluded.

“Nat might.” Steve suggested.

“Even if they did…” Sam started.

“Who know if the Accords would even let them help.” Steve finished. “We’re on our own.”

“Maybe not.” Sam told him and Steve looked at him with confusion. “I know a guy.” 

—

Ross looked really tired when he met Tony and Natasha in the conference room.

“I don’t suppose you have any idea where they are?” He asked them.

“We will.” Tony promised him. “GSG 9’s got the borders covered. Recon’s flying 24/7. They’ll get a hit. We’ll handle it.” 

“You don’t get it Stark.” Ross looked out the glass wall. “It’s not yours to handle. It’s clear you can’t be objective.”

Natasha looked at Ross with shock and anger in her face. Steve was right, they had a place they needed to go and now they couldn’t do it.

“I’m putting Special Ops on this.” Ross told them. 

“What happens when the shooting starts?” Natasha asked. “What, do you kill you kill Steve Rogers?”

“If we’re provoked.” Ross told her.

Natasha looked physically sick at the thought of what Ross was suggesting.

“Barnes would’ve been eliminated in Romania if it wasn’t for Rogers.” Ross reminded them.

Tony saw Natasha look down at the mention of Barnes. He made a mental note to ask her about it later.

“There are dead people who would be alive now.” Ross said as Tony sat down in the chair. “Feel free to check my math.” He reprimanded Tony.

“All do respect, you’re not gonna solve this with boys and bullets, Ross.” Tony replied. “You gotta let us bring them in. “

“How would that end any differently than last time?” Ross asked.

“Because this time, I won’t be wearing loafers and a silk shirt.” Tony told him. “72 hours guaranteed.”

“36 hours.” Ross told him. “Barnes. Rogers.” He walked out of the room. “Wilson.” He shouted back.

“Thank you sir.” Tony called back.

He rubbed his shoulder after a moment of Ross being gone.

“My left arm is numb. Is that normal?” Tony asked Natasha.

She walked over to him and sat in his lap, placing her arm around his shoulders. With her other hand she placed her finger on his chin and turned his face towards her. Her piercing green eyes connecting with his dark brown ones.

“You all right?” She whispered.

“Always.” He responded.

“Tony?” Natasha warned.

“36 hours. Jeez.” He complained, not wanting to answer the other question.

“We’re seriously understaffed.” She reminded him.

“Oh, yeah. It’d be great if we had a hulk right now. Any shot?” He teased.

“You’d really think he’d be on our side?” Natasha ran her hand threw his hair. “Especially with how things have taken a turn with us?”

“No.” Tony told her honestly. “And I probably would have more broken bones than I could count.”

“I have an idea.” She told him.

“Me too. Where’s yours?” He asked.

“Downstairs.” Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Where’s yours?”

“Queens.”

“Queens?” Natasha repeated.

“I can take the jet, be back in two hours tops.” He told her.

“Okay.” Natasha nodded. “Please hurry.” She begged as they both stood up.

“Will do.” He murmured, placing a kiss on her lips before walking to leave the conference room.

“Tony!” She called to him and he turned around.

“Yeah?”

Looking at his dark brown eyes she suddenly felt truly nervous for the first time in years.

“Nat?” He asked again.

“Uh, be safe.” She changed her statement, placing a smile on her lips.

He nodded, but the look in his eyes told her that he didn’t believe her.

“Always.” He told her and turned to leave.

As he walked away she watched him and whispered her confession to herself.

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to bring Strange into this because the movie came out after Civil War. I know he was a surgeon but I am just saying they were a little short staffed that day and that is why he is there. I just love the character so I wanted him to have a small cameo before Infinity War, and before he became a selfless guy. Also this will create more tension between Tony and Strange and I love drama.


	3. Suiting Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this will be the second to last part of Civil War...I hope...99.9% sure.

Tony sighed as he walked into the apartment building. This was quickly becoming out of hand and he just wanted to go back to his new home in California with his beautiful girlfriend and forget about the world for a while.

For the past year, the idea of forming a romantic relationship with Natasha had scared the shit out of him. The last person he had opened up to and shown everything to was Pepper, and in the end she just could not accept everything that came with him.

When him and Natasha had first fallen into bed with each other, it was nothing more than two people trying to mend their broken hearts. Then slowly along the line it changed into a relationship he could not live without. Now that they had gone ahead and admitted to what they felt in some senses, Tony was deathly terrified of losing her. That’s what always happens when he gets too close to someone.

Sighing, he came to a stop outside the door to the apartment and raised his hand to knock. Once he did, he heard a reply and he stood back in a professional state. A woman no older than him opened the door. She had begun to say hello, but then she saw who was at the door. The woman stood there with her mouth open and Tony gave her a flirtatious smile.

“May Parker correct?” He asked and the woman just nodded. “I’m Tony Stark.” He held out his hand for her to shake.

“Of course.” She croaked out. “Uh, please come in.” She held out her arm for him.

“Thank you.” He smiled.

“So what can I do for you Mr. Stark.” The woman asked trying to be discreet as she slightly cleaned the place up.

“I’m here to talk to you about your nephew Peter.” Tony told her.

“Walnut date loaf?” May asked.

She held the plate out for him and he accepted one along with a cup of coffee as they sat down on the couch. Natasha had been trying to get him to work on his bedside manner. So he banished all the sarcastic thoughts that came into his mind.

“So what has my nephew done?”

“Um, he applied for a grant in the Stark internship program. If it is alright with you I would like to take him to Germany for a part of the internship. If that is okay with you?” Tony asked.

The woman began to answer when the door to the apartment opened.

“Hey, May.” A young man called as he walked in the apartment.

“Mmm. Hey.” May called back. “How was school today?” She asked.

“It was okay. This crazy car parked outside.” He told her.

He stopped and his eyes slowly got wide as he saw who was sitting next to his aunt on the couch.

“Oh, Mr. Parker.” Tony said to him.

“Um…” Peter stuttered and looked much like his aunt had when he was at the door. “What are you doing…Hey! Um, I’m Peter.”

“Tony.” He told the young man.

“What are you doing here?” Peter continued to stutter.

“It’s about time we met.” May mouthed words of awe at Peter as Tony talked. “You’ve been getting my emails, right?” He asked, motioning for Peter to play along.

“Yeah. Yeah.” Peter took the hint.

“Right?” Tony confirmed.

“Regarding the…” Peter tried to figure it out.

“You didn’t even tell me about the grant.” May said proudly.

“About the grant.” Peter finished.

“The September Foundation.” Tony also supplied. 

“Right.” Peter agreed.

“Yeah.” Tony confirmed. “Remember when you applied?”

“Yeah.” Peter continued.

“I approved, so now we’re in business.” Tony told the kid.

“But you didn’t tell me anything. What is up with that?” May asked. “You keeping secrets from me now?”

“I just know how much you love surprises, so I thought I would let you know…Anyway, what did I apply for?” Peter asked.

“That’s what I’m here to hash out.” Tony told him and Peter tried not to let his focus go to the bruise on Tony’s eye. 

“Okay. Hash it out, okay.” Peter agreed.

“It’s so hard for me to believe that she’s someone’s aunt.” Tony complimented May.

“Yeah, well, we come in all shapes and sizes, you know?” May joked.

“This walnut date loaf is exceptional.” Tony continued.

“Let me just stop you there.” Peter told him.

“Yeah.” Tony agreed.

“Is this grant got money involved or whatever? No?” Peter asked.

“Yeah, it’s pretty well funded.” Tony told him. 

“Wow.” Peter told him.

“Look who you're talking to.” Tony told him. “Can I have five minutes with him?” Tony asked.

“Sure.” May agreed.

Peter nervously led Tony back to his bedroom. The older man shutting the door behind them and locked it. He went over to the trash can and spit out the piece of food in his mouth. 

“As walnut date loafs go, that wasn’t bad.” Tony told Peter. “Whoa, what do we have here? Retro tech, huh? Thrift store? Salvation Army?” 

“Uh the garbage actually.” Peter answered.

“You’re a dumpster diver?” Tony asked.

“Yeah, I was…Anyway, look, um, I definitely did not apply for your grant…”

“Ah-ah! Me first.” Tony interrupted him.

“Okay.” Peter agreed.

“Quick question of the rhetorical variety.” He pulled out his phone. “That’s you right?”

“Um, no.” The young man replied quickly. “Wha-What d-do you mean?”

“Yeah.” Tony said, confirming it. “Look at you go.” Tony almost sounded impressed. “Wow! Nice catch. 3,000 pounds, 40 miles per hour. That’s not easy. You got mad skills.”

“That’s all on YouTube, though, right? I mean, that’s where you found that? Because you know that’s all fake.” Peter told him. “It’s all done on the computer.”

“Mhmm.” He agreed and Tony began searching the room, smiling when he came upon a trap door. 

Peter continued to try and explain it that he didn’t see Tony grab the broom.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Oh, you mean like those UFO’s in Phoenix?” Tony said and pushed it up.

“Exactly.” Peter said, right as the suit fell.

The young man yelped and leaped across the room. He grabbed the suit to him.

“Oh, what do we have here?” Tony asked sarcastically. “So, you’re the Spider-ling. Crime-fighting spider. You’re Spider-Boy?”

“S-S-Spider.Man.” He said, clearly embarrassed.

“Not in that onesie, you’re not.” Tony told him.

“It’s not a onesie.” Peter said, defensively. “I don’t believe this. I was actually having a really good day today Mr. Stark.” 

Tony grabbed the suit out and examined it.

“Didn’t miss my train, this perfectly good DVD player just sitting there and Algebra test, nailed it.” Peter told him.

“Who else knows?” Tony asked. “Anybody?”

“Nobody.” Peter said, shaking his head.

“Not even your unusually attractive aunt?” Tony asked.

“No!” Peter said. “No, no. No! She would freak out if she knew. And when she freaks out, I freak out.”

“You know what I think is really cool?” Tony asked him. “This webbing.” He threw it and Peter caught it. “That tensile strength is off the charts. Who manufactured that?”

“I did.” Peter told him, throwing it in the bin by his clothes.

“Climbing walls, how doing you do that? Adhesive gloves?”

“It’s a long story. I was…”

“Lordy! Can you even see in these?”

“Yes!” Peter raced over there as Tony began to play with them. “Yes, I can.”

“I’m blind!” Tony teased.

“It’s just that when what ever happened, happened my senses were dialed to an 11. There’s way too much input, so they help me focus.”

“You are in dire need of an upgrade.” Tony told him. “Systematic, top to bottom, hundred-point restoration. That’s why I’m here. Why are you doing this? I gotta know, what’s your MO? What gets you outta that twin bed in the morning?” 

“Because-because I’ve been me my whole life, and I’ve had these powers for six months.”

“Mhmm.” Tony acknowledged, showing he was actually listening.

“I read books, I build computers. And ye-yeah, I would love to play football, but I couldn’t then, is I shouldn’t now.” 

“Sure, because you’re different.” Stark agreed.

“Exactly. But I can’t tell anybody that, so I’m not.” He paused for a really long time before continuing. “When you can do the things that I do, but you don’t and then the bad things happen, they happen because of you.”

“So you wanna look out for the little guy, you wanna do your part?” Tony asked him. “Make the world a better place, all that, right?”

“Ye-yea-yeah, just looking out for the little guy.” Peter agreed. “That’s what it is.”

Tony stood up and walked over by the kid.

“I’m gonna sit here, so you move the leg.” He told Peter and sat down next to him, patting him on the shoulder. “You got a passport?” He asked.

“No.” Peter chuckled. “No, I don’t even have a driver's license.”

“You ever been to Germany?” Tony asked.

“No.”

“Oh, you’ll love it.” Tony told him.

“I can’t go to Germany.” Peter told him.

“Why?” Tony asked.

“I got homework.” He told Tony.

“I’m gonna pretend you didn’t say that.” Tony said after a moments pause.

“No, I’m being serious. I can’t just drop out of school.” Peter told him.

“Might be a little dangerous.” Tony continued. “Better finish telling Aunt Hottie I’m taking you on a trip.”

Before Tony could even breath his next thought, his hand was stuck to the doorknob covered in spider webs. He looked back over at Peter, secretly a little proud of the kid.

“Don’t tell Aunt May.” He warned.

“Alright Spider-Man.” Tony agreed, for a moment Peter did nothing. “Get me out of this.” He told the kid.

“Sorry I’ll get the…” The kid rambled on.

Tony smiled slightly, he was right to chose this kid. He was a good kid.

—

A fire went up outside the window and Wanda looked out curiously.

“What is it?” She asked Vision.

“Stay here, please.” He told her, vanishing through the wall.

Sensing something, she activated her powers throwing a knife from the cutting board at someone. It froze two inches away from their face. It was Clint.

“Guess I shoulda knocked.” He joked, pushing the knife away.

“Oh my God! What are you doing here?” She asked.

“Disappointing my kids.” He told her, firing two arrows onto opposite sides of the room. “I was supposed to go waterskiing. Cap needs our help. Come on.”

Wanda did not need anymore said, even if Steve never reciprocated what she felt. She still had to help him. But then Vision came back through the wall and she was reminded why she was there.

“Clint!” Vision called. “You should not be here.” 

They both stopped and Vision kept walking towards them.

“Really?” Clint asked, him and Wanda turning around. “I retire for, what, like five minutes, and it all goes to shit.”

“Please consider the consequences of your actions.” Vision told him.

“Okay, they’re considered.” Clint replied and Vision got electrocuted by the arrows. “Okay, we gotta go.”

Wanda however did not move.

“It’s this way.” He told her.

“I’ve caused enough problems.” She told him.

He sighed and ran back over by her.

“You gotta help me Wanda.” He told her. “Look you, wanna mope, you can go to high school. You wanna make amends, you get off your ass.” Clint’s eyes widened. “Shit.” He cursed as Vision broke free.

Clint pulled out his arrow and fired it, but it went right through Vision. Vision grabbed the bow and threw Clint back. Clint landed on his hand and knees, the other had going behind his back.

“I knew I should've stretched.” He said and whipped out a baton.

He ran towards Vision and began to take shots at him. Each one went through Vision, but Vision could still block and hit Clint. Even repeatedly punching him in the face didn’t work. Clint swung the baton down, but it broke on Vision’s face. It was clear that Clint was not going to win this fight. Vision grabbed Clint in a headlock.

“Clint, you can’t overpower me.” Vision reminded him.

“I know I can’t. But she can.” Clint nodded to Wanda.

“Vision, that’s enough.” She warned, her powers flowing like red dust in her hands. “Let him go. I’m leaving.”

“I can’t let you.” He told her.

She used her powers to take control of him. The stone in his head turning red and his body turned transparent and Clint slipped out of his hold.

“I’m sorry.” She told him.

“If you do this, they will never stop being afraid of you.” Vision told her and the ground began to crumble under his feet.

“I can’t control their fear,” She told him. “only my own.”

And with that she sent him falling through the layers of the Earth.

“Oh…” Clint gasped at the hole. “Come on, we got one more stop.” He told her, pulling her out of the room she would never see again.

—

Natasha stood by the car and watched T’Challa come out of the building. He did not looked shocked to see her there, so she considered that a small win.

“Move or you will be moved.” The woman with him threatened her, but Natasha held her ground.

“As entertaining as that would be.” T’Challa said looking between the two women, he dismissed the other with a curt nod of his head.

“You really think you can find him?” Natasha asked him.

“My resources are considerable.” He told her. 

“Yeah it took the world 70 years to find Barnes, so you could probably do that in half the time.” She told him.

“You know where they are?” He concluded.

“I know someone who does.” She told him.

“Your boyfriend?” He asked.

Natasha pulled her eyes away, and for the first time in a long time, felt her cheeks warm up.

“Are you in or not?” She asked.

“Where to, Miss. Romanoff?” T’Challa asked after a moment.

She looked up and smiled.

“Germany.”

—

Natasha walked to the airstrip with the Wakandan next to her in his suit. Rhodes was there and his suit was already on the plane since it wasn’t as flexible. Tony was the same, but he had a young kid next to him in a red and blue suit that looked kind of like a spider. Vision arrived a moment later, covered in dust, but ready to go.

“H-hi Miss…” The kid said eagerly, but trailed off as he had no idea what to actually call her.

“Natasha is fine.” She smiled warmly at the young man and walked over to Tony. “He’s cute.” She whispered in his ear.

“You should see his aunt.” Tony responded. “Ow!” Tony shouted getting everyone’s attention.

“What’s wrong Tony?” Rhodes asked, a mix between concern and irritation.

“Nothing he can’t come back from.” Nat told him.

She kissed Tony’s cheek and grabbed his hand pulling him towards the jet.

“Uh, what?” Natasha heard Rhodey ask behind them.

“We don’t have long Rhodes.” Tony called back. “Let’s go.”

T’Challa, already knowing the shocking revelation, was the first to move. Then Peter snapped up and walked towards the jet. Then Vision, who lightly placed his hand on Rhodey’s shoulder, pulled them both to the jet.

—

Steve, Bucky and Sam all sat in a tiny car as Sharon pulled in front of them.

“Stay here.” He told Bucky and him and Sam got out of the car.

“Not sure you guys get the concept of a getaway car.” Sharon teased.

“It’s low profile.” Steve told her, Sam simply shook his head.

“Good, cause this stuff tends to draw a crowd.” Sharon told them.

The trunk was filled with Sam’s wings and Steve’s shield.

“I owe you again.” Steve told her.

“Keeping a list.” Sharon said and then looked over at Bucky sitting in the car. “You know he kinda tried to kill me.”

“Sorry. I’ll put it on the list, too.”

“They’re gonna come looking for you too.” Sam told her.

“I know.” She said and their eyes locked.

“Thank you Sharon.” Steve said, breaking the moment. 

“I should go.” She said after a minute.

“Of course.” Steve said and let her get past him.

Sam was staring where she had just stood. A battle going on in his head and Steve watched with amusement. Finally he cursed softly and ran to where she was about to get in her car. They didn’t say anything, just stared at each other until Sam leaned forward and kissed her. Steve smiled and looked back at Bucky who was also smiling. 

When Sam walked back over in a minute he found both the guys grinning. He groaned knowing they would never stop teasing him.

—

Natasha came up to the cockpit where Tony was currently driving. She sat down in the co-pilot’s chair and threaded a hand through his hair. Ignoring Rhodey’s confused face and the unasked questions he had. Tony sighed and put the plane in autopilot and turned to face her.

“I don’t want to do this.” He told her honestly.

“I know.” Natasha told him.

“I mean it’s us…we’ve been through so much and now it’s all crumbling.” Tony told her.

“Then stop all of this.” She told him. “Side with Steve, surely he can’t take on all of us.”

“I…Hey Nat?”

“Hmmm?”

“Back at the facility you told Barnes that he should at least recognize you.” When he said this she looked at her hands. “And then you do that. You look down and avoid eye contact.”

They were both silent for a minute before he reached down and grabbed her hand and laced their finger.

“Are they usually like this?” Peter asked Rhodey, who shushed him.

“Nat?” Tony asked.

“When I was sixteen I was one of their most lethal weapons.” She began, looking down at their intertwined hands. “They decided that I needed to have more training, so they brought in an assassin from Siberia…The Winter Soldier.”

“Barnes.” He pieced together and she nodded.

“Accept he didn’t know who he was at the time, all he was was an assassin, he had no name, no recollection of who he was. At first he was just my instructor and I was a 17 year old girl he had to train. The room would leave us alone to work together for hours at a time. Slowly we both discovered our…needs.

This continued for a few more months until they discovered us. We never even knew each others story, all we knew were two names, for he had slowly begun to remember his other life. James and Natalia. He was soon sent away and my mind was wiped of the entire relationship. I only have just begun to remember it, and it is only flashes. They must have wiped his mind to, come to think of it.”

Tony sat there in silence with her, trying to process the story she was telling him. So she had known Barnes when she was 17, but never remembered it. She cared about him but forgot him.

“I never cared for him.” Natasha told him, alerting him that he had been talking out loud. “At least not in the way I care about you.”

“Nat, I…” Tony started.

“Sir we are approaching the airport.” F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s voice alerted him.

“Strap in.” Tony told everyone and stole a quick glance at Natasha.

‘I love you.’ He thought.

—

Their little car parked two spots down from a white van. Everyone then began getting out of their cars.

“Cap.” Clint greeted him.

“You know I wouldn’t have called if I had any other choice.” He told Clint, shaking his hand.

“Hey man you’re doing me a favor.” Clint told Steve. “Besides I owe a debt.” He nodded to Wanda.

“Hey.” He greeted.

“Hey.” Wanda said.

Clint looked between the two and rolled his eyes before going to stand over by Sam.

“I swear it is like everyone is in love here.” Bucky groaned and Clint turned to him.

“What do you mean by that?” Clint asked.

“He means nothing.” Sam said quickly.

“Sam here…” Bucky grinned as he teased Sam. 

“He means nothing.” Sam spat and glared at the other man, who simply grinned.

“Thanks for having my back.” Steve said after he was sure his friends were done.

“It was time to get off my ass.” Wanda replied, looking at Clint.

Steve elected to ignore her and turned back to Clint.

“How’s our other recruit?” Steve asked.

“He’s rarin’ to go.” Clint said, going to open the van door. “Had to put a little coffee in him,” He slammed the door open and the other man jumped awake. “but he should be good.” 

“What time zone is this?” Scott asked as he climbed out of the van.

“Come on.” Clint said and pushed him away from the door.

“Captain America.” Scott said, shaking Steve’s hand energetically.

“Mr. Lang.” Steve greeted.

“It’s an honor. I’m shaking your hand too long.” Scott stopped shaking his hand. 

“Wow! This is awesome! Captain America.” He told Wanda. “I know you, too. You’re great.” Scott told Wanda and she smiled. 

“Jeez.” He said placing his hands on Steve’s shoulders. “Ah, look, I wanna say, I know you know a lot of super people, so thinks for thanking of me.” Scott’s words got tangled up a bit. 

“Hey, man!” He greeted Sam.

“What’s up, tic tac?” Sam greeted.

“Uh, good to see you. Look what happened last time when I…” Scott began.

“It was a great audition, but it’ll never happen again.” Sam cut him off.

“I’m gonna need to hear that story later.” Steve said and Sam groaned a little. “But did they tell you what we’re up against.” Steve asked Scott.

“Something about some psycho-assassins?” Scott recalled.

“We’re outside the law on this one.” Steve told him. “So if you come with us you’re a wanted man.”

“Yeah, well, what else is new?” Scott muttered sarcastically.

“We should get moving.” Bucky spoke.

“We got a chopper lined up.” Clint told them. 

The alarms started blaring and everyone looked up as a man started speaking in German.

“They’re evacuating the airport.” Bucky translated. 

“Stark.” Sam said and looked at Steve.

“Stark?” Scott asked and Sam nodded.

“Suit up.” Steve told the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know in Spider-Man: Homecoming it showed that Peter went with Happy on a private jet, but I thought for my story's purpose, they should all be together.


	4. Civil War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I, first off, am sorry this took so long. I pushed off all my school work so I could write the other chapters because I became addicted to it. So I had to finish that today, while taking breaks to get this story up a fast as I could. And, second, this part was extremely long and tiring to work on because I had to watch the 20 some minute battle frame by frame so I could get it just right.
> 
> I also included one of the deleted scenes from Civil War that I wish was in the movie so bad.
> 
> Also I tried my hand at writing smut for the first time so if you are uncomfortable with that it is towards the end, I will put a warning so look out for that if you don't want to read. I will put warning signs before it and when it is done. Please be kind I have never written smut before so...
> 
> I really hope you like the chapter and I plan on finishing up Civil War in the next one. I know I said it was going to be this one, but the battle is like 4,000 or 5,000 words so trying to fit in all the stuff in Siberia would have made it close to 10 or 15,000 at the least.

Steve walked towards the chopper in his gear. He knew it was a trap but he had to give Sam and Bucky time to find Tony’s jet that he used to get here. He set out into a jog and right before he got there and e.m.p. hit the air craft and shorted it out. Steve looked over to see Tony come flying down, Rhodey following.

“Wow, it’s so weird how you run into people at the airport.” Tony said and his helmet retracted. “Don’t you think that’s weird?” Tony asked Rhodes.

“Definitely weird.” Rhodey responded.

“Here me out Tony.” Steve told him. “That doctor, the psychiatrist, he’s behind all of this.”

Steve turned around when he heard a noise and saw T’Challa land gracefully behind him.

“Captain.” T’Challa greeted.

“Your highness.” Steve said, nodding.

“Anyway, Ross gave me 36 hours to bring you in.” Tony informed Steve. “That was 24 hours ago. Can you help a brother out?”

“You’re after the wrong guy.” Steve told them. 

“You’re judgement is askew.” Tony stated. “You’re old war buddy killed innocent people yesterday.”

“And there are five more super soldiers just like him.” Steve supplied. “I can’t let the doctor find them first, Tony. I can’t.”

“Steve.” Natasha called from behind him, getting the former soldier to turn around. “You know what’s about to happen. Do you really wanna punch your way out of this one?”

Steve turned back, a look of defiance in his eyes.

“All right,” Tony sighed. “I’ve run out of patience. Underoos!” Tony called.

Suddenly Steve’s shield flew out of his hands and then his hands were bound together by some sort of web.

“Nice job kid.” Tony congratulated. 

“Thanks.” Peter accepted. “Well, I could have stuck the landing a little better, it’s just…New Suit.” It seemed like the kid felt he said something wrong because he instantly retracted. “It’s nothing, Mr. Stark. It’s perfect. Thank you.”

“Yeah, we really don’t need to start a conversation.” Tony told the kid.

“Okay.” He agreed. “Cap. Captain.” Peter saluted. “Big fan. I’m Spider-Man.”

“Yeah, we’ll talk about it later.” Tony said, beginning to get irritated.

Natasha lightly sunk her teeth in her lip to keep from laughing. The scene was just too precious.

“Hey everyone.” Peter greeted.

“Just…Good job.” Tony said.

“You’ve been busy.” Steve said in amusement.

“And you’ve been a complete idiot.” Tony told him. “Dragging in Clint. ‘Rescuing’ Wanda from a place she doesn’t even want to leave, a safe place. I’m trying to keep…I’m trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart.”

“You did that when you signed.” Steve told him.

Tony looked at him in disbelief for a moment.

“All right. We’re done.” Tony said. “You’re gonna turn Barnes over, you’re gonna come with us, now, because it’s us…”

Natasha felt that a little of the anger he had towards the situation and Barnes was because she told them about their past.

“…or a squad of J-SOC with no compunction about being impolite.” 

Steve looked to the side.

“Come on.” Tony pleaded.

“We found it.” Sam came on his coms set. “Their Quinjet’s parked in hanger five, north runway.”

Steve put his hands up in the air and realization shone in Tony’s eyes. An arrow pierced through the web and freed Steve’s hands. Tony’s helmet went back up.

“All right, Lang.” Steve said.

Scott climbed up from his hiding place in the shield. Peter looked down.

“Hey, guys, something…oof!” Peter tried to warn but Scott grew back up to normal size kicking Peter away from the shield.

“Whoa. Wh-What the hell was that?” Rhodes asked.

“I believe this is yours, Captain America.” The man said.

“Oh, great.” Tony sighed. “Alright there’s two in the parking deck. One of them’s Maximoff, I’m gonna grab her. Rhodey you wanna take Cap?” Tony took off.

“Got two in the terminal. Wilson and Barnes.” Rhodey alerted them.

“Barnes is mine.” T’Challa said and took off in that direction.

Steve threw his shield at Rhodey, knocking him off balance, and the shield returned to him.

“Hey, Mr. Stark, what should I do?” Peter asked.

“What we discussed.” Tony told him on his coms set. “Keep your distance, web ‘em up.”

“Okay, copy that.” Peter said and shot his webs, pulling himself away. 

Steve took off and threw his shield at T’Challa, using his advantage to throw him over his shoulder.

“Move, Captain.” T’Challa told him. “I won’t ask a second time.”

He jumped, doing a unique set of kicks. Steve blocked them all with his shield.

—

“Look, I really don’t want to hurt you.” Scott said as he squared off against Natasha.

“I wouldn’t stress about it.” She told him and brought her knee up between his legs.

Scott let out a groan of pain and Natasha twisted his arm, but then he shrunk down. Effectively flipping her and pulling her arm against her back. Grunting, she activated her Widow’s bites and Scott flew into a metal object with a plink and a groan.

—

Bucky and Sam were running through the terminal when Peter landed on the window, crawling along side it.

“What the hell is that?” Bucky asked Sam.

“Everyone’s got a gimmick now.” Sam complained.

Peter leapt off the roof and used his webs to swing back and break the glass. He kicked into Sam, sending the man flying back. Peter turns around just as Bucky is swinging to punch him, he caught Bucky’s fist.

“You have a metal arm?” Peter asked, amazed while Bucky’s eyes widened. “That’s awesome dude!” Sam flew in and kicked Peter away. “You have the right to remain silent.” Peter said, struggling before breaking free and swinging forward with his webs.

—

Tony fired little rockets to explode the planes next to Clint and Wanda throwing them off track a little. Clint pulled Wanda to him and covered her head with his body to shelter her from the debris. 

—

Steve and T’Challa fought, expertly, hand to hand combat with each other. Behind Steve, Rhodey pulled a mace of sorts out.

“Sorry Cap. This won’t kill you but it ain't gonna tickled either.” Rhodey said.

T’Challa kicked Steve back and Rhodey swung down, but Steve counteracted it with his shield.

—

Tony sped in front of Clint and Wanda. Aiming his left gauntlet at the both to them.

“Wanda, I think you hurt Vision’s feelings.” Tony told her.

“You locked me in my room.” Wanda told him.

“Okay, first, that’s an exaggeration. Second, I did it to protect you.” Tony reasoned, and Wanda looked at him with disbelief. “Hey, Clint.” He greeted.

Tony was glad his mask hid his face, because he really does not need the best shot in the world killing him for sleeping with his best friend right now. Not that Clint knew about it, but the man still terrified him…not that he would ever admit that.

“Hey, man.” Clint replied.

“Clearly, retirement doesn't suit you.” Tony observed. “You got tired of shooting golf?”

“Well, I played 18, I shot 18. Just can't seem to miss.” Clint told him.

Clint fired one of his arrows at Tony which missed him entirely.

“Well, first time for everything.” Tony mocked.

“Made you look.” Clint said proudly.

Suddenly a car lands next to Tony. Just as he starts looking up, a few more come crashing down. Tony tried firing at them and when that didn’t work, he tried to get away but it was too late. Wanda moves her hands with grace, burying him under a pile of cars.

“Multiple contusions detected.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. pointed out.

“Yeah, I detected that too.” Tony said, a little breathless.

—

Peter swung his way through the rafters, chasing after Sam who turned around and began shooting at him. Landing on one of the beams, Peter began to plan his next move, but suddenly he sensed something.

“Oh, God.” He said in realization.

Turing around just in time to see Bucky throwing one of the terminal map stations at him.

“Hey buddy!” Peter calls to Bucky. “I think you lost this.”

Peter threw the map back at Bucky, who had just begun to poke his head around. That gave Sam enough time to get there and kick him off the beam he was perched on. Peter was quick and got behind Sam and flung a web onto his wings and that sent Sam to the ground. He got up quickly but Peter was quicker, shooting webs at his wrists, effectively attaching him to the balcony railing.

“Those wings carbon fiber?” Peter asked.

“Is this stuff coming out of you?” Sam asked back.

“That would explain the rigidity-flexibility ratio, which, gotta say, that's awesome, man.” Peter continued.

“I don't know if you've been a fight before, but there's usually not this much talking.” Sam said, getting irritated.

“Alright, sorry, my bad.” Peter said while chuckling.

Flinging a web to the ceiling, he swung down to kick Sam, but Bucky jumped in the way sending both men through the glass and onto the floor. Peter webbed Sam’s arms in a mummy position and webbed Bucky’s metal arm down.

“Guys, look.” Peter told them. “I'd love to keep this up but I've only got one job here today and I gotta impress Mr. Stark, so, l'm really sorry.”

He went to web them up but Redwing attached to his wrist.

“What?” He asked, confused. “Wwahhhh!” Peter cried as the drone carried him through the window and dropped him.

“You couldn't have done that earlier?” Bucky teased.

“I hate you.” Was all Sam said.

—

Rhodey flew at Steve again, but this time Steve kicked him out of the air and then kicked T’Challa to the ground. Rhodes stood up, his weapon now broken.

“Great.” He groaned.

“Hey Cap.” Scott ran up to him, handing his a small truck. “Throw it at this. Now!”

Steve did as he was instructed, and the truck suddenly grew to normal size flying at them. Natasha and T’Challa ran out of the way, but Rhodey was not so lucky.

“Oh, come on!” Rhodey shouted as the truck exploded.

“Oh, man. I thought it was a water truck.” Scott said, disappointed. “Uh . . . sorry.” He said as he saw Steve’s face.

The two ran off, just as Tony landed.

“Alright. Now, I'm pissed.” Rhodes growled.

Tony ignored him and went straight to Natasha and helped her up.

“You okay?” He asked, softly.

“Yeah.” She said, nodding her head. “Is this, part of the plan?” She asked.

“Well, my plan was to go easy on them. You wanna switch it up?” He asked.

—

“There's our ride.” Clint told Wanda, the two began racing to it.

Steve and Scott ran up next to them.

“Come on!” Steve yelled.

Bucky and Sam joined them. All of them running as fast as they could. Suddenly a beam of yellow energy tore the ground in front of them, burning a line. Vision stopped after he had their attention.

“Captain Rogers.” Vision said. “I know you believe what you're doing is right.”

Tony had Nat wrapped securely in his arms as they landed, she walked a little distance away, but was still pretty close.

“But for the collective good you must surrender now.” Vision advised.

Rhodey dropped T’Challa and then landed, Peter following in suit.

“What do we do, Cap?” Sam asked, looking at their former teammates.

“We fight.” Steve said and began to walk towards the other team.

“This is gonna end well.” Natasha muttered and began to walk as well.

Both teams continued towards each other, neither wanting what the outcome was, but they were willing to fight for their side. Steve’s side began to jog.

“They’re not stopping.” Peter informed beginning to run.

“Neither are we.” Tony said and only Natasha could hear the heartbreak in his voice covered by determination.

At this point everyone had began to sprint, eventually coming into contact with the other team. Steve blocked the punch Tony threw at him as he landed. Clint fired an arrow at Vision, this one actually making contact and gave a zap of electricity. Rhodey took off after Sam and Bucky and T’Challa began fighting. An arrow blew Tony back as Natasha flipped Scott over. Peter flew through the air, trying to avoid the objects Wanda was sending at him.

Natasha ran and began fighting Clint. This was a little bit harder than fighting Scott, since Clint knew how she fought. They both continued to battle, her with her batons and him with his bow. Eventually he threw her to the ground and pinned her there with his bow.

“We're still friends, right?” Natasha asked, throwing him off guard.

“Depends on how hard you hit me.” Clint smiled and she used it to her advantage.

Natasha spun her legs, locking them on his shoulder and spun him to the ground. She turned to kick him in the head, but her foot froze glowed bright red. Turning she saw Wanda, the younger woman threw her towards a gangway leg.

“No!” Clint and Wanda both heard as Stark flew down.

Tony threw himself between Natasha and the steel object her back was about to connect with and caught her gracefully.

“You were pulling your punches.” Wanda told Clint, who nodded sheepishly.

Clint turned to see Stark retract his helmet in the middle of the battle. He ran a gloved finger along her jawline. Clint dodged a piece of debris and continued watching the scene in front of him, not sure what was going on.

“You okay?” Tony asked, it seemed as if he was unaware of the battle going on around him. 

“I’m fine…Thank you.” Natasha supplied as he helped her get to her feet.

“Okay, promise me you won’t try to break your spine anymore.” Tony teased.

“No promises.” Nat said with a grin.

Tony shook his head and his helmet went back up and got ready to take off.

“And Tony?” She called and he turned his head.

“Give ‘em hell.” She demanded.

“Yes, dear.” Tony said and took off.

Clint didn’t need to see Stark’s face to know that the older man was smiling. That left Clint with only one question. ‘What the hell was that?’

—

Bucky and T’Challa kicked and punched at each other until they finally had each other, quite literally, at each other’s throats.

“I didn't kill your father.” Bucky told him.

“Then why did you run?” T’Challa countered.

T'Challa pulls Bucky's hand off his neck, then spins and kicks him backwards into a shipping crate. His claws climb out of their hiding spot and he aims for Bucky's neck, but Wanda stops his hand, then waves her hands and arms and sends T'Challa crashing into a metal box. Wanda turned to him and went over to help him up.

“Why did you stop him?” Bucky asked. 

“Because.” Wanda started but paused to throw a loading truck at Rhodey. “We’re on the same team genius.”

Wanda turned to go fight Rhodey and Bucky smiled. He could see why Steve liked her.

—

Peter was swinging around when Steve threw his shield and cut the web. Peter landed on top of a loading deck. The shield flew back and Steve caught it, securing it back on his arm.

“That thing does not obey the laws of physics at all.” Peter pointed out.

“Look, kid, there’s a lot going on here that you don't understand.” Steve tried to talk to him.

“Mr. Stark said you'd say that. Wow.” Peter said in amazement.

Peter fired a web to Steve and it caught on his shield, and then fired another one on his ankle. Peter yanked Steve towards him, kicking Steve backwards, and then rolls away.

“He also said to go for your legs.” Peter said in amusement. 

Steve ran to get his shield, but Peter webbed his hands up. He began to pull at Steve, who gritted his teeth and spun around, doing a somersault of sorts. This sent Peter screaming through the air.

—

“Clint, can you get him off me?” Sam shouted as Tony continued to shoot at him.

“Buckled in?” Clint asked.

“Yeah. No, I'm good. I'm good, Arrow Guy.” Scott shouted. “Let's go. Let's go!”

Scott was about the size of a literal ant on the tip of Clint’s arrow. The head of the arrow split after Clint fired it. Tony shot at the shards, truly believing that he had got it. Scott though, had dived off the arrow, and slipped between Tony’s fingers and slid inside Tony’s suit at the shoulder joint.

—

Peter threw a web at Steve’s shield but Steve caught it and used it to tug Peter to him. He swung the shield out and hit Peter in face. Peter recovered and pulled himself on top of a gangway.

“Stark tell you anything else?” Steve asked.

“That you're wrong.” Peter said. “You think you're right. That makes you dangerous.”

Peter swung down to hit him, but Steve jumped up and kicked him back towards the gangway’s leg. 

“Guess he had a point.” Steve admitted. 

Steve threw his shield and it knocked out the leg and the gangway fell, but Peter caught it, and held it up.

“You got heart, kid.” Steve told him. “Where're you from?”

“Queens.” Peter groaned, still holding up the gangway.

“Brooklyn.” Steve smiled and left Peter holding the gangway.

—  
Clint fired arrow after arrow at Tony, he blocked the first two successfully but when he went to block the third one, his gauntlet started malfunctioning.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” Tony asked slightly concerned.

“We have some weapon systems offline.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. alerted him.

“They, what?” Tony asked.

“Oh, you're gonna have to take this into the shop.” Scott teased him.

“Who's speaking?” Tony asked, irritated.

“It's your conscience. We don't talk a lot these days.” Scott told him.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” Tony asked, concerned.

“Deploying fire suppression system.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. informed.

“Uh -oh. Oh boy. Whoa!” Scott said as he raced through the suit being chased by a rolling cloud of CO2. 

Scott flew out of the suit, just barely making it.

—

Natasha pulled herself on top of one of the gangways and took in the scene in front of her. All her friends were fighting each other the way they would a gang of criminals. This was not what she signed up for and the constant nerve of not knowing where Tony was right now was killing her. She looked for him but could not find him.

Steve was running and Rhodey closed in behind him. Rhodes fired at the shipping crates and the last blast knocked Steve over and he dropped his shield. Bucky ran up, and picked up the shield, throwing it at Rhodey. Sam then grabbed it and threw it back to Steve, who placed it on his arm.

“Nice save.” Steve told him.

“I gotta get me one of those.” Bucky told him.

They ran and took cover by some moveable stairs.

“We gotta go.” Bucky told him. “That guy's probably in Siberia by now.”

“We gotta draw out the flyers. I'll take Vision. You get to the jet.” Steve told him.

“No, you get to the jet! Both of you!” Sam told him while Rhodes chased him. “The rest of us aren't getting out of here.” 

“As much as I hate to admit it, if we're gonna win this one, some of us might have to lose it.” Clint said.

“This isn't the real fight, Steve.” Sam told him.

“Alright, Sam, what's the play?” Steve asked, knowing he would not win the argument.

“We need a diversion, something big.” Sam explained.

“I got something kind of big, but I can't hold it very long.” Scott said running on a platform, still ant sized. “On my signal, run like hell. And if I tear myself in half . . . don't come back for me.”

“He's gonna tear himself in half?” Bucky asked, confused.

“You're sure about this, Scott?” Steve asked.

“I do it all the time. I mean once . . . in a lab. Then I passed out. I'm the boss.” Scott began to give himself a pep talk. “I'm the boss. I'm the boss. I'm the boss. I'm the BOSS!”

Scott jumped off the landing and landed on Rhodey’s back. He began to mess with the screen on his arm. Closing his eyes, he pressed the button on his glove. Suddenly he is the size of a small skyscraper and grabbed on to Rhodey’s leg.

“Holy shit!” Peter cried out.

Scott laughed, surprised it actually worked.

“Okay, tiny dude is big now. He's big now.” Rhodey shouted.

“I guess that's the signal.” Steve said in amazement.

“Way to go, Tic Tac!” Sam shouted proud.

“Give me back my Rhodey.” Tony demanded.

Sam came and kicked, full force, into Tony.

“I got him!” Peter cried as Scott threw Rhodey.

Peter caught Rhodey with a web, and stopped himself on a bus and pulled Rhodey towards him. Scott crushed part of a different bus and kicked it towards T’Challa. Vision landed in front of the man and braced himself, effectively cutting the bus in half. T’Challa, though, spotted Bucky and Steve running and began to chase after them.

Tony managed to push Sam off him and began chasing him. Scott broke off a wing from a plane and swung it at Tony. Tony narrowing evaded the wing hitting into him.

“Okay, anybody on our side hiding any shocking and fantastic abilities they'd like to disclose, I'm open to suggestions.” Tony complained.

Sam flew towards Tony and shut off his wings, arrowing himself towards Tony. He fired off Red Wing, which hit into Tony’s helmet. That sent the Iron Man flying backwards with a groan. 

Scott, who saw where T’Challa was heading, stepped in the man’s way. This stopped T’Challa dead in his tracks, and he looked up at Scott.

“You wanna get to them… you gotta go through me.” Scott told T’Challa.

Scott swept one of his feet through the crate T’Challa was standing on, smashing it. The man went to grab the Black Panther, but then found himself in a sea of explosions and Rhodey flew towards him with Peter handing on by a web. Peter flung a web onto Scott and began to swing in circles, and then proceeded to kick Scott in the head.

Scott then stepped on top of a truck, the vehicle exploding in flames. Clint fired an arrow at T’Challa, neither men noticed the explosion and if they did, they did not allow it to affect them. Clint spun around and fired two arrows. T’Challa caught them both and let them explode away from him. T’Challa dropped the arrows and brought out his claws.

“We haven't met yet.” Clint said as he flattened his bow into a Bo-Staff. “I'm Clint.”

“I don't care.” T’Challa told him.

They both began to fight each other with amazing expertise. Rhodey fired a sound wave at Scott, the other man just simply punched him into a gangway. Rhodes then began firing everything he had at the man. Scott grabbed another gangway, and used that to block Rhodey’s fire. Scott went to step on him, but Rhodey, luckily, moved out of the way.

Rhodes then saw Steve and Bucky and went to go after them but got hit with something.

“Ahhh!” Rhodey cried, but kept going.

He was eventually stopped as Wanda continued to throw vehicles into Rhodey’s path. Peter began to climb on Scott’s head, going directly in front of the plate covering his eye.

“Get off.” Scott told the kid, and that prevented him from seeing Vision curl into a ball.

Vision rammed into Scott’s chest, knocking him off balance into a plane, and Vision saw Steve and Bucky approaching the hanger. T’Challa broke Clint’s staff and elbowed him in the head and took off after Steve and Bucky. With a look of determination, Vision simply floated through Scott.

“Something just flew in me!” Scott cried, freaked out.

Vision shot a beam of energy from the mind stone when he came out on the other side of Scott and the control tower began to collapse. Steve and Bucky began to run faster at the sight. Suddenly it slows down, a large shield of red under it. Steve turned around to see Wanda struggling to hold it up. Rhodey came up behind her and fired a sonic wave at her. Wanda screamed and clutched her head, Steve turns his head and is ready to go back when Bucky yanks Steve along with him

“Come on!” He shouted. “We gotta go.”

They rush towards the falling tower and barely make it in when they see Natasha standing there, her Widow’s bites pointed at them.

“You're not gonna stop.” She asked, even though it was more of an observation.

“You know I can’t.” Steve told her.

“I'm gonna regret this.” She says. 

She slightly moves her wrist and stuns T’Challa, who had been sneaking up on them. 

“Go.” She tells him.

“Nat…” Steve says, realizing what she is doing.

“Just go.” She told him.

Steve and Bucky ran for the Quinjet as Natasha continued to fire Widow’s bites at T’Challa whenever he began to move.

—

“Hey, guys, you ever see that really old movie, Empire Strikes Back?” Peter asked, running on the plane.

“Jesus, Tony, how old is this guy?” Rhodey complained.

“I don't know, I didn't carbon-date him. He's on the young side.” Tony muttered.

“You know that part . . . where they're on the snow planet . . . with the walking thingies?” Peter explained.

“Maybe the kid's on to something.” Tony said amazed.

“High now, Tony. Go high.” Rhodey said as he got the idea too.

Peter began to spin webs around Scott’s legs as Tony and Rhodes both flew towards Scott’s head. They punched him together and Scott began to go down.

“YES!” Peter laughed. “Ha ha! That was awesome!”

One of Scott’s arms, however made connection with Peter and sent the kid sailing into a bunch of crates. When Scott landed he returned to normal size and removed the face-plate of his helmet.

“Does anyone have any orange slices?” Scott asked, grimacing.

—

Tony landed by Peter and removed his helmet. He got concerned when the kid didn’t move.

“Kid, you alright?” Tony said and lent down by him.

As Tony turned Peter around, his mask was half off and it looked hilarious, if Tony wasn’t in the middle of a battle he would definitely make a joke. Peter became confused and began to punch at Tony.

“Whoa.” Tony said and tried to catch his punches. “Same side. Guess who. Hi. It's me.”

“Oh. Hey, man.” Peter said, relaxing.

“Yeah.” Tony said softly.

“That was scary.” Peter told him.

“Yeah.” Tony agreed. “You're done. Alright?”

“What?” Peter asked.

“You did a good job. Stay down.” Tony told him.

“No, I'm good. I'm fine.” Peter told him.

“Stay down.” Tony repeated.

“No, it's good I gotta get him back!” Peter tried again.

“You're going home or I'll call Aunt May! You're done!” Tony said and took off.

“Wait. Mr. Stark, wait! I'm not done, I'm not . . .” Peter said, but then slumped down. “Okay, I'm done. I'm done.”

—

T’Challa was almost to Natasha when the Quinjet shot away the last bit of debris from the entrance. As the jet rises T’Challa leapt forward and grabs onto the tire, but lost his grip on the wheel as it retracted into the Quinjet. Rhodey took off after the jet and T’Challa turned to face Natasha.

“I said I’d help you find him, not catch him. There’s a difference.” She told him even though she knew she was screwed.

—

Vision landed down by Wanda, helping the girl in pain onto her back.

“I’m sorry.” He told her.

“Me too.” She replied.

“It’s as I said. Catastrophe.”

“Vision…”

“I care for you deeply Wanda, nothing will ever change that.” He told her.

“I care for you to Vis, but not in the way you clearly do.” She replied, knowing where this was leading for him.

She hated seeing the hurt in his eyes, but she could not lead him on, especially now since she was technically a criminal.

—

Steve flew the plane and saw Rhodey coming from the side. He accelerated the plane as Tony joined Rhodey. Sam followed behind them.

“Vision I got a bandit on my six.” Rhodey called.

Sam shot rockets at Rhodey, throwing him off.

“Vision! You copy?” Rhodey repeated. “Target his thruster, turn him into a glider.”

Vision, still feeling the effects of the heart break, ignited the stone. Firing a blast at Sam, but Sam sensed it and dove out of the way. The blast struck Rhodey’s Arc Reactor, shutting off all the power in the suit.

Tony stopped to look at his friend, only getting concerned when he saw the black smoke.

“Rhodey!” Tony called and dove, forgetting about the jet.

Sam, who also saw this, turned and dove after his former teammate.

“Tony, I’m flying dead stick.” Rhodey responded, his voice thick with fear.

A moment later his eyes closed as he got closer to the ground.

“RHODES!” Tony shouted, almost there when Rhodey smacked into the ground.

Tony ran over there and dropped down beside his best friend as his helmet retracted. He pulled Rhodey’s mask off and saw his eyes were closed and blood was coming out of his nose.

“Read Vitals.” He asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. sharply.

“Heartbeat detected.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. said and Tony let out the breath, he was ever so aware, he was holding. “Emergency medical is on its way.”

Sam landed and his wings retracted. He paused looking at the situation.

“I’m sorry.” He said quietly.

Tony did not pause for a minute as he raised his gauntlet at shot Sam. Vision landed beside the man that was now groaning in pain on the ground, shock clear in his eyes.

—

The Quinjet sped on, almost to its destination. Steve and Bucky had sat in silence for most of the ride. Steve felt guilty, for he had seen Rhodes fall but knew he couldn’t go back.

“What’s gonna happen to your friends?” Bucky asked finally.

“Whatever it is…” Steve said after a moment. “…I’ll deal with it.”

His mind went to Wanda, even though he knew it shouldn’t have. That woman had wormed her way into his heart, mind, skin, and soul without either one of them knowing it. He knew where they were all going to be and he planned on getting them as soon as all of this was over.

“I don’t know if I’m worth all this, Steve.” Bucky told him.

Steve hated seeing the self-hatred Bucky had for himself, the same way he hated how Tony always did it.

“What you did all those years, it wasn’t you, you didn’t have a choice.” Steve told Bucky.

“I know.” Bucky responded. “But I did it.”

They both looked away, knowing exactly what Bucky was referring to.

—

Vision and Tony both stood outside the CT-Scanning room. Watching as Rhodey went through the machine slowly. Tony had a sling on his arm and he began to pace behind Vision.

“How did this happen?” He seethed out.

“I became distracted.” Vision said, not taking his eyes away from the machine.

“I didn’t think that was possible.” Tony complained angrily.

“Neither did I.” Vision responded.

Tony looked over to see Natasha standing there, concern deep in her face. His anger boiled down at the sight of her. He had heard what she did, and yeah it pissed him off, but it did not change the fact that he loved her.

Silently they walked out over to a quiet part of the building and looked over the rows of trees.

“The doctors say he shattered L4 through S1. Extreme laceration in the spinal cord. Probably looking at some form of paralysis.” Tony informed her on Rhodes condition.

“Steve's not gonna stop.” Natasha reminded him. “If you don't either, Rhodey's gonna be the best case scenario.”

“You let them go, Nat.” Tony said, betrayal in his tone.

“We played this wrong.” Natasha said softly.

“'We'? Boy, it must be hard to shake the whole double agent thing, huh? It sticks in the DNA.” Tony said in an anguished tone.

“Are you incapable of letting go of your ego for one goddamn second?” She replied angrily.

“Look, I’m sorry, I…” Tony sighed. “T’Challa told Ross what you did, so . . . they're coming for you.”

“I’m not the one that needs to watch their back.” She said, moving to leave.

“No.” Tony said, grabbing her arm with his good hand. “Please we just figured us out. I don’t want to loose you.”

Natasha stared into the dark brown eyes she had come to love, she saw the hurt in them but she also saw the love.

Reaching up, she placed a kiss on his lips, her eyes fluttering closed. He let go off her wrist and moved to grip her waist instead. Natasha found her back pressed up against the cool glass of the balcony.

She broke the kiss and stared up at him. Sighing, she brought her hands up to cup her face and then uttered the words that would forever change things.

“I love you.” She whispered.

Tony stared into her beautiful green eyes and saw nothing but sincerity. He smiled softly and she returned the smile.

“I love you too.” He said.

And just like that all the anger that either one of them had felt towards the other had vanished.

Never once had he told a woman straight up that he loved her, not even Pepper. So he then lowered his lips to hers once more. Things progressed and Natasha moved them over to the left, opening the door. They stumbled back into the empty hospital room and Natasha pushed Tony onto the sofa in the room.

She sat on his lap, one leg on each side, effectively straddling him. Natasha reconnected their lips before pulling back and looking into his eyes.

“What about Ross?” She asked.

“I’ll figure it out.” He murmured, pressing open mouthed kisses up and down her neck.

“I don’t want to cause any problems for anyone…T-Tony I don’t want you to get in trouble.”

“I promise nothing will happen to me.” He said, stopping his attack on her neck and looked into her eyes.

Tony saw something in her eyes come to a conclusion and she leaned down and kissed him.

(⚠️ ⚠️ ⚠️ SMUT WARNING!!! SMUT WARNING!!! ⚠️ ⚠️ ⚠️)

She began to roll her hips, trying to get some friction, to which they both groaned. Reaching in between them and she worked on getting his belt undone.

While he worked on freeing himself with his one good arm, she stood up and slid out of her boots and jeans. Then went back to straddling him. Natasha threaded her hands through his hair and he re-attached his lips to her neck. Lowing his good hand down to the waistband of her undergarments, she made a small noice as he ghosted his fingers along the band.

“Tony.” She moaned.

“Yes, dear.” He smirked against her neck.

“More.” She demanded.

“As you wish.” He said and connected his lips with hers.

He pushed the offending garment to the side and slid one finger inside her wet core and their moans were muffled. Tony added another finger and Natasha could feel his length pressed against her, she moaned again, louder this time.

“Tasha, you have to be quiet.” Tony reprimanded smugly. “Do you want to explain this to a doctor?”

“Shut up.” she groaned, coming closer to her release.

As she was about to climax, Tony abruptly pulled his fingers out. Natasha pulled her head back to glare at him. He laughed and kissed her and it took her less than a second to deepen it. She lifted herself up and lined her entrance with him, and slowly lowered herself taking him all in.

This time they both groaned and began to set a speed they knew the other loved. When Tony had his string of one night stands it was never like this, they never knew what the other desired and he was fine with that…in fact he loved it. But after the first month with Natasha, he found he loved knowing his partner more.

Tony’s watch beeped, but both people ignored it, they quickened their pace as they got closer to the edge. Natasha came first, her walls clenched around him as she gripped his hair as if it was the only thing that kept her from falling off a cliff. He came about two seconds later.

After that it was dead silent in the room, the pair of lovers holding on to each other as their breathing slowed down and Tony pulled out of her.

(⚠️⚠️⚠️SMUT OVER! SMUT OVER!⚠️ ⚠️ ⚠️)

The watch beeped again and Tony groaned, tapping it. A spread of pictures filled the space. Natasha and Tony both looked at it with confusion.

“What am I looking at, F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” Tony asked.

“Priority upload from Berlin police.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. answered.

Tony looked at Natasha with realization in his eyes, Natasha moved off him and began to pull her pants back on. Tony re-buckled his belt and stood up as she tugged her boots on. Tony pulled her by her waist so she was flush against him.

“I’ll be back soon.” He told her.

“I know.” She told him, placing a chaste kiss against his lips.

“Go to the facility up north I had the password changed, you’ll be safe there. The password is your birthday.” He told her.

“Okay.” She smiled weakly.

“Fire up the chopper.” He told F.R.I.D.A.Y. and turned back to Natasha. “I love you.”

“I love you.” She told him as he walked out.

—

“Hey.” Natasha said as she knocked on the hospital door.

“Nat.” Rhodey smiled softly and looked at Vision.

“Miss. Romanoff.” Vision greeted.

“I’m sorry.” She told him.

“Eh, it’s okay, I feel it will all work out in the end.” Rhodey shrugged his shoulders.

“Still, none of this should have happened.”

“Shoulda, coulda, woulda, Nat.” Rhodey named off. “It’s the past, it can’t be changed.”

“Anyway…” Natasha started.

“I heard what you did about Rogers and Barnes.” Rhodey told her.

“Are you mad?” She asked.

“Mad? No. Shocked? Yes.” Rhodey answered. “I also take it, that you and Tony made up.” He smirked.

“Uh…” She ran a hand through her hair, smoothing it down. “Listen, I need you to do something for me.”

“Anything.” Rhodes replied.

“I need you to give this to Tony for me.” She said, holding out a white envelope with Tony’s name elegantly written on it.

“Nat…?” Rhodes asked, shocked.

“We both know how stubborn Tony is. He would let himself be killed before anything would happen to the people he cares about. Ross already knows about our relationship and I don’t want him to ruin his life because he has an infatuation with me.”

“You and I both know it is not a simple ‘infatuation’.” Rhodes told her.

Natasha looked out the window, tears brimming in her eyes. Vision eyed Rhodey nervously, the two never seeing the spy get upset over anything.

“Still.” She paused, clearing the lump in her throat, turning back to him. “Will you give it to him.”

Rhodey simply nodded, his face contorted in pain, but not from his injuries. He extended his hand and took the letter.

“Thank you.” She said softly.

Rhodey just nodded.

“Tell him I love him.” She told the two men and turned around and walked out of the hospital, never looking back once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry...
> 
> *runs and hides*


	5. Broken Hearts and New Beginnings

Tony flew on a chopper through the raging storm over the sea as F.R.I.D.A.Y. read him the new findings on Barnes’ case.

“The Task Force called for a psychiatrist as soon as Barnes was captured. The UN dispatched Dr. Theo Broussard from Geneva within the hour. He was met by this man.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. said and Tony watched the surveillance tapes.

“Did you run facial recognition yet?” Tony asked.

“What do I look like?” F.R.I.D.A.Y. asked as sarcastic as a computer could manage.

“Uh, I don't know. I've been picturing a red head.” Tony said.

“You must be thinking of someone else.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. retorted.

“Must be.” Tony muttered a small smile on his face as he magnified the images.

God he couldn’t wait to go back to the facility and spend the foreseeable future with the woman he loved.

“The fake doctor is actually Colonel Helmut Zemo, Sokovian Intelligence.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. interrupted his thoughts.

Tony projected the image of Zemo, man he already didn’t like the guy.

“Zemo ran Echo Scorpion, a Sokovian covert kill squad.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. informed him.

“So, what happened to the real Broussard?” Tony asked.

“He was found dead in a Berlin hotel room. Where police also found a wig and facial prosthesis approximating the appearance of one James Buchanan Barnes.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. answered.

“Son of a bitch.” Tony cursed. “Get this to Ross.”

“Yes, boss.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. answered.

God, when this all blew over he owed Rogers a huge apology.

When he got to the place he was supposed to be, he clicked a few buttons on the screen and a voice came on the intercom.

“This is Raft Prison Control. You’re clear for landing, Mr. Stark.” The voice confirmed.

Suddenly the ocean began to act up more than usual and a huge building rose out of it. The top lifted up and F.R.I.D.A.Y. flew the chopper in. When it was safe, Tony used his one good arm to pull himself out of the chopper. Ross, walked out on to the bridge to meet him.

“So?” Tony asked. “You got the files? Let’s reboot the satellites, start facial scanning for this Zemo guy.”

“You seriously think I’m going to listen to you after that fiasco in Leipzig?” Ross demanded. “You’re lucky you’re not in one of these cells.”

They walked through the door and there were a few armed guards. Tony looked over and one of the screens showed Wanda. Her arms were in a straight jacket and there was a shock collar on her neck. His eyes widened slightly.

“Think you can get one of them to talk?” Ross asked following his eyes.

“I have to go alone.” Tony replied.

“You have three minutes.” Ross told him.

Tony walked over to a door, and Ross motioned for one of his men to open it. Tony walked in and was surrounded by bared windows and behind each one was a prison cell.

“The Futurist, gentlemen!” Clint shouted, clapping, and Tony froze before turning around. “The Futurist is here! He sees all! He knows what's best for you, whether you like it or not.”

“Give me a break, Barton. I had no idea they'd put you here. Come on.” Tony tried.

Clint spit before he spoke to Tony

“Yeah, well, you knew they'd put us somewhere, Tony.” He told him.

“Yeah, but not some super-max floating ocean pokey.” Tony looked away, ever so aware that Ross and his men were watching him. “You know, this place is for maniacs. This is a place for…”

“Criminals?” Clint finished, standing up. “Criminals, Tony. Think that's the word you're looking for. Right? That didn't used to mean me. Or Sam, or Wanda. But here we are.”

“Because you broke the law.” Tony reminded him.

“Yeah.” Clint sighed, knowing there was never any way to get through to this man.

“Like Budapest.” Tony replied, before he could stop himself.

“What?” Clint turned around, shocked.

“I…forget it.” Tony realized what he said.

“No, Stark.” Clint slammed his hands onto the glass. “What the hell do you mean!” 

“You’re so screwed now.” Sam chuckled from his cell.

“I’m sorry, but who’s the one inside the cell.” Tony retorted, glaring at Sam.

“Well I’m not the one who slept with his best friend.” Sam said, angrily.

“I’m sorry.” Clint chuckled there was just a hint of hysterics in it. “Come again.”

Tony groaned and rubbed his good hand against his eyes, he was kind of glad Barton was stuck in a cell.

“Look this isn’t what I came here for.” Tony said. “I came here because…” He huffed and walked over by Sam’s cell, ignoring Clint yelling at him to come back.

“How’s Rhodes?” Sam asked before Tony could tell him why he was there.

“They’re flying him to Columbia Medical tomorrow. So…fingers crossed.” Tony asked.

Sam shook his head at that, all of this had just gone way too far.

“And you know…?” Sam asked, he looked over at Clint and Tony followed his gaze.

Barton watched and listened to their conversation like a hawk stalking its prey.

“Good.” He said it more to Clint than to Sam. “Nothing’s going to happen.” Tony told Sam. “Nothing is ever going to happen. I would never do that.” Tony answered cryptically.

“It’s weird hearing you talk about this in such a caring matter.” Sam chuckled.

“Not as weird as feeling it.” Tony managed a small smile. “They feed you yet?” 

“You're the good cop now?” Sam said, raising his eyebrows.

“I'm just the guy who needs to know where Steve went.” Tony said, aware that Ross and his men were still watching them.

“Well, you better go get a bad cop, because you're gonna have to go Mark Fuhrman on my ass to get information out of me.” Sam told him.

Tony looked at his watch and pressed a few buttons, a small wine filled the air for a few seconds.

“Oh, I just knocked the 'A' out of their 'AV'. We got about 30 seconds before they realize it's not their equipment.” Tony told him.

Sam looked up at the security cameras, unsure if he should trust him.

“Just look.” Tony asked him, bring up an image and expanding it. “Because that is the fellow who was supposed to interrogate Barnes. Clearly, I made a mistake. Sam, I was wrong.”

“That's a first.” Sam chuckled. “Nat’s a good influence on you.”

“Look we can talk about my love life later because Cap is definitely off the reservation but he's about to need all the help he can get. We don't know each other very well. You don't have to…”

“Hey, it's alright.” Sam sighed uneasily as Tony lent closer to the window. “Look, I'll tell you… but you have to go alone and as a friend.”

“Easy.” Tony agreed.

“Siberia.” Sam told him. “Where Barnes was held as the Winter Soldier.”

Tony smiled and began to walk out of the room.

“You realize that when I get out of here I am going to kick your ass right?” Clint shouted at him.

“She’s safe Barton.” Tony turned around. “I’m never going to let anything happen to her, I swear on my life.”

“Promises, promises.” Clint muttered as a solider walked into the room and the red light began to blink on the security cameras again.

“Everything okay in here, Mr. Stark?” The man asked.

“Everything is good. They told me that I can go to hell and the regular shit.” Tony said.

The man nodded and left. Tony turned back to Sam and gave a small smile and nodded at him. Sam returned it.

After Tony walked out, and the Security cameras stopped recording, Scott turned to Sam.

“Are you sure we can trust him?” Scott asked.

“You didn’t see him in Germany. Not at the airport, but before.” Sam sighed and looked over at Scott the best he could. “Nat…He loves her. Not sure if they’ve admitted it, but it’s there. He will always do right by her I know it. And he knows how important this situation is for her and where she stands on it so…”. Sam trailed off, knowing he said his piece.

It was quiet for a minute and all you could hear were the hum of the lights.

“Okay.” Clint said finally. “Maybe I won’t kick his ass as hard as I originally planned to.” He muttered walking to the back of his cell.

—

Tony didn’t stop to wait for Ross, and continued to the chopper, he had to leave now if he was going to help Rogers at all.

“Stark? Did he give you anything on Rogers?” Ross asked.

“Nope. Told me to go to hell. I'm going back to the compound instead, but you can call me anytime. I'll put you on hold, I like to watch the line blink.” Tony smiled.

Ross continued to stare at him as Tony, who was still smiling, climbed in the chopper and shut the door. As Tony’s helicopter flew away the prison doors closed and it disappeared into the ocean and only then did Tony un-clip his sling. He hissed in pain as he straightened the arm and set it on the council and pressed a button. The suit then began to grow around Tony. 

When he was done, he leaned back and got ejected out of the chopper. The air craft continuing to the compound because Tony knew they put a tracker on the chopper. Tony sped through the dark clouds, pushing it to the limit to get there in time to help Steve. What he didn’t notice was that T’Challa was following him in a Quinjet. 

—

Steve and Bucky finally made it to Siberia. Cursing silently in his head, Steve landed next to Zemo’s vehicle.

Bucky opened up the one case labeled ‘Romanoff’ and pulled out a machine gun. The longer he was himself the more he remembered, and ever since seeing Steve’s friend at the building, and then airport in Germany the more he remembered about her. About him. About them.

The jet’s exit ramp lowered down and the icy wind of Siberia greets them with a bitter burst of wind. Had it not been for the version’s of serum that coursed through their veins, they would had needed warmer clothes.

“You remember that time we had to ride back from Rockaway Beach in the back of that freezer truck?” Steve asked.

“Was that the time we used our train money to buy hot dogs?” Bucky asked, the foggy memory slowly becoming clear.

“You blew three bucks trying to win that stuffed bear for a redhead.” Steve teased.

“What was her name again?” Bucky asked.

“Dolores. You called her Dot.” Steve told him.

“She's gotta be a hundred years old right now.” Bucky mused.

“So are we, pal.” Steve joked.

He clamped his hand against Bucky’s shoulder. The two shared a look that said more than any words ever could. Steve turned around and grabbed his helmet and put it on, strapping his shield on his arm. They silently towards the door that has been left open. Bucky watches Steve’s six as Steve inspected the door.

“He can't have been here more than a few hours.” Steve informed.

“Long enough to wake them up.” Bucky told Steve.

As they walked into the cast bunker Bucky and Steve stayed alert, they came across an elevator to which Bucky gave a nod to confirm that is where they needed to be. They entered the elevator and it began to decent into the bunker, the two friends share a nod as they went down. 

The elevator jerked to a stop and the doors open. Steve looked to the side before he nodded and lifted the cage up. Bucky readied his gun, prepared for anything and Steve raises his shield. Bucky, remembered the place more than he cared to admit, and checked an alcove of junk. The two friends moved up a flight of stairs but a loud noise makes them both spin around. Steve raised his shield and Bucky raised his gun.

“You ready?” Steve asked.

“Yeah.” Bucky confirmed.

The doors part and it turns out that Tony had been forcing them open. Tony walked towards them and his helmet retracted into the suit. Steve walked towards him, shield still raised.

“You seem a little defensive.” Tony said mockingly.

Bucky kept his gun trained on Tony as Steve nodded walking towards Tony, his shield still up.  
"It's been a long day.” Steve confirmed.

“At ease, Soldier. I'm not currently after you.” Tony said, but Bucky made no move to drop his weapon.

“Then why are you here?” Steve asked harshly. 

“Could be your story's not so crazy. Maybe. Ross has no idea I'm here. I'd like to keep it that way. Otherwise, I gotta arrest myself.”

“Well, that sounds like a lot of paperwork.” Steve said, lowering his shield, as Tony scoffed. “It's good to see you, Tony.”

“You too, Cap.” Tony said. “Hey, Manchurian Candidate, you're killing me. There's a truce here. You can drop . . .”

Steve signaled to Bucky that it was okay to lower the gun and Bucky complied. Tony stared at Bucky and Steve was surprised to see anger and a little bit of…jealousy?

“I take it she told you.” Bucky asked hoarsely.

Tony just nodded his head very tightly.

“Who told you what?” Steve asked.

“Let’s just say that your best bud and I have the same taste in women.” Tony said and walked away.

Steve looked at Bucky who mouthed, ‘Later.’

The three of them walked down the corridor with caution. Tony brought his helmet back up and was currently using his gauntlet as a flashlight and when the time came, a weapon. None of them noticed T’Challa watching them as they kept walking, his helmet on as well. Finally they got to the room with all the capsules in it.

“I got heat signatures.” Tony told them.

“How many?” Steve asked.

“Uh, one.” Tony responded confused.

When they stepped into the room the lights came on, along with the lights in the capsules. Each capsule contained one of the experiments from 1991.

“If it's any comfort, they died in their sleep.” Zemo said on the loud speaker.

All three men walked around looking at each solider to find that they had all been shot in the head.

“Did you really think I wanted more of you?” Zemo asked.

“What the hell?” Bucky asked nervously.

“I'm grateful to them, though. They brought you here.” Zemo said, appearing in the control room.

Steve threw his shield at the glass but it flew back to him.

“Please, Captain.” Zemo said, mockingly. “The Soviets built this chamber to withstand the launch blast of UR-100 rockets.”

“I'm betting I could beat that.” Tony said, clearly irritated.

“Oh, I'm sure you could, Mr. Stark. Given time. But then you'd never know why you came.” Zemo said as T’Challa crept up behind the wall.

“You killed innocent people in Vienna just to bring us here?” Steve asked, disgusted.

T’Challa looked down, realizing that Barnes had been right all along.

“I thought about nothing else for over a year.” Zemo admitted. “I studied you. I followed you. But now that you're standing here, I just realized . . . there's a bit of green in the blue of your eyes. How nice to find a flaw.”

“You're Sokovian.” Steve observed. “Is that what this is about?”

“Sokovia was a failed state long before you blew it to hell.” Zemo told him. “No. I'm here because I made a promise.”

“You lost someone?” Steve realized.

“I lost everyone. And so will you.” Zemo promised.

He inserted the tape and hit play. The surveillance footage from December 16, 1991 begins to play on the screen as Steve walks over to it.

“An empire toppled by its enemies can rise again. But one which crumples from within? That's dead . . . forever.” Zemo told them. 

Tony walked over, his helmet now gone. He looked at the screen and froze.

“I know that road.” Tony realized. “What is this?” He asked, his voice thick with emotion.

On the tape a car came and slammed into a tree. Tony watched with tears in his eyes, suddenly he wished Nat was there, he really needed her right now. Then a motorcycle came into shot and Steve looked over at Tony. Bucky looked down, knowing what the memory was.

“Help my wife.” Howard Stark mumbled, crawling from the car. “Please, help.”

The Winter Soldier walked up and grabbed Howard by his hair, yanking him up.

“Sergeant Barnes.” Howard said in recognition and it seemed the Winter Soldier remembered him a little too.

“Howard!” Maria called desperately.

Tony stared in shock and anger at Bucky, who turned and looked back at him. Tony turned back to the screen knowing what he was going to see, but he needed the answers he always craved.

The Winter Soldier slammed his metal fist into Howard Stark’s face twice, killing him.

“Howard!” Maria cried and Tony shut his eyes.

Tony looked back at the screen, tears in his eyes and his whole body was visibly shaking.

The Winter Soldier dropped Howard’s body before dragging him back to the car. The assassin assembled Howard’s body, resting his head on the steering wheel. Maria Stark gasped in fear and shock, but knew what was coming. The Winter Soldier walked over to her side of the car and placed his bare hand around her throat and strangled her to death.

Tony watched in pure agony as he watched his mother die on the screen. Him and his dad always had a complicated relationship and it was hard for him to watch his father die. His mother’s death, however, devastated him.

The Winter Soldier walked over to the security camera and shot it ending the video.

Everyone stayed incredibly still for a moment before Tony lunged at Bucky.

“No, Tony.” Steve said and grabbed his friend's shoulder.

Tony turned and looked down at Steve’s hand and then sought out his eyes. Dread, grief, and hurt filled Tony’s eyes as he asked the question that would forever change things.

“Did you know?” He asked Steve.

“I didn’t know it was him.” Steve tried.

“Don't bullshit me, Rogers. Did you know?” Tony said as his body shook with fury.

“Yes.” Steve said,

Tony stepped back in shock, yeah he had asked him the question but he really was not expecting a yes. Bringing his helmet back up he punched Steve across the room. Bucky went to shoot him, but Tony deflected it with the gauntlet and knocked the gun out of his hand. Bucky tried the next best thing and tried to punch him with his metal hand.

Zemo disappeared into the darkness, knowing his work was done.

Tony pushed Barnes’ hand away and grabbed his neck, propelling them both across the room with his thrusters. He slammed Bucky onto the floor and stepped on his metal hand, ready to shoot him, but Steve’s shield hit into him, causing Tony to miss.

Steve rammed Tony off Bucky with his shield, but Tony stabilized himself. He flew at Steve and rammed his shoulder into the shield, sending Steve flying back. He shot two disks and they wrapped themselves around Steve’s ankles binding them together.

Bucky punched Tony who grabbed him and threw them into a wall. Bucky grabbed his right hand and began to squeeze. The gauntlet began to make a high pitched squeal as the circle of light cracked. So Tony pulled his hand back and fired a rocket, but Barnes pushed his hand to the left, causing it to explode against the wall.

Steve repeatedly slammed his shield on the shackles trying to break free. Finally he did, just as the tower that had been hit began to collapse. It knocked Tony and Bucky apart, a large piece falling on Tony, and Bucky landed on the same side as Steve. Bucky looked at Steve, who waved his hand.

“Get out of here!” Steve told him.

Tony flew around and fired a beam of energy to the area where Barnes disappeared. Steve landed in front of the area and Bucky hit the button opening the roof which lead to the outside of the bunker.

“It wasn’t him Tony.” Steve tried to reason. “HYDRA had control of his mind!”

“Move!” Tony shouted and flew past him.

“It wasn’t him.” Steve shouted and grabbed on to Tony’s ankle and slammed his shield repeatedly into the thruster.

Tony collapsed on the other side of the door and used a laser to knock debris in Steve’s way. His thruster sparked, clearly broken.

“Left boot jet failing.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. told him and Tony watched Barnes climb his way up. “Flight systems compromised.” She told him as he tried flying.

“Ah, crap.” Tony muttered as he landed on a metal landing.

Bucky was almost to the top when Tony, who was still flying despite the technical difficulties, kicked him into the wall. He aimed his gauntlet at him and fired, but Steve flipped up and blocked it with his shield sending the blast back at Tony, who flew into a wall and landed on one of the metal landings. Steve helped Bucky to his feet.

“He’s not gonna stop.” Steve told Bucky. “Go.”

Bucky listened and Steve pulled out a wire and swung his shield on to his back. Tony launched after Bucky and Steve jumped, attacking the wire to Tony’s neck, dragging him down with him. Steve threw his shield at Tony, but Tony blasted it aside. Steve watched as the shield fell to the ground with a clink.

“Come on. Come on.” Tony muttered as his systems tried to get a lock on Barnes.

“Targeting system’s knackered, boss.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. said.

“I’m eyeballing it.” Tony said and his helmet retracted.

Tony shut his left eye and aimed the rocket to the best of his ability. It worked because he hit the gear that was holding the door open and it shut, trapping Barnes inside. Tony’s helmet came back on and he began to fly up to get Bucky.

Bucky swung a pipe at Tony, who dodged it and put him in a headlock.

“Do you even remember them?” He whispered.

“I remember all of them.” Bucky answered honestly.

Tony jumped backwards, dragging Barnes with him, Steve eventually jumped on sending all three men down. Bucky landed on a metal landing, but Steve and Tony kept falling till the hit the concrete divider, each falling on a separate side.

Steve groaned, standing up and Tony climbed his way over the ledge.

“This isn’t gonna changed what happened.” Steve told him honestly.

“I don’t care.” Tony told him. “He killed my mom.”

Tony leapt over and they began to trade punches. Steve eventually got pinned down by Tony, who tried punching but Steve moved his head. Bucky looked over and saw the two men fighting and then his gaze landed on the shield. 

Bucky gave a cry and slammed the shield on to Tony’s back, throwing the Iron Man off track. Steve, Bucky and Tony all began to fight. Steve and Bucky trading off the shield, and it was pretty safe to say Tony was getting overpowered. That was until Tony managed to zap Steve into the wall.

Bucky struck Stark as he unleashed a beam of energy. Forcing Tony against the wall, Barnes gripped the Arc Reactor on Tony’s chest. He tried to pull it out, screaming as he did so. All of a sudden a blast of energy was released from it, knocking Bucky back. The former soldier looked at his metal arm to find almost all of it was gone. Tony then blasted Bucky into a wall as Steve ran towards him.

Tony fired blasts at Steve, but the super solider blocked each one with his shield. Tony kept firing as Steve got close. The shield blocking all of Tony’s attempts to hit him.

Iron Man and Captain America now stood against each other, the Avengers were disassembled, and a family was destroyed…All because of one man.

—

Zemo sat outside of the bunker, listening to his wife’s message again. He pulled it away and looked down at his phone. T’Challa snuck up behind him, claws out, he set his helmet down on the snow.

“I almost killed the wrong man.” T’Challa told him.

“Hardly an innocent one.” Zemo said and looked down and deleted his wife’s message.

“This all you wanted?” T’Challa asked him. “To see them rip each other apart.”

“My father lived outside the city.” Zemo began, figuring someone should know his reasons. “I thought we would be safe there. My son was excited. He could see the Iron Man from the car window. I told my wife, ‘Don't worry. They are fighting in the city. We're miles from harm.’ When the dust cleared . . . and the screaming stopped. It took me two days until I found their bodies. My father . . . still holding my wife and son in his arms. And the Avengers? They went home. I knew I couldn't kill them. More powerful men than me have tried. But, if I could get them to kill each other . . . I'm sorry about your father. He seemed a good man. With a dutiful son.”  
“Vengeance has consumed you. It's consuming them.” T’Challa said and blinked as he retracted his claws back into his suit. “I am done letting it consume me. Justice will come soon enough.”

“Tell that to the dead.” Zemo said and tried to take the coward’s way out by shooting himself.

T’Challa stopped him and held him in a headlock as Zemo struggled to break free.

“The living are not done with you yet.” T’Challa said.

—

Tony and Steve continued to fight as Bucky was down for the count.

“You can’t beat him hand-to-hand.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. told him.

“Analyze his fight pattern.” Tony told F.R.I.D.A.Y.

“Scanning.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. said.

Steve continued to hit Tony left and right as Tony was powerless to stop him.

“Countermeasures ready.” FRIDAY said and Tony caught Steve’s shield with one hand and his fist with the other.

“Let’s kick his ass.” Tony said.

The tables turned as Tony blasted Steve’s shield out of his hand. He flew them close to Bucky and blasted Steve in the stomach. Steve panted, clutching his side, and looked up at Tony.

“He’s my friend.” Steve said.

“So was I.” Tony told him.

Tony didn't hold back and punched Steve in the face twice. Steve landed on his hands and knees and coughed up blood. Tony grabbed him and threw him into one of the pillars.

“Stay down.” Tony warned. “Final warning.”

Steve slowly pulled himself to his feet and raised his hands up in a fighting position.

“I could do this all day.” He told Tony, breathing heavily.

Tony raised his gauntlet, it made a noise as he got ready to fire at Steve, and Bucky grabbed his ankle. Tony turned around and kicked him in the face and Steve jumped and grabbed Tony, holding him up in the air and threw him to the ground.

Steve ran and jumped on top of Tony and began to punch him in the face and then grabbed his shield when his fists did nothing. A few swings broke part of the helmet and Steve tore the rest of it off, revealing Tony’s face and it was covered in blood, and raised the shield again. Tony covered his face with his hands but Steve swung it down on his Arc Reactor, cutting the power to Tony’s suit.

Both men sat there, breathing heavily. Steve looked down and shut his eyes before slumping over and falling on to the ground. The shield remained up right in Tony’s suit as each man tried to catch their breath. Steve struggled to his feet again and pulled the shield free, the Arc reactor shutting off all together, only a small light remained. Tony was glad he no longer required the Arc Reactor to live. He turned, painfully, on to his side and watched his former friend. Steve strapped the shield to his arm and went over to Bucky and helped him up. 

“That shield doesn’t belong to you.” Tony told him. “You don’t deserve it. My father made that shield!”

Steve stopped and without turning around, dropped the shield and walked off with Bucky. Tony spit out blood and pulled himself to his knees and then sat back, watching Steve leave with the man who killed his parents.

—

It took Tony a few days to make it back to the compound. When he did, he found himself staring at the Avengers symbol, it was like it was mocking him. All that he wanted to do now was go in there and just sit there with Natasha. Just sit, he didn’t need anything else but her presence.

He walked in and saw Rhodes in his wheelchair, poking the tech on his legs that Tony had Helen make for him. Vision sat on the couch next to Rhodey. Both men looked up at Tony and Rhodes’ face paled. Tony gave them a tight smile and groaned as he sat down on another couch.

“So…” Tony started. “You want to try them out.” He pointed to the tech on Rhodey’s legs, while discreetly looking for Nat. 

“Listen Tony, there’s something I gotta tell you.” Rhodes said.

“I know.” Tony said.

“You do?” Rhodey asked.

“I can take care of Ross, he will never know that Nat is here.” Tony informed him.

Rhodey looked down and pulled an envelope out of his pocket and rolled over by Tony. He stuck it out and Tony saw his name was written on it elegantly in a handwriting that was oh so familiar.

“What is this?” He asked, his voice much like it was when Zemo began playing the tape.

“It’s for you.” Rhodey said as Tony yanked it from him.

Tony glared at him as he ripped open the letter and then looked down at it.

~

Tony,

I need you to know that I love you before you read this, but I can’t let you risk your freedom for me. My decision will forever follow me and I would never change it except for the fact that it caused me to lose you. I love you more than words can say, and I love you enough to not make you give up everything for me.

This whole situation sucks, but I don’t regret a moment. I don’t think I will ever be able to love again, I mean, look how long it took me to open up to you. But I want you to promise me something. Promise me you'll move on, find that happy ending that you oh so deserve. 

Promise me Stark.

I will always love you,

Nat

~

Tony didn’t realize he was crying until a drop of water landed on the page. He hadn’t cried since he was six and he fell off his bike and went to his dad to get a bandage, Howard turned him away and gave a speech about how ‘Captain America’ would be disappointed in him and he was too old to cry.

“Tony?” Rhodey asked.

Tony bit his lower lip and clenched the letter in his hand.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” He called.

“Yes, boss?” F.R.I.D.A.Y. answered.

“Boot up the satellites. Start facial scanning for Natasha Romanoff.” Tony ordered.

“Yes, boss.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. replied.

“Tony.” Rhodes tried again.

“Never in my life have a truly fought for anything when it came to my life.” Tony told him. “I’m starting now.” He promised and handed Rhodey the letter.

Tony stood up and walked over to the table that housed his computer as Rhodes read the letter. He opened everything up and stared at a flat map of the world, she had a few days on him but he would not stop until he found her.

“Tony, it says she wants you to move on.” Rhodey told him.

“Yeah, well, she clearly forgot how stubborn I am.” Tony muttered and clicked on some cities and countries.

There was a knock on the window that made all three men jump. An older man stood there in a Fed Ex uniform holding a package.

“Are you Tony…” The man looked down at his package and then looked back up. “‘Stank’?”

“Yes, this is—this is Tony ‘Stank’. You're in the right place. Thank you for that!” Rhodes yelled. “I'm never dropping that, by the way.” He told Tony. “Table for one, Mr. ‘Stank’. Please, by the bathroom.” Rhodey joked and Tony laughed, even Vision cracked a smile.

Tony grabbed the package and walked over to his table and opened it with a knife. An envelope and a burner phone fell out. He opened the letter and began to read.

~

Tony,

I'm glad you're back at the compound. I don't like the idea of you rattling around a mansion by yourself. We all need family. The Avengers are yours, maybe more so than mine. I've been on my own since I was 18. I never really fit in anywhere, even in the army. My faith's in people, I guess. Individuals. And I'm happy to say that, for the most part, they haven't let me down. Which is why I can't let them down either.

Locks can be replaced, but maybe they shouldn't. I know I hurt you, Tony. I guess I thought by not telling you about your parents I was sparing you, but I can see now that I was really sparing myself, and I'm sorry. Hopefully one day you can understand. I wish we agreed on the Accords, I really do. I know you're doing what you believe in, and that's all any of us can do. That's all any of us should . . .

~

“Priority call from Secretary Ross. There’s been a breach at the Raft prison.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. informed him.

Rhodey and Tony shared a look and a small smile, both knowing what had happened.

“Yeah, put him through.” Tony said.

“Tony we have a problem.” Ross said.

“Uh, please hold.” Tony said.

“No, don’t…” Ross started, but Tony put him on hold.

He turned back to the letter.

~

…So no matter what, I promise you, if you need us…if you need me…I’ll be there.

Steve Rogers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is a wrap on Civil War.


	6. Imperfect Circle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 was fun to write! Enjoy!!

Steve looked around the white room and walked over to Bucky, who had an IV in his arm and a black fabric covering the remains of his metal arm. 

“You sure about this?” Steve asked him again.

“I can’t trust my own mind.” Bucky told him, chuckling softly. “So until they figure out how to get this stuff out of my head, I think going back under is the best thing. For everybody.”

Steve watched as they helped Bucky get situated, being kind to him every step of the way. Bucky smiled at Steve before he closed his eyes, the glass freezing up. Steve closed his eyes for a moment before he went outside and looked at the landscape beyond the glass of the window. He heard heels clicking and turned to look at the sound.

Wanda smiled at him lightly and stood next to him, looking out the window. Neither person talked for the longest time, Wanda finally broke the silence.

“How are you?” She asked, not taking her eyes off the jungle below them.

“I lost him, for what I thought was forever, in 1945. Only to figure out that he was alive a few years ago and only to loose him again. Finally I find him, actually him, and we’re all damn fugitives and he is frozen in a tube.” Steve ranted.

“Hey.” Wanda said and brought him into a hug. “Shhhh. It’s all going to work out in the end.” 

“How do you know?” Steve asked, hugging her back.

She pulled back and looked at him and smiled at him.

“Just a feeling.” Wanda said.

Their eyes were locked and it felt like the other was moving closer when they heard footsteps. They turned to see T’Challa walking over to them. Steve and Wanda separated and went back to looking outside.

“Thank you for this.” Steve said.

“Your friend and my father, they were both victims. If I can help one of them find peace…” T’Challa trailed off.

“You know if they find out he’s here, they’ll come for him.” Steve said.

Both men turned to look at each other.

“Let them try.” T’Challa said.

All three of them looked out at the Panther statue, knowing Ross would stand no chance against the country of Wakanda.

“Steve.” Sam called, coming down the hallway. “You’re going to want to see this.” 

T’Challa, Steve, and Wanda all followed Sam down to one of the rooms.

“I hope you don’t mind but I opened one of the emails sent to you.” Sam said to the king.

“Why?” T’Challa asked.

“Because it had her name on it.” Sam pointed to the subject of the email.

‘Natalie Rushman.’

Steve felt his breath catch in his throat when he saw it was from Tony.

“Well?” T’Challa asked, not knowing the significance but saw Steve’s reaction and that concerned him.

Sam hit play on the video message that was sent through. Tony appeared on the screen.

“Your majesty.” Tony begun. “Don’t worry about Ross, F.R.I.D.A.Y. has the transmission being scrambled right now.” Steve noted that Tony’s eyes were red and there were bags under them, not a good sign. “I was, uh, requesting your help in an urgent matter.”

“Tony Stark asking for help, never a good sign.” Wanda muttered.

“Where’s Nat?” Sam asked, just as Tony began to speak again.

“My, uh…Miss. Romanoff has seemingly vanished and, well, I’m starting to realize that I need more than just one person looking for her. I really just need to find her. Anyway, I gotta go drop the kid off, but this email is secure so if…ugh this is stupid.” Tony grumbled.

The four of them then heard a voice off camera say something and Tony rolled his eyes. To Steve it sounded like Rhodey, but he wasn’t sure.

“You don’t know me very well, but I never ask for help with anything…but desperate times call for desperate measures. Please let me know your answer.” Tony said and the video ended.

“Send him an email.” Steve said.

“Steve!” Sam said. “Do you not remember how the man almost killed you two weeks ago?”

“I would have done the same thing if I was in his position.” Steve said. “Nat is the one good thing he has and I remember when I came out of the ice and found out Peggy had lived a life without me.” Steve said, not noticing Wanda’s expression at the mention of Peggy. “I almost closed myself off from the world, beating the crap out of punching bags. Tony…he’s got so much more self-hatred in himself than I did, he needs light in his life otherwise…I’m afraid that this might be the straw to break the camel’s back Sam.”

Sam and Steve looked at each other before Sam finally nodded.

“Send him a message.” Steve told T’Challa. “Tell him you will help, I will go look for her, but don’t tell Tony it is me.”

T’Challa nodded, he could tell that the Captain could become a great friend of his one day.

“If you ever need anything…” T’Challa began.

“I know.” Steve said and smiled. “Thank you.”

The king nodded and began to write the email to Stark.

“I’m going with you.” Wanda said.

“Wanda I can’t ask you…” Steve started.

“Good, because I’m not asking for your permission.” Wanda said and Sam smiled at the two. “You’re not doing this alone.”

“I’ll go find Sharon…we’ll do the best on our side.” Sam told them.

“Stay safe, Sam.” Steve said.

“You too, Cap.” Sam returned.

The two men shook hands and then began to prepare to leave Wakanda.

—

Tony sat in the car with Peter Parker in a grey suit and a cat t-shirt Romanoff had thought was funny and gave it to him on his birthday. He noticed the kid was playing around an awful lot with his phone.

“What are you doing a little video diary?” Tony asked Peter as they drove to Peter’s house.

“Yeah.” Peter said, embarrassed.

“It’s all right.” Tony told him. “I’d probably do the same thing.”

“I told him not to.” Happy said and Peter could see the concern in his eyes.

It was almost like Happy was waiting for Tony to break or something. Even Peter could see, behind the blue lenses of Tony’s glasses, that his eyes were red and had bags under them.

“He was filming everything. I’m gonna wipe the chip.” Happy told him.

“Okay.” Tony responded. “Hey, hey, hey. We should make an alibi video for your aunt anyway. You ready?” Tony asked and took off his glasses.

“An alibi? Sure. Okay.” Peter agreed.

“We rolling?” Tony asked. “Get in the frame.”

“Hey, May. How you doing? What are you wearing? Something skimpy, I hope.” Tony teased.

“Tony.” Happy complained. “You’re gonna fight for her? Be the man she sees.”

Peter furrowed his eyebrows as Tony rolled his eyes. 

“Fine.” He mumbled like a child who just got caught doing something bad. “Three, two, one…Hey, May!” He started and Peter was still confused by the short conversation that just happened. “My gosh, uh, I just wanted to tell you what an incredible job your nephew did this weekend at the Stark internship retreat. Everyone was impressed…” 

A car beeped, scaring Tony more because of the lack of sleep.

“Come on!” Happy yelled. “It’s a freaking merge. I’m sorry.”

“This is because you are not on Queens Boulevard.” Tony mocked. “See Happy is hoping to get bumped up to asset management. He was forehead of security, before that he was a driver.”

“That was a private conversation.” Happy looked back at them. “I don’t like joking about this. It was hard to talk about.”

“No, seriously, was he snoring a bunch?” Tony asked.

“Alright here we are.” Happy skidded to a halt. “End of the line. Whoops.”

Tony laughed.

“Happy, can you give us a moment?” Tony asked.

“You want me to leave the car?” Happy asked. 

“Grab Peter’s case out of the trunk.” Tony told him.

“I can keep the suit?” Peter asked and lowered the phone.

“Yes, we were just talking about it.” Tony told him and put his glasses back on. “Do me a favor, though. Happy’s kind of your point guy on this. Don’t stress him out. Don’t do anything stupid. I’ve seen his cardiogram. All right?”

“Yes.” Peter responded easily.

“Don’t do anything I would do, and definitely don’t do anything I wouldn't do.” Tony said. “There’s a little gray area in there, and that’s where you operate.” Tony explained with his fingers. 

“Wait, does that mean I’m an Avenger?” Peter asked. 

“No.” Tony replied.

Happy knocked on the window and held up a case.

“This it?” Happy asked.

“7th floor.” Tony told him.

“I can take that up there.” Peter told him. “You don’t have to.”

“You’ll take it?” Happy asked.

“Yeah I can take it.” Peter confirmed.

“Thank you.” Happy said.

“So when’s our next, uh—? When’s our next ‘retreat,’ you know?” Peter asked.

“What, next mission?” Tony asked.

“Yeah, the mission. The missions.” Peter replied excitedly.

“We’ll call you.” Tony said.

“Do you have my numbers?” Peter asked.

“No, I mean, we’ll call you.” Tony repeated. “Like, someone will call you. All right?”

“Oh.” Peter said. “From your team.”

“Okay. All right.” Tony said, reaching behind him and Peter went to hug him. “It’s not a hug. I’m just grabbing the door for you. We’re not there yet.”

“Tony?” Peter asked outside the car.

“Hmm?” Tony said.

“Whoever it is you're fighting for.” Peter said and Tony’s body stiffened. “I hope you win.”

Tony nodded slowly.

“Bye.” He said abruptly and the car pulled away.

“They’re gonna call me.” Peter said.

Peter smiled and walked across the street and upstairs. A few moments later a woman stepped out of the shadows. Her hair stuffed up in a baseball cap, a frown set on her face. Tony was definitely not going to make this easy.

—

Tony got back to the Avengers facility and saw a pink post-it note on the glass door. He frowned and went over to grab it. He looked down and began to read it.

‘Stop looking for me.’ It read.

Tony rushed inside and yelled at F.R.I.D.A.Y. to bring up Security footage. His heart stopped as F.R.I.D.A.Y. said it had been erased.

Tony smiled, despite that. Natasha had been trying to get him to give up, when all she had done was fuel his energy to find her.

And he would find her, or he would die trying.

—

Tony and Rhodey sat at an outdoor cafe one afternoon. Rhodey shook his head as he ate his food and Tony was falling asleep at their table.

“Man, you have to get some sleep.” Rhodey told him.

“No I need to find her, that’s what I have to do.” Tony said as he yawned.

“Yeah, but you’re going to be no use to her if you’re dead.” Rhodey said.

“So I’ve already taken care of London and Asia in the past 2 months.” Tony ignored him. “Next stop, India.”

“Why India?” Rhodes asked.

“Bruce went to Kolkata to lay low, I was thinking, maybe Nat did the same thing.” Tony said as he took the last bite of his cheeseburger.

“Tony, promise me, if you do not find her, you need to come home and put all of this behind you.” Rhodey asked.

“Sorry I can’t hear you.” Tony informed him as placed his ear piece in his ear. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. start the car.”

“Yes, boss.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. answered.

“Tony!” Rhodes called to him.

“See you later.” The billionaire called and drove off.

Rhodes grumbled to himself as he finished his food. Right as he was about ready to pay the bill a woman sat down across from him. She had short blonde hair and sunglasses hiding her eyes.

“Excuse me ma’am, but I was just leaving.” Rhodey said politely.

“You need to try harder on getting him to stop.” The familiar voice demanded.

“Nat?!” Rhodey choked on his beer. 

“Shhh.” She said and even with her sunglasses on, he could tell she was glaring at him.

“Tony thinks you’re in India.” Rhodey said.

“I know.”

“You’ve been following him.” Rhodes figured out.

“Tony is the love of my life.” Natasha said, looking out at the street figuring if she could be honest with anyone other than Clint and Tony it was Tony’s best friend. “I will never stop worrying about him.”

“Then come home, we will protect you.” Rhodey told her. “Ross isn’t looking that much anymore.”

“That’s the thing.” Natasha said softly. “Ross isn’t the only one I need to worry about anymore.”

“I’m not following Nat.” Rhodey said.

Natasha looked down at her hands and Rhodes noticed she was shaking. He reached over and placed one hand on her’s and she looked at him.

“What is it?” Rhodey asked.

“I-I’m p-pregnant.” She stuttered.

“Uh…Nat, that can’t happen.” Rhodey laughed, a little bit of hysterics in it. “At least that’s what Tony said.”

“I know and it’s true, but even then, there are miracle cases.” Natasha told him.

“Leave it to Tony to be persistent enough to knock someone up who can’t get pregnant.” Rhodey chuckled and then looked at her and the look on her face, and the smile left his face. “You’re not gonna tell him, are you?”

“This child is not only going to gain my enemies but also Tony’s, I need to keep him or her safe.” Natasha told him.

“Yeah and Tony is the best way to do that. Nat, the man has been nonstop looking for you for two whole months…I mean he fell asleep standing up, literally standing up. He loves you and no matter what you do, where you go, or who you are with, he is never going to stop looking for you.”

Natasha remained silent, but kept looking around to make sure she was not being watched or followed.

“Even though Tony and you did not plan this, you need to tell him…he will protect you both. And despite what the press thinks, Tony will be an amazing father and you know it, for you know him better than anyone…even me.” Rhodey said.

Natasha took a shuddering breath, trying to stop the tears forming in them. Ever since she found out she was pregnant, her emotions were something that she found was harder to control. The thought to abort the child never even crossed her mind because even if she was a spy who was going to spend her life on the run, she would have one small piece of the man she loved with her forever.

She looked up at Tony’s best friend, the look he gave her did not make her feel rushed. He wanted her to come to a conclusion on her own. Finally she nodded her head and Rhodes smiled.

“Okay. I’ll tell him and I’ll come home.” Natasha concluded.

“All right I will call Tony now and get him to come back right…Ow!” Rhodey yelped and he had a black dart sticking out of his neck. “What the hell?” He asked, his words were slurring together.

Natasha whipped her head around and looked for the shooter, but he found her first because she soon felt something prick her neck. She turned back to Rhodey, fear in her eyes and she drifted into darkness.

Both Avengers’ heads fell to the table with a bang, but not loud enough to gain any attention. A man walked over there and then pulled out his walkie talkie. 

“Subject is secured, tell boss I got her.” 

Another man walked over and grabbed Rhodey and the first man grabbed Natasha. He turned to the bystanders, who had now noticed what was going on.

“Government business.” He said simply and took the two Avengers with him.

—

Tony climbed out of his car at the Indian wedding. Even though he was looking for Natasha, Tony would be lying if he wasn’t looking for Bruce a little too. 

“Excuse me?” He came over to a woman. “Have you seen either of these people?”

Tony held up the pictures of Banner and Romanoff. The woman slowly shook her head and Tony felt his heart sink.

“But I know someone who does.” The woman said and Tony felt his heart begin to work again. “Here.” 

She handed him a piece of paper and Tony felt his stomach drop.

Let’s have a small talk between brothers…in arms. -Greetings from Georgia

He stared at the paper in his hands, which had began shaking, and looked up to find the woman gone. Tony was about to go after her when his glasses beeped. He tapped the side of them and his eyes widened as he saw Peter falling, tangled in a parachute and land in a lake.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., you know what to do.” Tony commanded.

On the screen he saw and Iron Man suit fly in after Peter and carry him out. He put his ear piece in and connected to the suit’s AV.

“Huh?” Peter asked as he woke up. “Oh, hey.”

Tony had the suit set Peter down on the a piece of a jungle gym and the suit flew to hover in front of the kid. He listened to the kid the best he could, but his heart pounded in his chest, he had to get to Georgia.

“And then he just, he just, like, swooped down like a monster and he picked me up and, uh, he took me up, like, a thousand feet and just dropped me. How’d you find me? Did you put a tracker in my suit or something?”

“Uh, I put everything in your suit.” Tony told him. “Including this heater.”

“Whoa.” Peter sighed with comfort. “Whew. That’s better. Thanks.”

“What were you thinking?” Tony asked.

“The guy with the wings is the source of the weapons. I gotta take him down.” Peter told him.

“Take him down now, huh?” Tony remarked as he began to make his way back to his car. “Steady Crockett, there are people who handle this sort of thing.”

“The Avengers?” Peter asked.

“No, no, no.” Tony said. “This is a little below their pay grade.”

“Anyway, Mr. Stark, you didn’t have to come all the way out here. I had that. I was fine.” Peter changed the subject.

“Oh, I’m not here.” Tony told him and the helmet opened up to show that he wasn’t there. “Thank God this place has Wi-Fi or you would be toast right now. Thank Ganesh while you’re at it.”

A man came up to him, unaware of his hurry and offered him a drink. Tony, for once in his life, was not rude to the stranger and accepted the drink, whispering his gratitude and making a small toast.

“Cheers.” He said to the man. “Look forget the flying vulture guy, please.” Tony said to Peter.

“Why?” Peter asked.

“Why?” Tony repeated. “Because I said so!” He shouted, a little bit of his fear of the situation got out and caused him to snap. 

A few people looked at him weird.

“Sorry.” He said to a woman, who placed a flower garland around his neck. “I’m talking to a teenager.” Tony explained. “Stay close to the ground. Build up your game helping the little people, like that lady who bought you the churro.”

Peter looked embarrassed that Tony knew that, as Tony continued.

“Can't you just be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man?” Tony asked and took a sip of his drink before setting it down on the table.

“But I’m ready for more than that.” Peter complained.

“No you’re not.” Tony said and the helmet on the suit came down.

“That’s not what you thought when I took on Captain America.” Peter protested.

He really didn’t have time for this right now.

“Trust me, kid. If Cap wanted to lay you out, he would’ve.” Tony said. “Listen to me. If you come across these weapons again, call Happy.”

All of a sudden a car’s engine revved over the speaker.

“Are you driving?” Peter asked in disbelief.

“You know, it’s never to early to start thinking about college.” Tony changed the topic. “I got some pull at MIT. End call.” He said, knowing the kid was safe now.

Tony floored it and the people watching him from the ceremony slowly faded away.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., call Rhodey.” Tony said.

“Of course, boss.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. responded.

The phone rang for a minute before it beeped.

“You’ve reached James Rhodes, I’m not able to take your call at the moment and will get back to you as soon a possible.” Rhodey voice said politely.

“Rhodes, heads up, I’m heading back. I got a lead on Nat and I need to follow it through in Georgia. Let me just say, you’re not gonna like it, so I’ll call you when I got the information.” Tony said and ended the call.

“Hang on, Nat.” He whispered to himself as he drove to the airport. “I’m almost there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing this story so much. I do have this going on during Spider-Man: Homecoming but am only including the parts with Tony because it is kind of pointless to write a story about things that don't even pertain to the characters and storyline.


	7. Greetings From Georgia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry this took so long, about halfway through I got writer's block and then I watched Knives Out (95% for Chris Evans 😂) so that drew me in but the other night I watched Avengers again and got back into it. So long story short I am sorry it took over a week and I hope this is a good apology chapter!

Tony pulled up to the prison and sat there for a minute. This was either really bad or…oh who was he kidding, this was definitely bad. He had called ahead and the prison gates were soon opened after Tony provided I.D and all the other stuff you’re required to show. The guard escorted him towards the visitor’s center.

“You know, no one ever asks to see this guy.” The guard informed Tony.

“I wonder why.” Tony grumbled as he sat down in the chair and picked up the phone and placed it to his ear.

“Tony Stark…It is good to see you.” An arrogant and mocking voice came through.

“Let’s skip the pleasantries Hammer, you know why I’m here.” Tony snapped.

Justin Hammer sat on the other side of the glass window and looked the same, except for his hair was not as well kept.

“Let’s talk about the past six years first, Anthony. I heard you finally asked out you CEO only to break up with her 5 years later.” Hammer remarked.

“Look clearly you were just messing with me, so…see you later.” Tony went to stand.

“Wait, wait, wait.” Hammer said. “How is Miss. Rushman doing?”

“You are treading on very thin ice Hammer.” Tony growled.

“Did you know she follows you every where you go?” Hammer said. “It’s cute that she doesn’t want anything bad to happen to you…little does she know you are the most self-destructive human being on the planet.”

“How do you…?” Tony begun.

“Know all this.” Hammer finished. “It’s quite simple Stark, you may have taken me down, but I still have eyes and ears out there.”

“Oh yeah? And how have those eyes and ears been helping you in this place for the last 6 years?” Tony remarked.

“It’s hilarious you know, you made your first girl your CEO and your second turns out to be a master assassin.” Justin continued, ignoring Tony’s question.

“I’m still waiting to see how this is of any use to me.” Tony said.

“Because.” Justin teased. “I. Know. Where. She. Is.”

“You Son of a Bitch.” Tony cursed.

“Such harsh language Anthony.” Hammer mocked. “Also I wouldn’t dream about harming her in her condition.”

“Her…What the hell do you mean?” Tony yelled.

In the other room, the side Hammer was on, the wall exploded and armed men walked in, shooting any guard who came to stop them. Tony stuck out his hand to call his suit to him.

“You got so close to finding her Stark.” Hammer laughed as he stood up. “Problem is I found her first.”

“I swear to God Hammer.” Tony yelled as his suit wrapped around his arm and began to punch the glass.

The glass was stronger than Tony accounted for because Hammer was soon surrounded by his goons.

“I guess we are going to see each other again Anthony.” Hammer called as he walked out.

“I swear on my life that am going to kill you!” Tony yelled.

“I look forward to it.” Hammer called.

—

Natasha groaned and her head rolled. She forced her eyes to open up, but they soon shut due to how white the room was. When she gained her bearings she looked next to her and saw Rhodey tied up in a chair, he was at least six feet away so he couldn’t help her escape. 

“Rhodes!” She whispered hoarsely. “Rhodey! Come on.” Natasha groaned.

The other man groaned and opened his eyes, tugging against his restraints.

“Where the hell are we?” Rhodey asked.

“I don’t know but I don’t think we’re going to like it.” Natasha said, trying to drown her fear.

Ever since she figured out she was pregnant she had problem hiding her emotions, and she was always able to calm herself down by rubbing soothing circles on her stomach. It was almost like it calmed the baby down too. And now she couldn’t do it and it was getting hard to breathe.

“Nat.” Rhodey called to her, noticing her distress. “We’re going to get out of this, alright? You are going to go home and tell Tony everything and you can be a family.”

“But when does anything ever work out for one of us Rhodes?” Natasha asked.

And Rhodey had no response to that one.

“Try finding something sharp to cut the ropes on the back of our chairs with.” He told her instead.

—

Tony drove at 85 MPH on the way to his next destination and was not stopped by any Police Officers, which would not have been that much of a problem but greatly appreciated, because it would have slowed him down.

He turned down the dirt road, knowing this was going to go one of two ways. Tony slowed down and pulled up next to the old truck, and climbed out of his car.

“Mr. Stark? What are you doing here?” Cooper Barton asked, cautiously.

“I-I’m here to talk to your dad Cooper.” Tony said, trying to be nice to the kid despite the pounding feeling gnawing at his throat.

“He didn’t—He didn’t do anything wrong Mr. Stark.” Cooper pleaded.

“Coop?” Clint Barton called and walked around the corner, stopping when he saw Tony.

“What do you want?” Clint asked evenly, even though fury was in his eyes.

“I’m here to ask you how you would track Nat if she disappeared.” Tony got right to the point.

“What’s wrong with Aunt Nat?” Cooper asked.

“Uh, Coop…why don’t you go help you mother with the barbecue.” Clint said to his son, the anger immediately leaving his eyes.

“But dad…” Cooper protested.

“Just please Cooper.” Clint stressed to his son.

“Fine, but I want to know everything later.” Cooper negotiated.

“Deal. Now go.” Clint said.

“He’s a spitfire.” Tony noted.

“Yeah, you have no idea.” Clint chuckled softly. “You’re lucky you don’t have one…actually I think the world is lucky.”

“Yeah, well, the type of parenting experience you get when your father is the great Howard Stark isn’t always the best.” Tony told him.

“Kids are the best though.” Clint told him with a small smile.

“I bet.” Tony told him.

Both men knew that there was a good chance Tony would never have any kids because he was never going to give up on Natasha and two Natasha was sterilized.

“What’s wrong with Nat?” Clint asked.

“I was in India following up on a lead on her whereabouts when I got a message.” Tony said and held out the piece of paper.

“‘Greetings from Georgia’?” Clint read. “What the hell does that mean?”

“Nat ever tell you about what went down when she was sent to spy on me?” Tony asked.

“Uh, briefly, she told me there was this arrogant billionaire that made you look humble and made a deal with a terrorist, who in turn, sent a bunch of robots on the civilian population at the Stark Expo.” Clint said.

“Yeah, that billionaire…he knows where she is.” Tony said.

“Son of a…Okay what’s your plan?” Clint asked.

“Well despite everything, I know you are still in contact with Rogers…”

“Tony.” Clint warned. 

“Look I just got here from visiting Hammer…” Tony began.

“You drove over twelve hours to tell me about some ex-billionaire who has a grudge against you?” Clint asked shocked.

“Well…he may have also escaped.” Tony mumbled.

“Jesus, Tony!” Clint exclaimed and ran a hand through his hair. “Didn’t you try to break through the glass with your billion dollar suit?”

“I did, but the glass…Son of a Bitch!” Tony exclaimed. “He knew I was going to come. Hammer. The idiot said he had eyes and ears everywhere, they tampered with the glass, made it so I couldn’t get in.”

Clint sighed and rubbed his hand against his forehead.

“Okay…yes I keep in contact with Cap, I will update him on the situation because he has been looking for her as well.” Clint said.

“What?” Tony asked.

“Steve and Wanda have been looking for Nat ever since the Accords.” Clint said.

“What about Wilson…and Barnes?” Tony asked.

“Don't push your luck Tony.” Clint smiled lightly.

“Also try Fury.” Tony said. “I know he doesn’t have S.H.I.E.L.D. anymore, but Nat is still like a daughter to him.”

Clint nodded and found himself agreeing with the billionaire for once in his life.

“Honey?” Both men turned to look at Laura Barton who came down the stairs of the house.

From Tony’s point of view he could see all three kids watching him, even little Nathaniel who was just over a year. God, just knowing what that kid represented made Tony’s heart ache. He unconsciously rubbed the place where his Arch Reactor once was.

“What's up?” Clint asked his wife.

“I could ask you the same question.” Laura countered, eyeing Tony wearily.

“It is a long story…” Tony began.

—

Natasha began to get nauseous after searching for a way out for over an hour. Rhodey saw her face get pale and knew what it meant.

“Hey!” He shouted. “She’s gonna be sick!”

The door unlocked with a click and none other than Justin Hammer walked into the room with a trash can that he set in front of Natasha. The woman glared at the man before dropping her head to throw up into the garbage.

“You.” Natasha seethed as soon as she was done.

“Hello, Miss. Rushman…or should I say, Miss. Romanoff.” Justin smiled mockingly. “You sure had me fooled all those years ago. I mean who would have thought Tony Stark’s assistant was an infamous spy?” He asked Rhodes, who just glared at Justin. “How is Tony by the way?”

“Mind your own damn business.” Rhodey ground out.

“It’s okay I just saw him about…” Justin held out his watch. “Twelve hours ago.”

“What?” Natasha asked, the hormones that she had been feeling made it harder for her to keep her spy facade.

“Yeah.” Justin smirked triumphantly. “That man truly will do anything to get you back. How could you just up and leave like that?”

Natasha simply glared at him. She had been in enough situations like this to know the protocol.

“Let’s call him shall we?” Justin asked.

—

“Wow.” Laura breathed as she leaned against the old truck. “You and Nat?” She asked and Tony nodded. “Since Sokovia?”

“I didn’t take it well.” Clint muttered.

“Yeah something about kicking my ass when you got out.” Tony mused.

“Now we have bigger problems.” Clint said

Tony was about to answer when his glasses beeped. Clint didn’t notice it because of his hearing and the fact that he was picking through the numbers on his burner phone for Fury’s number. Laura did, however, and looked at him confused.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” Tony asked quietly. “Who’s calling? Is it the kid?” 

Tony had felt bad about the way he yelled at Peter the other day at the lake. He was just so frustrated over Hammer and accidentally let some of it out on the kid.

“It’s an unknown number.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. told him. “Sir, it could be…” F.R.I.D.A.Y. began.

“Put it on.” Tony said, coming to the same conclusion.

“Anthony.” Hammer sang.

“Hammer.” Tony growled.

Laura at this point, tapped Clint on the shoulder, stopping Clint’s search for Fury’s number. She pointed to Tony, and Clint noticed he lost the color in his face.

“What do you want?” Tony asked, and then hit the mute button. “F.R.I.D.A.Y., work on getting a location.”

“Of course, boss.” The AI responded instantly.

“To see you suffer for everything you did to me.” Hammer said and smiled at Natasha and Rhodey, both looked ready to kill.

“Hate to break it to you drama rama but that was Vanko, Senator Stern, and yourself.” Tony informed.

“Yeah, well, either way it was you who made us go to such measures and now I’m going to…even the playing field.”

“Boss, we have a video call coming in.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. informed.

“Accept.” Tony said and he pulled it up so Clint could see it to.

Laura had gone back up to the house to usher the kids inside.

A screen came up and there sat Natasha and she had the garbage can still at her feet, the smell slowly flooding her nostrils and she did her best not to throw up again. Tony took her in, her hair was blonde now and he missed her fiery red hair, but knew she had been trying to hide.

“Nat.” Tony breathed and was surprised by the look of fear in her eyes.

“Surprising how much things have changed Tony, I always thought it was going to end with you and Virginia walking down the aisle.” Justin ran a finger down Natasha’s face.

“Leave her alone!” Clint called, his spy training leaving him as well, and Natasha’s gaze snapped to his. 

“Clint. Tony.” She said and Tony felt his heart swell at the sound of her voice.

“Ah, Ah. It’s my turn to talk now.” Hammer interrupted. “Say Tony, what would you do to get your pretty little Russian back?”

“I’m gonna kill you.” Tony growled and Hammer laughed.

“You already told me that.” Hammer said. “But since you want to hurt me so bad, you now have a week to find her since I’m in a generous mood, or I will kill her.”

“You don’t have the spine.” Clint seethed since Tony had become as white as a ghost.

“Maybe not.” Hammer agreed. “But prison gave me a lot of time to make friends. And there are a few that were put away by the great Tony Stark and would do anything to destroy him.”

“Call Rhodes.” Tony told Clint. “I’m gonna need backup on this.”

“Yeah that might not work.” Hammer smiled.

He turned the camera to show that Rhodey was tied 6 feet away from Natasha.

“Tony listen to me, he won’t hurt her, she’s too valuable to him.” Rhodey spit out in one breath.

“Oh?” Hammer asked. “I won’t, hey? I guess that’s up to Tony to gamble the odds. Good luck Anthony.”

“Tony I lo…” Natasha began but then the video cut out.

“I’m gonna kill him.” Clint muttered.

“Get in line.” Tony told him. “Look find as many allies as you can, I am going to make a pit stop.” Tony told Clint.

“And what should I tell them?” Clint asked.

“Tell them to meet here.” Tony said.

“What about Ross?” Clint asked.

“I’ll handle Ross, just get everyone here.” Tony said.

“Lang’s in the same position as me.” Clint told Tony and pointed to the ankle monitor on his leg.

“I’ll handle it. Where does he live?” Tony asked.

“San Francisco.” Clint answered and Tony nodded.

“See you soon.” Tony concluded.

Despite the differences the two men now had, they still had one common thing they cared about. Clint nodded and took off back towards his house and Tony climbed in his car. He reeved the engine and spun around, kicking up gravel as he left the Barton farm.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., call Peter Parker.” Tony said.

“Right away boss.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. responded.

“Mr. Parker.” Tony said as he drove towards New York. “Got a sec?”

“Uh, I’m actually at school.” Peter stuttered and Tony’s eyebrows furrowed as he focused on the road.

“Nice work in D.C.” Tony told him, figuring he couldn’t just jump right in and ask for his help in this one.

“Okay.” Peter said impatiently. 

“My dad never really gave me a lot of support, and I’m just trying to end the cycle of shame.” Tony explained,

“Uh, I’m kinda in the middle of something right now.” Peter said, clearly in a hurry.

“Don’t cut me off when I'm complimenting you.” Tony snapped. “Anyway, listen, I need your help—” Tony got cut off by what seemed to be a ferry horn. “What is that?”

“Uh, I’m at band practice.” Peter lied.

“That’s odd. Happy told me you quit band six weeks ago. What's up?” Tony asked.

“I gotta go. Uh, end call.” Peter said in a rush.

“Hey.” Tony scolded. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. where is he?”

“Boss…” F.R.I.D.A.Y. began uncertainly.

“Spit it out F.R.I.D.A.Y., we’re on the clock here.” Tony said.

“That’s just it, the training wheels protocol has been overruled.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. said.

“Damn.” Tony muttered. “Okay, he sounded like he was on a boat of some sorts so start there.”

“The Staten Island Ferry seems to be drawing some attention.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. told him.

“Auto-pilot engage.” Tony said and took his hands off the wheel. “Get me there.” He told F.R.I.D.A.Y. putting his hand on the arm rest as his suit began to form on him.

The roof on his car fell back and Tony shot off into the sky, the car automatically heading back to the Avengers facility. It took him 15 minutes to get there and he wondered why he didn’t use this to get to Clint’s farm. Then he remembered he had not exactly been thinking straight.

“Oh my God.” Tony muttered as he saw the ferry was split right in half.

In the middle Peter was struggling to hold it together as it was splitting apart. Tony rushed forward and threw all of his weight into the side of the vessel, a few drones flew on the other side.

“What the hell?” He heard Peter ask as the boat soon began to go back to normal.

“Hi Spider-Man.” Tony greeted, anger and sarcasm lacing his words. “Band practice, was it?”

F.R.I.D.A.Y. sent more drones to help finish the job of temporary fixing the Ferry. Tony turned his thrusters all the way up and pushed the Ferry back into an upright position.

“Yeah Iron Man!” Some guy shouted and clapped his hands.

Tony left the drones and flew down, he then began to melt the ship back together, with a laser. Peter was behind him trying to get his attention.

“Uh, Mr. Stark.” Peter called. “Hey, Mr. Stark, could I do anything? What do you want me to do?”

“I think you’ve done enough.” Tony told him, before flying off.

After making sure everything was okay with the authorities and a quick call to Clint who said he had talked to Sam and was about to call Scott Lang, Tony went to find Peter. He saw the boy sitting up on one of the buildings overlooking the accident. Maybe it was the fact that he had just wasted an hour of his deadline but he found himself snapping at the kid.

“Previously on Peter Screws the Pooch, I tell you to stay away from this. Instead you hack a multimillion dollar suit so you could sneak around behind my back, doing the one thing I told you not to do.” Tony ranted.

“Is everyone okay?” Peter asked in a heartbreaking tone.

“No thanks to you.” Tony responded.

“No thanks to me?” Peter asked in anger. “Those weapons are out there, and I tried to tell you about it, but you didn’t listen. None of this would have happened if you has just listened to me!” Peter shouted hysterically. “If you even cared, you’d actually be here.”

Tony allowed the suit to fall back and he stepped out of it and Peter fell back, shocked, as Tony walked towards him.

“I did listen, kid.” Tony told him. “Who do you think called the FBI, huh?”

Tony left out the part where the main reason he had called in the first place was because Justin Hammer had broke out of prison.

“Do you know that I was the only one who believed in you?” Tony asked. “Everyone else told me I was crazy to recruit a fourteen year old kid.”

“I’m 15.” Peter tried.

“No, this is where you zip it, all right?” Tony snapped. “The adult is talking. What if somebody had died tonight? Different story right? Because that’s on you. And if you died…I feel like that’s on me.”

Tony finally felt some of the fire drain from him and felt bad about the look on the kid’s face. He hated the fact that it took him only a few months to relapse into the person he was before Nat had stepped into his room and his heart. Because the simple thing is, he was a better person with her by his side. And now that she was gone, he could never be that person because she completed him and without her…it felt like the first few years after his parents had died…he was in an ocean of emotions with his head barely above the water.

“I don’t need that on my conscience.” Tony said.

“Yes sir.” Peter agreed. “I’m sorry. I understand.”

In that moment he looked so small, so young, and Tony would be damned if he let anything happen to this kid.

“Sorry doesn’t cut it.” Tony told him.

“I just wanted to be like you.” The kid admitted.

“And I wanted you to be better.” Tony said. “Okay, it's not working out. I'm gonna need the suit back.”

“For how long?” Peter asked, his tone breaking what was left of Tony’s heart.

“Forever.” Tony concluded.

“No.” Peter began.

“Yeah, that’s how it works.” Tony told the kid.

“No, no, no. Please, please, please.” Peter pleaded.

“Let’s have it.” Tony said, his cool exterior staying in tact.

“Please, this is all I have.” Peter told him. “I’m nothing without this suit.”

“If you're nothing without this suit, then you shouldn't have it. Okay?” Tony told him. “God, I sound like my dad.”

“I don’t have any other clothes.” Peter admitted.

“Okay, we’ll sort that out.” Tony said.

The Iron Man suit came over and began beeping. Tony sighed irritably.

“What?” He asked.

“Sir, it’s Clint Barton.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. told him.

“Clint…Hawkeye?” Peter asked, but Tony ignored him.

“Accept.” He told F.R.I.D.A.Y. ready to, hopefully, get some good news. “Barton, what do you got?”

“Scott is having his friends hack into all the security footage including Rhodes the day he went missing and is waiting for you. Since Nat and him disappeared on the same day, it is pretty safe to say they may have been taken together.” Clint told him.

“Yeah, Hammer is one for flare and piazza, he’s not that good at covering his tracks.” Tony agreed.

“How did your pit stop work?” Clint asked and Tony looked at Peter.

The young man was surprised that Tony had actually been coming to get him for his help in an Avengers level mission.

“It didn’t work out.” Tony said evenly. “That doesn’t matter though, have Scott email all his stuff to T’Challa. He has a sister who, dare I say, may be smarter than me. Maybe she will be able to ping their location.”

“Got it.” Clint said. “Tony, I know I have never fought Hammer before and from what you have said, he’s not that much of a threat. But every man is a huge threat when they have something you love.”

“Look, I gotta take care of something, but then I will be right there to pick up Lang and work with you guys on getting them back.” Tony avoided Clint’s accusation. 

“Okay.” Clint agreed. “Tony?”

“Yeah?” Tony asked.

“It feels pretty damn good to be a team again.” Clint told him.

“Same here.” Tony managed a small smile.

The suit opened once the call was done and he pulled out the shirt he sent the suit to go find while he had been talking to Peter.

“This should work to get you home.” Tony said.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter asked.

Tony didn’t say anything, but stopped to look at the kid, showing that he was going to accept the question.

“Who are you looking for?” Peter asked.

“That’s a need to know basis.” Tony told him. “But I have a week long deadline and I’m not going to waste any more of my time.”

Tony handed Peter the shirt, and the kid reluctantly stepped out of the Spider-Man suit and gave it to Tony. Not saying a word, Tony stepped back into the Iron Man suit and blasted off the building roof. It would take about an hour to get to San Francisco, so he put the suit on autopilot and allowed himself to be consumed by the emotions that were coursing through his veins.

—

He landed outside Lang’s house an hour later and went to the door, while sending his suit to scan the perimeter discreetly. Tony knocked on the door and stood back, letting one of his hands clasp around his other hand’s wrist.

A moment later, Scott came to the door and opened it. 

“Clint called.” Scott informed him. “All the shit that has happened these past few months have been terrible.”

“I know.” Tony told him. “I’m sorry.”

“I knew what I was getting into.” Scott told him. “I just didn’t think they would come after Hank and Hope.”

“I didn’t either.” Tony said. “Ross, he screwed us all over.”

“You can say that again.” Scott chuckled humorlessly.

“I’m working on fixing all of this.” Tony told him.

“Oddly enough I believe you.” Scott said. “Clint says this Hammer guy took your girl, you know where?”

“That’s what we’re working on.” Tony told him.

“Who’s we?” Scott asked.

“Who ever is not pissed off at me enough to help Nat.” Tony told him.

“Well, from what I have seen from your team, it doesn’t look like they will hold a grudge forever.” Scott said honestly.

“Thanks.” Tony responded, feeling uncomfortable at the way the conversation was going. “Look I don’t know if Clint told you, but we’re kind of racing against the clock here.”

“Right.” Scott agreed and let Tony in the house. “So, Clint said you have a way around this?” He asked, pointing to the ankle monitor.

“I do.” Tony said.

He pulled out his device, one that was very similar to the one he used to expose Hammer all those years ago at court. Tony tapped a few buttons and placed it against the ankle device, it made a few beeps and fell off.

“What did you do?” Scott asked.

“Basically I installed a program to send back fake information. It will send Ross your usual day-to-day activities even though you are physically not here.” Tony explained.

“Wow that’s…huh.” Was all Scott said.

“So, Ant-Man.” Tony said. “You got a suit?”

—

Steve and Wanda settled into the hotel in Chicago. This would be the fifth state they had checked since they left Wakanda all those months ago. Sam and Sharon agreed to check the different places in Europe. During their time together, the tension between Steve and Wanda only seemed to grow. The other waiting for the other to make a move, but too scared to do it themselves.

They talked to Clint every other week on the coded communication device Shuri had given them before they left Wakanda. The older man was giving them different locations that Natasha always went to when she was laying low.

Now here they were three months later and they were still right where they started. Steve had to hand it to Natasha, when that woman didn’t want to be found, you didn’t find her.

Wanda walked over and set her duffel bag on one of the queen beds and pulled out some sweats and a navy blue pajama top. Steve set his things down and focused his attention on a loose string on his bag when she pulled off her shirt.

Wanda rolled her eyes at the former Avenger. How much more obvious was she going to have to get? She was beginning to thing a relationship with Vision would have been easier but love was never supposed to be easy, was it? Wanda put the pajama top down and walked over to where Steve was focused on his bag.

“Steve?” She asked, standing in front of him.

The Captain’s cheeks flushed as red as the bra she wore at the sight of her shirtless form and quickly adverted his eyes. Wanda placed her fingers on his chin and turned his face back to hers. This time his eyes remained locked on hers.

“Wanda…what are you doing?” Steve asked.

“What I should have done four months ago.” She responded breathlessly.

Wanda slowly leaned towards him and just when their lips were about to connect Steve’s communication device rang. That seemed to snap him back into reality because he stepped away from her and answered the device from Shuri, and Wanda hung her head in frustration.

“Hello?” He asked.

“Steve.” Clint’s voice came through.

“Hey, Barton.” Steve responded, cheeks turning red because Clint was Wanda’s father figure. “What’s up?”

“How fast can you get to Missouri?” Clint asked.

“Six hours. Five if I push it.” Steve responded, eyebrows knitting in confusion.

“Good.” Clint said. “Get here.”

“Clint, what about Ross?” Steve asked.

“Tony promised to take care of that.” Clint informed.

“Tony?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, I know.” Clint chuckled humorlessly. “Surprised me to, but we have a lead on Nat and nobody can do this alone.”

“Where is she?” Steve asked.

“Her and Rhodes were taken by an enemy of Stark and Nat’s, and Shuri and Scott are currently working on a location.” Clint told him. “But Hammer gave us a week long deadline, so can you move your star-spangled ass back to Missouri?”

“You really think we can trust Stark?” Wanda asked.

Steve was relieved that she now had a shirt on.

“Kid, Tony is fueled by his emotions and sometimes that makes things worse, but he truly cares about Nat and what remains of this team.” Clint said. “He’s trying his best to fix all of this, I just know it.”

“Okay.” Steve agreed. “We’ll be there in five hours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed up the scene, instead of Tony looking at the camera when he was talking to Peter, he was driving. And as for Tony being so nice to people, he is very desperate to get Nat back so he has to play nice because he can't do this on his own. That doesn't mean he is not true in his actions, the situation just doesn't need for his "textbook narcissism".


	8. Assemble

Steve and Wanda pulled up to the old farm house and there were already several cars in the driveway. They climbed out and walked towards the house as another car pulled into the driveway. Steve turned to see Sam and Sharon climb out of the car.

“How the hell did you guys get here so fast?” Steve asked.

“I still have Stark’s crazy fast Quinjet remember.” Sam pointed out.

“Then where is it?” Wanda asked.

“Safe in a forest a few miles away.” Sharon said. “We didn’t want to draw attention to this place.”

“I trained you well, agent.” Fury said from the porch, a small smile on his face.

“They got you too?” Steve asked.

“I’d like to say that it was under better circumstances.” Fury said in confirmation.

“How do you know they won’t find all the cars here suspicious?” Wanda asked.

“Well Barton does live in the middle of nowhere and if someone does show up, I have enough of the Photostatic Veils for everyone and we are simply family having a barbecue.” Fury stated.

Wanda nodded, seeming to accept this answer.

“Who’s all here?” Sam asked.

“The Bartons, Hill, T’Challa and his sister, and you four.” Fury said.

“Where’s Stark?” Steve asked.

“He went to get Lang, he should be here…” Fury was cut off by Stark landing and the lawn with Scott.

Both men were in their suits, and Tony’s peeled off him, while Scott just popped the helmet off. Wanda let out a tiny, involuntary, gasp. Tony looked like hell, it looked like there were going to be black marks under his eyes for the rest of his life and he looked thinner.

“He hasn’t taken the best care of himself.” Fury said as he stood beside Steve. “Romanoff asked me to look out for him.” Fury elaborated after seeing the look on Steve’s face.

“Rogers.” Tony greeted awkwardly.

“How are you Tony?” Steve asked, showing that he too had calmed down over what had happened in Siberia.

“Well, I’m still a self-destructing narcissistic and the woman I love is being held captive by a man who wants to kill her. Typical Wednesday.” Tony rambled sarcastically.

“We’ll find her Tony.” Steve promised.

“Oh yeah?” Tony asked sarcastically. “And how are we going to do that?”

“Together.” Steve repeated his words from the time of Ultron.

Sam saw Sharon look down as she muttered something under her breath. Knowing she needed to get something off her chest, he dragged her by the elbow over to where they would have more privacy.

“Sharon, what aren’t you telling me?” Sam asked.

“I-I can’t Sam.” She stuttered. 

“Sharon…Does it have to do with Nat?” Sam asked.

“It’s not for me to tell.” She persisted.

“But, who knows when we will find her.” Sam said.

Sharon sighed and looked over to where Tony was glaring at Steve for repeating his line from over a year ago, and trying his best not to yawn.

“Nat called me a month ago.” Sharon said.

“What?” Sam asked, shocked. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because she asked me not to tell anyone, and she didn’t give me a location, she just wanted to talk.” Sharon said.

“What about Sharon?” Sam asked softly.

“Sam.” Sharon said. “No.”

“Is it important to the situation at hand?” Sam asked and Sharon looked away. “Sharon you have to tell me.”

“I am not telling you before she gets the chance to tell him!” Sharon finally broke and shouted at Sam.

This shut Sam up, but unfortunately gained the attention of everyone else. Tony and Steve had stopped their staring contest and were now looking at her.

“Excuse me.” She muttered and pushed past everyone.

—

Natasha was sure she had been missing for at least a day even though the lights never changed. Once again, she struggled against the ropes. Rhodey had given up on them over an hour ago but she couldn't afford to stop.

“Nat.” Rhodey groaned tiredly. “Nat, you have to stop, it’s not doing anything.”

“Well I’m sorry, but you weren’t given a week to live.” Natasha snapped.

“Natasha.” Rhodey said in a compassionate voice.

Natasha looked at him with tear filled eyes and stopped tugging at her restraints.

“When the Red Room sterilized me, I thought my chance to have a family was over.” Natasha said, her voice choked with unshed tears. “Then I met Bruce and when he said he couldn’t have kids I thought that might be a sign. A sign that I could have all the other things with someone…but then he left. And then Tony happened.” She let out a small chuckled.

Rhodey gave a small smile at the mention of his friend in her story, but at the same time he felt like he was intruding on a private conversation.

“I never thought I could feel about anyone the way I feel about him.” Natasha confessed. “And now there’s this kid, something I never thought I could have, and I don’t want to loose them so soon.” Natasha admitted.

“Have you picked out a name yet?” Rhodey asked.

“Is this really the time to talk about this?” Natasha asked.

“Why, you got somewhere to be?” Rhodey teased.

Natasha smiled softly and looked at her stomach. Her little Чудо.

“If it’s a girl, Maria.” She said so softly that Rhodes almost didn’t catch it.

“After Tony’s mom.” He observed and Natasha nodded.

“If it’s a boy, Steven.” Natasha smiled.

“Steven?” Rhodey asked and Natasha nodded.

“Steven Anthony Stark. I feel like they should be named after two of the many men that are the closest to me.” Natasha confessed.

“Maria, because Tony’s mom was so close to him?” Rhodey guessed.

“Maria Margaret Stark.” Natasha confirmed. “Steve doesn’t know this, but Peggy fought just as long and hard with S.H.I.E.L.D. to make sure I got a second chance as Clint did. I wouldn’t be who I am or where I am today without her. She was like the mother I never knew and when she was diagnosed, I went to visit her once a month.

It was so damn hard when she passed, but at least I had Tony to help me through it. Then I thought the best thing I could do for everyone was to leave. I should have known it would have just made things worse, but I hoped that I had given him his best chance at a normal life.”

“It’s Tony, Nat.” Rhodey chuckled. “That man has never been normal a single day of his life.”

“I know and now I have gone and made a mess of everything and h-he may never know that I love him and r-regret what I did.” Natasha began to chock up on the tears threatening to spill out.

“Look Tony loves you more than anyone I have ever seen. He knows deep down that you were only trying to do the right thing.” Rhodey said.

“Damn hormones.” Natasha let out a sad chuckle and Rhodey joined in.

“We are going to get out of this Nat.” Rhodey told her.

—

“Who ever he is working with is good.” Shuri said as she typed feverishly at the keys. “But I’m better.”

“How long till you have a location?” Tony asked from his spot in the arm chair.

“End of the night at the latest.” Shuri informed him. “It would work faster if we had something to track her with.”

“Nick.” Steve asked from his spot by Wanda. “Do you have anything to track her with?”

Fury shook his head at Steve.

“I did have one in her suit, but from the footage the princess found here, shows she was in civilian clothes.”

Tony stared off at the wall as everyone worked on trying to locate Nat. Sure waiting till the end of the night would not be the worst thing, they still had 6 days after all, but he felt that every moment of not knowing where she was, was going to kill him.

It was like all of those years ago when his own Arc Reactor was going to kill him. When he got the new reactor and suit, everything went back to normal for him but Happy and Pepper still made him put a tracker every where he could.

“Son of a Bitch!” He shouted and everyone stopped to look at him.

“Language.” Steve muttered in a teasing tone.

“No…I know how to find her faster.” Tony said and stumbled out of the chair.

“How?” Shuri asked, her accent shinning through.

“In 2012 I gave her a bracelet to help keep her head up when everyone thought she was going to help Loki.” Tony explained.

“How will a bracket help us?” Maria Hill asked.

“Because it’s a part of my suit.” Tony explained, a smile lit up on his face like a Christmas tree. “It’s from my first suit with the new reactor in it and Pepper and Happy made me put trackers everywhere on that thing.”

“Well I’ll be damned.” Fury chuckled.

“I’ll give you the code.” Tony told Shuri, who nodded.

Now they were getting somewhere.

—

Natasha eyes locked on the door handle before it opened, and Rhodey realized it must have been her training. The door opened and instead of being greeted by Justin Hammer they were greeted by a complete stranger.

“Who the hell are you?” Natasha swore.

“I am nobody you should be concerned with.” The man said.

He dropped the bag he was holding to the ground and it clanked, informing Natasha there was metal inside. The blonde dropped her gaze to the bag and her heart picked up its speed. He pulled out a long knife that made Natasha’s blood run cold, and he began to walk over towards her.

“Leave her alone you Son of a Bitch!” Rhodes shouted.

Natasha eyed the bag and then eyed Rhodey who was struggling to try and help her. Suddenly she felt a cold presence on her wrist and, for the first time, remembered what resided there. Her gaze turned confident and she turned to look at the man before raising her feet and kicking him back.

He stumbled and fell into the tool box, sending the tools flying everywhere. Natasha began rubbing her wrist feverishly against the rope and suddenly the burst apart.

“How the…?” Rhodey asked.

“Tony gave me a metal bracelet, never knew this is what I would use if for.” Natasha held her wrist up, the small piece of metal gleaming in the bright room.

The man stood up and reached for his com set to call for backup, but Natasha was faster and threw her foot into his hand. The man screamed in agony and Natasha sent a swift punch to the bridge of his nose, effectively knocking him out.

Natasha ran over to Rhodey and undid his binds. Rhodes went over and grabbed a key set from the unconscious man. Both of them went to the door and inserted the keys and Natasha smiled brightly when they heard a click.

The both rushed out of the room, but stopped suddenly at the sight of Justin Hammer sitting at a table. He smiled at both of them.

“That was impressive.” He praised and nodded his head to the television screen on the wall. “You seem like a smart woman Miss. Romanoff. So tell me, what are you doing with a man like Tony Stark?”

“He is five times the man you will ever be because he has a heart.” Natasha spat bitterly.

“Mmm.” Hammer responded. 

“We’re leaving.” Rhodey said. “And you’re not going to stop us.”

“Am I now?” Hammer asked.

As if on cue, twelve armed men came into the room, as well as the guy Natasha hurt in the other room, and they all pointed their guns at the spy and colonel.

“So, Mr. Rhodes, Miss. Romanoff?” Hammer asked. “Care to join me for some dinner?”

—

“Wheels up in thirty minutes.” Fury informed everyone. “Get what you need.”

Tony stepped out onto the porch of the Barton farm and stared across the large field that was the Barton’s backyard. He didn’t need to worry about getting gear, all he needed was contained on the little Arc Reactor on his chest. Sure, he didn’t need it to survive anymore but it contained his suit and the connection for F.R.I.D.A.Y.. 

The sun shined peacefully on the land in front of him. Tony suddenly knew why Barton chose this place to settle down with Laura, besides the fact that it was off the radar. Looking across the landscape, Tony found himself wishing he had something like this to go home to. Not the huge Malibu mansion he used to live in that was cold and formal. He wanted something Nat and him could relax in and never have to worry about anything ever again.

Tony didn’t look back when he heard footsteps on the old, creaking, porch. The other person came to a stop next to him and for the longest time no one said anything.

“What I said in Germany. I didn’t mean it.” Steve said.

“What comment are you referring too?” Tony asked sarcastically. “‘Cause a lot of shit was said that a lot of people didn’t mean.”

“The one about Nat deserving better.” Steve said honestly.

“Oh.” Tony muttered. “That one.”

“I was angry because of the situation with Bucky and Wanda, and I took out my frustration on you and Nat.” Steve confessed.

“Yeah, well, I didn’t really make it easy for you.” Tony agreed.

“Was that the great Tony Stark admitting he was wrong?” Steve teased.

“Shut up old man.” Tony chuckled.

“I want that in writing.” Steve teased.

“How’s Barnes?” Tony asked.

“Tony.” Steve warned.

“Rogers it’s been 4 months, I’ve calmed down and if I would have thought about it, Nat’s the same way.” Tony told him. “The Red Room they brainwashed her for so long, who knows what crimes she has committed. I mean she was brainwashed so much so she didn’t even remember Barnes until after D.C.”

“I remember you guys mentioning something about it in Siberia. What happened?” Steve asked.

“Long story short, they knew each other in that horrible place. Master and apprentice so to speak…even the cliche forbidden romance aspect of it.” Tony explained.

“Romance?” Steve asked.

“I didn’t get all the details, but that was the gist of it.” Tony informed Steve. “So the short version of what I’m trying to say is…I’m sorry.”

“For what it’s worth.” Steve said after a minute of silence. “I’m sorry too.”

—

Sharon watched Steve and Tony talking outside and Sam walked over by her and followed Sharon’s gaze.

“Whatcha thinkin’ about?” He asked her softly.

“Just how crazy this whole situation is.” She muttered. “Four months ago I could take a jog through Central Park and nobody would bat an eye. Now I have to worry about being taken out just for going to the grocery store in an unknown town.”

“Yeah, it is a little insane, but now we have a chance to take it all back.” Sam told her.

“You really believe that?” Sharon asked. “You really think we can trust Stark to keep his word and fight Ross on the whole Accords situation?”

“I do.” Sam said honestly. “It may not be right away, but I do trust him.”

“Look…Sharon?” Clint asked as he walked over by the couple, the woman nodded her head in confirmation. “The thing about Tony, and the rest of us, is that we may have disagreed majorly, but he’s still trustworthy…He’s a good man.”

“Don’t let him hear you talk like that, his ego doesn’t need anymore inflating.” Sam chuckled.

“If you trust him, then I trust him.” Sharon said, nodding her head.

“Trust who?” Tony asked, smugly, as him and Steve walked back into the house.

“Seriously.” Sharon chuckled and shook her head. “You’re an interesting man Tony Stark.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Tony replied sarcastically.

“When you are all done acting like teenagers,” Fury said as he came into the room. “I suggest you move your asses to the jet.”

“Let’s go get our girl back.” Clint said and grabbed his compound bow from the wall.

—

Natasha eyed the knife that was sitting on the table, knowing fully well that she could use this to buy her ticket out of here.

“I wouldn’t do that.” Hammer stated, cutting his stake. “Wouldn’t want to harm your unborn child now, would you?”

“You’re a psychopath.” She hissed.

“I might be a psychopath.” Hammer agreed. “But I am also smart and know more than you think about your history Natalie.” He teased her cover name.

Natasha said nothing but glared at him, giving Rhodey time to try and find something to get them out of there.

“I know that you were sterilized in the, what do you call it, Red Room?” He said and Natasha and Rhodey turned pale. “So I know how much of a miracle that baby is, and on top of that its parents are the Black Widow and Iron Man.

How much do you think the criminals you and Tony put away would pay to get their hands on you or that baby?” Hammer smirked.

“You sick bastard.” Natasha breathed in horror.

“It just so happens that I have found a buyer.” Hammer raised his hand.

Jack Rollins walked through the door and Natasha jumped up, but she froze when the men pointed all their guns at her.

“I am not going anywhere.” Natasha growled.

“Oh yes you…” Hammer was cut off by a boom that shook the entire building. “Get me eyes and ears, what was that?” Hammer shouted at the men.

The screen that showed Natasha’s prison cell soon turned to the outside cameras. Natasha smiled brightly as she saw Tony go flying past, blowing everything up. It shocked her when Steve was trailing him on the ground on a motorcycle, Clint on the back firing arrows at Hammer’s guard.

“Get her out of here.” Hammer snapped at Rollins.

“No!” Natasha shouted.

She began to fight back until Rollins wrapped an arm around her shoulders and placed a gun against her head. Rhodey was only able to watch as his friend was dragged away. All he could do was hope Tony found her before she was lost to them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Чудо means Miracle in Russian according to google translate 😂.


	9. Writing Schedule

I know this is going to get some people mad since it is not another chapter, but I feel that you should know this. With this Pandemic going on things have been crazy and school has gone online. So I am going to take a break from writing till I get done with school because that is the most important thing. Now before people get mad I want to say I am coming back no later than June 1st, and I wanted everyone to see my plan that way I will be more motivated to follow through.

Update Schedule Starting June 1st:

Monday: The Damned Legend (Sara Lance and Leonard Snart)

Tuesday: When We Were Wallflowers (Ray Palmer and Caitlin Snow)

Wednesday: Heroes (Tony Stark and Natasha Romanoff)

Thursday: You Are the Reason (Tommy Merlyn and Thea Queen)

Friday: The Blood in the Veil (John Constantine and Sara Lance)

Saturday: Help Me Forget (Slade Wilson and Sara Lance)

Sunday: Temptations (John Constantine and Zari Tarazi)

Now some of these are different titles that are not up yet and that is because I have not started them, but I am hoping to keep this schedule until I finish each of my stories. See you after I finish school for the year and thank you for understanding.

Edit (5/16): I began to map out the other stories and began writing Sara and Snart as a secondary relationship in, "The Damned Legend" and fell in love with them once more and I was not really proud of the relationship I was making for John, so I decided to make it a Captain Canary story instead since I am making another story about John anyway. I am doing finals this week, but I have begun to work on them during my breaks to relieve my stress and that way I have something to post on these dates! Hope all is well with you all and thank you for allowing me to be slower with my updates.


	10. LAST NON-CHAPTER

So this is my last non-chapter. I just want to let all of you who have been patient with me that I am working on finishing up the chapter I have been working on and will try and get it done by tonight (Tomorrow at the latest). I am sure to stay focused, as much as I can while watching Avengers: Endgame. Thank you for being so patient and understanding!


	11. What the Future Holds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a few more characters tags and another archive warning.

Tony sped around the facility that looked to be something like an airplane hanger. Man, Hammer never really knew how to change his tactics, did he. Above him, he saw the sky darken and the thunder crack and Tony smiled. When Thor left after they had dealt with Ultron, Tony was not sure if he was ever going to see the God again in his lifetime. So when Wanda said she might be able to reach him telepathically, he knew it was going to be a long shot. 

Tony landed on top of the building and allowed his helmet to retract and soon felt another bang against the metal roof.

“Didn’t think I’d see you again.” Tony said to the blonde God.

“Yes, well, Maximoff can be quite frightening.” Thor responded.

“Don’t I know it.” Tony mumbled. “They tell you everything?”

“Only that a drama queen billionaire kidnapped Lady Natasha and your best friend.”

“Who knew you could be so sarcastic?” Tony mocked.

“What are we up against?” Thor asked, a small smile on his face, ignoring Tony’s jab.

“Who knows.” Tony said. “Hammer himself is not that big of a threat, but there are countless people that hate us and would align with him.”

“Guys.” Steve’s voice came through the coms and Tony’s helmet flew back up. “Could use your help getting in.”

“Right.” Tony agreed. “See you on the other side, point break,”

Tony jumped off the roof and flew off. He knew Thor had followed because the thunder increased throughout the area.

“Alright Nat, where are you?” Tony mumbled to himself. “Ah boy!” He groaned before he flew through the wall, tearing through the metal like it was tin foil.

—

Natasha stumbled her way through the building, Rollins had his hand fisted in her hair, pulling tightly. She walked past a part of the building with windows and her mouth warped into a smile at the sight of the lightning.

She was glad she had decided to wear a baggy shirt, she did not know if Rollins was informed of that like Hammer said, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

The window ahead of them shattered and someone flew through it, landing gracefully on their feet. Natasha smiled for another moment as her best friend stood up, an arrow already in place.

“Agent Barton.” Rollins greeted and wrapped his hand around Natasha’s throat.

“Nah, you can call me Barton, the S.H.I.E.L.D. we belonged to is gone and you are going to let my best friend go.” Clint said.

“Oh really?” Rollins asked and clicked the safety off on his pistol and placed it by Natasha’s temple.

The two men had a staring contest and Natasha held her breath.

—

Tony flew through the hanger, shooting anyone who tried to shoot at him.

“I mean honestly, do they not realize that the suit is bullet proof?” Tony mocked.

“Boss, Barton has located Miss. Romanoff on the fifth floor.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. informed him.

“Alright, I’m on my way.” Tony said and turned on his com set. “Barton found Romanoff, I’m heading there right now…”

“No.” Steve’s voice came through.

“I’m sorry.” Tony said, anger lacing his words. “Are you telling me not to go after the woman I love? Remember which one of us actually defied the United States Army to rescue his best friend.”

“I know.” Steve reasoned. “But someone needs to go get Rhodes.”

“No one else can do it?” Tony asked.

“There are a lot of criminals out here, that we are preventing from getting to you, so no.” Steve grunted, he was most likely fighting one of the criminals.

“Alright.” Tony said reluctantly. “Anyone have a visual?”

“There’s a strong lead pointing to the seventh floor.” Sam informed him.

“You owe me big Rhodes.” Tony muttered and catapulted himself through the ceiling.

—

Clint did not lower his bow and Rollins did not lower the gun. Natasha’s eyes met Clint’s and suddenly Clint’s plan came to her. Years of working side-by-side was finally paying off. Slowly Natasha lowered her hand away from where it was gripping Rollins hand, which was wrapped around her neck.

Clint’s eyes flickered down and shot his arrow, it wedged itself in Rollins hand, causing the other man to scream. Natasha took advantage of this and elbowed the gun out of his other hand, and then jumped down, landing on her back.

Quickly Clint notched another arrow and let it fly, it burrowed inside Rollins’ temple, killing him instantly. It was silent for a moment, neither one of the spies moved, but then Clint shook his head and ran over by his friend.

“Natasha.” He called.

“Hey.” She called back as he gathered her in his arms. “Took you long enough.” She teased.

Clint smiled into her hair, but then his face warped into a frown of confusion when he felt the bump on his friend’s stomach.

“Nat?” He said and pulled back, placing his hand on her stomach.

“Surprise.” She said awkwardly.

“Stark’s?” Clint asked, to which Natasha nodded. “Does he know?”

“It’s what I was going to do before Hammer got us.” Natasha informed him.

They both heard a big bang and then nothing. Clint helped his friend get up and waited until she regained her balance. He then notched another arrow and slowly set off in the direction of the noise. Natasha reached down and grabbed the gun that had been against her head moments ago and got into her defensive mode as she followed Clint.

Reaching the other end of the floor they saw a small hole, but large enough for a person to fit through, and then an identical one directly above in the ceiling. Clint slowly let the bowstring go and he reached up turning his com link on.

“Anyone wanna tell me why there is a hole in the building?” Clint asked, handing a spare one to Natasha, who placed it in her ear, not for one moment letting her guard down.

“We found Rhodes.” Nick said from his place back on the Barton Farm. “Stark is on it now.”

“Clint.” Natasha said desperately.

“What floor?” Clint asked for his friend, since her com seemed to lack in the communication department, allowing her to only listen.

“Barton, what about Romanoff?” Fury asked, his voice lacking any emotion even though Clint knew how important Natasha was to him.

“I got her. Now what floor?” Clint demanded.

“Seventh.” Fury informed them.

Natasha turned and bolted for the stairs. She heard Clint running behind her, keeping up with her easily.

“Be careful.” He warned now that he knew of her condition.

“Shut up.” Natasha growled, but slowed down a little.

“How did you know where the stairs were?” Clint asked as they began to climb them.

“Rollins dragged me down them.” Natasha answered shortly.

“Nat…” Clint warned.

“Don’t worry, I was careful.” She told him. “Let’s get the hell out of here in one piece, and then you can continue to lecture me.”

—

“I’m reading multiple hostiles.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. informed him.

“Hey, God of Thunder?” Tony asked. “When you’re done beating up those scum bags, I could use your help.”

“Be there as soon as we can.” Steve’s voice came through, even though Tony did not even ask for him.

“Like the Captain said, we’ll be there as soon as we can.” Thor agreed.

God, Tony really missed working with these guys.

“Alright F.R.I.D.A.Y., it’s just me and you.” Tony said as he burst through the last ceiling.

“Ah, Anthony!” Hammer exclaimed and Rhodey stood up and all the men in the room pointed their guns at Tony.

“This looks fun.” Tony said smugly and blasted one of the men back.

He took out two more guards before he felt searing pain in his forearm. Tony looked down to see that there was a hole the size of a bullet in his suit.

“The hell?” Tony asked.

“You’re not the only one to make a few upgrades.” Hammer told him.

Tony felt Rhodey’s worried gaze on him.

“Well then you know I can do this.” Tony said and he hissed at the feeling of ice temporarily fixing the wound.

“Kill him.” Hammer told his men and Tony extended his shield.

They fought for a solid ten minutes before Tony found himself on his back with a gun in his face. Suddenly an arrow went in Hammer’s man and he fell over. Tony pushed the dead man off of him and he looked over to see Clint already notching another arrow. Lightning flew over his face and it was clear that Thor and Steve had arrived.

Tony got up and fought alongside his former teammates. With the four of them it did not take them long to take the rest of the men out. Rhodey went and stood over by Cap and Clint.

Hammer backed up, fear slowly growing in his eyes. He clearly was not expecting all of them to be working together since the events of the airport in Germany. He grabbed the gun of one of the men on the floor and pointed it at Tony.

“Stark!” Steve shouted.

Tony turned around, but it was too late. A gunshot rang out and Tony’s hands flew to his stomach out of reflex, but he felt no blood.

“You bitch!!” Hammer howled, clutching his bloody hand.

Thor, Steve, Rhodey, and Tony all whipped there heads to see a blonde Natasha Romanoff standing at the door, gun in hand. Tony could not prevent the gasp that fell out of his mouth. For three months he had been wondering what he would do when he was finally reunited with her, what he would say. Now that she was here, standing in front of him, everything flew out of his mind.

“We’re all clear out here.” Sam informed them on coms, breaking Tony out of his daze.

He was glad that he was still in his suit and that no one could see the way his cheeks flushed red, like a love sick teenager.

“We’re good in here too.” Steve replied and walked over to Hammer, who’s hand was gushing red. “You’re going away for a long time.”

“Oh yeah?” Hammer chuckled, sweating profusely. “And how are you going to do that?”

“There is an amazing cell waiting for you in the Atlantic Ocean, I will make sure that Ross gives you the best seat in the house.” Tony mocked.

“I will get you.” Hammer growled as Steve hulled him to his feet. “I promise you both I will get you again.” Hammer called as Steve and Thor took him out of the room. “I will destroy your family!” Hammer yelled as he disappeared around the corner.

It was silent for a moment Tony stared at Natasha from behind his helmet and she stared back. Clint awkwardly cleared his throat and the others turned to face him.

“I’m going to go check the other floors make sure there are no more threats.” Clint told them and awkwardly clapped his hands together and grabbed his bow, he soon left the room.

“And I’m going to go with him.” Rhodey wasted no time in following Clint.

Tony then let his suit retract from around him, and Natasha let out an involuntary gasp. Tony’s face had a sunken look to it and he looked like a girl that had just gone through a break up and had mascara running from the black rings under his eyes. His eyes were slightly red from sleep deprivation and his hair was longer than she had seen it in a while.

“Tony.” She whispered, taking a step towards him.

That seemed to be the straw that broke the camel’s back and the older man rushed towards her and put his hand on her shoulder.

“Had to make sure you were real.” He muttered.

“I’m real.” She assured him, placing her hand over his. “Tony, I’m so sorry.”

“It doesn’t matter, you’re here now.” He brushed off her apology.

“No it does matter, you matter, Tony.” Natasha demanded. “I should not have left, but I thought you would be better without me.”

“Clearly you forgot how stubborn I was.” Tony said, giving a tired smile.

“Clearly.” Natasha agreed, a small smile reaching her face. “My point is, if you will still have me, I would love to come home.”

She left out the part about the child that was currently residing in her womb. Natasha wanted Tony to make up his mind on his own and not feel forced into welcoming her back.

“For the longest time I wanted to be mad at you.” Tony confided. “I wanted to hate you for leaving me like everyone else in my life.”

“I understand.” Natasha said quietly, disappointment hiding in her words. “Thank you for rescuing me.” She told him, her emotions closing off from him. “I’ll see you around, Stark.”

She turned and began to walk away from him, tears slowly rolling down her face. When she left after the airport in Germany, it had been hard for her. This was devastating, because this time Tony was physically there.

“Are you seriously leaving again?” Tony asked, outraged.

“Well it seems like you don’t want me here.” She hissed as she turned around, not caring if he saw her crying or not.

“If I didn’t want you here, why would I spend every moment of everyday looking for you?” Tony demanded as he walked towards her, his steps slow and deliberate, as if he was worried about spooking her like a frightened animal. “Natasha, I loved you and you left me.”

Natasha flinched at the word ‘loved’, it seemed so final and over with.

“The thing is, you run for the hills at the first sign of danger.” Tony said, they were now four feet away from each other.

“It is what has kept me all these years.” Natasha said, she blamed her tears on the pregnancy hormones.

“It is what has kept you from forming attachments to people.” Tony said, raising his hand to cup her face, his thumb wiping away the tears. “When you love someone the way I love you, you can never truly hate them. They always have their claws in your heart,”

“And what kind of love is that?” Natasha whispered, he was so close she could practically taste the coffee his breath smelled like.

“Unconditional.” He told her and connected their lips.

Natasha moaned and let her body relax as she let Tony back her up against the wall, tangling her fingers in his hair. She didn’t even feel his hand slip under her shirt until it was too late. His hand stilled against the curve of her usually flat stomach.

Both of them remained frozen, neither knowing how to go about this new information. If Natasha was being totally honest, she got so lost in Tony that she completely forgot about her condition.

“Tony?” She asked breathless, fear lacing her words.

“How?” Tony asked. “I-I mean, I know how but…how?” He asked.

“It is very rare, but sometimes it does happen.” Natasha responded, quietly.

“Is it…?” Tony trailed off and shakily pointed at himself.

“Yes.” Natasha answered.

“I’m going to be…” Tony trailed off, shock etched into his features.

“I know this isn’t what you signed up for,” Natasha started to ramble. “and I totally get it if you never want to…mmph!”

Tony crashed his lips back on hers and Natasha could feel him smiling against her lips.

“I love you.” He confessed as they broke apart. “I love you both.” Tony whispered letting his hand rest on her stomach.

Natasha felt her body burst with warmth. Deep down Natasha knew she could not choose a better man to be a father, despite popular belief. The only thing Natasha wished was that she had not ran in the first place.

“I love you too.” She whispered and leant up to kiss him again.

—

By the time the two of them got down to the outside there were government transports there and Thor was helping the government get the criminals into the transports. Tony pulled out a pair of dark sunglasses and handed them over to Natasha, who instantly put them on. They were just lucky the government officials were busy and the press was not here yet.

Tony also put some distance between them, so that way Natasha would be less recognizable in the long run. He went over by Thor, Natasha following, careful not to make any wrong moves.

“The others?” She heard Tony whisper.

“Most of them are back at the farm.” Thor whispered back, clued in on the situation with the Accords. “The California guy went back, he figured that the sooner he got back to his house the better.”

“And you?” Natasha asked, schooling her features and her voice.

“It is time I head back to my quest for the infinity stones.” Thor informed them.

“Be safe.” Natasha told him and leant up to hug him.

“As long as you do the same.” Thor said and smiled at her.

“Thank you again.” Tony said and extended his hand.

“Any time.” Thor accepted the thank you. “Don’t hesitate to call if you need help with your mortal problems.”

“We won’t.” Tony told him and turned to Natasha. “Do you feel offended being called a mortal problem?” He teased.

“Shut up.” She grinned and Thor smiled at them both.

The sky got dark and Thor was gone in a flash of lightning. Tony turned to Natasha and they began to walk away from the remaining government cars.

“So, does flying trigger your morning sickness?” Tony asked.

“Never tried it, but probably, it is really bad right now.” Natasha informed him.

“Then I guess it is a good thing I told F.R.I.D.A.Y. to bring the car around.” Tony told her as they walked trough a small patch of trees and the familiar orange car was there.

—

They pulled up to the Barton Farm a few hours later. Laura rushed out of the house and wrapped Natasha in a huge hug.

“My God.” Laura exclaimed and pulled back to look Natasha in the face. “Clint told me, but seeing is believing I guess.”

“Yeah, it’s crazy right?” Natasha smiled tearfully.

“Yeah.” Laura responded, just as chocked up. “Congratulations!”

The two women embraced again and a creak got Tony’s head to snap up and he saw Clint by the stairs. The other man jerked his head and Tony nodded.

“I’m just gonna go check on…I fully expect to see you here when I get back Romanoff.” Tony said and threw his thumb over his shoulder.

The two women nodded at him and Natasha felt her cheeks heat up from the truth of her actions. He followed the direction Clint went until he was in the barn. Tony chuckled at the thought of the last time he was in here. As a matter of fact, Tony checked the spot where Fury was hiding just to be safe.

“I’m not a spy, where are you Barton?” Tony complained.

He heard a noise and turned, looking up. Clint was perfectly balanced, sitting on one of the rafters.

“Honestly, not even going to ask about how you got up there.” Tony grumbled. “What am I doing here Barton?”

“Do you know?” Clint asked.

“Jeez, I know a lot of things, you’re going to have to be more specific.” Tony teased and Clint rolled his eyes and climbed down from his perch.

“About Nat?” He asked again.

“She told you before me?” Tony tried to keep the hurt out of his voice.

“I kinda figured it out when I hugged her.” Clint shrugged. “Now that you’ve answered my question, what do you plan on doing about it?”

“I’ve spent the last three months looking for her non-stop, I am not going to abandon her because of it.” Tony defended. “I love him or her already and I have only known about them for 3 hours.”

“Good answer.” Clint nodded. “Though you do understand that if you hurt them, I will personally hunt you down and kill you.”

“If I hurt her…” Tony began. “…I will hand you the gun, or bow, whatever your preference is.”

“I’d better be Godfather.” Clint warned and Tony laughed.

“How terrifying is it?” Tony asked.

“Oh your world will never be the same again.” Clint told him, laughing a little. “Especially if you have a little girl.”

“God.” Tony muttered, shaking his head. “I never had the best father figure. So, how am I supposed to pull this off?”

“By being the man Natasha sees.” Clint told him. “It’s as simple as that.”

“I’m going to work on reversing those Accords you know that right?” Tony asked him after a moment.

“Family comes first, Stark. Don’t forget that.” Clint warned. 

“You are family, you know that right?” Tony asked, shocking the archer.

“Hey boys?” Laura called as she walked in the barn.

“Hey honey.” Clint responded, recovering quickly. “What’s up?”

“Fury wants to see you, I think he is leaving.” Laura said.

The three of them began to walk towards the house in silence, but Tony being Tony could not enjoy the silence.

“This feels like a messed up version of ‘Meet the Parents’.” Tony said with sarcasm lacing every word.

“Just glad I’m not in your shoes, Laura and I were already married when we were expecting Cooper, and Laura’s father is a banker not the former leader of a spy organization.” Clint teased.

“Not making me feel any better here Barton.” Tony grumbled.

“Hey, you were the one who made the smart ass movie reference.” Clint defended.

When they got inside Fury and Maria were already packing up their gear. Tony walked over to where Natasha sat in one of the Barton’s oversized arm chair, and sat on the arm of the chair. He placed his hand between her shoulder blades and she relaxed into his touch.

The last three months felt like three years, and neither party was going to let go again. Natasha realized just how stupid her actions were and she was not in the mood to repeat those mistakes ever again.

“Sure we can’t convince you to stay for a little bit longer?” Natasha asked the pair.

“Unfortunately not.” Maria told her. “We were taking care of business before and now it is time to get back to it.” 

The woman walked over and bent down to hug Natasha, Fury doing the same. He turned to Tony and extended his hand, Tony grabbed it and Fury yanked him in so harshly that he almost fell off the chair.

“You hurt them, they will never find the body.” He hissed quietly.

Tony simply nodded, his face going as white as a ghost. Natasha and Maria shared a small smile at that.

“Understood.” Tony finally found his voice. “Thank you for helping Nick.” Tony said sincerely.

“Anytime.” Fury said and nodded curtly.

The two former S.H.I.E.L.D. agents made their way around the room and began saying good-bye to everyone else. Tony caught Steve’s eye and motioned for him to meet him outside. Tony leant down and kissed the corner of Natasha’s mouth.

“Be right back…again.” He teased.

“I’ll hold you to that.” She teased and he stood up and went on the porch.

“So, where is the wind going to take you old man?” Tony asked as he came to stop beside Steve.

“To be honest?” Steve asked rhetorically. “I have no clue, for the first time in three months I have no plan.”

“Well I have an idea.” Tony began and Steve looked at him, the look in his eyes imploring Tony to continue. “For starters, you can man up and kiss Maximoff.”

Steve blushed and looked away, causing Tony to laugh. Both men went silent and stiff when Fury and Hill came out on the porch.

“Gentlemen.” Hill teased and walked down the steps, not looking back as she got in the passenger seat of the car.

“Good luck Fury.” Tony said sincerely.

“Same to you two.” Fury bid farewell, following the direction Hill went and got on the driver’s side.

The two superheroes did not begin talking until they could no longer hear the car. Call it a force of habit, but Tony was not going to talk about anything as long as he could see or hear those two.

“All I am saying is,” Tony continued. “I spent the last three months looking for the woman I love and those months proved just how much I took her presence for granted and vise-versa.”

“When did you get like this?” Steve asked in mock horror and the two men shared a smile.

“I think it was about a year and three months ago.” Tony joked.

“I’m really happy for you Tony.” Steve admitted.

“Thank you Cap.” Tony said honestly. “You know, I am going to try every day to reverse the Accords, even if it kills me.”

“Try to not let it come to that, you got a family to think of now.” Steve reminded him.

“Well, I will at least send you low-key missions when I get my hands on them.” Tony said.

“That sounds great.” Steve accepted.

“I will work on those Accords though.” Tony concluded.

“There’s no way I am going to be able to talk you out of this, is there?” Steve asked.

“Nope.” Tony said, popping the ‘p’.

“Take care Tony.” Steve said, extending his hand.

“You too Rogers.” Tony replied, shaking his hand.

—

Later that night, Tony and Natasha both laid in bed that night, neither falling asleep despite their efforts. Sure they had worked themselves up enough that night to guarantee them fifty years of sleep, but now they just sat there.

“I was thinking.” Tony whispered.

“About?” Natasha said and turned so that she was facing him.

“There really is no need for me to stay here at the facility. I only need to be here every once and a while to check on things and make sure Vision didn’t burn the place down. Rhodes can take over on managing it day-to-day…”

“Tony.” Natasha cut him off. “What are you trying to say?”

“Before coming to get you I was looking out over Clint’s farm and suddenly saw what he sees and I want it.” Tony explained. “I want a nice house in the middle of no where to raise our family with you.”

“Tony.” Natasha said, shocked.

“What do you say?” He asked.

Natasha searched his brown eyes with her green ones and a smile spread slowly across her face. She leaned over and kissed him slowly.

“Let’s do it.” She whispered after she broke the kiss.

“Yeah?” Tony asked.

“Yeah.” Natasha confirmed.

—

Steve pulled an old white t-shirt on after he got out of the shower. The bright side of this was, Tony gave him a credit card that allowed him to get a pretty nice room and Ross would be none the wiser. Pulling out the shaving cream and the razor, he turned the water on.

As the water ran, he stared down at the razor, maybe it was time for Captain America to finally disappear. He turned off the faucet and set the materials down and walked back into the room.

Wanda sat on her bed reading a book she had received from Laura. Steve found himself blushing as he saw the slightly scandalous picture on the cover. Tony’s words came flooding back into his brain.

“Steve?” Wanda called and his gaze refocused and he saw her smirking at him. “Want to tell me what you are thinking?”

“You had the chance to go with Sam and Sharon.” He reminded her. “Why didn’t you?”

“Because I didn’t want to be stuck as a third wheel for the foreseeable future.” Wanda said and stood up, setting her book down on the night stand. “And in the end,” She walked towards him. “there was something I wanted more.”

“And what was that?” Steve asked, they were now toe to toe.

“You.” She whispered and leant up, placing her lips softly on his.

Steve stood frozen and eventually pushed her back a little bit. Her eyes searched his and when Steve didn’t see any regret in her eyes, he did what Tony suggested… 

He kissed her.

—

Tony sighed as he ushered the reporters into the room, they were constantly asking him ridiculous questions. 

‘Wait till next week when they figure out I am done.’

Tony smirked at the thought. In the corner of his eye he saw a flash of strawberry-blonde and turned to see Pepper there in a simple black skirt and a forest-green tank top. He walked over by her and she smiled at him.

“Hey.” He greeted, it was still slightly awkward.

“Hi.” She responded. “You look better.” Pepper observed.

“I feel better.” He told her honestly, and his watch then beeped. “Hey, the kid’s here. I’m going to go get him.”

“Okay.” She said softly and watched him exit the room, and turned towards the room full of reporters.

He walked down the hall, taking the long way, allowing the kid to explore the facility a little bit.

“You don’t see that everyday.” Tony heard Happy tell Peter.

“Oh, there they are.” Tony said, smiling.

Peter noticed that Tony looked better, and he saw the relief on Happy’s face.

“How’s…?” Happy started.

“Everyone is fine.” Tony informed Happy before turning back to Peter. “Give me a minute with the kid.”

“Seriously?” Happy asked.

“Yeah.” Tony said, as if it was obvious. “I gotta talk to the kid.” Tony said a little bit more forcefully.

“I’ll be close behind.” Happy informed him.

“How ‘bout a loose follow?” Tony asked. “All right? Boundaries are good.”

He walked up and lightly punched Peter in the arm, still smiling, and then placed his arm around the kid. They then began walking.

“Sorry I took your suit.” Tony apologized. “I mean, you had it coming. Actually, it turns out it was the perfect sort of tough-love moment you needed, right? To urge you on, right? Don’t you think?”

“I guess.” Peter mumbled.

“Let’s just say it was.” Tony said.

“Mr. Stark, I really…” Peter began.

“You screwed the pooch hard, big time.” Tony interrupted. “But then you did the right thing.” Tony reminded him. “Took the dog to the free clinic, you raised the hybrid puppies…” Tony smiled as he felt a familiar presence.

He looked into his glasses as he talked to the kid and saw a familiar blonde watching him from the balcony.

“All right, not my best analogy.” Tony considered. “I was wrong about you. I think, with a little more mentoring, you could be a real asset to the team.”

“T-To th-the…To the team?” Peter stuttered.

“Yeah.” Tony responded. “Anyway, there’s about fifty reporters behind that door. Real ones, not bloggers.” Tony clicked his watch and the doors in front of them opened. “When you’re ready…” Tony began as the new suit he designed was shown. “…why don’t you try that on? And I’ll introduce the world to the newest, official, member of the Avengers: Spider-Man.”

“I…” Peter began and then began to stutter and laugh.

“Yeah, give that a look.” Tony said. “So, after the press conference, Happy will show you to your room, your new quarters. Where’s he between? He’s next to Vision?”

“Yeah, Vision’s not big on doors.” Happy told him.

“It’s fun.” Tony teased.

“Or walls.” Happy continued.

“You’ll fit right in.” Tony assured him.

Peter turned around and looked Tony in the eye, before looking back at the suit, and then turning to Tony again.

“Thank you, Mr. Stark.” Peter said. “But I-I’m good.”

“You’re good?” Tony asked, confused. “G-Good…?” Now it was Tony’s turn to stutter. “How are you good?” He asked,

“Well, I-I mean, I’d rather just stay on the ground for a little while. Friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.” Peter explained. “Somebody’s gotta look out for the little guy, right?”

Tony pulled off his glasses, disbelief clear in his eyes.

“You turning me down?” He asked. “You better think about this. Look at that.” He told Peter, pointing to the suit. “Look at me. Last chance. Yes or no?”

“No.” Peter said confidently and Tony felt his heart swell a little bit.

“Okay.” Tony said, accepting his choice. “It’s kind of a Springsteen-y, working-class hero vibe that I dig.” Tony brushed it off, trying to make the kid not feel guilty about his choice. “Uh, Happy will take you home. Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Happy responded, proud of Peter as well. “Mind waiting in the car?” He asked Peter. “I need a minute.”

“Thank you, Mr. Stark.” Peter said.

“Yes, Mr. Parker, very well.” Tony said and shook Peter’s hand.

“See you around.” Peter told him.

“Okay.” Tony said as the kid began to walk away.

“That was a test, right?” Peter asked.

For a moment, Tony was confused and stood there with his hands clasped behind his back.

“There’s nobody back there?” Peter elaborated.

“Yes, you passed.” Tony agreed, playing along. “All right skedaddle there, young buck.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Stark.” Peter said again, going towards the exit. “Thank you.”

“Yeah, thank you.” Tony called after him.

“Told you he’s a good kid.” Happy smiled.

Tony simply held his hands up in an ‘I told you so’ state and smiled. Pepper suddenly burst out from where all the reporters were waiting.

“Where’s the kid?” Pepper asked.

“He left.” Happy told her.

“Everybody’s waiting.” Pepper reminded him.

“You know what, he actually made a very mature choice.” Tony told her. “It just surprised the heck out of us.”

“Did you guys screw this up?” Pepper asked, and Tony was beginning to thank who ever was listening for getting him out of that relationship.

“He told the kid to go wait in the car.” Tony tattled like a five year old, pointing to Happy.

“Are you kidding me?” Pepper exclaimed and Happy looked very uncomfortable as he tried to come up with an explanation. “I have a room full of people in there waiting for some big announcement. What will I tell them?”

“Think of somethin’. How ‘bout…um…” Tony trailed off as he tried to think.

He looked over at the balcony and saw the woman he loved with her hands lightly caressing her stomach and he got an idea,

“I got somethin’.” Tony said suddenly. “Come on.” He said and walked over to the door. “After you.” 

He held it open for an angry Pepper, and after she walked through, he let it close and turned to Happy.

“You’re leaving, aren’t you?” Happy asked.

“Hey, I will still be available if the world is going to end and what not.” Tony explained to one of his oldest friends.

“Good luck man.” Happy smiled and brought Tony in for a hug.

“Thanks.” Tony said. “And take care of the kid.” Tony called at Happy’s retreating figure.

“I will.” The other man called back.

Tony turned and walked into the room and the cameras flared to life and all the reporters began asking questions. Pepper stood off to the side and just by her face Tony could tell she already was over the kid leaving and confused about Tony’s plan.

“Seven years ago I said a very important statement, ‘I am Iron Man.’” Tony began after everyone calmed down. “But this road doesn’t go on forever, and it’s time for me to get off it.” 

Everyone began going crazy once more, and Tony stole a glance at Pepper, who looked very shocked.

“I will still be here for if the world ends and, knock on wood, it won’t.” He knocked lightly on the podium after everyone calmed down again. “But it is time for me to focus on a new point in my life. No more questions.” Tony said even though no one had asked any in the first place. “Thank you.”

He walked away from all the reporters screaming for him to come back and asking their questions. Tony didn’t turn back once, in fact, he felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders. This was going to be the best way to spend the rest of his life, with his beautiful girlfriend and the child they now shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this one a little bit longer to make up for the updates I missed. I hope it pays off. This would also be a good place to end it, but I promised to take it all the way to Endgame and that is what I intend to do. 
> 
> If you comment, let me know if you want to see a little bit of fluff with Tony and his family before we get to Infinity War, or if the next chapter should just time jump to the start of Infinity War?


	12. Promise Me This is Forever

Natasha carried her purse out to the orange car that was sitting in the drive way of the Upstate Avengers Facility.She turned around and looked at the building that once housed so many of them, and now it was just Vision, Tony, her, and Rhodey.

It had been two months since Tony had the press conference confirming he was leaving the facility and taking a step back from his duties.Since then, he had kept her on a private floor with a lovely outdoor patio, that she spent most of her days on, reading books on everything to do with pregnancy.

Tony disappeared during the day, never telling her what he was up to, only that it was a surprise.He always came back at nine o’clock and was usually very tired.Natasha tried to ask Rhodey what Tony was up to, but that was a dead end, since the man told her he was too busy doing Tony’s job with a smug smirk on his face.She considered asking Vision, but then remembered the man’s will to do the right thing and did not want to risk him accidentally telling Ross before her and Tony could leave.

Today she was going to her first ultrasound, even though she was now five months pregnant.Before she could not even think about seeing a doctor when she was on the run for fear of being caught.Tony finally convinced her to go see one with him and was 100% positive that no one would suspect a thing.

Her hair was getting red streaks in it, due to her not being able to color her hair and risk inhaling the fumes it let off.

“Whatcha thinkin’ about?” Tony said as he walked out the doors to find her staring at the ‘A’ on the wall.

“Everything.” She told him and then smiled.“And nothing.”

“How amazingly cryptic of you.” Tony smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him, lightly kissing her.“You ready?” He asked after they separated.

“Ready as I will ever be.”Natasha said, trying to shake off her fears.

—

Natasha sat, arms crossed and her leg bouncing, as they sat waiting to be called back.She remembers all the times she would see pregnant women on her missions with the Red Room and then S.H.I.E.L.D. and wished she could have what they had.And now here she was, with exactly what she always wished for, and she was terrified.

“Hey.” Tony said softly, and placed his hand on her knee, stopping it from bouncing.“It’s all going to be okay.”

“You’re telling me that you are not freaking out right now?” Natasha hissed.

“Of course I am.” He replied back immediately.“But the current situation is a gift and I will be happy no matter what.”

Natasha took a deep breath, willing herself to calm down.She let her forehead rest against Tony’s and shut her eyes.

“Thank you.” She whispered.

“I love you.” He told her.

“And I, you.” Natasha replied.

“Marya Zlataryova.” A woman called.

Natasha stood up and Tony followed as they both began to walk over to the woman.

“Did you really have to pick such a complicated name?” Tony asked.

“This one is just temporary, right?” She asked, rhetorically.“Our permanent doctor is going to be where ever we end up living, right?”

“Point taken.” Tony grumbled.

“Nice to meet you.” Natasha greeted.

“You too.” The nurse responded.“And you must be…”

“The husband.”Tony said and Natasha gave him a withering look, but Tony just smiled.“Almonzo Zlataryova.”

“Yes, well, right this way.” She lead them through the hall.

When they got into the room the nurse turned and smiled comforting at Natasha.She must have looked scared at the reality the room held.

“You can take a seat right here.” She motioned to the chair next to the ultrasound machine.“I am Amelia Talanoveaa, and I will be here simply to record the results and then the doctor will be in to discuss them with you.”

“Okay.” Natasha said shakily and Tony moved beside her, squeezing her hand.

“And I thought we had a hard to pronounce last name.” Tony said sarcastically and everyone laughed softly.

“Now I am going to need you to roll up your shirt and lower your pants, and I am going to squeeze this gel on your stomach and then we will see your baby.”Amelia said, a smile still on her face.

Natasha unconsciously squirmed at the feeling of the cold liquid on her stomach.A few moments later Amelia was running a wand across Natasha’s lower stomach and looking at the screen.

“Alright and there is the…” She trailed off and her eyebrows furrowed as she moved the wand a little bit to the right.

“What?” Natasha asked, fear claiming her tone.“Is something wrong?”

“No it’s…the doctor will be right in to talk to you.”Amelia smiled brightly.

“Tony.” Natasha turned to him after the nurse left, fear etched into her beautiful face.

“Look, it can’t be anything too serious or else her smile would not have been as bright.” Tony had to put his own fear aside to calm hers.

“She could be a really good actress.” Natasha pointed out.

“She could be, but I will love this child either way.” Tony said.

“You’re right.” Natasha agreed as she wiped off the gel and fixed her shirt and pants.

“Mr. and Mrs. Zlataryova, I am Dr. Hanson.” A man in his mid-fifty’s said as he entered the room.

“Can you tell us what your nurse saw and wouldn’t tell us?” Tony asked, tensely.“She managed to really upset my wife.”

Tony didn’t care if they were not actually married, at this moment, a fake marriage never felt more real.He was thankful that he and Natasha were both wearing Photostatic Veils, curtesy of Nick Fury.

“There is nothing wrong with the babies.” The doctor said, smiling.

“Oh thank…wait d-did you say b-b-babies?” Tony stuttered.

“Yes, Mr. Zltaryova, you and your wife are having twins.I can tell you the genders if you would like, since you are at that stage in the pregnancy.”The doctor reminded them, but it fell on deaf ears.

Tony could not believe this, here he had been expecting to come to the doctor figure out if he was having a son or a daughter and to get vitamins.Now he still had to get the vitamins, but was walking out of here with three people not two.

All of a sudden, Natasha started laughing and Tony could not help but join in on it.

“If you want to.” Tony said to Natasha.

“I would love to.” Natasha said.

“So, doc, what are we having?” Tony asked.

The doctor opened up his paperwork and looked through it.

“You both are very lucky, it seems like you have a healthy little boy and a healthy little girl to look forward too.”The doctor smiled.“Congratulations, I will let you two talk things over.”

Both superheroes were silent for the longest time, neither knowing what to say. First they had a miracle pregnancy and then they were blessed with two children and now they had one of each.It was like all the stars were aligning in the right spot for them.

“Tony?” Natasha asked.

“Hmm?”Was all he could say.

“This is the best day of my life.” She told him.

He smiled and leaned down, kissing her softly. 

“I love you.” Tony told her.

“I love you.” Natasha smiled.

—

It was another month before they moved out of the facility all together.Rhodey was the only one there that day.All three of them stood by that same orange car that Tony loved so much, exchanging tearful good-byes.

They then left the facility and Natasha watched it fade away in the passenger mirror.She felt a weight on her hand and looked over and saw Tony smiling softly at her.For the six years of knowing each other, this is never how they thought they would end up, but she could not think of anything better.

They were on the road for a few hours and then Tony pulled over on a road that looked like it was in the middle of the forest.He pulled out a piece of fabric and smiled at her, but she just stared in disbelieve at him.

“Are you serious?” She asked.

“Humor me.”He complained and she sighed, but let him wrap the fabric around her eyes.

They continued for another five minutes before she felt him turn onto a gravel road.He eventually came to a stop.Natasha heard the door open and shut, and she could lightly hear Tony walk around to her side, his feet crunching the gravel beneath.Tony opened her door and placed his hand on her hand and pulled her out of the car as quickly as her six month pregnant figure would allow.

Tony wrapped his arm around her frame and guided her along and Natasha followed blindly, putting all her faith in Tony.Something she could never imagine doing when she met him back in 2010.

“Can I see where we are now?” Natasha asked as they came to a stop and Tony simply chuckled and removed the blind fold.

Natasha felt her mouth fall open at the sight of the two story log cabin with the lake behind it and a playground in the front yard, and the best part was, it was the only house as far as she could see.She could see a bike rack under a metal awning of sorts, two adult bikes that were obviously for her and Tony.Then a little pink bike with streamers hanging out of the handle bars and had purple training wheels on it.Next to it was a little red bike that looked like a motorbike, complete with a #1 on the front, and of course it too had training wheels.

“Do you like it?” Tony asked from behind her, his arms wrapping around her growing stomach.

All Natasha found herself able to do was nod.Since her first mission with the Red Room and she saw a family out for a stroll, all she wanted was that life for herself.Now she finally had it and she would be damned if she let anyone take it from her.

“Would you like to see the inside?” He asked, and again she nodded.

“So this is what you were up to.” Natasha mused as Tony showed her around the house.

“Some days Rhodes would help me, but there is only so much that man can do.” Tony said.“Most of my information came from Barton, though.Did you know how hard it is to build a house via video call?”

“You built this?” Natasha asked.

“I worked with a contractor, don’t worry.” He teased.“Mainly I stuck to my hallway.”

“Your hallway?” Natasha asked.

“This one.” He lead her down a hallway that had three doors.

He took her down to the farthest one and opened it.

The walls were wood and a model plane hung from the ceiling.The floor was hard wood, but had a sky blue, fluffy, rug in the middle.A desk sat against the wall and a small globe of the world sat on the corner.A hanging chair sat in another corner of the room and many crater pendant lights hung from the ceiling.A bed sat in the center of the room, designed to look like a hot air balloon, drawers for clothes were in the bed frame.Next to the bed sat a lamp, it had a yarn type shade and the bottom was another world globe, except this one would not turn.Of course, many trucks and trains decorated the bookshelves, along with actual books.

Natasha felt a small tear roll down her face and a smile form.

“Do you like it?” He asked and after she said nothing, he continued.“Of course he wouldn’t be here right away, but I figured that when they move out of the nursery they should have their own rooms ready, right?”

“I love it.” She said.

“Good, then maybe you’ll like the others too.” Tony responded.

“Other ones?” She questioned as she followed him.

When she got to the door frame of her son’s future room, she paused and smiled softly at the thought of raising him away from all the commotion that came from being an Avenger.She closed the door and followed her boyfriend to the next room.Once she walked through the door she froze again, in awe of what she was seeing.

A swing hung in the corner of the room, decorated with soft pillows and a stuffed rabbit.The walls were a soft pink, almost peach, color.A white carpet covered the floor and, much like her brother’s room, the rest of the floor was wood.A queen bed sat in the middle of the room and had a white silk canopy over it.A large dresser was on the side, covered with knick-knacks and across from it sat a desk.A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, electric lights installed.

“Who knew the great Tony Stark could design a little girl’s bedroom?” Natasha teased.

“Again, credit is to the Bartons, Laura came over and helped me a lot.” Tony said as he took her out of the room and to the next door.

“Remind me to thank them soon.” Natasha said.

“Noted.” Tony said.“Now this is the one I hope you really like.”

“Tony I will like anything you make…as long as it isn’t mini Iron Man suits for our children.” Natasha teased.

“But…” Tony played along.

“No.” Natasha joked.

“Fine.” Tony grumbled.“You’re no fun.”

He opened the last door and this time Natasha literally felt her heart stop for a moment.This room had to be the nursery.

It had grey and white walls and dark hard wood floors a fluffy grey rug taking up most of the floor.Grey cribs sat next to each other, separated by a changing table.One crib had pink stars and sliver moons for a mobile while the other had blue hot air balloons for a mobile.A bookshelf sat on the opposite wall with tons of bedtime stories lining their shelves.In the other corner sat a large white rocking chair, and on the floor sat a sheep style rocking horse and an elephant style rocking horse.Over each bed read a name in beautiful calligraphy …

_**Maria Margaret** _

_**Steven Anthony** _

Natasha looked over at Tony, who was watching her reaction.

“How did you know the names I thought of?” She asked.

“Rhodes may have let it slip when he was helping me decorate.” Tony said.

“You don’t have any names?” Natasha asked.

“I had some ideas, but then when Rhodey told me your choices and reasons for them, none of the other ones seemed good enough.” Tony admitted.

“You seem to have a lot of faith that our son will be into airplanes and hot air balloons.” Natasha teased.

“Just a feeling.” Tony said with a smirk and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Thank you.” She told him.“For everything.”

“Yeah, well, wait till you see the master bedroom.” Tony smirked.

“Oh really?” Natasha challenged, wrapping her arms around his neck.“Why don’t you show me it?”

—

Natasha sat in the chair in the nursery one night, imagining what this place would be like in a month when the twins would inhabit it.The doctor had said she could go into labor any day now and Natasha was happy and scared out of her mind.

For one, she felt that she was about the size of a whale now, although Tony was trying his best to assure her she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Two she wanted to meet her children, to meet the things she never thought she would have.

“Can’t sleep either?”Her boyfriend asked from the door frame on which he leant on.

“I just want to meet them.” Natasha said as she shook her head.“Rocking flannel again I see.” She teased after a moment of silence.

“It’s cold here.” Tony shrugged.“It’s times like this where I really miss California.”

Natasha chuckled, shaking her head.She then resumed staring at the cribs and rubbing small circles on her protruding stomach.Tony noticed this and looked down, grabbing something out of his back pocket and walking over to her and bent down so he was almost kneeling at the side of the chair.He stuck the item out at her and she looked down at them confusingly.

“What are those?” She asked.

“Letters.” Tony told her.“From Barton, Rogers, and Wilson.”

Natasha grabbed them and tore the one from Clint open first and began to read.

~

_Nat,_

_First off congratulations on the twins, although I am not sure how you are going to handle three Starks and maintain your sanity.I am happy you are getting all the things you want most and, don’t tell Stark I said this but, he is just as good for you as you are for him._

_Secondly I got your letter, and since both these were intercepted by your billionaire boyfriend, I think it is pretty safe to say that we don’t have to worry about Ross.However, I accept your offering as godfather of little Steven and I feel so honored._

_I miss you so much and maybe someday you guys can come over for a barbecue once you guys get settled into your new lives._

_Love you,_

_Clint_

~

She turned to Tony and smiled, tears forming.

“Clint agreed to be Steven’s godfather.”She told him.

“I don’t know why you would have any doubts about him not saying yes, but I am happy for you that he said yes.”Tony said.“Rogers on the other hand…”

“This is the one I can’t understand why you have doubts about.”Natasha said softly.

“I did try to kill his best friend.”Tony pointed out.

“Who killed your parents.”Natasha pointed out.“Look, all I am saying is that everyone has moments they are not proud of, but the only thing you can do is forgive and move on.”

“How can you be so sure?” Tony asked, tangling his hand loosely in her red and blonde tresses.

“Because I know you both, and it seemed like you two patched things up when you rescued me and Rhodes all those months ago.” Natasha told him.“And I will prove it.” She told him opening Steve’s letter and began to read it aloud.

~

_Natasha,_

_It is good to hear from you, it is hard to keep in touch when you are on the run.Although I think a thank you is in order to Tony, he has been making life as a fugitive vigilante a lot easier.Wanda is hilariously excited for you both and she did not hesitate to accept the role of godmother to little Steven.Another thank you for naming him after me, it is an honor I will never forget._

_Now to the part I know Tony is most likely holding his breath over.I would be thrilled to be the godfather to your daughter.Nothing would give me more joy, and it makes me truly happy that one day we may have the family we once had back._

_One more thing for the road.You can tell Tony I took his advice._

_Sincerely,_

_Steve Rogers_

~

“Told you.” She smiled warmly at Tony before her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.“What advice did you give Steve?”

“I may have told him to buck up the courage to admit his feelings to Maximoff.” Tony said with a shrug.

“Tony!” Natasha exclaimed, swatting his arm.

“Hey, it worked didn’t it.” Tony defended himself.

“I guess.” She chuckled.

“Final letter?” Tony pointed to the last one from Sam.

“Final letter.” She agreed, beginning to tear it open.

“Then bed?” Tony asked.

“Then bed.” Natasha confirmed, pulling the piece of paper free from the envelope.

~

_Natasha,_

_Greetings from the most out of touch town you can imagine.I mean, I have no idea how your letter even got here, but we read it.We are moving back to the States, I can’t tell you where just in case Stark accidentally looses it and it ends up on Ross’ desk._

_Sharon is thrilled that you thought of her for the godmother of you little girl and did not hesitate to take on the role.It is odd to think that in a short period of time THE Tony Stark is going to be a father to a little girl.I fear for any boy that comes within six feet of her….I guess I feel bad for the girls too because that little boy has a spy/assassin for a mother…I take that back, I feel bad for all the people who are going to have romantic relationships with them in years to come.That is a while away yet, so you have some time to clean the shot gun._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Sam_

~

“Huh, I never thought about it that way.” Tony said after he finished reading the letter.

“Thought about what?” Natasha asked.

“I’m gonna have to buy a gun.” Tony said.

“Oh my God, Tony.” Natasha laughed and felt a kick on her stomach and winced.

“Hey, you okay?” Tony asked the smile instantly leaving his face and was replaced by a look of concern.

“Yeah.” She grimaced, rubbing her hand on her stomach.“Steven is taking after his father by being a pain in the butt.”

Natasha had officially forbidden swearing after she was sure the baby could hear them talking and Tony, who did not want to have to deal with an angry Natasha, agreed to the rule.

“Well he’s a gift.” Tony said, chuckling.

“I know.”She said fondly.

“Nat?”Tony asked.

“Hmm?” She responded.

“Everything that we have has been a gift.I mean after Pepper, I thought I was never going to be able to care about someone that way ever again. Then you came along after Banner left and what happened was chaotic and messy, but it lead to three of the best things in my life.You and the children we now share.”Tony said.

“Tony, not that I don’t like it when you get sentimental, but it is three o’clock in the morning.” Natasha reminded him.“So, what are you up to?”

He smirked and got up from his crouch beside the rocking chair and moved in front of her.Tony reached into his back pocket and grabbed out an item and hid it in his hand.He then knelt down onto one knee and Natasha’s mouth fell open as he revealed the item in his hand was a ring box.Tony opened it and inside was a beautiful gold band with a heart shaped ruby on top, surrounded by diamonds.

“Natalia Alianovna Romanova, or as I have come to love you as Natasha Romanoff…will…you…marry me?” Tony asked.

For a millisecond you could hear a pin drop, but then Natasha launched herself into his arms the best she could and kissed him.

“Yes!” She whispered against his lips.“A million times yes!”

Natasha watched as he slipped the ring on her finger, she was slowly starting to loose the fear that someone would wake her up and it turned out to be all a dream.She then felt her son kick again.Natasha could tell the difference between the kicks and knew immediately which one it was.The baby kicked again and it was harder this time.

“Ow.” She muttered.

“Everything okay?” Tony asked again.

“Yeah it’s just…” Natasha froze at the wetness between her legs.

“Nat?” Tony asked.“Natasha?”

“The babies…they’re coming.” Natasha told him.

“What?” Tony gasped.

“They are coming.”Her words stuttered because of the pain.“The hard kicks that woke me up, must not have been kicks at all, but contractions.”

“Okay.” Tony lept up.“I’ll get the bag and then we’ll go.” He rushed off.

Natasha let out a pained chuckle as she watched her, now, fiancée run from the room and then come back because he went the wrong way.Five seconds ago she was getting engaged, and now she was going into labor.Life was crazy at some points.

—

Natasha Romanoff gave birth to two healthy twins at 1:00 p.m. on February 13, 2017. Her and Tony Stark were then married on the Barton farm three months later on May 23, 2017.Somehow they had once again managed to get everyone to the farm unnoticed.

Tony Stark would never be able to deny the fact that he cried as his children were pushed down the aisle in strollers as the ring-bearer and the flower girl by Lila and Cooper Barton.He could not try to hide the fact that he was definitely crying when Natasha walked towards him in a lace and chiffon each wedding dress with long sleeves that had a little bit of a rustic vibe to it.

Fury, however, would alway deny the fact that he was crying as he handed Natsha over to Tony.Even Vision was there, for if it wasn’t for him then in some ways they may have never stopped Ultron and began the process of getting together.Vision even greeted Wanda with a warm, friendly, hug and shook Steve’s hand.Peter also came to the wedding, since Tony figured if the kid had managed to keep his identity a secret for so long at the age of 15, minus Ned and Aunt May, then he could be trusted with this as well.

The former spy and the former playboy could not be happier with their family and the Avengers who had become their family as well.But sadly nothing lasts forever, because a little less than a year later there would be news stories everywhere of Earth, once again, being invaded by aliens and Tony Stark was once again missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited, now I get to start writing Infinity War! I think I finally figured out a way to accomplish all the stuff I want to do in this story that had me scratching my head. Once again, I will be using a lot of the same dialogue from the movie but this will have a few more changes than Civil War because this time around everyone knows about Tony and Nat.


	13. No More Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got really long and the rest of the chapters from here on out will probably be really long as well except for one or two. I hope you like this, I am really proud of something I managed to think of so enjoy!

In the midst of deep space, there was a transmission call pleading for help, but by the time help would arrive it would be too late. The remaining sector of the ship was on fire and they were lucky enough to help half of the people on board to safety, but it spelled doom for those remaining.

In the remains Heimdall sat, clutching his side as Ebony Maw spoke out in his annoying and ever calm voice.

“Hear me and rejoice.” Maw spoke out as Heimdall tried to grab Ebony’s leg. “You have had the privilege of being saved by the Great Titan. You may think this is suffering. No. It is salvation. Universal Scales tip toward balance because of your sacrifice. Smile. For even in death, you have become Children of Thanos.”

Loki stared at him in silent fury, unable to save anyone, and he turned to look at Thanos. The Titan was looking down at his brother who was struggling to move, and Loki made eye contact with the Hulk who was breathing heavily in his hiding spot and Loki slowly shook his head.

“I know what it’s like to lose.” Thanos said, turning to face the former prince. “To feel so desperately that you’re right…yet to fail, nonetheless.” Thanos looked down and picked Thor up, dragging the man who groaned in pain. “It’s frightening. Turns the legs to jelly. But I ask you, to what end? Dread it, run from it, destiny arrives all the same. And now, it’s here. Or should I say, I am.”

The mad titan grinned as he held up a gold gauntlet that housed a glowing purple stone, with room for five more stones.

“You talk too much.” Thor groaned as the mad titan held his head in his hand.

Loki’s eyes snapped down to Thor, trying to relay the silent message of his plan, but his brother was not paying attention.

“The Tesseract.” Thanos demanded, ignoring Thor’s jab. “Or your brother’s head.” He held the gauntlet closer to Thor’s face and the God winced away from it. “I assume you have a preference.”

“Oh, I do.” Loki said, not breaking eye contact with the Titan. “Kill away.”

This answer seemed to surprise Thanos a little, but nonetheless held the power stone against Thor’s head. His brother began screaming from the pain, and Loki held Thanos’ eye for a moment but then it dropped down to his big brother. Loki began trembling, his will to save his brother and to save the universe fighting each other.

“All right, stop!” Loki shouted and shut his eyes in relief.

“We don’t have the Tesseract.” Thor said in triumph. “It was destroyed on Asgard.”

Loki had a look of embarrassment before he stepped forward, extending his hand. He quickly looked over to the hulk who was still hiding and gave him a look. The Tesseract formed and Thanos grinned triumph.

“You really are the worst brother.” Thor panted.

“I assure you, brother, the sun will shine on us again.” Loki told him as he walked towards Thanos.

“You’re optimism is misplaced, Asgardian.” Thanos said, chuckling.

“Well for one thing, I’m not Asgardian.” Loki mocked. “And for another…we have a Hulk.” Loki repeated the line that Tony Stark had said to him all those years ago and ducked as the Hulk tore towards Thanos, dropping the Tesseract and grabbing Thor out of the way.

“Are you okay?” Loki asked Thor as the fight raged on.

“You took the Tesseract?” Thor asked in pain and disbelieve. “What were you thinking?”

“In my defense, I wasn’t.” Loki admitted, before looking around. “Stay here, I’m going to go check on Heimdall.”

The God of mischief made his way around the chaos of the ship, briefly hearing something about letting someone have fun. He dropped to his knees beside Heimdall and placed his hand over the wound in the man’s side.

“Just stay still.” Loki commanded and Heimdall shook his head.

“It’s too late for me,” Heimdall said in painful breaths. “But for you three, not so much. Do you still remember how your mother taught you to do illusions from planets away?”

Loki simply nodded, looking to see that the Hulk was slowly loosing the battle.

“Good.” Heimdall murmured. “Go to that area over there, do not let yourself be seen, and make Thanos believe he has finally succeeded in vanquishing you. Time for you to be the hero of the story for once my prince, it has been an honor to serve you…most of the time.”

Loki chuckled at that, and looked over at his older brother.

“What of Thor?” He asked.

“You will be reunited in due time, but for now you my GO my prince.” Heimdall told him and Loki did as he said.

Loki saw his brother hit Thanos with a pipe, and it did nothing. Thanos, in turn, kicked him back. Ebony Maw wrapped Thor in pieces of metal and made eye contact with Heimdall. Loki closed his eyes and began to focus as another life-like version of him appeared.

“Allfathers, let the dark magic flow through me one last time…”. Heimdall said and lifted the Hulk up and sent him through the Bifrost.

The Hulk tumbled right into Loki, sending both of them flying through and leaving the duplicate behind. Neither Thor, Thanos, or any of his minions saw that, so they had an advantage. Thanos walked over to Heimdall and grabbed the spear from Corvus Glaive. 

“That was a mistake.” Thanos told him.

Heimdall looked over at Thor one last time, farewell clear in his eyes, and Thor sat distraught, unable to do anything. Thanos raised the staff and plunged it into Heimdall’s chest.

“No!” Thor screamed. “You’re going to die for that.” Thor promised.

Loki, who was looking through the eyes of his double as they flew to earth, let out a pained gasp at the death of his brother’s last friend. Ebony Maw looked at him and made metal fly over Thor’s mouth.

“Shhh.” Ebony held one finger to his mouth as he mocked Thor.

Thanos walked over to Maw, who held the Tesseract. Behind him Glaive pulled the spear out of Heimdall’s chest.

“My humble personage bows before your grandeur.” Maw spoke as Thanos took off his helmet and removed his chest plate. “No other being has ever had the might, nay, the nobility to wield not one, but two Infinity Stones.” Thanos held the cube in his hand and Ebony continued. “The universe lies within your grasp.”

Thanos crushed the cube, and tiny pieces laid inside his palm. He blew at the pieces before grabbing the stone between his fingers, shaking the dust free. Thanos held the stone close to its destination and a force pulled it into place, and Thanos groaned as a light burst from the glove and the power of it surged through him.

Thor watched this in anger as Thanos slowly got his breath back. Loki saw his opportunity and focused more on his double and began to enact Heimdall’s and his plan, hoping it would work.

“There are two more stones on Earth.” Thanos told Maw. “Find them, my children, and bring them to me on Titan.”

“Father, we will not fail you.” Proxima Midnight said and all four of them kneeled.

“If I might interject.” Loki’s double said and walked closer to Thanos. “If you’re going to Earth, you might want a guide,” He held out his arms, offering himself. “I do have a bit of experience in that arena.”

“If you consider failure experience.” Thanos mocked.

“I consider experience, experience.” Loki dropped the humor, he took a deep breath. 

“Almighty Thanos. I, Loki, prince of Asgard…” He paused and looked down.

“Odinson…” He looked over to his big brother, hoping he would not be too pissed off when this was all over.

“the rightful king of Jotenheim, God of mischief.”

A knife appeared in his hand. “do hereby pledge to you…” Thor looked on in confusion. “my undying fidelity.”

Loki looked down and took a deep breath and lunged forward, sending the knife up towards Thanos’ throat, but the Titan froze it with the Space stone.

“Undying?” Thanos mocked and reached forward and grabbed Loki’s hand. “You should chose your words more carefully.” Thanos said and began twisting Loki’s hand.

He shoved the blade out of Loki’s hand and it went to the ground with a metal clank. Thanos then outstretched his other hand and wrapped it around the double’s neck and lifted him off the ground. Loki fought harder to focus, since when the double’s life would end, so would his control over it, although it would physically stay there until he willed it not to. As the life slowly drained out of the double and back to him, Loki uttered six words he wished he would have learned earlier.

“You…will never be…a God.” He gasped out and felt a pain in his neck.

He could still see everything that was going on, he just couldn’t change it or control the double’s body any longer.

“No!” He heard Thor’s muffled cry.

Thanos smiled and walked over to his brother and set the body down in front of him, mocking him.

“No resurrections this time.” Thanos swore and for a second Loki smirked, knowing just how wrong he was.

Thanos then used the Power stone to set off multiple explosions and then Thanos used the Space stone to escape with the Black Order. Loki heard Thor break loose of his shackles and crawl over to him. 

Loki watched in anguish as his brother cried on to the body and wished he could desperately tell him that he was still alive.

“No, Loki.” He heard his brother whisper out to him.

He cried out for his brother as the explosions consumed them both and Loki’s vision was suddenly stopped. Loki was quiet for a moment before turning to the Hulk, making sure he was still alive.

Loki looked ahead to see that they were heading quickly towards Earth and had now just entered the Atmosphere. His eyes widened at the sight of the building they were about to crash into and threw his body behind the Hulk’s. 

The two of them crashed through the ceiling and right through the stairs. As soon as the Bifrost stopped, Loki went over to, now, Bruce Banner and tried to calm down the nervous scientist. 

He looked up to see the magician from when he was here last, along with an Asian man who had his shields up.

“Thanos is coming.” Bruce whispered. “He’s coming.” 

Strange and the other man shared a look.

“Who?” Strange asked.

—

“Honey, I got it.” Tony spoke into the phone, carrying the bag from the store in his hands. “Trust me.”

“You sure you got the right one?” Natasha asked.

“Look, if you were so concerned about me getting the right one, why didn’t you just get it?” Tony asked.

“Because I am here making sure that our one year old children keep their noses out of trouble, since Sharon can’t watch them for another 20 minutes.” Natasha defended.

“Fine.” Tony huffed and looked in the bag. “There is a beautiful set of china tea cups, complete with saucers and spoons. The design is that of roses…Happy?” He asked.

“Very.” His wife responded. “Thank you.”

“You know, an I love you might be nice.” Tony mused and he could practically feel her smile and see her eyes roll.

“I love you.” Natasha said.

“I love you too.” He smiled.

“Steven Anthony Stark!” He heard her call out. “Leave the fish alone…I gotta go, hon.” She said.

“Tell our son that fish need water to breathe.” Tony smiled.

“Yeah, like a one year old is going to understand that.” Natasha muttered.

“I love you.” Tony told her.

“Love you too.” She responded and then the line went dead.

Tony looked down at his phone before pressing another number and holding it to his ear.

“She got you shopping too?” Clint Barton asked before Tony could even say hello.

“Yeah…wait how the hell are you shopping mister lockdown?” Tony asked.

“It’s called online shopping.” Clint said and was quiet for half a second. “What did you get the happy couple?”

“Tea cups…Nat’s idea.” Tony said after he heard Clint laughing softly. “What did you get Legolas?”

“No idea yet, just started.” Clint told him. “Also, why does everyone want to have their wedding at my house?”

“Because you’re just so damn cute Barton and it would be a shame to have you miss out on the wedding.” Tony teased as he began to walk through the park, taking the short way to get back to his orange car.

“You’re hilarious, Stark.” Clint remarked, dryly.

“So, have you talked to the happy couple yet?” Tony asked.

“If anyone has talked to them yet, it has to be you and Nat since you literally live ten minutes away from them.” Clint said.

“Yeah, well, Nat’s going to beat us both. Sharon’s coming over to watch the kids.” Tony informed him.

Clint hummed in acknowledgement, clearly looking for gifts on the computer before he groaned.

“Why do we have to find gifts now, I mean, Sam and Sharon aren’t getting married ’til June and it is April?” Clint said frustrated.

“Because as much as we love our wives, we secretly fear them and just want to keep them happy.” Tony thought out loud, and sarcastically, to Clint.

“Yeah, you got that right.” Clint chuckled.

“Tony Stark?” A voice called and Tony looked over to see that doctor from all those years ago, except now he had a weird cape and necklace on now and a glowing golden circle was sparkling behind him.

“Hey, Barton?” Tony said, distractedly.

“Yeah?” The other man answered.

“I’m gonna have to call you back.” He said and hung up not waiting for a response. “What the hell do you want?”

“I’m Stephen Strange…” The man began.

“I remember who you are.” Tony snapped.

“Right.” Strange muttered. “I need you to come with me.”

“And why the hell should I go with you after the stunt you pulled a year and a half ago?” Tony said outraged.

“We need your help.” Strange said calmly, nothing like the arrogant man Tony met last time. “Look, it’s not overselling it to say that the fate of the universe is at stake.”

“And who’s ‘we’?” Tony asked.

“Hey, Tony.” Bruce stepped out from behind Strange and Tony took a step back.

“Bruce?” Tony said, shocked.

He walked up to Tony, grief crowding his face and hugged Tony.

“Oh.” He said.

“You okay?” Tony asked.

“Now, will you come with me?” Strange asked.

“I just…” He looked at Bruce. “…gotta make a call.”

His hands shook as he pressed the button on his phone. He placed it to his ear and heard it ring, but soon went to the generic voicemail. The one they set up so she could not be tracked.

“Hey, I know you are busy trying to keep Stevie from killing the poor fish, but when you get the chance I really need you to call me…Honey, it’s important. I love you.” He said and hung up the phone and turned to the two people.

Bruce looks so confused and it made Tony’s heart clench with guilt, but then it was quickly gone after he remembered the events of Ultron.

“Where the hell were you Banner?” Tony snapped, even though Nat moved on with him, he could still remember the pain Bruce’s disappearance left in her.

And that anger from all those years ago…it came flooding back.

“On an alien planet.” Bruce said as they made their way through the portal and into a building that smelt like leather and mold. “Sakaar was the name of it. I was there for two and a half years as the Hulk before Thor found me and turned me back into me.” Bruce paused for a moment. “If I could have come back I would have, I had things I wanted to do.”

There was that little pang of guilt in his heart, but it was soon gone when Tony realized just how much time had passed and the family he now had because of it.

“So how did you get here?” Tony asked.

“A man named Heimdall did it.” A familiar British voice informed him and Tony felt his blood run cold.

There, in the arm chair, sat Loki. The man had an ice pack pressed against his skull and dirt smudged across his face.

“Why I outta…” Tony said in rage and moved towards the man who looked broken beyond belief, when Bruce grabbed him.

“Tony, he helped with the Battle on Asgard and the fight against Thanos.” Bruce said.

“Yeah and what about all the people on Earth who lost family members to this man?” Tony asked.

“I cannot change my past actions, Odin knows I wasn’t thinking clearly.” Loki muttered as he stood up and winced, clutching his head. “The mind stone, it was what Thanos used to get what he wanted. He played me like a puppet and used my vulnerability to fuel it. I can, however, apologize for my actions and help you take down this Son of a Bitch once and for all and hopefully get my brother back.”

“As far as apologies go…that wasn’t awful.” Tony said. “But I’m watching you Rock of Ages.” Tony warned.

“I can work with that.” Loki gave a small smile.

“You wanna set that down?” Wong asked, pointing to the bag.

“As long as you have a safe.” Tony said. “Pretty sure my wife would kill me if I let anything happen to them.” He handed the bag to Wong, who placed it in the safe by the wall, Tony did not expect him to take his words seriously.

“You’re married?” Bruce asked.

“Don’t try to sound so surprised, Banner.” Tony muttered.

“Sorry, I just…wow Pepper really has her hands full.” Bruce said.

“Yeah, about that Pepper and I broke up…” Tony trailed off.

“What?” Bruce said. “But you guys seemed so happy last time I saw you.”

“Yeah, well, let’s just say that I found the true love of my life.” Tony said.

“I’d like to meet her.” Bruce said.

“Uh, you kinda already have.” Tony rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Who?” Bruce asked, clearly confused.

“Look as much as I love it when you guys spend twenty minutes talking about your selves, we have a mad Titan sending his children down to collect these stones as we speak.” Loki complained.

“What stones?” Tony asked, not quite ready to tell Bruce he was married to his ex-girlfriend quite yet.

Wong began to use magic to show the universe and five of the six Infinity Stones.

“At the dawn of the universe, there was nothing. Then, boom! The Big Bang sent six elemental crystals, hurtling across the virgin universe. These Infinity Stones each control an essential aspect of existence.” Wong explained.

“So, we don’t have time to talk about the last 3 years, but we have time for a magic show.” Tony whispered as he complained and Loki cracked a small smile.

“Space. Reality. Power. Soul. Mind.” Strange named off each stone and it glowed as it was called. “And Time.” 

He used his hands to open the Eyes of Agamotto, the Time stone emitting an emerald green light.

“Tell me his name again?” Tony asked.

“Thanos.” Bruce told him. “He's a plague, Tony. He invades planets. He takes what he wants. He wipes out half the population…”

“He sent me.” Loki cut in. “The attack on New York. Like I said, it was him.”

“This is it…” Tony said to himself. “What's our timeline?” He asked the others.

“No telling.” Bruce told him. “He has the Power and Space stones, that already makes him the strongest creature in the whole universe. If he gets his hands, on all six stones, Tony…"

“He can destroy life on a scale hitherto undreamt of.” Strange finished.

“Did you seriously just say ‘hitherto undreamt of’?” Tony asked as he leaned against a cauldron and stretched.

“Are you seriously leaning on the Cauldron of the Cosmos?” Strange asked.

“Is that what this is.... ?” Tony started and the cloak Strange was wearing smacked his arm, startling him. “I'm going to allow that.” The two held eye contact for a minute before Tony broke it. “If Thanos needs all six, why don't we just stick this one down the garbage disposal?”

“No can do.” Strange said.

“I’m afraid it takes more of that, otherwise my grandfather would have destroyed the Reality stone and then we would not have had the elf problem.” Loki pointed out.

“We also swore an oath to protect the Time stone. With our lives.” Wong informed him.

“And I swore off dairy, but then, Ben & Jerry's named a flavor after me, so….”

“Stark Raving Hazelnuts.” Strange remembered.

“It's not bad.” Tony said.

“A bit chalky.” Strange told him.

“A Hulka-Hulka Burning Fudge is our favorite.” Wong said.

“That's a thing?” Bruce asked.

“Ironically, it’s my son’s favorite too.” Tony chuckled.

“Wait, son?” Bruce asked. “What did I all miss?”

“A lot.” Tony said simply. “Point is: things change.”

“Our oath to protect the Time stone cannot change. This stone may be the best chance we have against Thanos.” Strange said,

“And, so conversely, it may also be his best chance against us.” Tony exclaimed.

“Well, if we don't do our jobs.” Strange said.

“What is your job exactly, besides making balloon animals?” Tony asked in a slightly condescending tone.

“Protecting your reality, douchebag.” Strange said.

“Oh, I’m the douchebag?” Tony asked, his anger for the man finally reaching its boiling point. 

“You flirted with my then-girlfriend, now-wife, right in front of me!” Tony yelled.

“Well I am a different person now, and two, you both were not over the top obvious.” Strange defended.

“Um, have you met us?” Tony exclaimed. “We don’t do over the top. Why do you think that no one even knows I am married?”

“Okay, guys, could we table this discussion right now?” Bruce broke in when he saw that Loki was beginning to get his murder look. “The fact is that we have this stone. We know where it is. Vision is out there somewhere with the Mind stone, and we have to find him now.”

“Yeah, that's the... thing.” Tony said, awkwardly.

“What do you mean?” Bruce asked.

“Two weeks ago, Vision turned off his transponder. He's offline.” Tony said.

“What? Tony, you lost another super bot?” Bruce asked in disbelieve.

“I didn't lose him. He's more than that. He's evolving.” Tony explained.

“Who could find Vision, then?” Strange asked.

“Shit.” Tony muttered quietly. “Probably Steve Rogers.”

“Oh, great.” Strange muttered.

“Maybe. But…” Tony sighed.

“Call him.” Bruce said.

“It's not that easy. God, we haven't caught up in a spell, have we?” Tony said.

“No.” Bruce responded, confused.

“The Avengers broke up. We're toast.” Tony said.

“Broke up? Like a band? Like The Beatles?” Bruce said confused.

“Cap and I fell out hard.” Tony told him. “And to the rest of the world, we're not on speaking terms…”

“Tony, listen to me.” Bruce interrupted. “Thor's gone.” 

At this Loki looked down, still remembering the pain in his brother’s voice when Thor though he was dead. 

“Thanos is coming. It doesn't matter who you're talking to or not.” Bruce finished.

“Hey Banner if you were listening, I said ‘the rest of the world thinks we’re not on speaking terms’.” Tony explained.

“What?” Strange asked, this information seemed to interest the sorcerer.

Tony smirked, realizing that the Doc was not all knowing, and that gave him a warm, happy, feeling in his chest.

“The Avengers are back together, sort-of, the government just doesn’t know it. For the past year or so, I have been trying to reverse the Sokovia Accords and I have almost succeeded.” Tony said and pulled out the phone from Steve. “Rogers’ will pick this up right away, it is our emergency phone…flip phone.” He muttered. “Let’s just hope he doesn’t think it has something to do with Wilson’s wedding.”

Right before he his the call button he heard an unusual rumbling and looked around before he turned to look over at the others. His eyes narrowed in on Strange’s hair that was flowing in the wind.

“Say, Doc, you wouldn't happen to be moving your hair, would you?” Tony asked.

Strange looked up at his hair and the others followed his eyes.

“Not at the moment, no.” Strange told him.

Tony looked up at the hole where Banner and Loki had fallen through and saw a piece of metal flying through the sky. All of them looked at the door except for Bruce, who slowly turned around. They then heard muffled screaming and saw people running past the door.

Tony went to the door and opened it, the screaming increased and they could now hear car horns beeping as well. He turned around in a big circle, trying to process everything. Sharing a look with the other men, he took off down the street and knew they were following him.

His heart was beating rapidly in his chest, for he was only a few hours away from his house. Tony was glad that all the other times he did not have a family to worry about, but now he did and this Thanos guy scared the hell out of him.

A woman fell to the ground in front of him and he helped her to her feet.

“You okay?” He asked, before a car drove into a pole. “Help him.” Tony pointed and Wong ran to the door.

“Banner.” Wong called the other man for help.

“Wong! Look alive!” Tony shouted.

“Go, go.” Wong told him. “We got this.”

Tony pulled out his glasses and placed them on his face, Loki and Strange were two steps behind him. Even as the world seemed to be ending, people still did a double take at the sight of Loki and the man in question simply rolled his eyes.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., what am I looking at?” Tony asked.

“Not sure. I’m working on it.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. said concerned.

“Well, while you’re at it, try and get a hold of Nat, she needs to get the kids somewhere safe” Tony said, before turning around to face Strange. “Hey, you might want to put that Time stone in your back pocket, Doc!” Tony shouted over the noice and turned around and continued helping people get out of the way.

“Might want to use it.” He heard Strange say and heard a shimmering sound and knew that Strange used magic of sorts.

Tony stood by the edge of a building and peaked around but whipped his body back when a chunk of a car hood flew past. He then moved out onto the street and looked up to see a big metal circle throwing everything around and it was humming.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. evac anyone south of 43rd street.” Tony commanded. “Notify first responders.”

“Will do.” The A.I.’s voice chirped.

Strange spun his hands in a circle and sent a surge of magic towards the vessel, stopping its destructive ways and it was instantly quieter. He gave Tony a wink when the billionaire looked back at him and Tony realized Loki was no where to be seen.

A blue beam appeared and two aliens were suddenly in front of the men. Tony walked towards them and his eyebrows knitted in concern and confusion.

“Hear me and rejoice.” Maw began the same speech. “You are about to die at the hands of the Children of Thanos.” 

The other one said something in a language Tony didn’t understand and picked up his weapon.

“Be thankful…” Maw continued. “…that your meaningless lives are now contributing…”

“I’m sorry, Earth is closed today.” Tony shouted, interrupting him. “You better pack it up and get out of here.”

“Stone keeper.” Maw addressed Strange and the other man showed he was listening. “Does this chattering animal speak for you?”

“Certainly not.” Strange said taking a step forward. “I speak for myself.” He slammed his fists together and created shields. “You’re trespassing in this city and on this planet.” Wong then ignited his shields.

“He means get lost, Squidward.” Tony said.

“He exhausts me.” Maw said and Obsidian muttered something in a different language. “Bring me the stone.” Ebony commanded.

Cull Obsidian began his advance but was soon stopped by his axe being yanked out of his hands and was thrown back. Loki suddenly appeared, weapon in hand.

“Father killed you.” Maw said in a tone that Loki thought was disbelieve.

“You think he would figure out that it is almost impossible to kill me by now.” Loki teased.

Maw lifted his hands and blew Loki back with a car and did not get back up.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” Tony asked.

“Life signature detected.” The voice informed him.

Tony let out a breath he did not realize he was holding. If you had told him six years ago that he would be worrying about the guy that tried to rule the Earth, he would have called them crazy.

“Banner, you want a piece?” Tony asked, when Cull got back up and began walking towards them.

“Mmmm, no, not really.” Bruce said. “But when do I ever get what I want.”

“That’s right.” Tony said.

“Okay. Push!” Banner gave himself a pep talk, turning slightly green in the neck.

“It’s been a while.” Tony encouraged. “It’s good to have you buddy.”

“Okay, shush.” Bruce told Tony. “Let me just…I need to concentrate here for a second.”

Tony turned and faced him as Bruce continued to struggle and Obsidian continued towards them.

“Come on, come on, man.” Bruce said. “God!”

“Where’s your guy?” Tony asked.

“I don’t know.” Bruce answered. “We’ve sorta been having a thing.”

“It’s no time for a thing.” Tony told him.

“I know.” Bruce muttered.

“That’s a thing right there.” Tony said, pointing. “Let’s go.”

Bruce tried again, groaning. Strange looked over at Tony and Tony looked at him before he turned to Bruce.

“Dude, you’re embarrassing me in front of the wizards.” Tony said.

“Tony, I-I’m sorry.” Bruce stuttered. “Either I can’t, or he won’t.”

“It’s okay.” Tony said. “Hey, stand down. Keep an eye on him?” He asked Wong who nodded. “Thank you.”

“I have him.” Wong said.

“Damn it.” Bruce muttered.

Tony tugged at the strings on his jacket and it tightened around his frame. He pulled his glasses down as the nanotech formed around him. He pulled out a shield just as the alien swung the axe down. Tony lept up and gave him an upper cut. Then multiple beams came out of his back and the dwarf went flying back from the force. Maw moved him out of the way and the alien went flying into a car and did not get back up.

“Where’d that come from?” Bruce said, trying to process all he missed.

“It’s nanotech.” Tony told him. “You like it, a little something I…” 

Tony went flying up into the air when Maw lifted the concrete up. Ebony then threw trees at the remaining three men, Wong got ready to block them when they were blown up. They all looked up and Sam landed by them.

“I only live a few hours away.” Sam told them. “Wings make it minutes.”

“Doctor Banner,” Strange turned back to Bruce as Wong and Sam worked to try and stop Maw, “if the rest of your green friend won’t be joining us…” He opened a portal and sent Bruce and half a taxi away.

Strange then turned and made a weapon and Tony flew in, shooting a blast through it, the weapon amplifying it sending the car at Maw. The alien just sliced it in half, not even flinching.

“When did you get here?” Tony asked Sam.

“Few minutes ago.” Sam said. “Fiancée sent me. Now what are we dealing with?”

“They are trying to steal the Time stone.” Wong told him.

“The time what?” Sam asked.

“I’ll explain it to you later…better yet ask Vision he’s got one of the six stones in his head.” He then turned to the sorcerer. “Gotta get that stone outta here, now.” Tony said to Strange.

“It stays with me.” Strange told him

“Exactly.” Tony said. “Bye.”

He flew up and towards Ebony, narrowly missing the beams he threw at him, Sam blasting his way through with his guns, covering Tony’s six. Tony extended a staff of sorts and went to hit Maw but was clamped in Obsidian’s weapon and thrown back through the building and landed in the park where Bruce was, hitting into a tree.

“Tony!” The scientist yelled, running over to him. “You okay? How we doing? Good? Bad?”

“Really, really, good.” Tony complained. “Really good. Do you plan on helping out?”

“I’m trying.” Bruce defended. “He won’t come out.”

Obsidian broke through the building and threw the hammer at Bruce and Tony.

“Hammer.” Tony informed and pushed Bruce out of the way.

Tony flew towards him and shot an energy beam at him, but it was deflected by Cull’s shield, slicing down a tree. Sam came and began firing his guns at Obsidian’s back, the two heroes working together. Bruce yelped and barely evaded getting crushed by the tree.

“Come on Hulk!” Bruce pleaded desperately, crawling out from under the branches. “What are you doing to me?” He then began slapping himself in the face. “Come out! Come out! Come out!”

“Nooo!” The Hulk said, coming out for a second and Bruce’s face returned to normal and he fell back, exhausted.

“What do you mean ‘no’?” Bruce asked desperately.

“So, where’s Rogers?” Tony asked, through the com channel they were all on during battles.

“Vision made contact with Wanda, wanted to talk to her about something…damn!” Sam exclaimed, narrowly missing the dwarf’s axe. “They went to check it out in Scotland.”

Tony and Sam were still trading hits with Cull and he flung both heroes back and threw his weapon at Tony. Tony braced himself for the impact that never came and he opened his eyes.

“Hey man.” Peter greeted Cull and turned back to Tony, still holding the weapon. “What’s up, Mr. Stark?”

“Kid.” Tony greeted, still a little shocked. “Where’d you come from?”

“A field trip to MoMA!” Peter yelped as he was grabbed by Obsidian and thrown away. “Uh, what is this guy’s problem, Mr. Stark?” Peter released some of his webs, and began fighting as well.

“Uh, he’s from space. He came here to steal a necklace from a wizard.” Tony explained.

Obsidian caught Peter in his weapon and and swung him around in a circle before he threw him, sending the young man screaming. Tony began to send beams at the dwarf, but was once again blocked by the shield. Cull threw the taxi at Tony, who ducked, and Peter grabbed it with a web and threw it back at Obsidian and it actually made contact.

—

Maw picked up a bunch of bricks and shaved them into sharp points and threw them at Strange, who made a portal. The points went in the portal and Wong made another portal and the points were sent back at Maw.

Ebony managed to move a car to protect himself, but one hit his head and left a cut. This angered Maw and he used a broken fire hydrant’s water stream to blow Wong back, leaving the sorcerer unconscious.

Strange sends a whip of magic to bind Maw’s hands and yanks the alien forward, meaning to send him flying over his head, but Maw grabbed him. He sent flying towards a building and trapped Strange and held him in place with bricks.

“Your powers are quaint.” Maw said. “You must be popular with children.”

He then tried to grab the Time stone, but yanked his hand back with a hiss of pain.

“It’s a simple spell but quite unbreakable.” Strange told him.

“Then I’ll take it off your corpse.” Maw replied angrily.

He pulled Strange out of his prison, and sent him flying down to the ground Strange hit a mail truck and his cloak helped him to his feet. Strange began to open the Eye of Agamotto, but utility cables bind his hands down, closing off the magic flowing to the stone. Another cable wrapped around his torso and then his neck.

“You’ll find…removing a dead man’s spell…troublesome.” Strange choked out.

“You’ll only wish you were dead.” Ebony said as Strange passed out from the pressure and Maw began to carry him away, but the Cloak of Levitation dragged Strange away. “No!” Maw shouted.

He moved to go after Strange, but he yelled out at a pain in his shoulder. Ebony looked to see a blade wedged in his shoulder. Maw turned around to see Loki already pulling another blade out and beginning to throw it. 

Ebony used his powers to trap Loki under two street lights, pulling the blade out of his shoulder and sent it flying into the prince’s leg, and Loki groaned in pain. Maw smiled and turned to follow the sorcerer, leaving the God struggling to get out.

—

Tony, Sam, and Peter were still trying to take down Obsidian when Strange went flying past.

“Kid, that’s the wizard.” Tony told Peter, blocking Cull’s attack with his shield. “Get on it.”

“On it!” Peter lept away, going after Strange.

“Kid’s cute.” Sam said.

“A lot less troublesome than my other kids…” Tony agreed. “Ah, who am I kidding, no he’s not.”

—

Peter chased Ebony Maw as the alien floated on a pile of debris after Strange, leaving a huge rut in the ground. The kid was about to get to him when the alien threw a billboard at him.

“Not cool.” Peter grumbled and got back to chasing the two down.

Ebony bends all types of street poles to try and grab Strange, and the last one grabbed the cloak. Strange went flying and almost hit the ground before Peter snags him with a web.

“Gotcha!” Peter exclaims happily and was about ready to get away when a beam grabbed Strange, yanking Peter to a halt. “Wait.” Peter said confused.

The cloak was flying along side Strange, it almost seemed worried. Peter grabbed onto a light pole and was struggling to hold on when Maw broke the light pole free from the ground.

“Uh, Mr. Stark, I’m being beamed up.” Peter exclaimed.

“Hang on kid.” Tony said. “Sam, go get the kid.” 

“Got it.” The man said and flew off towards the space ship.

Tony then began to continue fighting Cull, but his suit was soon short circuited when the claw clamped around his frame. Obsidian pulled out a blade from his arm cuff and ran towards Tony, ready to end the fight. Tony sent a silent apology to his family and closed his eyes. When a few seconds past, he realized nothing had happened.

There stood Wong and Bruce, Wong had sent Obsidian to Antartica. Tony was soon able to break free since, Obsidian was no longer there to control it.

“Wong, I owe ya.” Tony said and took off towards the ship.

“Tony.” Sam’s voice came through his com. “Kid’s too high, I can’t get there while still being able to breathe.”

“Give me a little juice, F.R.I.D.A.Y.!” Tony said. “Wilson, it’s good I got the kid, you go get Rogers.”

“Stay safe, Stark.” Sam informed him. “Remember that you got a Russian spy/assassin at home that will kill all of us if you don’t come home.”

“Will do.” Tony said. “Unlock 17-A.” He told the computer. “Pete, you gotta let go. I’m gonna catch you.”

“But you said save the wizard!” Peter exclaimed. “I can’t breathe.” He gasped and pulled his mask off.

“We’re too high up.” Tony informed the kid. “You’re running out of air.”

“Yeah.” Peter said. “That makes sense.”

Tony continued his speed to get to Peter and 17-A passed him. Tony felt his heart stop as the kid let go of the space ship. 17-A reached him just in time and attached to his chest, spreading out until it covered him. Peter regained his balance and stood up.

“Mr. Stark, it smells like a new car in here!” Peter said excitedly.

“Happy trails, kid.” Tony said. “F.R.I.D.A.Y., send him home.”

“Yep.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. obeyed. 

A parachute came out of the back of Peter’s suit and the high winds yanked him back.

“Oh come on!” Peter shouted as he fell back and disappeared behind the circle.

Tony then latched onto the side of the ship and used a laser to cut through the side of the ship and stepped in. He looked around for any sign of Strange or Maw and his phone began to ring.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., patch it through to the suit.” Tony told the A.I..

“Tony.” Natasha’s voice came though.

“Hey, honey.” Tony said awkwardly.

“Sam called, what the hell were you thinking?” Natasha yelled.

“I had to save the kid Nat.” He told her.

Natasha sighed, and he just knew she was rubbing the area above her eyebrow, the way she always did when she was frustrated.

“Are you okay, at least?” She asked.

“Yeah.” Tony said. “Look, we can argue later. Where are you and the kids?”

“About that…” Natasha trailed off, it was now her turn to be awkward.

“What do you mean?” Tony asked, his voice filled with nerves, his helmet retracting. “Are you guys okay?”

“The kids are with Sharon, she’s taking them out of town until this all blows over.” Natasha said.

“Where are you?” Tony asked.

“I am in th-the…” Natasha began to cut out.

“Honey?” Tony called.

“Please be s-s-sa-safe…” Natasha’s voice stuttered.

“Boss, we’re losing her.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. informed him.

“Natasha, where are you?” Tony said loudly.

“L-Love…” Natasha’s voice died out as the ship took him deeper into space.

“Nat!” Tony yelled, but it was no use she was already gone.

Outside Peter clung to a web and pulled himself onto the ship.

“Oh, my God!” He exclaimed as he saw Earth fading away, he clung tightly to the space ship pulling himself in a hatchway as it closed. “I shoulda stayed on the bus.”

No sooner did he get in, then Ebony Maw smiled and pushed the ship to its limits, accelerating into hyperspace.

—

Bruce and Wong were walking through the, now empty, streets looking for anyone who still needed help. Wong shouted for him and he ran over to see Loki struggling to lift the metal construction poles out from around him with a dagger in his leg.

“Hey, slow down.” Bruce rushed over to him and Wong used his powers to slice the metal away from the former prince.

“Being a good guy is exhausting.” Loki complained.

He was now free and was finally able to pull the dagger from his leg, and the wound began to instantly heal.

“Yeah, well, our job is not done yet.” Bruce told him and spotted the flip phone a few feet away.

He went over and picked it up, it was very scratched up, but it still worked. The God of mischief limped over by Banner to inspect the device. They heard the familiar hiss of magic and turned to see Wong walk through it, back into the Sanctum.

“Where are you going?” Bruce asked.

“The Time stone’s been taken.” Wong reminded them. “The Sanctum remains unguarded. What will you do?” He asked Bruce.

“I’m gonna make a call.” Bruce said and held up the phone.

Wong nodded and closed the portal. Both men then turned back to the phone and Bruce opened it, pressing the number for Steve.

“Stark?” Steve’s voice came through after the first ring, but did not give Bruce a chance to answer. “Thank God, we were worried sick after the call with Nat was disconnected. Sam says she has not stopped pacing, you really freaked her out.”

“Actually, Steve, it’s me.” Bruce said.

“Banner?” Steve asked.

“Yeah,” Bruce chuckled softly. “I’m back.”

“That-That’s great news.” Steve stuttered.

“You could sound a little bit more happy about it.” Bruce teased.

“What?” Steve asked. “Oh, Bruce, it’s nothing against you. It’s just that a lot has happened in the past three years.”

“Yeah tell me about it, I just figured out that Tony’s married and has a kid.” Bruce chuckled. “But that is besides the point, you have to find Vision. Those creeps are going after him.”

“I know, Sam gave us the details. Wanda and I are with Vision right now, Nat’s on her way with Sam to help us.” Steve said.

“Nat?” Bruce whispered.

He remembered the fiery red head that he was going to run away with before the Hulk ruined all of that by not going back or letting him have control. And because of that, Ultron still felt like 2 weeks ago for him and his feelings for her had not gone away. He really wanted to see her and even though he knew there was a strong chance she might resent him, he still had to apologize.

“Yeah.” Steve said awkwardly, like he was withholding information.

“Look, we can all catch up later.” Bruce said. “When Nat and Sam get there, get back to the Avengers facility.”

“Will do.” Steve said. “And Banner?”

“Yeah?” Bruce answered.

“It’s good to hear from you.” Steve said.

“You too.” Bruce said and hung up the phone.

“Now what?” Loki asked.

“We hope one of these cars works still and can get us to Upstate New York.” Bruce said, looking around at all of the trashed cars.

“Wasn’t the facility here?” Loki questioned as they began walking.

“According to Strange, Tony sold the tower right before he basically dropped off the face of the Earth and your brother said that there was another facility Upstate.”

Loki unconsciously flinched at the mention of his brother and Bruce noticed that. 2 weeks ago, Bruce would have brushed it off and let him suffer, but things were different now…Loki was different now.

“Hey, we’ll find him.” Bruce said.

“Thor’s too stubborn to die, so that part I don’t doubt.” Loki scoffed.

“He’ll understand why you did what you did and forgive you for faking your death…again.” Bruce said.

“One can only hope.” Loki muttered, but Bruce heard him and gave a small smile.

“First we need to get rid of Thanos, and the only way we can do that is together.” Bruce said.

“Lead the way then, doctor.” Loki said and extended his arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Bruce's emotions will be like when he finally figures out just who Tony is married to?


	14. Heroes Unite

Natasha finally sat down as Sam sped them towards Scotland. When Tony had announced that he was leaving his position in the Avengers, Natasha was in awe. Even though she had knew before hand that he was going to do it, a small part of her had expected him to chicken out. She knew that he had always been struggling with stopping, and in the end it had led him to her.

Tony had worked so hard for peace and to live a life he chose for himself, and now someone had yanked the rug out from under them. It’s not that she forgot what being an Avenger meant, she was just ready for someone else to have that life. Natasha just wanted a life with Tony and their kids in the middle of no where.

Sam placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked at him and gave him a small smile, placing her hand over his.

“Sharon tell you where she was taking the wonder twins?” Sam asked.

“I think she was going to Clint’s.” Natasha said. “Lila loves them and is willing to help babysit, while Sharon is going to help Clint try and get in contact with Fury and Hill.”

“Nat.” Sam said after a minute. “Tony’s going to be fine, he’s too stubborn to end the game now.”

“I know.” She sighed. “It’s just we finally had everything we both wanted and now we are both being wrapped into it again. He deserves to rest Sam…we all do.”

“And we will, as soon as we’re finished with this threat.” Sam told her.

“What about the threat after that?” Natasha questioned. “Or the one after that?”

“There are more heroes Nat. I mean look at me, I came in about six years after Tony and I am leaving only about a year after him.” Sam tried to calm her fears. “There are always going to be more people that want to fight for what is right, like Peter.”

“I thought you didn’t like him.” Natasha smirked.

“What can I say the kid is growing on me.” Sam smiled. “He’s like Tony, except he does not try endlessly to piss off everybody.”

“But I love him for it.” Natasha smiled warmly.

“Everything will be fine Nat, I promise.” Sam told her.

“Promises are risky in this line of work, Wilson.” Natasha warned.

“Although we all need them right now.” Sam focused back on the sky ahead. “Buckle up, we’re only about five minutes…Oh my God.” Sam breathed at the sight of the circle space ship coming out of orbit. “Get a hold of Steve now!”

—

“The stone’s speaking to you?” Steve questioned in the motel room.

“It started a few days ago, and it’s more of a high pitched noise.” Vision told them and winced, it was as if the stone was trying to prove a point. “It’s like it is warning me.”

“Probably on those guys who attacked Tony and Banner.” Steve mused.

Wanda stood up from her place next to Steve and walked over by Vision, hesitantly holding out her hand. Vision nodded to her unanswered question and she placed her hand by his head.

“Tell me what you feel.” He told her.

Wanda let her magic flow from her fingers, and it mingled with the similar magic from the Mind stone. After a second she shook her head and sighed.

“I just feel you. No warnings, nothing.” Wanda said.

Steve felt his phone buzz and he pulled it out of the pants pocket of the old suit he had been using for missions since the Accords. 

“Hello?” He asked, looking at Wanda and Vision try and figure out what was coming. 

“Steve.” Sam’s voice came through. “You still with Vision?”

“Yeah, why?” He asked, the other two people turned towards Steve.

“You’re about to have some company.” Sam said.

“They’re here.” Steve told Wanda and Vision, he then put the phone on speakerphone. “Any ideas, Sam?”

“The three of you are not very conspicuous.” Sam muttered.

“Wanda, how good of an actor are you?” Natasha’s voice rang through.

—

“So, there’s a 10:00 a.m. to Glasgow, which would give us more time together before you went back.” Wanda said to Vision, walking hand-in-hand, and trying desperately not to look behind her.

The only way to get out of there was to not get out of there. If these people who were looking for the stones knew who Steve was, they may bring more backup than the three of them could handle. Until Natasha and Sam got here, that was simply not an option.

So they went with Plan B, and that was Wanda acting like Vision’s girlfriend until they could lure them into the train station, where her actual boyfriend was waiting.

“What if I missed that train?” Vision played along, feeling slightly uncomfortable as he now only saw Wanda as his best friend.

“There’s an 11.” Wanda informed him.

“What if I missed all the trains?” Vision asked, his ability to phase was making him look like a regular person. “What if this time I didn’t go back?” Vision could sense someone watching.

“But you gave Stark your word.” Wanda said, knowing this wasn’t true since Tony Stark hadn’t been seen in the Avengers facility for over a year.

“I’d rather give it to you.” Vision said.

“Well, there are people who are expecting me too, you know.” Wanda said. “We both made promises.”

“Not to each other.” Vision said. “Wanda. For two years, we’ve stolen these moments trying to see if this could work and, I don’t know…” Vision began to stutter, the nerves of this undercover op getting to him. “You know what, I’m just gonna speak for myself. I think…” He froze up again.

“It works.” Wanda finished, a warm smile on her face as she tried to inform him that everything would be alright.

“It works.” He repeated.

“It works.” She smiled kindly at him.

“Stay.” He told her, the double meaning in the words clear to her. “Stay with me.”

Wanda saw the screen of the television reporting Tony’s disappearance. I mean, she knew what had happened with Stark, but seeing is believing.

“Or not…” Vision stuttered. “If I am overstepping…”

Vision turned as Wanda walked around him and he saw the report.

“What are they?” Wanda asked with a gasp, all this time she thought it was just the average sociopath.

“What the stone was warning me about?” Vision informed her.

“Let’s hope Sharon is keeping the kids away from the television.” Wanda said.

“I doubt one year olds would understand…”Vision trailed off at the look on Wanda’s face. “You’re right, let us hope she succeeds.”

“Come on, we gotta go.” Wanda said.

“If that’s true, about what’s happening in New York, maybe we should stay.” Vision’s nerves began getting to him once more.

“Vis…” Wanda began, but then was cut off by a spear going through Vision’s side. “Vision!” She screamed.

The thing that had impaled Vision tossed him to the ground and snarled at her. Wanda brought up her hands to protect him since Steve was in the train station waiting for them. She felt a stinging pain hit her back and she was catapulted across the street and through the window.

The two strangers went over to Vision. The male pushed him on his back and the female held him there with her foot. Corvus Glaive then jammed his spear into Vision’s forehead, trying to pry the stone out. Vision began to scream as Wanda regained her balance.

Wanda sent two blasts of red energy at the aliens and used her magic to help her and Vision, literally, fly away. She could not carry them very far before her energy gave out. Wanda, ungracefully, landed on the ground and used her powers to stop Vision from hitting the ground and pulled him towards her.

She got him to his feet and they began limping towards the train station. Wanda found it hard helping Vision since the man was so much taller than her, but they were managing.

“The blade,” Vision told her. “it stopped me from phasing.”

“Is that even possible?” Wanda asked as they took a break, setting him down gently.

“It isn’t supposed to be.” Vision said. “My systems are failing.” His voice began to distort.

Wanda used her magic to try to heal the wound and it began to work.

“Just hold on ’til we get to Steve, okay?” Wanda asked, trying to ignore the scratch over her eyebrow.

Vision nodded, but Wanda was shoved away by Vision as Glaive grabbed him.

“Vis!” Wanda yelled and Proxima Midnight yelled at her and ran towards her.

The two women began to fight as Glaive held Vision against the wall of a church.

“Give up the stone, and she lives.” Corvus bargained.

Vision grunted and pushed off the wall and landed on the roof as Wanda and Proxima Midnight continued their fight on the ground. Wanda tried focusing enough to send a message to Steve, but she was too busy in the fight to focus.

Proxima blew Wanda back again, and Wanda barely had enough time to catch herself. She heard Midnight coming and turned, using her powers, in just enough time to stop the alien from killing her. 

Vision and Glaive continued their fight on the roof, Vision pushing Corvus against the wall. He punched the alien a few times in the stomach before using his staff to throw Corvus Glaive over his head. Vision ignited the Mind stone, but Glaive blocked it with his staff and it reflected on the ground. Wanda hardly flinched at the sudden heat next to her, but did hunch over when it blew up a vehicle. Glaive managed to turn the rays enough so that way they blew Vision back against the wall.

Wanda blocked the staff again and heard Vision scream, she looked up to see the shadows of the two men. Without a second thought, she lifted Midnight up and bent backwards, throwing the alien into the burning vehicle.

She flew up to where the two men were fighting and saw that Glaive had the spear on the stone once again. When Wanda landed, Glaive turned and snarled at her.

“Hands off.” She hissed and threw him through the window of the church.

She helped Vision to his feet and used her magic once more to lift herself and Vision off the ground. Midnight growled and fired a blast at the two of them. Vision turned them so he would take the majority of the blow. They crashed through a roof and landed on the floor, both of them groaning. 

“Come on.” Wanda said as she rushed over to Vision, getting him into a sitting position, leaning him against the metal fencing. “Come on. Come on, you gotta get up. You gotta get up. Come on. Hey, look where we are, you just have to hold out just a little bit. Steve!” She shouted.

Midnight and Glaive crashed through the ceiling and Wanda stood up, ready to face them both. Red magic flowed from her hands as both aliens advance towards her as a train passed behind her. Proxima’s eyebrows furrowed as she looked at something behind Wanda, the other woman turning to look as well.

Once the train passed, Proxima Midnight threw her weapon at the shape, but it caught it. Stepping out of the darkness, Wanda smiled at the sight of her boyfriend. Steve on the other hand looked pissed at the scratches the aliens had engraved on her face.

Sam flew in and kicked Midnight, sending the woman flying into the window of the coffee shop that was there. He then sent little missiles at Glaive as Steve threw Proxima’s weapon and Natasha caught it. The former spy slid to her knees and sliced at his leg, Glaive swung around but Natasha was faster and stabbed him in his side. She somersaulted into a flip and kicked him back.

The staff flew from her hand and into Proxima Midnight’s and the alien was about to stab her, but Steve grabbed Glaive’s weapon and jumped in front of her and blocked the oncoming attack. Natasha and Steve took turns fighting Midnight and the fight only ended when Sam came and kicked her back by Glaive.

Sam pointed his guns at her and Steve and Nat stood next to him.

“Get up.” Midnight demanded.

“I can’t.” Glaive hissed.

“We don’t wanna kill you, but we will.” Natasha told her.

“You’ll never get the chance again.” Midnight stated confidently and both her and Glaive disappeared into a blue light, the weapon getting sucked out of Steve’s hand, and the three vigilantes saw the ship fly away.

Natasha slid her batons back into their place on her back.

“Can you stand?” Sam asked and helped Vision up.

Wanda rushed over by Steve as soon as Vision was secure. She let herself be pulled into a hug. Natasha smiled, sadly, at the two of them. She did not see herself being able to be happy about anything again, unless it was her kids, until her husband was back by her side.

“Thank you, Captain.” Vision said and Steve nodded.

“Let’s get you on the jet.” Steve said.

Natasha and Sam moved to help Vision as the five of them slowly made their way to the jet.

“Why didn’t you alert us?” Steve asked.

Wanda and him were walking in front of the others, just in case those creeps decided to come back.

“I tried, but we didn’t think to set up coms before we set out undercover and I wasn’t able to concentrate enough to get a message through to you.”

Steve said nothing and simply grabbed her hand. Their life was always about risk and now it was even higher since many governments were looking for them.

“How’s she doing?” Wanda asked and jerked her head back towards Natasha.

“About as well as anyone in her situation.” Steve sighed. “I’m just glad her kids are safe.”

“What was Stark thinking?” Wanda sighed.

“Probably about protecting his family.” Steve said as they walked on to the jet. “I know, I would do anything to protect you.” 

Wanda smiled, sadly, and placed a kiss on his shoulder. Natasha worked on closing the doorway and then went over to try the cell phone tower’s luck again. Sam helped Vision sit down and started up the jet and Wanda walked over to Vision.

“I can help with that.” She pointed to the wound.

“It’ll drain your energy.” Vision gasped through the pain.

“Your life is the number one priority right now Vision, so stop being so polite.” Wanda smiled and let her magic heal the rest of the wound. “Now it will still take a while for the effects of the wound to go away but…”

“Thank you.” Vision said.

“Where to, Cap?” Sam asked.

“Home.” Steve said.

He looked at Natasha, who sat in the corner, the phone pressed against her ear. If some one had told him six years ago that in the end Natasha Romanoff would have fallen in love with the Tony Stark and had married him, he would have called you insane. If you had told him that the two heroes would have twins together, he…well he would have given you a whole hell of a lot more than ten bucks.

Steve gave Wanda a small smile and walked over by Natasha. The red head had the phone in her lap. Her hair had long since gone back to its natural color, first it was because she did not want to harm the babies growing inside her, then it disappeared even further because she did not want to frighten her children.

He sat next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Together they sat there for a moment, neither one saying a word. Steve quickly realized that no words needed to be said as Natasha curled into his arm and silent tears filled her eyes. Steve rubbed her shoulder, wishing there was more that he could do to ease the pain.

—

Bruce, in the mean time had just finished explaining the whole story to Rhodey, who just sat there.

“That’s one hell of a bedtime story.” Rhodey chuckled.

“The Star-Spangled idiot told us to meet him here, so here we are and he’s not here.” Loki complained.

“Well, what happened in New York is probably happening there as well, so give him a break.” Rhodey glared at the former villain, still finding it hard to trust him.

“Rhodey?” A female voice called. “You here?”

“Who’s that?” Bruce asked.

“A girlfriend, perhaps.” Loki grinned in a mischievous way.

“No, it’s Sam’s fiancée.” Rhodey rolled his eyes. “In here, Sharon!” Rhodes called.

The blonde came around the corner and stopped at the sight of Loki.

“Apparently, he’s here to help.” Rhodey muttered.

“And you believe him?” Sharon asked in disbelief.

“No, but I do believe in Bruce.” Rhodey said and pointed to the scientist.

“Dr. Banner.” Sharon gasped, focusing on the other man instead. “I heard from Sam, but it…wow. I’m glad to see you.” 

“Thank you.” Bruce said, he looked between the two people. “Is there something someone isn’t telling me? Honestly, it feels like everyone is walking on eggshells around me…even Tony, and all of us know that isn’t his style.”

“His manners have gotten better in the last 3 years.” Rhodey said weakly as he defended his best friend.

“That isn’t answering the question.” Bruce said.

“Look, the only people who have the right to tell the story aren’t here.” Rhodey began.

“And who would that be?” Bruce asked.

“For starters, Tony.” Rhodey said.

“Stark?” Bruce questioned.

“Speaking of which, weren’t you supposed to be watching the mini Starks?” Rhodey questioned Sharon.

“I was…” Sharon began.

“Mini Starks?” Bruce questioned.

“From what I’ve gathered, you already knew about them?” Rhodey said, worried he had said too much and robbing Nat and Tony of the opportunity to tell him themselves.

“I knew Tony had a wife and son.” Bruce said.

“That he does, but you clearly don’t know the fact that he had twins.” Sharon said. “Who are completely safe at the place I left them.” Sharon answered Rhodey’s question.

“So, why are you here then?” Loki asked snidely.

Sharon’s eyes narrowed at the former prince and she walked over to him. Rhodes smiled and covered his mouth.

“I don’t believe you’ve earned that right yet, Danny Zuko.” Sharon hissed.

The machine beeped and Rhodey stopped laughing.

“You two.” He pointed at Loki and Sharon. “Hide. Bruce I want you to go with them into the other room, just to be safe.”

The two nodded and Bruce dragged Loki out by his cape. The screen immediately appeared, producing a hologram of Ross’ location.

“Still no word from Vision?” Ross asked, among his colleges.

“Satellites lost him some where over Edinburgh.” Rhodes informed, keeping his cool.

“On a stolen Quinjet with four of the world’s most wanted criminals.”

“They were only called that because you decided to call them that.” Rhodey snapped. “You and I both know that they are no longer defined as that.”

Ross looked up and said nothing, fury in his eyes.

“Tony’s notion went through, not that he even knows, but it went through.” Rhodey smirked triumphantly. “Accords no longer have the jurisdiction to tell the Avengers what to do, and that means that the label of ‘criminal’ has no meaning anymore.”

“How Stark managed to do that when no one even knew where he was is beyond me, but I do remember your signature on those papers, Colonel.” Ross stood up and walked over by Rhodey.

“That’s right.” Rhodey said. “And I’m pretty sure I paid for that.” The machine on his legs made a whirling sound as if to prove it.

“You have second thoughts?” Ross asked.

“Not anymore.” Rhodey stated, confidently.

The doors opened and Ross’ ‘criminals’ walked through it, making both Ross and Rhodey turn their heads.

“Mr. Secretary.” Steve greeted.

“You got some nerve.” Ross said and walked towards Steve. “I’ll give you that.”

Wanda, unconsciously, squeezed Steve’s hand. It wasn’t until Steve squeezed back, that she realized Ross was not actually there. In her defense, it had been an extremely long day.

“You could use some of that right now.” Natasha said.

“You just have to be thrilled about this. Your boyfriend managing to repeal the Accords.” Ross said, angrily and then realization came across his face. “He was with you, that’s why no one could find him.”

Natasha said nothing and silly held her head up high. It made her heart swell that Tony had actually managed to accomplish the things he had been trying so hard to do for the last year. Granted it may have taken him less time if he did not have small children to worry about.

“The world’s on fire.” Ross turned to Steve. “And you think all is forgiven?” 

“I’m not looking for forgiveness.” Steve said. “And I’m way past asking for permission. Earth just lost her best defender.”

Natasha looked down at the ruby engagement ring that had been welded to her wedding band. She never knew it was possible to miss someone this much, and it made her feel all the worse when she realized Tony went through all of this in the months were she was hiding after the fight in the airport.

“So, we’re here to fight.” Steve said, walking down a step, still holding Wanda’s hand. “And if you wanna stand in our way, we’ll fight you too.”

“Arrest them.” Ross hissed.

“Sorry, Mr. Secretary, but that doesn’t work anymore.” Rhodey smirked. “You’re little grudge against Bruce Banner will not affect this team anymore.”

Rhodey pressed a button, sending away Ross’ meeting, and the furious secretary along with it.

“God, I’ve wanted to do that for almost two years now.” Rhodey sighed. “It’s good to see you, Cap.” 

“You too, Rhodey.” Steve shook the man’s hand.

“Hey.” He greeted Natasha, pulling the woman into a hug.

He wrapped his arms around her a little bit tighter when he felt her shaking. He let her go, but didn’t stray too far, since he was beginning to read the spy better since after the events of Germany.

“Wow, you guys really look like crap.” Rhodey said sarcastically and pressed a button on the table.

The button was a communicator, signaling the others it was safe to come out. Sam, helped Vision to the table, allowing the man to rest on it.

“Yeah, well, we could’ve used your help out there.” Sam said.

“Someone had to keep this place safe after Tony left.” Rhodey said and Natasha unconsciously flinched.

“Uh, I think you look great.” A shy, familiar voice added. “Uh…” Bruce chuckled, walking towards them. “Yeah, I’m back.”

“Hi, Bruce.” Natasha said.

“Nat.” Bruce said after a few seconds.

“This is going to be awkward.” Sam muttered.

“Oh my God!” Sharon cried as she launched herself in his arms. “Tell me it’s over, tell me we can go home and go back to planning our wedding.”

“Not quite.” Sam said softly. “Stark is still missing and the aliens are M.I.A.” Sam glanced over at Natasha as he mentioned Stark.

“Enough!” Natasha shouted, starting Bruce and even Loki.

No one paid much attention to the God since Natasha had just, emotionally, exploded. Not that it mattered since Sam had already filled the rest of them in on the former prince’s situation. The spy stormed out of the room and everyone’s eyes followed her.

“I got her.” Rhodey said.

“You sure?” Steve asked.

“I’m sure.” Rhodey said and walked out of the room.

He found his best friend’s wife sitting on the sofa in the other room, her knees to her chest with her arms wrapped around them, she stared blankly at the wall. Rhodey took a seat next to her and waited for her to be ready.

“I just hate how everyone thinks I am going to break every time I hear Tony’s name.” Natasha spoke softly. “I mean, it hurts like hell, and I feel like it is slowly killing me, but I can’t stand how people are trying to baby me.”

“None of us are trying to do that.” Rhodey said. “I just saw what your disappearance did to Tony and don’t want to go through it again. As for the others, they love you Nat, you are their family and they only want you to be happy.”

The others sat in silence for a minute before Natasha turned to Rhodey.

“Did anyone tell Bruce yet?” Natasha asked.

“No, we thought it should be you or Tony.” Rhodey said as he shook his head.

“And the idiot went to space to avoid the confrontation.” Natasha muttered. “Typical.”

Rhodey laughed and Natasha joined in with a small smile.

“Ready?” He asked her and she nodded. “I’ll go get the others.”

A moment later he returned, Sam coming in last, he moved to sit next to her.

“I’m sorry.” He said in a hushed voice.

“No, I am.” Natasha responded. “I just…I have no idea how he did this for months.”

“In all honestly, he was basically dead on his feet by the end of it.” Rhodey informed her, obviously hearing her response.

“Not. Helping.” Wanda hissed.

Then all of a sudden it hit Natasha when her eyes landed on her friend.

“Where are Steve and Maria?” She jumped to her feet.

“Relax, they are still with Laura and Lila.” Sharon said, rushing over by her friend.

“Why are you here?” Natasha asked.

“The same reason you try and call Stark every five minutes.” Sharon smiled softly.

“It’s not every five…shut up.” She muttered.

“So, what are we dealing with?” Rhodey asked.

“Hold on a moment, I’m intrigued.” Loki spoke with grace. 

“About what?” Natasha rolled her eyes and then fixated a glare at him.

“It just feels like Dr. Banner and myself are missing out on some key information here.” The former prince said.

Rhodey turned to Natasha, ready to tell the story if she wanted him too. Natasha shook her head and rubbed her hands together.

“When you left it was no secret that it hurt.” Natasha began and Bruce winced, especially since it only felt like a few weeks ago for him. “So, I coped the worst way someone could. I had a one-night stand, and then one night became two, and two became three. Fast forward to a year later and we still were sleeping together.”

“Well, he must have been extremely good in bed to continue a one-night stand for a year.” Loki smirked.

“That is a disgusting way to say it, but yes.” Natasha continued. “Then all the stuff happened with the Accords and I had to leave him. So during this time he looked for me and I looked after him.”

“Then, you had to go and get kidnapped.” Rhodey said, humor in his tone since they could now laugh at it. “And drag me with you.”

“That is what brought all of us back together.” Steve informed Bruce.

“They found me and I began to see the same man again, although this time it was different.” Natasha said, sucking in a deep breath. “This time I was pregnant.”

“Pregnant?” Bruce asked, his hope of reconciling their relationship snuffed out. “But you said…”

“There are miracle cases.” Natasha said and it was quiet for a minute, not even Loki had a snide comment to make.

“Tony’s the father, isn’t he?” Bruce asked quietly.

“Yes.” Natasha replied, just as quiet.

“I guess all I can say then is congratulations.” Bruce smiled softly.

“Bruce…” Natasha began.

“Nat.” Bruce stopped her and smiled kindly. “I’ll be okay.”

The two shared a soft smile. Sam cleared his throat after the appropriate amount of silence.

“Now that all the air is cleared, we should probably focus on the creeps from Scotland.” Sam suggested.

“This is them.” Steve pulled up a hologram of the two people who attacked them.

“So, we gotta assume they’re coming back, right?” Rhodes asked.

“And they can clearly find us.” Wanda said as she went to stand beside Steve.

“We need all hands on deck.” Bruce said. “Where’s Clint?”

“After the whole Accords situation, he and Scott took a deal. It was too tough on their families.” Natasha told him. “They’re on house arrest.”

“Who’s Scott?” Bruce asked.

“Ant-Man.” Steve told him.

“There’s an Ant-Man and a Spider-Man?” Bruce asked in disbelief.

“Okay, look Thanos has the biggest army in the universe and he is not going to stop until he gets…Vision’s stone.”

“Well.” Natasha walked towards the others. “Then we have to protect it.”

“No, we have to destroy it.” Vision said, looking out the window. “I’ve been giving a good deal of thought to this entity in my head. About it nature. But also its composition.” He turned to face Wanda. “I think if it were exposed to a sufficiently powerful energy source, something very similar to its own signature, perhaps its molecular integrity could fail.”

“Yeah, and you with it.” Wanda said, shocked at the idea. “We’re not having this conversation. You are one of my closest friends, and I won’t let you do this.”

Steve watched the scene, knowing that another loss would be devastating for Wanda.

“Eliminating the stone is the only way to be certain that Thanos can’t get it.” Vision tried to reason.

“That’s too high a price.” Wanda said.

“Only you have the power to pay it.” Vision spoke and Wanda shook her head. “Thanos threatens half the universe.” Vision turned to the rest of the group. “One life cannot stand in the way of defeating him.”

“But it should.” Steve said and Wanda looked up from her place next to him. “We don’t trade lives, Vision.”

“Captain, 70 years ago, you laid down your life to save how many millions of people?” Vision said in disbelief. “Tell me, why is this any different?”

Steve left from his spot beside Wanda and walked closed to the other man.

“Because you might have a choice.” Bruce stepped in, both men turned to look at Bruce, who had his hand raised as if he was preventing a fight. “Your mind is made up of a complex construct of overlays. Jarvis, Ultron, Tony, me, the stone. All of them mixed together, all of them learning from one another.”

“You’re saying that Vision isn’t just the stone?” Wanda asked.

“I’m saying that if we take out the stone there’s still a whole lot of Vision left.” Bruce informed them. “Perhaps the best parts.”

“Can we do that?” Natasha asked from her spot next to Rhodey.

“Not me, not here.” Bruce said, clearly disappointed.

“Well, you better find, someone, somewhere fast because, even though the Accords no longer exist does not mean that Ross is going to sit back and relax.” Rhodey said.

“I know somewhere.” Steve said after a minute.

“Wakanda.” Sam realized.

“Hold up, that’s where that prince was from during the Accords.” Rhodes said.

“Wanda, Sam, and I went there shortly after the fallout with Tony and we took Bucky with us.” Steve said, now that they did not have to worry about the Accords. “T’Challa has been helping him ever since, and also, I’m pretty sure he’s king now.”

“Well, if he can solve our Mind stone problem, I’m game. Sharon call Clint, tell him about the Accords and ask if he can help.” Rhodey said and Sharon nodded. “Everyone else, five minutes to get your gear.” He told the others, leaving to get his suit. 

Sam turned to Sharon and gathered her in his arms as the group slowly dispersed.

“When this is all over promise me that you’ll come home for good.” Sharon said.

“Yes, ma’am.” Sam whispered and kissed her softly. “I do plan on marrying you.”

“Good.” Sharon smiled. “Otherwise, we wasted a lot of money on the deposit.”

Sam chuckled.

“I love you.” He said.

“I love you too.” She said, ignoring the nagging feeling in her stomach.

“I’ll be back before you can say bird suit.” He called as he left, referencing to their last time in Germany.

—

T’Challa walked out across the field with Okoye and several other guards. Steve called them three minutes ago, saying they were on their way and were just stopping to get Clint. The former Avenger had explained the situation to him, and the King wasted no time in preparing for battle.

“The Kingsguard and the Dora Milaje have been alerted.” Okoye told him. 

“And the Border Tribe?” The King asked.

“Those that are left.” Okoye supplied. 

“Send word to the Jabari as well.” T’Challa told her and Okoye looked over at him. “M’Baku likes a good fight.”

Okoye said something in Xhosa and then began speaking in English again.

“And what of this one?” She asked, looking over at the man who was moving hay.

“This one may be tired of war.” T’Challa said. “But the White Wolf has rested long enough.”

When they got by him, one of the guards set a case on the pile and stepped away. Bucky walked up to it and dread filled his mind when he saw the arm that sat inside.

“Where’s the fight?” Bucky asked.

“On its way.” T’Challa responded as he watched the other man carefully.

And how true those words were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to capture the character of Bruce Banner the best I could. I truly believe he would be happy for Natasha and not bitter towards her and Tony because that is just who he is.
> 
> I tried the same thing with Ross and that was so much harder because I cannot stand the guy, but I hope you guys like this chapter.


	15. Space Between

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little shorter and took longer to publish. This chapter is more of a filler, setting up for the end of Infinity War. Also sorry it took me so long to post, I am just dealing with some health issues in my family. So thank you for understanding and I hope you enjoy!

Stephen Strange groaned as he woke up. He found himself floating, still bound, with microsurgery needles floating all around him. 

“In all the time I've served Thanos, I've never failed him.” Ebony Maw said. “If I were to reach our rendezvous on Titan with the Time Stone still attached to your vaguely irritating person, there would be... judgement.”

The needles began to go into Strange’s face and the sorcerer grunted softly at the pain.

“Give me…” Maw said as the needles continued their job. “the stone.”

Tony watched the scene from above, still a little shaken over his conversation with Nat. He would probably be better if he knew where she was. He felt something tap on his shoulder and raised his gauntlet, ready to fire at whatever it was. The cloak held up its edges as if it was raising his hands in a defense position. Tony slowly lowered his gauntlet at the sight of it.

“Wow, you’re a seriously loyal piece of outerwear, aren’t you.” Tony said, still a little creeped out by the cloak.

“Yeah, uh, speaking of loyal…”Peter said as he hung from the ceiling.

Tony looked over in horror at the sight of the young man. Peter dropped from the ceiling and his mask retracted.

“What the…” Tony began.

“I know what you’re going to say…” Peter said and held up his hands.

“You should not be here.” Tony interrupted. 

“I was gonna go home.” Peter continued, gesturing with his arms.

“I don’t wanna hear it.” Tony warned.

“But it was such a long way down and I just thought about you on the way down…” Peter continued.

“And now I gotta hear it.” Tony complained.

“…and kinda stuck to the side of the ship.” Peter spoke over Tony. “And this suit is ridiculously intuitive, but the way.” 

“God damn it.” Tony muttered and looked down, today was really not his day.

“So, if anything, it’s kinda your fault that I’m here.” Peter said.

Tony’s gaze snapped to Peter and even Strange’s cloak noticed that Peter had said the wrong thing. This prompted the young man to stutter and try to take his words back.

“What did you just say?” Tony asked, pointing at the kid.

“I take that back.” Peter stuttered. “And now, I’m here in space.”

“Yeah, right where I didn’t want you to be.” Tony informed him, walking over to him. “This isn’t Coney Island. This isn’t a field trip. This is a one-way ticket. You hear me? Don’t pretend you’ve thought this through.”

“No, I did think this through.” Peter tried to talk to the man.

“No you didn’t.” Tony interrupted again. “You could not have possibly thought this through.”

“You can’t be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man if there’s no neighborhood.” Peter explained.

Both men sat there for a millisecond, trying to process what the kid was saying.

“Okay, that didn’t really make sense.” Peter shook his head. “But you know what I’m trying to say.”

Tony exhaled shakily as he gave up trying to yell at the kid. It really didn’t matter anyway since they were already deep in space.

“Come on.” He nodded his head in the other direction. “We got a situation.” They walked over to where they could see Strange. “See him there? He’s in trouble.” Peter knelt down and processed the situation. “What’s your plan?” Tony asked. “Go.”

“Um…Okay, okay…Uh…Okay.” Peter said and stood back up. “Did you ever see this really old movie, Aliens?” Peter asked.

Below them Strange screamed as the needles continued to penetrate his skin.

“Painful, aren’t they?” Maw asked with a smirk. “They were originally designed for microsurgery. And anyone of them could…” He was cut off by a thud.

Ebony turned around to see Tony in the Iron Man suit, helmet up, pointing his gauntlet at him.

“…could end your friends life in an instant.” Maw finished.

“I gotta tell you, he's not really my friend. Saving his life is more a professional courtesy.” Tony informed him

Maw walked towards him, dragging huge pieces of metal at him.

“You've saved nothing. Your powers are inconsequential compared to mine.” The alien told Tony.

“Yeah, but the kid's seen more movies.” Tony said nonchalantly and fired a rocket from his shoulder

This caused the part of the ship to Ebony’s right to break away. Everything began to get sucked out, dragging Maw and his objects along with it. This broke Strange free from his position and also broke him free from the needles.

Unfortunately this also dragged Strange towards the hole in the ship. The cloak wrapped around Strange’s arm, but the hold was soon broken. Peter lept into action and wrapped one of his web’s around Strange, stopping them both by holding on to a part of the ship. Both men continued towards space where the part of the ship broke. Right before they both got sucked out into the vacuum of space, metal spider legs came out of the suit, stopping them once more

“Yes!” Peter exclaimed. “Wait what are those?!”

Peter crouched, and using his new spider-legs, managed to leap back, pulling Strange with him. Tony jumped into action and sprayed some stuff onto the hole, managing to plug it. Strange hit the floor with a grunt, but he was doing better than Ebony Maw, who was floating in space, now dead.

Peter landed and the legs retracted into his suit and saw that the cloak was hovering next to him.

“Hey, we haven't officially met.” Peter holds his hand out for the cloak, but the thing ignored his offer and made his way over to Strange. “Cool.”

Tony then walked past Strange, shaking his head as his suit retracted into the Arc Reactor sitting on his chest.

“We've gotta turn this ship around.” Strange said as the cloak wrapped around his shoulders.

“Yeah, now he wants to run.” Tony scoffed. “Great plan.”

“No, I want to protect the stone.” Strange defended.

“And I want you to thank me now.” Tony said, irritation lacing every word. “Go ahead, I'm listening.”

“For what? Nearly blasting me into space?” Strange replied, equally as frustrated. 

“Who just saved your magical ass?” Tony asked. “Me.”

“I seriously don't know how you fit your head into that helmet.” Strange said.

“Admit it. You should have ducked out when I told you to. I tried to bench you. You refused.” Tony replied, ignoring Strange’s jab.

“Unlike everyone else in your life, I don't work for you.” Strange said, unfazed by Tony’s sarcasm.

“And due to that fact, we're now in a flying doughnut billions of miles away from Earth with no backup.” Tony complained. 

“I'm backup.” Peter replied, raising his hand.

“No. You're a stowaway.” Tony said and pointed at himself and Strange. “The adults are talking.”

“I'm sorry, I'm confused as to the relationship here.” Strange stuttered, his eyebrows furrowing. “Wh-- what is he, your ward?”

“No.” Peter said right away. “I'm Peter, by the way.” The young man held out his hand.

“Dr. Strange.” Strange replied.

“Oh, we're using our made-up names.” Peter said. “Um... I'm Spider-Man, then.”

Strange looked at the young man in exhaustion and then walked over towards Tony.

“This ship is self-correcting its course.” Tony informed the sorcerer. “Thing's on autopilot.”

“Can we control it?” Strange asked. “Fly us home?”

Tony walked around, seemingly in a daze, thinking too much about the last time he was in space.

“Stark?” Strange repeated.

“Yeah?” Tony snapped out of his daze.

“Can you get us home?” Strange asked again.

“Yeah, I heard you.” Tony informed the doctor. “I'm thinking... I'm not so sure we should.”

“Under no circumstance can we bring the Time stone to Thanos.” Strange said in anger and disbelief. “I don't think you quite understand what's at stake here.”

“What? No.” Tony said and walked towards Strange. “It's you who doesn't understand, that Thanos has been inside my head for six years since he sent an army to New York and now he's back! And I don't know what to do.

All I know is that I got a wife and kids down there, and I sure as hell am not going to bring those things back to where they can get hurt. So I'm not so sure if it's a better plan to fight him on our turf or his but you saw what they did, what they can do. At least on his turf, he's not expecting it.

So I say we take the fight to him. Doctor. Do you concur?”

“Alright, Stark.” Strange said after a pause. “We go to him. But you have to understand... if it comes to saving you or the kid or the Time stone... I will not hesitate to let either of you die. I can't, because the fate of the universe depends on it.”

“Nice. Good. Moral compass. We're straight.” Tony said and walked over to Peter, tapping his hand on each of Peter’s shoulders as if it was a knighting ceremony. “Alright, kid. You're an Avenger now.”

Tony does not turn back as he said the words and kept walking. Peter looked after him in disbelief as different emotions flooded his face. Finally determination sets in and he braces himself for whatever comes next.

—

They had been flying to Wakanda for a good half hour now and Natasha found herself sitting in the same seat as before. Getting Clint to help had been simple, especially after he knew that the fight would be an ocean away from where his family lived.

Natasha traced her finger over the small family portrait she held in her hand. She always kept a wallet sized one in her pocket at all times. It now had crease marks on it, but it was still her most prized possession.

The thing that made her heart clench in pain was the smile on her husband’s face. When she first joined the Red Room, not that she ever was truly given a choice, she gave up on the idea of getting a happy ending. Sure she dreamed about the white picket fence and the husband to kiss when they got home, but she never truly thought she would ever truly have it.

Then she met Tony and it amazed her that someone with that big of an ego could ever fit his head into the metal helmet he paraded around in. Things slowly changed as she got to know the man behind the suit and the press. She didn’t think she loved him then, and most certainly did not love him when Loki attacked New York. Though that was the point where she finally respected him and saw who he truly was. Unconsciously she let her spare hand, the one that was not holding the picture, touch the bracelet on her wrist.

No, the point where she thinks she first started to fall in love with him was before Ultron. Being confused by this, she pushed herself towards Bruce. The man was so sweet and kind, and here she found herself being drawn to the billionaire who did not play well with others. Not to mention he was nearly two decades older than her and in a relationship of his own.

Then things ended with Pepper and Bruce was no where to be found, and Natasha was riddled with guilt for feeling relieved. When Tony and her first found comfort in one another, he thought she was trying to forget the love she had for Banner. And for a while, she thought that as well, believing that she truly had developed feelings for the doctor, but then quickly realized she was trying to remember that love was for children and it never ended well for her.

Finally she got everything she could have ever dreamt of. A husband. Children. A home. Now she was terrified she was going to loose that and that phrase weaved its way back into her head…Love is for children.

“This them?” Bruce asked, sitting down next to her, interrupting her thoughts.

“Uh, yeah.” Natasha turned the photograph so the scientist could examine it. “The one Tony is holding is Maria and the one I am holding is Steven.”

“How old are they?” Bruce asked, a soft smile on his face.

“Just over a year.” Natasha muttered a small smile on her face.

“It’s hard to imagine Tony with children.” Bruce muttered. “Hopefully they are nothing like Tony.” Bruce joked and Natasha laughed.

“Unfortunately they both are.” Natasha teased back. “Stevie likes to try and grab the fish out of the aquarium and Maria is just as stubborn as him, never wanting to eat when she is suppose to.”

“But…?” Bruce trailed off.

“They both have his huge heart.” Natasha smiled.

“We will win, Nat.” Bruce said. 

“I hope so.” Natasha muttered, looking at the photo.

—

Tony sat on one of the ledges of the ship, looking at the photo he kept in his wallet. Natasha always kept her’s in her back pocket. The thought of fighting this guy on his turf still had him rattled, but it was a better plan then leading him back to Earth. He knew Nat could take care of herself, but he still worried about her. A small part of him knew he aways would, for before he met her he did not know it was possible to love someone that much. And Tony was determined not to loose it.

And to top it all off they now had two children to worry about. At that thought Tony’s mind was made up this was THE last mission he was ever going to go on. After this he would go home to his wife and children and turn his back on the superhero gig forever, because no matter how important the superhero gig was, the husband and father gig was far more important.

Tony stiffened slightly as he heard the familiar sound of the kid’s webs lowering him down. Tony quickly shoved the picture back into his wallet and turned to look at Peter.

He remembers when the kid told him about how he was at the Stark Expo when Hammer and Vanko had unleashed hell upon the convention. Before he knew about Stevie, Peter was the son he never had. And now, he had two sons one that was by blood and one that was not, but it did not effect his love for either boy. To loose either would be like losing a limb.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter asked hesitantly and shuffled awkwardly on his feet, not sure if he was allowed sit by Tony or not.

“Yeah, Pete?” Tony responded, shifting so the boy could sit next to him.

“You sure about this plan?” The kid asked and sat next to him. 

“All I am sure of is keeping my family safe.” Tony muttered and hesitated before adding. “Well, most of them.”

“Mr. Stark…” Peter began but was cut off by a burst of speed.

Tony and Peter grasped onto the ledge and looked at each other. 

“Doc!” Tony called and flew in his suit down by the sorcerer.

“What’s going on?” Peter asked, landing behind Tony.

“Uh, I think we’re here.” Strange said.

As they began to get closer to the planet’s surface, Tony’s eyes widened slightly.

“I don’t think this rig has a self park function.” Tony said and ran back to the part of the ship where he saw Ebony Maw control the ship. “Get your hand inside the steering gimbal.” Tony told Peter. “Close those around it.” Tony told the kid as he demonstrated. “You understand?”

“Yep, got it.” Peter told him.

“This was meant for one big guy, so we gotta move at the same time.” Tony said. 

“Okay. Okay. Ready?” Peter said, not totally confident in this plan as well. “We might wanna turn. Turn! Turn! Turn!” Peter began to panic.

Tony brought his helmet up around his face, Peter following in suit as soon as the crashed into one of the structures. Strange grunted as sent magic around them, forming a cage around all three of them.

Tony fell to the ground and had his suit retract, his ears were ringing and it felt like everything was spinning. 

“You all right?” Strange asked, his magic slowly fading as he helped Tony up.

“That was close.” Tony answered instead of thanking the man.

“Yeah.” Strange said breathless and shook his head.

“I owe you one.” Tony said.

Peter came down from the ceiling, upside down, on a web and at this point Tony was just used to it

“Let me just say, if aliens wind up implanting eggs in my chest or something, and I eat one of you, I'm sorry.” Peter told the men, who looked at him in disbelief.

“I don't wanna hear another single pop culture out of you for the rest of the trip.” Tony said, pointing at the kid. You understand?

“I'm trying to say that something is coming.” Peter explained.

Suddenly a grenade rolled in the part of the ship that was left. All three men were blown back when it let off an energy pulse. Then these people that Tony had never met before in his life ran in.

“THANOS!!!!” One of them yelled and threw a blade a Strange.

Luckily the doctor thought quickly and deflected it, this seemed to only anger the man because he screamed. The man ran towards Strange and the doctor sent the Cloak of Levitation at the man. It wrapped around the man’s face.

‘So maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.’ Tony thought as he had a dogfight with the other flying man. He sent a missile towards the other man but he dodged it, colliding with Tony. Tony managed to get the other man off of him, but looked down when the other man pulled out a device and laughed. A magnetic disc hummed to life and pulled Tony towards one of the metal surfaces. 

Peter on the other hand yelped as he woke up and saw a woman with antennas leaning over him.

“AH!” He shouted and began crawling backwards. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! PLEASE DON'T PUT YOUR EGGS IN ME!”

He began to shoot webs at the woman, who grunted as her arms were pinned to her body. The man who was flying, kicked Peter back.

“Stay down, clown!” The man told Peter.

The man shot at Peter who lept through the remainder of the ship. Peter lept towards the man, but the person flung a device at Peter, it wrapped an electric-like cord around the kid. Peter rolled across the deck and came to a stop by a pile of rubble.

“Die, blanket of death!” The other man said as he was still struggling with the Cloak of Levitation.

Tony broke free of the magnet and flew over by the man and the cloak flew back over by Strange. Meanwhile, the man grabbed Peter and held his gun against the kid’s head. Strange made his mystical shields and the woman came by the man who had Peter, still struggling with the webs.

“Alright, everybody, stay where you are... chill the F out.” The man who had Peter shouted, powering down his mask. “I'm gonna ask you this one time. Where's Gamora?” He asked, pointing his gun at Tony.

“Yeah, I'll do you one better.” Tony replied, powering down his helmet as well. “Who's Gamora?”

“I'll do you one better! Why is Gamora?!” The man at Tony’s feet shouted and Strange looked over at him, his eyebrows furrowing.

“Tell me where the girl is, or I swear to you, I'm gonna French-fry this little freak.” The man said, clearly impatient.

“Let's do it!” Tony said, his fear for the kid slowly growing. “You shoot my guy, I blast him. Let's go!”

Tony’s gauntlet turned into a cannon of some sorts with electric waves coming out of it. Tony kept it pointed at the one man that was at his feet.

“Do it, Quill!” The man said. "I can take it.”

“No, he can't take it!” The woman shouted hopping closer towards the others.

“She's right. You can’t.” Strange deadpanned.

“Oh yeah?” The guy named Quill asked rhetorically. “You don't wanna tell me where she is? That's fine. I'll kill all three of you and beat it out of Thanos myself.” He turned towards Peter. “Starting with you.”

“Wait, what. Thanos?” Strange said, trying to figure out the puzzle pieces. “Alright, let me ask you this one time, what master do you serve?”

“What master do I serve?” Quill repeated in disbelief and anger. “What am I supposed to say? ‘Jesus’?”

“You're from Earth?” Tony sighed, coming to the same realization Strange did.

“I'm not from Earth. I'm from Missouri.” Quill told them.

“Yeah, that's on EARTH, dip-shit.” Tony said, his patience slowly wearing thin…well thinner than it already was. “What are you hassling us for?”

“So, you're not with Thanos?” Peter asked and Tony could hear the small amount of disappointment in his voice.

“WITH Thanos?!” Quill asked in disbelief. “No, I'm here to kill Thanos! He took my girl. Wait... who are you?”

“We're the Avengers, man.” Peter told him, his mask going away in the process.

“Oh f…” Quill trailed off, suddenly looking very tired.

“You're the ones Thor told us about!” Mantis intervened.

“You know Thor?” Tony asked in shock.

“Yeah. Tall guy, not that good-looking,” Peter gave Quill an incredulous look at that comment. “needed saving.”

“Where is he now?” Strange asked after pausing.

“He took two of my men to a star to get a weapon of some sorts.” Quill said, remembering what he could since he had not really been paying that much attention the first time around.

“This is just fantastic.” Tony grumbled, allowing the other man to get up.

Tony walked over by Strange, who had lowered his shields but was still defensive.

“Think we can trust them?” Tony asked softly, looking over to where Peter was excitedly asking the woman about her abilities.

“I don’t think we really have a choice.” Strange said, equally as soft. “We are on a strange planet, with a psychopath who none of us have never actually met before, on his way. We need help Stark.”

Tony sighed and turned back to the others. He cleared his throat, getting everyone’s attention.

“So, what do you say lover boy, you and your crew wanna help us take down the mad Titan?” Tony asked.


	16. A Thing Isn't Beautiful Because It Lasts

Tony, Strange, and Peter followed their new found frenemies out of the remains of the ship onto the planet. It was weird, it was like there was gravity but there wasn’t at the same time. Quill pulled out a glowing yellow device and held it out in front of him, Tony knew that he was feeling the effects of the planet too.

“The hell happened to this planet?” Quill asked out loud. “It’s eight degrees off its axis.” Quill informed the others, somehow reading it. “Gravitational pull is all over the place.” He said walking around.

“Yeah, we got one advantage.” Tony ignored the woman, Mantis, who was jumping up and down behind him. “He's coming to us. We'll use it. All right, I have a plan.” He turned to Peter before turning back to Quill. “Or at least the beginnings of one. It's pretty simple. We draw him in, pin him down, get what we need. Definitely don't wanna dance with this guy. We just want the gauntlet.”

Behind him the other man yawned, and Tony immediately got annoyed.

“Are you yawning?” Tony asked in disbelief and Mantis watched Drax as he yawned. “In the middle of this, while I'm breaking it down? Huh? Did you hear what I said?”

“I stopped listening after you said, ‘We need a plan’.” Drax said honestly.

“Okay,” Tony turned back to Quill. “Mr. Clean is on his own page.”

“See, ‘not winging it’ isn’t really what they do.” Peter said arrogantly.

“Uh,” Peter raised his hand and pointed over at Mantis and Drax. “what exactly is it that they do?”

“Kick names, take ass.” Mantis said as innocent as a five year old.

“Yeah, that’s right.” Drax rested his hands against the waist line of his pants as he agreed with Mantis.

Tony stared at them for a minute and Peter looked at him. God, he would take hanging out with Steve at a history museum over this any day. He sighed and then began to speak again.

“All right, just get over here, please.” Tony tried to stay calm. “Mr. Lord, can you get your folks to circle up?” Tony said and only those closest to him knew he was mocking Quill.

“‘Mr. Lord’.” Peter mused, not catching the fact that Tony was mocking him. “Star-Lord is fine.”

He nodded at Drax and Mantis and the two came over.

“We gotta coalesce.” Tony told them. “‘Cause if all we come at him with is a plucky attitude…”

“Dude,” Quill cut him off. “don’t call us plucky. We don’t know what it means. All right, we’re optimistic, yes. I like your plan.” Peter told him. “Except it sucks, so let me do the plan and that way it might be really good.”

“Tell him about the dance-off to save the universe.” Drax suggested.

“What dance-off?” Tony asked, his patience running extremely thin…and he had twin one-year olds.

“It’s not a…it’s not…it’s nothing.” Quill stammered.

“Like in Footloose, the movie.” Peter asked.

“Exactly like Footloose.” Quill responded, excitedly. “Is it still the greatest movie in history?”

“It never was.” Peter told him and Quill squinted his eyes, sadly, at Peter.

“Don’t encourage this, all right?” Tony reprimanded Peter.

“Okay.” Peter obeyed.

“We’re getting no help from Flash Gordon here.” Tony told the kid.

“Flash Gordon?” Quill asked. “By the way, that’s a compliment.” Tony turned to look at the very irritating man. “Don’t forget, I’m half human. So that 50% of me that's stupid…” He pointed at Tony and Peter. “that’s 100% you.”

“Your math is blowing my mind.” Tony told him.

“Excuse me?” Mantis asked in an alarming tone, getting all the guys to look at what she was looking at. “But does your friend often do that?”

“Strange,” Tony called. “we all right?”

Strange hovered off the ground with his eyes closed. His hands were in a meditative pose, as were his legs that were crossed. The Eye of Agamotto glowing green, projecting its color in a vapor around the sorcerer. The doctor’s head also moved in a motion that looked like a blurring motion, even though he was just jerking it really fast.

Tony walked closer to the man when all of a sudden the doc’s eyes flew open and he fell to the ground with a pained gasp. Tony reached forward, helping the man get his bearings.

“You’re back.” Tony told him. “You’re alright.”

The others moved over to hear what had just happened.

“Hi.” Strange gasped out.

“Hey, what was that?” Peter asked.

“I went forward in time to view alternate futures.” Strange said, still panting. “To see all the possible outcomes of the coming conflict.”

“How many did you see?” Quill asked.

“14,000,605.” Strange told the arrogant half-human.

“How many did we win?” Tony asked and Strange stared at him for a moment, as if he was debating on what to tell Tony, before answering.

“One.”

—

Natasha sat in the bathroom of the jet as the slowly made their way to Wakanda. She stared at her long red hair with its blonde tips. The woman remembered her reasons for not getting it dyed blonde and she never really had the time to cut it so she just let it grow out. But, now there was a fight coming and she could not be stopping every five minutes to tighten the hair tie in her long red and blonde hair.

She did not hesitate as she grabbed the pair of scissors that she had set on the sink. Grabbing part of her hair, she began to snip it away. The months that she had spent on the run had given her pretty good experience in cutting her own hair. Ten minutes later she placed a hand up to her hair that went just a little bit past her chin.

As much as she dreaded what was coming next, she could not wait to see her husband’s reaction to the change. She looked very much like herself from 2012. Natasha walked out of the bathroom after cleaning up her mess. None of the others payed much attention to the change since it was very normal for her to change her hair every few years. Except for Loki, whose eyes widened exponentially.

“It’s easier to fight this way.” She grumbled at the God of Mischief, still not quite trusting him.

“What about a braid?” Loki asked, knowing Sif and his mother did those constantly for battle.

“I…” Natasha trailed off. “Shut up.”

Natasha walked away from the smug prince and over by America’s golden boy.

“Are we almost there?” She asked.

“I think so.” Sam muttered, as if to prove the point Steve gave Sam directions. 

“Drop to twenty-six-hundred, heading 0-3-0.” Steve told Sam.

“I hope you’re right about this.” Sam told him. “Or we’re going to land a lot faster than you want to.”

Sam lowered the jet and and headed directly for a hill with trees.

“Son of a…” Clint started, but never finished since they never hit the trees, a vision of a city with a lake replaced it.

“You were saying?” Wanda smirked.

“Smartass.” Clint grumbled, ruffling her hair.

Sam smiled at the antics of the two. Even though blood did not connect them, they still acted like father and daughter in more ways than one. When he saw the landing pad, he moved to land on it.

Wanda moved to support Vision, along with Clint. Steve and Natasha walked out first, Sam following them. Bruce tugged on his jacket and turned to Rhodey.

“Should we bow?” Bruce asked nervously.

“Yeah,” Rhodey turned to look at the scientist. “he’s a king.”

Loki, who was following behind the rest, smirked lightly. When you have been around for a good thousand years or so, you like to learn about other cultures. Loki had learned about the Wakandan culture years ago and he knew how much of a fool Banner was going to make of himself.

“Seems like I’m always thanking you for something.” Steve told the king as he shook his hand.

Bruce cleared his throat, drawing attention to himself as he bowed. Rhodey looked over, mock horror on his face.

“What are you doing?” Rhodey asked.

“Uh, we-we don’t do that here.” T’Challa said, shaking his hands softly at the scientist.

Bruce turned to a smiling Rhodey, finally realizing that the other man had set him up. Loki chuckled softly, he could see why his brother cared so much about these people…not that he was beginning to care about them. As soon as Thanos was gone, he planned on leaving, for the only person he cared for was his brother.

“So how big of an assault should we expect?” T’Challa asked.

The group followed him back towards the administrative building.

“Uh, sir…sir, I think you should expect quite a big assault.” Bruce stammered.

“As big as what we needed to rescue you?” T’Challa asked Natasha, the red head shook her head.

“Bigger.” She informed him and they walked in silence for half a second. “How we looking?” Natasha asked.

“You will have my Kingsguard, the Border Tribe, the Dora Milaje, and…” T’Challa trained off, motioning his hand in the other direction.

“A semi-stable 100-year-old man.” Bucky said with a small smile on his face as he walked over.

Steve did not hesitate to go over to his oldest friend and hug him.

“How you been, Buck?” Steve asked.

“Uh, not bad, for the end of the world.” Bucky said, a smile on his face.

He scanned the group of people, as his eyes landed on Natasha his smile faltered.

“Hey.” He said.

“Hi, Bucky.” Natasha replied softly, letting him know that he had been forgiven, giving them both closure.

“Shuri has already set up in her lab.” T’Challa said, looking at Vision who had all of his weight on Clint and Wanda. “She will know what to do. I want you three to stay out here in case they come back.” T’Challa said, pointing at Rhodey, Sam, and Bucky.

The three men nodded and Rhodey turned and walked back onto the jet. Most likely to get into his suit. 

“If I may suggest something.” Loki said and ignored Natasha’s glare and focused on the king. “My brother knows a woman by the name of Jane Foster. While she could not help with Vision, she might be able to find out where the Black Order is, and perhaps even Tony Stark.”

Natasha whipped her head back around and stormed over to the former prince.

“You mean to tell me that you knew of a way to find my husband this entire time, and you are just telling me about it now?” Natasha hissed.

“Agent Romanoff, you know better than anyone, the importance of getting the mind stone here.” Loki said and he held Natasha’s glare until she dropped her eyes and walked over by Clint. “Your majesty?” Loki asked T’Challa.

The king nodded to one of the Doja Milaje, who walked inside to try and get a hold of Jane Foster. The rest of the group followed T’Challa indoors. The king slowed his pace to where he was walking in-step with Natasha.

“I heard about your husband.” T’Challa told her. “From what I have seen of him, he is stubborn and will fight for you every minute.”

“Thank you.” Natasha said softly and allowed a small smile to graze her face. “I just hope Loki is right and that Dr. Foster can find him.”

“Have faith, Miss. Romanoff, everything will work out in the end.” T’Challa tried to give her hope.

By the time the two of them reached the room Vision was already lying down on the table and Shuri was running her Kimoyo Beads over Vision. It produced a ray of blue energy as it scanned Vision’s body.

T’Challa moved over by Okoye and Natasha went over by Clint. Shuri turned her palm over and a hologram of the stone appeared.

“Whoa.” Bruce said in amazement as Shuri studied the image.

“The structure is Polymorphic.” Shuri observed.

“Right, we-we had to attach each neuron non-sequentially.” Bruce told her.

“Why didn’t you just reprogram the synapses to work collectively?” Shuri asked.

Vision turned his head towards Bruce clearly asking the same question.

“Because…we…didn’t think of it.” Bruce said, clearly uncomfortable behind the lens of his glasses.

“I’m sure you did your best.” Shuri told him with a smile.

“Can you do it?” Wanda asked from next to Steve.

“Yes, but there are more than two trillion neurons here.” Shuri explained. “One misalignment could cause a cascade of circuit failures.” She turned her gaze towards T’Challa. “It’ll take time brother.”

T’Challa stood in a thoughtful position and nodded his head slightly at his sister, letting her know he had heard her.

“How long?” Steve asked, he knew how important Vision’s friendship was to Wanda.

“As long as you can give me.” Shuri told him honestly.

The Kimoyo Beads began thrilling and alarms began beeping. Okoye turned her palm over and hit the bead forward, on to her palm, to give her a visual.

“Something’s entered the atmosphere.” She told the group as she looked at a tiny holographic Earth.

“Hey, Cap, we got a situation out here.” Sam’s voice rang through on coms.

Suddenly a big bang echoed throughout the city, and then it was quiet.

“God, I love this city.” Bucky’s voice could be heard through the coms.

“Yeah, don’t start celebrating yet guys.” Rhodey told them. “We got more incoming outside the dome.

This time those inside could see what was happening perfectly. Steve looked over at T’Challa and found the king’s look mirrored his own.

“It’s too late.” Vision said as Shuri helped him stand. “We need to destroy the stone now.”

Natasha turned to him, a high level of defiance in her gaze.

“Vision, get your ass back on the table.” She told him and walked towards the exit.

“We will hold them off.” T’Challa informed his sister.

“Wanda,” Steve said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. “as soon as that stone’s out of his head, you blow it to hell.”

“I will.” She told him. “Be safe.”

“Always.” He murmured and placed a soft kiss to her lips. “I love you.” He told her.

“I love you too.” She said and moved over by Vision, ready to do whatever Shuri asked of her.

“Evacuate the city.” T’Challa began executing orders. “Engage all defenses. And get this man a shield.”

Steve nodded his gratitude as he followed the man out of the room.

—

Soon they were all loaded in transports, with Sam and Rhodey flying above.

“How we looking, Bruce?” Natasha asked from her transport.

“Yeah, I think I’m getting the hang of it.” Bruce’s voice flooded her coms.

Bruce let out a worried shout when he flew over Steve’s transport and landed back on the ground.

“Wow!” Bruce said with glee. “This is amazing, man. It’s like being the Hulk without actually…ah!”

Bruce yelled as he tripped over a rock and Okoye looked down in disgust. She turned to Natasha and asked her question.

“You dated him?” She asked, her accent coming off strongly.

“It’s complicated.” Natasha said and smiled as Bruce got up, confirming that he was okay.

Loki smiled at the scientist, if you had told him six years ago that he would consider the man who threw him around the room a friend, he probably would have killed you…well first he would have called you insane, and then he would have killed you.

“I’ve got two heat signatures breaking through the tree line.” Rhodey informed them.

From her spot, Natasha could see it was the same woman they fought before, but the other one she did not know. All she knew was that was one of the two that had fought her husband. 

The transports whipped to a halt and the people wasted no time in getting off the ship and into position. A group of Wakandans chanted as the former Avengers got into position. T’Challa turned to M’Baku and shook his hand.

“Thank you for standing with us.” T’Challa told him.

The man responded in Xhosa and Natasha could not make out for the life of her what it meant, but she assumed it was a positive thing. T’Challa turned to her and Steve and nodded his head. The former Avengers followed him as they made their way towards the barrier. Natasha saw Midnight drag her sword across it, trying to figure out how to break it.

“Where’s your other friend?” Natasha asked.

“You will pay for his life with yours.” Proxima Midnight spoke, not missing a beat. “Thanos will have that stone.”

“That’s not gonna happen.” Steve said in a dangerously low voice.

“You are in Wakanda now.” T’Challa spoke up. “Thanos will have nothing but dust and blood.”

“We…” Midnight paused, taking all three of them in. “…have blood to spare.”

The alien grunted and shoved her sword up into the air. The ships began moving and the three heroes went back towards the others, knowing they were not going to be able to talk their way out of it.

“They surrender?” Bucky asked, not taking his eyes off the ship.

“Not exactly.” Steve responded.

T’Challa began chanting in Xhosa and his people were repeating his words. Midnight swung her sword down and the outriders advanced on the border. Natasha gasped in horror at the sight of the alien dog things. And here she thought the Chitauri were ugly.

“What the hell?” Bucky asked in horror.

“Couldn’t have said it better myself.” Natasha grumbled. “Looks like we pissed her off.”

The outriders ran at the barrier, as they tried to push through, it cut off their limbs and other parts of their bodies.

“They’re killing themselves.” Okoye said, shocked.

One or two made its way through the barrier and some of the Wakandans made shields with their clothes. T’Challa gave an order and they began shooting shots of Vibranium at the creatures. Bucky did his part, shooting at them with his gun, Bruce joined in with his gauntlets. Sam flew over head and began firing as well, Rhodey following suit.

“You see the teeth on those things?” Sam called out.

“All right, back up, Sam.” Rhodey ordered. “You’re gonna get your wings singed.”

Rhodey let bombs drop out of his suit, blowing a lot of the outriders up. Suddenly the outriders on the other side of the barrier began to run alongside the barrier.

“Cap, if these things circle the perimeter and get in behind us there’s nothing between them and Vision.” Bruce’s voice came through on the coms set.

“Then we better keep ‘em in front of us.” Steve muttered to himself more than anyone else.

“How do we do that?” Okoye asked the two men.

“We open the barrier.” T’Challa said and placed his finger to his ear. “On my signal, open North-West Sector Seventeen.”

“Requesting confirmation, My King.” A woman’s voice came through. “You said open the barrier?”

“On my signal.” T’Challa confirmed.

“This will be the end of Wakanda.” M’Baku spoke in horror.

“Then it will be the noblest ending in history.” Okoye assured him.

Steve raised his hand and the shields came up. It was different than what he was used to, but it would get the job done.

“Loki.” Steve called. “Get to the lab, make sure Wanda has backup.”

The God of Mischief nodded his head, for once not pissing anyone off, and took off through the number of Wakandans behind them.

Natasha closed her eyes in fear, for a brief second, as she thought about everything she had gained. A home. Children. A husband. Friends she considered family. When she re-opened her eyes, she was determined to fight. She would make it home to all of these things, she had to.

T’Challa shouted in Xhosa and the men retracted their barriers and walked to the front of the crowd.

“Wakanda forever!” He shouted and raised his arms, crossing them, and his helmet formed around his face.

Everyone ran towards the barrier yelling as they went. 

The battle of Wakanda had begun.

“Now!” T’Challa shouted into his coms set.

A sector of the barrier opened and the aliens came pouring through. Steve and T’Challa raced ahead of everyone else, jumping over a small stream and began fighting the outriders.

“How much longer, Shuri?” T’Challa called out to his sister.

“I’ve barely begun, brother.” Came his sister’s reply.

“You might want to pick up the pace.” T’Challa told her.

They continued to fight, but it did not take a genius to know that they were slowly getting over powered. Bruce blasted several away and Bucky continued to shoot at them. Suddenly the gun was knocked from Bucky’s hand and the former Winter Soldier was knocked to the ground. He pulled out a life to begin on trying to get the alien off him.

Steve and T’Challa fought side by side as Rhodey continued shooting at the outriders from an Arial position, but got knocked to the ground by Cull Obsidian’s axe. T’Challa got knocked to the ground and dragged around by the outriders. The aliens then descended on Steve and Bruce after both of them had put up a fight.

“There’s too many of them!” Bruce shouted and then began to yell.

Suddenly a huge blast of energy came down from the sky and an axe flew out of it and began to hit the space dogs away from all of the Avengers. It came back to Thor, who stepped out of the bifröst with two others.

He looked different from the Thor who had rescued her from Hammer. Loki grinned at the sight of his brother as he was almost back to the building.

“You guys are so screwed now!” Bruce shouted as he laughed.

“Bring me Thanos!” Thor shouted, running towards Thanos’ children.

He flew up into the air and the sky instantly got dark. Lighting flew everywhere and took out a good chunk of the outriders.

Now, Natasha thought, they had a good chance at winning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the thing we dread most shall happen in the next chapter.


	17. A Grateful Universe

Thanos stepped out onto Titan and looked around at his former home in disappointment. When ha saw the remains of the ship, he sighed in disappointment once more, but this time it was directed at Ebony Maw.

“Oh, yeah.” Strange said from his spot on a rock, and the titan looked at the sorcerer. “You’re much more of a Thanos.”

“I take it the Maw is dead.” Thanos said, looking away from the doctor and Strange simply nodded. “This day extracts a heavy toll. Still he accomplished his mission.” Thanos said, looking at the ancient relic that housed the time stone.

“You may regret that.” Strange told him, not showing if the Titan was frightening him or not. “He brought you face-to-face with the Master of the Mystic Arts.”

Quill grinned from his hiding place, weapon in hand as Peter discreetly crawled on the structure above Strange.

“And where do you think he brought you?” Thanos asked, walking closer to the Doctor.

“Let me guess.” Strange mused, looking around. “Your home?”

“It was.” Thanos smiled at the ground and raised the gauntlet, ‘restoring’ the planet to its former glory. “And it was beautiful. Titan was like most planets. Too many mouths, not enough to go around. And when we faced extinction, I offered a solution.”

“Genocide.” Strange said in disbelief. 

“But random, dispassionate, fair to rich and poor alike.” Thanos told Strange. “They called me a madman. And what I predicted came to pass.” 

Thanos pulled away the illusion and the ghost planet returned.

“Congratulations, you’re a prophet.” Strange said, sarcasm lacing his words.

“I’m a survivor.” Thanos replied.

“Who wants to murder trillions.” Strange said in disgust.

“With all six stones, I could simply snap my fingers.” Thanos said as he demonstrated with his non-gauntlet hand. “They would all cease to exist. I call that mercy.”

“And then what?” Strange asked as he stood up. 

“I finally rest…” Thanos clearly spoke, living his dream through his words. “and watch the sun rise on a grateful universe. The hardest choices require the strongest wills.”

“I think you’ll find our…will…” Strange made his shields once more. “equal to yours.” Strange said, determined.

“Our?” Thanos asked.

Thanos looked up as he heard a noice from above him. He was greeted by Tony who came barreling down, pushing part of the wreckage from the planet. The mad Titan raised his gauntlet, activating the power stone as the wreckage fell on top of him.

“Piece of cake, Quill.” Tony boasted.

“Yeah, if your goal was to piss him off.” Quill growled as Tony flew past him, the man activating his mask and the rockets on his feet.

The wreckage that Tony had thrown on the Titan erupted into pieces of purple as Thanos yelled in rage and it turned from purple to red. Soon a flock of bats came towards Tony, and the billionaire tried his best to fight them off before they flew into him, sending him flying back with them through the ruins of Titan.

Peter lept forward and shot a web into Thanos’ eye and then swung forward kicking him in the face. Drax shot forward, knives in hand, and slashed at Thanos’ calf. Strange lept through his portal as Drax threw his hand and it collided with Thanos’ arm. Strange summoned a sword of gold energy and fought alongside Drax as Quill circled around.

The Titan threw Drax back and grabbed the sword of energy that Strange was holding. Quill jumped across floating rocks, a bomb in his hand. Thanos yanked the web away from his eyes and Strange dropped the energy from the sword, as Thanos kicked him. Strange managed to catch himself as he flew back, making shields on his hands.

Quill shot at Thanos, throwing the man off guard allowing Strange to make foot rests for Quill to jump across. Thanos shot blasts from the power stone at Quill, but the human still managed to strap the bomb onto the Titan’s back. Quill landed and retracted his mask.

“Boom!” Quill smirked triumphantly and flipped Thanos off as he jump back into Strange’s portal.

The bomb went off, causing Thanos to really fall off guard.

“Don’t let him close his fist.” Strange whispered to his cloak.

The cloak flew and wrapped itself tightly around the gauntlet. Thanos began to tug at the offending fabric and Strange opened a portal, letting Peter jump through.

“Magic!” Peter shouted and punched Thanos in the face before falling into another portal.

“More magic!” Peter said as he came out of another portal and yanked Thanos’ head down hard and fell through the portal before, once again coming through another one.

“Magic with a kick!” Peter kicked the Titan and fell through another exit before coming through another portal. “Magic with a…” 

The kid never got to finish that one because Thanos used his free hand to wrap it around Peter’s throat and slammed him on the ground.

“Insect.” Thanos seethed and threw Peter into Strange, knocking them both over.

Thanos finally tore the cape off his gauntlet, but the ground around him lit up in fire from the rockets Tony was now firing at him.

Tony hovered in front of him, raising his gauntlets, missiles aiming at him.

“Stay. Away. From. My. Kid.” Tony growled and released them all at the Titan.

The Titan growled as he absorbed the fire and sent it back at Tony, throwing the billionaire back once more.

While the alien was distracted, Peter lept forward and webbed the gauntlet, holding it open. He pulled Peter towards him and knocked the kid down and ripped the web off. Unexpectedly, a ship flew full-speed into Thanos. Nebula lept from the ship and punched him in the face before landing gracefully, pulling out an electrical baton. 

“Well, well.” Thanos said.

“You should’ve killed me.” Nebula informed him.

“It would’ve been a waste of parts!” He told her and she rushed towards him, and they began to fight.

“Where’s Gamora?” Nebula asked and Thanos threw her back.

Strange flew forward, using crimson bands to lock around the gauntlet and he pulled it tight. Drax slid forward and kicked Thanos’ leg, knocking him to his knee. Quill landed on a piece of wreckage and shot his electric trap, successfully immobilizing Thanos’ other arm.

Peter came back and shot a web at Thanos’ back and whipped around him, using his spider-legs to anchor himself down. Tony flew in behind the kid and grabbed onto the gauntlet, allowing Strange to break his hold and open a portal, letting Mantis fall on Thanos’ shoulders. Strange then sent the crimson bands onto the non-gauntlet hand.

Everyone grunted to hold onto the Mad Titan and Thanos screamed as Mantis tried to put him to sleep.

“Is he under?” Tony asked. “Don’t let up.”

“Be quick.” Mantis informed him. “He is very strong.” Mantis began to softly cry in pain.

“Parker, help!” Tony shouted. “Get over here.” Peter instantly let go of his web and ran to help Tony. “She can’t hold him much longer. Let’s go.”

Quill flew down and hooked his weapon in its holster. He turned around to face his girlfriend’s dad and retracted his mask.

“We gotta open his fingers to get it off.” Peter told Tony as Quill smiled at Thanos.

“I thought you’d be hard to catch.” Quill mocked Thanos, stepping closer to him. “For the record, this was my plan.” Quill held up a finger, letting his ego soar a little bit. “You’re not so strong now, huh? Where is Gamora?” The mocking tone left Quill’s voice as he asked the last question.

“My Gamora.” Thanos groaned in his sleep-like state.

“No, bullshit!” Quill hissed. “Where is she?” 

“He is in anguish!” Mantis cried.

“Good.” Quill said.

“He…He mourns.” Mantis cried again.

“What does this…monster have to mourn?” Drax said as he strained to hold Thanos down.

“Gamora.” Nebula answered dreadfully, the pieces falling into place for her.

“What?” Quill asked softly, turning to face her.

“He took her to Vormir.” Nebula explained. “He came back with the soul stone. But she didn’t.”

“Okay, Quill,” Tony said, letting his helmet retract. “you gotta cool it right now. You understand? Don’t, don’t. Don’t engage. We almost got this off!” Tony shouted.

“Tell me she’s lying.” Quill demanded, desperately, and Nebula choked back a sob. “Asshole, tell me you didn’t do it!”

“I had to.” Thanos sighed.

“No, you didn’t.” Quill said, tears flooding his eyes as realization hit. “No, you didn’t.” He grabbed his gun and hit Thanos in the head. “No, you didn’t.”

“Quill!” Tony and Drax yelled.

“Hey, stop!” Tony yelled and let his helmet go back up and he lept over to restrain Quill. “Hey, stop! Stop!”

“It’s coming, it’s coming!” Peter yelled to them. “I got it, I got it!”

But just then Thanos woke up fully and head-butted Mantis, yanking the gauntlet back to him. Peter stumbled back and Thanos threw Mantis off him.

“Oh, God.” Peter gasped as he saw Mantis flying.

The kid jumped up and wrapped his arms and legs around her, letting his spider-legs create a safe landing. Thanos then kicked Quill back, sending him flying back into Nebula and Drax. Strange’s eyes widened as Thanos yanked on his crimson bands, sending him flying as well.

Tony flew forward and shot his repulsers at Thanos, but Thanos slammed him to the side with one hand. Quill, Nebula, and Drax got up to fight, but Thanos knocked them out completely with the power stone. Tony lept forward, slicing at him with his arm cannon, but was quickly head-butted to the ground. 

Thanos used the power and space stone to shatter Titan’s moon’s surface. He brought the debris down into the planet and all Tony could do was stare in shock. Tony tried to fly away from all the pieces, but got knocked down by one piece and the guardians flew up into the air because of the impact.

—

Wanda watched tensely as Shuri worked on removing the pieces. Heavy footsteps drew her attention and she raised her hands, red magic flowing from them. Loki came around the corner, not even looking down at her magic.

“Figured, two is better than one.” He explained but she didn’t lower her hands, so Loki sighed and rolled his eyes. “I want them dead as much as you do, so for now we are on the same team.”

Wanda lowered her hands, but the tension did not leave her body. Loki considered this progress and pulled his daggers out and stood guard by the door.

Outside, the Wakandans were having difficulty taking down Obsidian and T’Challa lept forward, releasing the kinetic energy that had been building up in his suit, knocking the alien to the ground.

“Come and get some, space dogs!” Rocket yelled.

Bucky’s eyes widened as he saw more of the outriders coming their way. He picked Rocket up and fired his gun at the aliens, spinning them around in a circle as Rocket continued to fire his gun as well.

“Come on! Get some! Get some!” Rocket yelled. “Get some! Get some!”

Bucky set the raccoon on the ground and went to leave when the creature stopped him with a question.

“How much for the gun?” Rocket asked.

“Not for sale.” Bucky muttered and fired at some more outriders.

“Okay.” Rocket complied. “How much for the arm?” 

Bucky just looked at him in confusion and disbelief and walked off.

“Oh, I’ll get that arm.” Rocket chuckled and went back to fighting.

Thor on the other hand, was using his new axe to the best of its ability. Steve turned to look at him as Thor got done clearing away the outriders near them.

“New haircut?” Steve asked as he nodded his gratitude towards the God of Thunder.

“Noticed you’ve copied my beard.” Thor motioned with his hand to his own beard.

Steve lifted his hand to his own and nodded tiredly. Behind him an alien of some sorts grew his arm out and stabbed three outriders.

“By the way, this is a friend of mine, Tree.” Thor introduced Steve to his friend.

“I am GROOT!” The alien snarled as he tried asking for help from the two Avengers.

“I…I am Steve Rogers.” Steve replied politely.

Inside Shuri’s lab, everyone heard a distant rumbling as the trees began to fall outside. Wanda shared a nervous look with Loki and the two of them walked to the window. Suddenly the ground moved and they watched, in horror, as one set of Threshers came up from under the surface and began to shred everything in its way.

“Fall back!” T’Challa shouted through his coms. “Fall back now!”

The set separated and they went every which way. Wanda looked down and it was clear to Loki that she was debating on what to do.

“Go.” He said.

“What?” Wanda asked him.

“I can handle it here, go help them.” Loki instructed and walked back towards the entrance.

Wanda exchanged a look with Shuri who nodded at her. The Scarlet Witch turned and lept through the glass, shattering it.

“Focus that fire on the left flank, Sam.” Rhodey instructed as the two of them tried to take the Threshers down.

“I’m doin’ it.” Sam said, but to no one's surprise, the things kept moving as him and Rhodes traded shots.

Natasha used her batons, that were now charged with electricity, to attack at the outriders. She sent one of the outriders towards Okoye, who stabbed them with her spear. The Thrashers closed in and both women braced for the impact. Natasha sent a silent apology to her husband and children as she waited to be torn apart by the objects heading towards her, but it never came.

As she raised her head, she saw Wanda lifting them up with her powers. Wanda turned and saw all the outriders coming their way, she lifted the Thrashers up higher and let them fall on the aliens. Wanda and Natasha shared a smile and Okoye twirled her spear in relief.

“Why was she up there all this time?” The Wakandan asked.

“Vision?” Natasha asked, ignoring the question for the time being.

“Safe.” Wanda assured her friend, walking over to her. “Loki’s watching him.”

“And you trust him?” Natasha asked.

“I don’t know him like you do, but honestly? Yes I do, he wants Thanos gone as much as us, so for now we can be confident he will help us.” Wanda said.

“You better be right.” Natasha muttered and the three went back to fighting the outriders that were still alive.

“She’s on the field.” Proxima Midnight said into her wrist coms. “Take it.”

Corvus Glaive snarled from his hiding spot in the hallway leading to Shuri’s lab. He sliced the Wakandans down with ease. Shuri turned to fight, but saw Loki motion for her to keep working. The God of Mischief lept out from his hiding spot and sank one of his daggers into Glaive’s side, causing the man to scream in pain.

He clearly had not been expecting Loki, so the former prince used that to his advantage. They fought for moments, but slowly Glaive gained the upper hand. Loki managed to block the spear the other man carried from piercing his heart, but felt a sharp sting of pain from his abdomen. The God let out a cry of pain, seeing his own dagger that he had sunk in Glaive’s side protruding from his stomach.

All went black for the prince when Glaive slammed the butt of his spear into the God’s head, knocking him out. He then turned to Shuri, who fought back with her Vibranium blasts, but was kicked through the glass balcony and knocked out as well. Loki’s last conscious thought flew to his stomach and it began to heal even as he slipped into an unconscious state.

Corvus looked for Vision on the empty table, when he heard a noise from behind him. The alien turned to see Vision running at him. Both of them flew threw another window, shattering it, tumbling down into the forest below.

“Guys, we got a Vision situation over here.” Sam alerted the others before he was tackled by a space dog.

“Somebody get to Vision!” Steve yelled, and continued fighting the outriders.

“I got him!” Bruce shouted and flew off, he was beginning to get the hang of the suit.

“On my way.” Wanda responded as well before getting knocked down in a rut from the Thrashers by Proxima Midnight.

Wanda began to drag herself away, but was grabbed on the shoulder and flipped onto her back.

“He’ll die alone.” Midnight told her. “As will you.”

“She’s not alone.” Natasha said from behind them and Okoye raised her spear from the other side of them.

Midnight let out a cry as she pushed off the ground and lunged towards Natasha, who had made her batons into a staff. The former spy blocked her attack and Okoye ran around the two, joining Natasha on fighting back Proxima.

Vision, on the other hand, was not having as much luck on taking out Glaive. Things did not improve as Obsidian whacked Vision back with his axe. The siblings began to advance on Vision, when Bruce landed in the Hulk-Buster suit, hands raised in warning.

“Oh, no.” Bruce warned. “Oh, no you don’t. This isn’t gonna be like New York, pal. This suit’s already kicked the crap outta the Hulk.”

Cull Obsidian lunged at Bruce and locked his axe around Bruce’s hands. Bruce ignited the thrusters in his suit and blew them both back until they were by a waterfall and fell apart from each other.

“Guys!” Bruce called through his coms. “Vision needs backup, now!” He continued to fight Obsidian. “Hulk? Hulk, I know you like making your entrance at the last second.” Bruce tried to reason with his other half. “Well, this is it, man. This is the last, last second.”

Obsidian wrapped his axe around the Hulk-Busters arm and spun around Bruce’s back, tearing the armor from the suit and Bruce groaned. He was glad that it wasn’t his actual arm.

“Hulk!” Bruce screamed. “Hulk!” He tried to get his other half out again. “Hulk!”

“No!” The Hulk screamed back, before handing the light back over to Bruce.

“Oh, screw you, you big, green asshole!” Bruce yelled, tired of his other half’s actions. “I’ll do it myself! Come on!” He yelled and raced towards Obsidian, jumping over him. “Yeah!” 

He punched the alien with the one good arm he still had and punched him two more times before Cull blocked him. The alien punched him hard in the face, knocking him down. He advanced on Bruce, extending his blade from his arm. Bruce made a quick decision as Obsidian lunged towards him and slapped the detached Hulk-Buster arm onto the aliens. Bruce set up the controls and smirked as they locked in.

“See ya!” He cried to Obsidian and the arm rocketed him up towards the sky. 

The alien collided with the barrier and burned up as he the arm kept trying to push him up higher.

“Hulk, we got a lot to figure out pal.” Bruce said after a moment of silence.

Natasha and Okoye, on the other hand, were still fighting Proxima Midnight. All three of them ducked as a Thrasher soared over them. Midnight kicked Natasha in the face, sending the dazed Avenger to the ground. The alien turned towards Okoye and grabbed her shoulder and weapon, throwing her to the ground.

Glaive continued to fight with Vision and jammed his spear into Vision’s side, bringing back all the pain that Wanda had helped go away.

“I thought you were formidable, machine.” Corvus taunted. “But you’re dying, like any man.” 

With this he yanked the spear out of Vision’s side, sending the man to the ground. Glaive moved to get the stone, but Steve came charging out of the woods. The Captain did not stop as he knocked the alien to the ground, sending the spear out of his reach.

“Get outta here.” Steve yelled at Vision and turned to fight Corvus Glaive, who had picked up his spear once more. “Go!”

Vision watched Steve fight to protect him. Two years ago Vision would have wanted nothing more than for Steve Rogers to be out of the picture. At that point he had loved Wanda and the Captain had stolen her love. It would be so easy for him to leave Steve here, go to Wanda and hope one day she would love him the way she loved Steve. But now Vision was not that man he was two years ago, and he would not abandon his friend. He worked so hard to protect Vision and now it was time to repay the favor. 

Natasha heard Steve talking to Vision, so she focused all of her attention back to the task at hand. Breaking her staff back into two batons, she charged towards Midnight. Eventually she got the sword out of Proxima’s grasp and continued to block her punches. Midnight knocked Natasha to the ground and raised her left fist, a blade extended from it. Natasha used all of her strength to keep the blade from slashing her neck.

Wanda ignited her powers and grabbed Midnight, tossing her up into the air just as a Thrasher went by, tearing the alien to shreds. Dark blue blood landed on Natasha and Wanda sat back down, breathing heavily.

“That was really gross.” Natasha said, and she had twin one year olds at home, she had seen a lot of gross things as it was.

Steve was still trying to take down Glaive, and was not making that much progress. They fought until Steve knocked the other man’s weapon from his hand. Glaive grabbed Steve by neck and threw him over a tree, and the Glaive wrapped his hand around Steve’s neck, cutting off the Avenger’s air supply.

Suddenly a blade came through Glaive’s chest and the man looked down at the weapon, almost confused, before the light went out in his eyes. Vision let the man drop to the ground, panting heavily and collapsed to the ground.

“I thought I told you to go.” Steve said as he helped Vision stand.

“We don’t trade lives, Captain.” Vision said simply instead of trying to explain everything he had thought of when trying to find a way to help Steve.

—

Back on Titan, pieces of the moon were still falling down onto the planet’s surface. Peter raced around, webbing up the guardians to keep them from falling back to the ground.

“I got you.” He said to Mantis. “I got you.” He said to Drax and Quill, attaching them all to structures to keep them safe. “I’m sorry I can’t remember anybody’s name.” Peter exclaimed, clearly exhausted.

Thanos moved parts of the planet away and faced off against Strange, who had just landed on the ground. Strange produced his signature golden shields and slammed them into the ground, causing the ground to crack, Thanos jumped up and sent a blast from the power stone at the doctor. Strange let the blast hit into the mirror dimension and he sent it back at the mad titan. Thanos, however, shattered it and turned it into a mini black hole, curtesy of the space stone, and threw it at Strange. 

The doctor turned it into aqua butterflies at the last second and they flew back to Thanos. Strange raised his arms and released multiple copies of himself. All of the copies released magical cords and wrapped them around Thanos. Thanos managed to close his fist and used the soul and power stones to snuff out all of the fake doctors and found the real Strange, sending the doctor reeling back.

He used the reality and space stones then, to pull Strange to him. The hand with the gauntlet on it, wrapped around his throat.

“You’re full of tricks, wizard.” Thanos said and reached down, his hand grasping the Eye of Agamotto.

“No!” Strange shouted as Thanos ripped it from his neck.

“Yet you never once used your greatest weapon.” Thanos mocked as he crushed it. “A fake.” Thanos smiled, already piecing together this information.

He threw Strange back, knocking the sorcerer out completely. Thanos moved to closed his fist again, but was stopped by Tony’s tech. He watched as the former playboy landed in front of him.

“You throw another moon at me, and I’m gonna loose it.” Tony said, irritation lacing his words.

“Stark.” Thanos growled softly.

“You know me?” Tony asked.

“I do.” Thanos said. “You’re not the only one cursed with knowledge.”

“My only curse is you.” Tony told him.

He let tiny rockets launch off his back and go towards the mad titan.

“Come on!” Thanos shouted in frustration.

The rockets exploded on Thanos and Tony took that advantage and lept towards the other man, his feet turning into the rocket he used to get to Peter earlier. He slammed into Thanos’ chest and did a backflip, sticking the landing. A part came out of the shoes of the suit, anchoring him to the ground. He turned his hands into rocket powered battering rams and punched Thanos into the rock behind them.

Thanos shook off Tony’s advance quickly and yanked off Tony’s helmet, revealing the billionaire’s surprised face before the helmet grew back thanks to the nanotech. Thanos took this second pause and punched Tony in the face, sending the man to the ground.

While Tony was on the ground, Thanos yanked the piece of tech off the gauntlet and aimed it at Tony as he released energy from the power stone. Tony quickly put up a shield and slid back from the force of the stone. Tony threw his shield to the side and whipped around the energy that followed his shield. He sped towards Thanos and used his foot anchors to hold the gauntlet covered hand down. He swung around with his hand and punched Thanos clear across the face.

Thanos raised his hand to wipe the blood away from the cut that Tony had created on his face.

“All that for a drop of blood.” Thanos muttered confidently.

He yanked his hand up, sending Tony spiraling in a circle before he landed on the ground on his back. Tony gasped as the mad titan’s fist came closing in and Tony raised his arms to block the attack, but Thanos just kept punching him. He lifted Tony up by his helmet and shot him back with the power stone. 

Thanos walked towards Tony and the Iron Man shot a blast of energy from his only functioning gauntlet, but it reflected off the infinity gauntlet. Determination was still in Tony’s face as Thanos could see from the one eye where the helmet no longer was. He regrew the nanotech on the arm that was missing and fired that gauntlet at Thanos as well. Thanos walked towards him and backhanded Tony, sending the rest of the scientist’s helmet from his head.

Thanos went to hit Tony again, but the billionaire blocked his arm. Tony went to punch the mad titan but Thanos caught his arm, so Tony transferred all his power to his other hand, forming a small sword. He went to ram it into Thanos, but the titan caught his hand and broke it off and stabbed it into Tony’s left side instead.

Tony groaned softly as he placed his hands on Thanos’ arm to balance himself. His breathing became labored as memories flashed through his mind.

The first time Natasha had came into the room him and Happy were boxing in. Her vibrant green eyes locking with his. Her taking Happy to the ground shortly after. Turning down the offer to help the Avengers but then going because he knew deep down that she was the person he wanted to help through anything. The two of them falling into bed with each other, trying to forget what they lost and slowly growing to love each other. The two of them fighting for that love through the Accords and Hammer. Then finding peace in the middle of no where with their children in a cabin.

Thanos helped him walk backwards until he was in a sitting position and placed his hand on Tony’s head in a manor Tony could only think of as trying to comfort him. 

“You have my respect, Stark.” Thanos said softly. “When I’m done, half of humanity will still be alive.” He pushed Tony slightly as he moved away from him. “I hope they remember you.”

No, Tony thought, this can’t be how it ends…I want to see my children grow up…I want to grow old with my wife.

But as the blood slowly pooled out of the side of his mouth, Tony saw little reality in his wishes. Thanos raised his hand, all four stones lighting up as Thanos prepared to end the Iron Man’s life.

“Stop.” Strange called through a pained gasp and Thanos lowered the gauntlet as Strange sat up. “Spare his life…and I will give you the stone.”

“No tricks.” Thanos told him as it seemed too good to be true and Strange shook his head.

Thanos pointed the gauntlet at Strange.

“Don’t.” Tony gasped out.

He didn’t want to die, but if it came down to him or possibly loosing his family, it was a no brainer.

Strange raised his hand and the time stone appeared in between his fingers from its hiding place within the stars. He held it out for Thanos, his hand shaking from his accident and maybe also with the endgame this choice would solidify. Tony let out a pained gasp as Strange released the stone, and it flew into Thanos’ open hand.

Thanos looked at Tony with a triumphant look in his eyes before he placed it in its spot on his gauntlet. The titan braced himself as the impact from the power coursed through him and Tony could only watch in horror.

“One to go.” Thanos said and was hit with blaster shots as Quill soared towards him.

Thanos simply opened a portal with the space stone and left, Quill flying right through where the titan once stood. Quill grunted and stood, removing his mask, and pointing his gun around.

“Where is he?” Quill asked, fury coursing through him.

Tony pulled the blade out of his side and began to ice the wound up with his tech, ignoring Quill’s question.

“Did we just loose?” Quill asked in fear this time.

“What do you think?” Tony asked softly, though everyone could hear the anger in his voice. “I have a wife down there…children, and now…now I don’t know if I will ever see them again. So thanks, Quill, thanks for not being able to keep your cool long enough for the rest of us to get the gauntlet!”

Quill looked in complete sadness at his boots and in the back of Tony’s head a fiery voice, that sounded an awful lot like his wife, yelled at him for not going easy on the other man. Tony sighed softly as his breath slowly came back to him.

“Hey.” He called out to Quill, causing the other man’s tear filled eyes to snap towards his. “I…I understand why you did what you did, I probably would have done the same thing if it had been the love of my life. All that matters now is getting everyone together and finding a way to finish this.”

Quill nodded abruptly at Tony’s words, some of the self-loathing going away in his eyes.

“You go get the rest of your guys and bring them here.” Tony told Quill and the other man took off. “Why would you do that?” Tony asked Strange after Quill left.

Strange was silent for a minute, trying to figure out how to put it so that way Tony could not jeopardize the only chance they had to beat Thanos.

“We’re in the endgame now.” Strange said simply.

—

Thor flew through the air, taking out as many of the carriers as he could, while Wanda landed on the ground by Vision and Steve. She rushed over to Steve and embraced him in a tight hug, both were breathing heavily from the battle. Wanda stood on her tip-toes and placed a trembling kiss to her boyfriend's lips. After making sure he was okay, she lent down by Vision.

“Are you okay?” She asked, beginning to heal the new wound that Glaive had left.

Vision began to assure her he was fine when the mind stone released a high pitch ringing, causing Vision to wince in pain.

“What?” Wanda asked, and Steve bent down by them as well. “What is it?”

Vision looked around in panic, his breathing coming out in heavy pants.

“He’s here.” Vision informed them.

Steve instantly stood up and looked around for this infamous Thanos.

“Everyone, on my position.” Steve said into his coms. “We have incoming.”

Natasha and Sam, who were already on their way, with Okoye and T’Challa looked around feeling the atmosphere turn almost eerie.

“What the hell?” Natasha asked, looking around.

Bruce turned towards the blue cloud that opened up, his heart dropped into his stomach when he saw Thanos step through. Wanda raised her hands, her powers admitting from them as she stared in fear at the purple titan.

“Cap.” Bruce said evenly as all the Avengers stood in a line in front of Vision. “That’s him.”

“Eyes up.” Steve said in determination and activated the spears in his shields. “Stay sharp.”

Wanda watched in horror as her boyfriend ran head first into danger. Bruce lept at Thanos, but went right through him as Thanos used the space stone to trap Bruce in the rocks behind him. He threw Steve back with the power stone and caught T’Challa as the king tried to release the kinetic energy on the titan. He punched the king to the ground, all of the energy releasing onto it instead of him. 

Sam flew at the titan, firing everything he had, screaming at him, but was stopped when he fell to the ground, his wings turned into a rubbery material because of the stones.

“Wanda.” Vision called to her as Thanos advanced through the Avengers. “It’s time.” Vision admitted.

“No.” Wanda said, determined, and she turned back towards the fight.

“They can’t stop him, Wanda, but we can.” Vision said and grabbed her arm. “Look at me.” He demanded, getting her attention again. “You have the power to destroy the stone.”

“Don’t.” Wanda hissed. “I’m not loosing another one of my friends…someone else I care about.”

“You must do it, Wanda, please.” Vision pleaded with her. “We…are…out of time.”

His heart broke at the sight of his bravest friend’s lip trembling. He knew how much she had lost and hated that he was now going to be added to that list.

“I can’t.” Wanda whispered to him. “Please don’t make me do this.”

“Yes, you can.” He told her. “You can.” He assured her, grabbing her hand and moving it into position. “If he gets the stone, half the universe dies.” Wanda, now accepting the reality of things, began to cry. “It’s not fair. It shouldn’t be you, but it is. You are my best friend, and it has been a pleasure to know you. Promise me you will not waste a day of this life that will be spared because of our actions today.”

“Vis…” Wanda began, tears streaming down her face.

“Promise me.” Vision demanded softly.

“I promise.” Wanda said, her bottom lip trembled.

“It’s alright.” Vision told her. “You could never hurt me.”

Wanda let out a pained sob and softly ignited her powers, sending it towards the stone. Vision gasped in pain at the contact of the stone and Wanda looked over her shoulder at the fight.

Rhodey had joined in the fight, but Thanos used the gauntlet to crush his armor around him and sent him to the ground. Bucky ran forward, firing his gun, never once stopping. Thanos, however, simply tossed him aside with the power stone. Okoye threw her spear but Thanos stopped it with the space stone and then threw her back with the power stone. Clint and Natasha ran at the titan, Natasha aimed her widow’s bites, but the alien trapped her on the ground placing layers of the Earth around her to keep her trapped down there. Clint fired his bow, but was soon stuck in the ground that had surrounded his feet and branches that had wrapped around his hands.

Thanos moved a few more feet but was soon stopped again by another wave of people. Groot jammed his hands into the ground, wrapping his roots around him in an effort to keep Thanos from reaching his goal, but the titan easily broke the bonds. Wanda, seeing how quickly Thanos was making his way through her friends, added her left hand, in an effort to destroy the stone faster.

Thanos swung his fist at Steve, but the Avenger slid under his attack and came up, beginning to drive blows with his shields at the mad titan. Thanos ripped one of Steve’s shields off as Wanda began to cry even harder as her friend closed his eyes. Steve grabbed the titan’s gauntlet, trying to hold it open. Thanos pushed harder and Steve began to yell as he held him back. Wanda turned to look at what was happening just as Thanos raised his other hand and punched Steve in the head, knocking him out. Wanda let out a cry when she saw that her boyfriend was not getting up.

Wanda swung her left hand back and sent a wave of scarlet at the titan, holding him back. She managed to push him back even though he was using both the space and power stones, but he slowly begins to move forward.

“It’s alright.” Vision told her softly. “Everything will be alright.”

Wanda cried as golden lines began to cross Vision’s face and soon the mind stone exploded into a million pieces sending everyone flying back. Wanda fell to the ground as all the energy left her, sobs racked her body. Thanos took in everything that just happened and then walked over towards Wanda.

“I understand, my child.” He said softly. “Better than anyone.”

“You could never.” Wanda said in anger as well as disbelief and sadness.

“Today, I lost more than you can know.” He explained, placing his hand on her head. “But now is no time to mourn.” He removed his hand and walked over to where Vision once stood. “Now…is no time at all.”

He closed his fist and the time stone lit up as he turned back the clock on Vision’s destruction. Wanda stared in horror as her friend’s energy flowed back until he was a solid being once more.

“No!” She cried and ran towards Thanos, but the Titan threw her back as Vision gasped the breath of life once more.

Thanos wrapped his gauntlet hand around Vision’s neck and lifted him off the ground. Vision choked, helplessly, as Thanos reached up and yanked the stone from his head. The vibrant red color that was Vision’s skin turned a pale purple and the gold left his cape. Thanos tossed the man aside carelessly and placed the mind stone in its place. 

The mad titan cried out in pain as all six infinity stones coursed their power through his veins. Just as the pain from the stones had stopped, he was blown back with lightning. Thor arrived, his eyes bright white from the lightning, and the former prince threw Storm-breaker at the titan. Thanos sent a blast from the infinity stones at it, but it did not slow the ax down one bit. Storm-breaker wedged itself into Thanos’ chest and Thor landed by the titan who glared at him, hatefully, from one knee.

“I told you…” Thor said, putting his hand on Thanos’ head. “you’d die for that.”

Thor pushed the blade deeper into the titan’s chest, causing Thanos to scream in pain.

“You should have…” Thanos said weakly and through labored breaths. “You should…You should have gone of the head.” Thanos smiled and raised the gauntlet and snapped his fingers.

“No!” Thor cried, but it was already too late. “What did you do?” Thor asked, looking at the gauntlet that was now smoking. “What’d you do?”

Thanos did not answer his question, simply opened a portal with the space stone and went through it, leaving Storm-breaker behind, covered in his blood. Steve limped over by Thor, his hand pressed against his chest, most likely feeling the pain from a broken limb.

“Where did he go?” Steve asked, looking around. “Thor.” The God looked at him in terror. “Where’d he go?”

The pair heard footsteps and instantly went on guard. Loki burst through the leaves looking very pale and clutching his side.

“Loki?” Thor asked in shock.

“Hello, brother.” Loki greeted softly, a small smile on his face, even though it came out as a grimace.

Thor slowly walked over to his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. After seeing that it wasn’t an illusion, Thor brought his brother into a hug, never wanting to let him go again.

“But how?” Thor asked. “I saw you die.”

“It was Heimdall’s idea, I had to let you think I was dead.” Loki told him as he took a step back after Thor released him from the hug.

“What happened up there?” Steve asked.

“I fought Corvus Glaive until he shoved my own dagger into my stomach before knocking me unconscious. I managed to heal myself for the most part while I was unconscious, but it took a lot of energy.” Loki explained. “I woke up to screams of panic and saw the princess vanish right before my eyes. What has happened?”

“Steve?” Bucky called.

Steve looked at his oldest friend, who was looking at his arm that had turned to dust. Bucky dropped to the floor, his entire body turning to dust, his gun falling beside him. Steve walked over to the ashes and placed his hand on them. Thor and Loki watched Steve morn the man he considered his brother, and Loki was, selfishly, grateful that he was currently not having to figure it out for himself. Suddenly Steve looked up in panic, his eyes darting around.

“Wanda?!” He shouted, standing up. “Wanda, where are you!?” He shouted.

“Steve?” Wanda called in pain and he rushed over to find her by Vision.

“Hey.” He pulled her into his arms. “Are you okay?”

“Steve.” She said, her voice thick with emotion and he pulled back, looking into her eyes.

Wanda smiled softly and pushed aside a lock of his hair, threading her fingers in the rest of it. She lent up and kissed him, Steve reciprocated the kiss but soon felt nothing. He opened his eyes to find nothing there but ashes. For the first time since Bucky had died, Steve allowed himself to truly cry as he fell down to his knees.

“Up, General, up!” T’Challa crawled over by Okoye, offering her his hand. “This is no place to die.” He told her as he began helping her up, but she soon fell back as T’Challa himself, had been reduced to ashes.

“I am Groot.” Groot said in fear, as he was slowly turning to dust.

“Oh, no…” Rocket said sadly as Okoye continued to call for her king. “No, no, no! Groot! No.” Rocket turned away after Groot had fully disappeared.

Sam got up to his arms, trying not to focus on his injuries, but then he felt a new pain. He looked down to see his legs turning to ash. The last thought he managed to have was how pissed Sharon was going to be.

“Sam!” Rhodey called as Okoye spun in circles, panicking, as she continued to look for T’Challa. “Sam, where you at?” Rhodes called again.

—

Peter helped Tony towards the ship as they were all on their way to finish what they started.

“Something's happening.” Mantis said softly before she turned to dust.

Tony stumbled back in shock.

“Quill?” Drax asked as he too began to turn into dust.

“Steady, Quill.” Tony told him, his fearful gaze meeting the Quill’s.

“Oh, man.” Quill muttered as he too turned to dust.

“Tony.” Strange called, still sitting in the same place. “There was no other way.” The man told him before he to, turned to dust.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter called and Tony’s heart dropped down to his stomach as he turned to face the kid. “I don’t feel so good.” The kid said, close to crying.

“You’re all right.” Tony said, not wanting to loose him too.

“I don’t…I don’t know what’s happening…I don’t know…” Peter stumbled into Tony’s arms. “I don’t want to go.” Peter cried. “I don’t want to go, sir. Please. Please, I don’t want to go. I don’t want to go.’

Tony held onto the kid as tight as he could before they both fell down. Tony cradled Peter in his arms as he felt the kid’s legs turning to dust.

“I’m sorry.” Peter said softly, looking in Tony’s eyes before he looked away and the rest of him turned to dust.

Tony made sure he didn’t have any of the kid’s ashes on him and then sat hunched over, trying to get rid of the pain that came from the kid’s disappearance.

“He did it.” Nebula said, realizing what had happened.

Tony’s eyes widened at the realization and he lept up, hissing, clutching his side and stumbled towards Quill ship.

“Where are you going?” Nebula asked in a monotone voice.

“My kids…Steven, Maria.” Tony muttered. “My wife…Nat.” He flinched at the pressure on his elbow, he turned to see Nebula. “I can’t loose them too.” He said, brokenly. “I just can’t.”

He didn’t know how the woman usually acted, but she saw the broken look on his face and nodded, helping him towards Quill’s ship.

—

Natasha finally broke free from her restraints and helped Clint out and the two of them ran towards where they saw the others. She barreled around the corner, stopping dead in her tracks when she saw Steve turning over Vision’s body…correction, Vision’s dead, lifeless, body.

Natasha put a hand to her stomach, and let her mouth fall open in shock. Clint caught her before she could fall to the ground, even though he was close to going down too. Steve, however, fell down from his crouch as the weight of what happened sunk in.

Thor, Bruce, and Rocket looked down in pain. Loki placed his hand on his brother’s shoulder and let Thor let down his walls and turned into Loki’s arm. Rhodey stepped forward, not all of it had sunk in yet.

“What is this?” Rhodey asked in horror. “What the hell is happening?”

It was silent for half a minute, no one knew what to say, all that they knew was that they failed and now half of humanity had paid the price.

“Oh, God.” Was all Steve was able to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it has taken me so long to update I decided to make this a longer chapter for you guys! I hope you like it. And I definitely did not cry when I was typing Peter's disappearance and Vision's demise...😭.


	18. Where Do We Go From Here?

Branches slapped her in the face and her feet struggled to find traction on the uneven ground, but none of these things slowed Natasha Romanoff down as she continued to run through the Wakandan jungle. She could hear her best friend behind her, but nothing made her pause as she made her way back to the Quinjet they had arrived on only a few hours ago.

It had been approximately two minutes since those who were left found Vision’s body…found out that they had lost. It took Natasha thirty seconds to realize half of humanity was gone, which could include her children and husband. Without a second thought she took off, Clint followed after he reached the same conclusion as she did.

Natasha reached the ship and tried to ignore the sick feeling of seeing the ashes that were by it. She slammed down into the seat and put in the number and her leg bounced hard. The red head flinched as she felt a hand go on her shoulder. She looked back and Clint’s eyes held the same fear, and you could hear a pin drop as the phone rang.

“Hello?” Sharon’s voice shook as she answered.

“Sharon!” Natasha said in relief.

“Nat, what the hell is going on?!” The woman cried and Natasha felt her heart drop to her stomach.

“We…we fought till the end,…but it was not enough.” Natasha explained. “Thanos…he got all six stones…”

“Vision?” Sharon asked, although she already knew the answer.

“Gone.” Natasha choked out.

“Sharon.” Clint called to her. “You know what Thanos’ will was.”

“Oh, God…” Sharon choked out as all of the pieces fit together.

“Sharon, you know what I am going to ask.” Natasha said, nervously.

“Steve and Maria are sleeping soundly in their bassists.” Sharon said.

“Oh thank, God!” Natasha exclaimed and she felt Clint’s hand squeeze her shoulder in affection.

The red head let out a huge breath and relaxed into the chair. Even though she did not know her husband's fate, she was relieved to know she still had both her children. At this point it seemed too good to be true and she was waiting for the other shoe to drop. This made her stomach churn with nausea as she thought of her husband. She didn’t know what she would do if Tony was dusted, or worse, if she never knew his fate at all.

She dreaded the moment when Sharon would get around to asking about Sam. How could she tell a woman that the man she was supposed to marry in June was gone and she had no idea on how to get him back.

“Sharon?” Clint asked, breaking Natasha from her thoughts.

“Clint, I…” Sharon trailed off, not knowing how to finish.

“Nate?” Clint asked, his voice getting rougher. “Coop?” Again he was met with silence. “Lila? Laura?”

“I’m so sorry, Clint.” Sharon said sadly.

“Son of a…!” Clint yelled and slammed his hand on the desk before taking off.

“Clint!” Natasha called after him. “I’ll call you back, Sharon.”

She raced out of the ship and saw Clint running towards a car of some sorts. The other shoe had indeed dropped and it made her feel guilty. Here she was, not loosing a single person of her intermediate family, as far as she knew, and Clint had lost everyone.

“Clint!” She called, but the man didn’t stop. “Clint, stop, please!”

Natasha caught up with him and wrapped her hand around his wrist. Her friend whipped around and jammed an arrowhead against her throat. Tears were streaming down his face as his grey eyes connected with her green ones.

“Clint.” She whispered softly.

“You know what the last thing I said to my kids was?” Clint asked rhetorically. “Make sure you eat dinner…The last thing I said to Laura was that I would finish the bathroom sink when I got home.”

“I’m so sorry.” Natasha whispered as a tear streamed down her cheek.

“Let me go.” He commanded, even though his voice broke. “I need to be alone.”

Despite her better judgement she let go of his wrist, and her best friend removed the arrowhead. She watched as he climbed in the car and sped off. She stood in silence for a moment before she turned around seeing Steve standing there with Rhodey, Bruce, Loki, Rocket, and Thor.

No words were said as she went over to Steve and brought him into a bone-crushing hug and cried into his shoulder. When she first joined S.H.I.E.L.D. she had a cold persona to her and it did not go away during her time with the organization. The only person to get through her walls had been Clint. When she joined the Avengers, she slowly lost her cool spy personality. She never cared to get it back after she admitted how she felt about Tony and after she discovered she was pregnant.

She felt something wet hit her head and she pulled back to see that Steve was crying softly. Natasha reached down and grabbed his hand, holding it tightly and she turned to the others.

“Let’s go home.” She tried to sound strong, and continued to act that way as they made their way towards the Quinjet.

—

Natasha began to break at around day fifteen of the post-snap world. The only thing that kept her going were her children and everyone could see it. For whenever Steven and Maria were in bed for the night, or simply taking a nap, she was at the monitors, scanning for any sign of Tony. The only thing that had allowed her to get some sleep was the grey robe that Tony had always worn when he was at the Facility. Sharon would always be there with her no matter what time of the day it was, and was always the first one to get Natasha to take a break.

The two woman clung to each other like glue, Sharon did not know what she would do if she lost Natasha. Fifteen days ago she was engaged to be married in two months, and now she had lost the love of her life to a madman who thought the only way the world would thrive was to kill half of it.

She looked over at the red head, who scanned the map again, hoping for a change. Sharon decided that her situation was better than Nat’s, because even if she had lost Sam, at least she knew she had. With Tony, Natasha did not know if he was alive or if he had been dusted by Thanos, or the worst idea yet, Thanos had killed him in his attempts to get the time stone.

Natasha jumped at the clinking of ceramic landing, lightly, on the table. She looked up to see Loki standing there, having just set down a cup of tea for her. He smiled weakly at her and took the seat next to her, and begun looking at the map as well.

Sharon could only deduce this act as an act of guilt. She thinks that Loki felt survivors guilt and guilt for not putting up a good enough fight against Corvus Glaive. Either way, it was safe to say the former prince would not be going on any rampages to rule what was left of Earth.

Sharon just hoped that Tony was out there somewhere, because she didn’t know what would happen to Natasha if Tony didn’t return.

—

Tony and Nebula sat at the table and Tony playing paper football. It had been twenty-two days since they had lost to Thanos. Since then they had been floating adrift in space with no hope of rescue. So they tried to stay positive and use their resources wisely, which is why they now played the game, trying to forget the reality of their situation.

Tony aimed and let the piece of scraps fly.

“Wraa!” Nebula shouted and raised her hands in a fighting position.

This caused Tony to jump and mirror her stance.

“You don’t need to do that.” He let his one fist down to point at her. “Because, uh, you’re just holding the position.”

Nebula grabbed the football and Tony held the position.

“Oh, yeah.” Tony murmured in encouragement.

The woman let it fly and grunted in frustration as it missed the goal.

“That was close.” He told her, she failed one more time before she made a goal. “That’s a goal.” He explained. “We are now one apiece.”

“I would like to try again.” Nebula said, taking the game far too seriously.

They both tried multiple times, and most of them missed, until Nebula made another goal.

“We’re tied up.” He said and cracked a small smile at the sight of her smile. “Feel the tension? It’s fun.” Tony flicked the football, and purposefully made sure he missed.

“That was terrible. Now, you have a chance to win.” He watched as the football soar into the goal. “And you’ve won.” Nebula fell back in shock. “Congratulations.” Tony said and held out his hand. “Fair game. Good sport.” He said as Nebula shook his hand. “You have fun?”

“It was fun.” Nebula said in her monotone voice.

“Hey,” He said after a moment of silence. “I’m gonna go over here and…” Tony trailed off and raised his thumb over his shoulder.

“I will go make sure the fuel cells are functioning correctly.” Nebula said as she nodded and walked away.

Tony walked over to the part of the ship where the crew usually sat. He pulled his helmet from where he had sat it on the captain’s seat. The family photo that he kept in his wallet, slid out from its new hiding spot in the helmet. Tony picked it up and ran his finger across it. Him and Nat had humongous smiles on their faces as their infants slept soundly in their arms. He sat down, holding the picture tight in his hand and flipped one of the switches on. Tony let the thing scan him.

“This thing on?” He asked while tapping the helmet, he then sat back, exhausted. “Hey, Mrs. Stark…Nat. When you find this, please don’t post this to social media, it’s gonna be a real tear jerker. I have been recording these little messages for the past 21…no 22 days, and I don’t even know if you’re ever going to see them. I don’t even know if you’re still…God I hope so.

You know, if it wasn't for the existential terror of staring into a void of space, I'd say I'm feeling better today. The infection's run its course, Thanks to the blue meanie back there.” He smiled softly thinking of Nebula, how kind she had been so far, how much Nat and her would get along. “You'd love her. Very practical. Only a tiny bit sadistic.

Some fuel cells were cracked during battle, but we figured out a way to reverse the ion charge to buy ourselves about 48 hours of time. But it's now dead in the water. We're 1000 light years from the nearest 7-11. Oxygen will run out tomorrow. And that'll be it.” Tony paused and took a deep breath. “And Nat I know I said I was done with this superhero gig, and I just wish I could be a superhero to you and our little bundles of mischief for the rest of our lives. But it looks like... well you know what it looks like.

Don't feel bad about this…I mean, if you grovel for a couple of weeks, and then move on with enormous guilt…I should probably lie down. Go rest my eyes. Please know that... when I drift off, I will dream about you and our children and the life we had built together. Because it's always you.”

With that, Tony shut off the helmet and grabbed his jacket, tugging it around him like a blanket and curled up on the floor. Tucking the family photo back into his pant’s pocket. When he finally managed to fall asleep he was so out of it, that he did not even feel Nebula help him into one of the chairs.

A few hours later, Tony felt himself get woken up by a growing light and a small boom. He raises his hand against the light, but is soon forced to open his eyes. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, the shape it looked like a…woman.

“Nebula!” He called, his voice hoarse.

The blue alien came around the corner a minute later and stopped dead in her tracks. When she finally got her wits about her, she walked over to the console and pressed a button.

“Who are you?” She asked harshly, but the other woman did not seemed phased by Nebula’s attitude.

“My name is Carol Danvers, also known as Captain Marvel to many of the planets around here.” She introduced herself. “I am also friends with Nick Fury.”

“You know Nick?” Tony asked and the woman nodded. “How?” His voice was rough, not just because he was stuck in space malnourished, but because he really did not know if she was telling the truth.

“It is a long story.” Carol told him. “Long story short, before I left him in 1995 I gave him a device that he could use if he ever needed me. That very device was activated 22 days ago. You wouldn’t happen to know why, would you?”

“Thanos.” Tony muttered.

“The mad titan?” Carol asked in shock and it was Tony’s turn to nod.

“He finally got what he wanted.” Nebula told her. “Half the universe was erased because of it.”

“That explains it.” Carol muttered. “It also explains why Fury finally used the transmitter.”

“Do you think you could help us fix this ship?” Nebula asked as Tony had started to drift back off due to his malnourishment.

“I can do better.” Carol said. “Hang on.”

She disappeared bellow the ship, and Nebula held onto the chair as the ship lurched forward, propelling them through space. Tony felt a small smile form on his face at the sign of rescue and the thought of hopefully seeing his wife again.

—

Steve ran his razor under the water of the sink. He shut the water off and cleaned his face with the towel and looked in the mirror. It had been twenty-two days since they had lost against Thanos and he could not help but feel that the team that had fought so hard to be together once again were slowly falling apart. 

Thor spent most of his days eating bread, drinking beer, and staring out the window from the table. Loki tried his best to get his brother to do things, but even he was beginning to accept his brother’s fate. So the God of Mischief threw all his time into helping Nat and Sharon find Tony. Even though they had not seen eye-to-eye six years ago, Steve still felt bad for the former prince.

There was still no word from Clint since Wakanda, and Steve was slowly starting to worry about the man. He had lost everyone in his family, Steve knew a little bit about what that was like. First with his parents and then with Bucky, Sam, and Wanda.

Rhodey spent most of his days in meetings with the governments of the world, trying to keep the peace and find a way to establish some sense of security.

There was still no word from Scott Lang or any of his friends, so Steve just had to assume the worst for Scott. 

Rocket did not really do much, not that he could. The raccoon was out of his comfort zone and had no one who he knew well enough to talk to. So he spent most of his days with Thor, making sure that the God of Thunder didn’t drink himself to death.

Natasha and Sharon were the worst out of everyone, and that was saying something. Sharon basically moved around like a zombie, eating only when necessary and then she would throw it up hours later. Steve had no idea how to help her, for she was most likely experiencing the pain of loosing Sam and the unhealthy habits it was causing, so Steve intervened only when it was necessary. Natasha was only slightly better since she still had her children to tend to, but Steve would come down late at night to find her at the computer looking for any sign of her husband and he had no idea on how to make her feel better.

And him…Well, he remained strong, even though all he wanted to do was sit in his room and drink until he could get drunk. He looked up as the mirror began to shake and he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, he grabbed it and held it still. Finally he realized the noise was coming from outside. He tugged on a sweater and raced out of the bathroom.

He met up with Rhodey and Bruce in the hallway and they all ran outside. Loki and Sharon had been by the doors and joined the three men in their quest to get to the front lawn. Steve stopped in shock at the sight of the huge spaceship that landed in the front yard. Sharon kept walking until she stood next to Natasha.

The red head had come out here to clear her head, look at the stars, and hopefully get some new strategy for finding Tony. Instead she was greeted with the sight of a loud spaceship, with a woman flying underneath it.

When the woman came to a stop and her body stopped glowing, Natasha’s eyebrows furrowed, she had seen her before…but where. She didn’t have time to think because the ship’s ramp lowered and Natasha’s heart stopped.

Her husband came out of the ship, a blue alien helping him walk. Steve was the first to break out of his shock and rushed up to take Tony from the woman. He nodded his thanks to her as did Tony, and she nodded back.

“Couldn’t stop him.” Tony told Steve as the Captain helped him down the steps.

“Neither could I.” Steve looked at Natasha, who was slowly walking towards them, afraid that if she moved to quickly Tony would disappear.

“Hang on.” Tony said and they stopped, and by the expression on his face, Steve could tell he had not seen Nat yet. “I lost the kid.”

He looked at Steve and the Captain could tell that Tony was silently asking the question that he was fearing.

“Tony, we lost.” Steve said, as he wanted to wait until Nat gathered her wits enough to come over here.

“Yeah.” Tony agreed. “Is, um…” Tony asked, finally gathering enough courage to ask the question.

Natasha finally got over to them and froze a foot away. She raised a shaking hand to his face and Tony closed his eyes in comfort and relief.

“Oh, good.” He muttered and pulled the red head in for a hug.

“Oh my God.” Natasha sighed in relief, never wanting to let him go again.

Steve watched the couple embrace and wanted so badly for Wanda to come running up to him saying that she simply got lost. But he knew that wasn’t possible, so he settled on being happy for Nat and Tony.

Natasha cried tears of joy as her husband pulled back slightly and pressed a kiss to her temple.

“It’s okay.” He told her, and let them lead him towards the facility. “You cut your hair.” He realized, raising a shaking hand towards it.

“Yeah.” She chuckled, grabbing his shaking hand and laced it with hers. “Rock of Ages reminded me afterwards that I could have just braided it.” He softly smiled when she used his nickname for Loki.

“I love it any way it is.” He said and stopped them in the hall and pulled her in for a soft and loving kiss.

Natasha wrapped her arms around his neck and threaded her hand in his hair. Steve was glad the rest of the Avengers were not there, and the Captain blushed and looked down.

“I missed you.” Tony whispered a moment later. “God, I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Natasha smiled and began helping him down the hall. “Promise me, when this is all over, me and you will take the twins, go to the cabin and have a normal life there for the rest of our lives.”

The billionaire looked over at his wife and his brown eyes connected with her green ones and Tony saw that she was actually pleading with him. He never thought in a million years he would see that look on her face, so he nodded as they came to a stop in the room he would be staying in for the night.

“I promise.” He said as he allowed her to pull his shirt over his head.

“Good, because I am just as stubborn as you.” Natasha smiled at him as she grabbed the robe of his that she had been wearing in his absence.

As much as she hated to admit it, the robe had brought her comfort and allowed her to sleep at night. And as a mother of two one year-olds, sleep was something that was already limited to her.

“Nat?” He asked softly a few moments later. “The kids…?”

She helped him sit into the bed that was always used whenever somebody got wounded in the field, and sat on the side of it.

“Both are sleeping soundly.” She said with a small smile and pointed towards the monitor that was clipped to her jeans.

“Oh thank, God.” Tony muttered tiredly.

“I’ll go get them.” Natasha ran a hand threw her husband’s unruly hair and moved to stand but stopped when a hand wrapped lightly around her wrist.

“Stay.” Tony murmured. “Please?”

“Okay.” Natasha told him and motioned for Steve to do what she was going to do.

The Captain returned a moment later with the two cribs that had wheels on them, revealing the two Avengers sleeping children. Tony smiled softly at the sight with hooded eyes, and did not even feel the prick of the needle when Bruce hooked up the IV, or even walk into the room. Steve let his hand fall on Natasha’s shoulder and she looked at him, nodding, letting him know they would be okay. Steve left the room with Bruce trailing, awkwardly, behind him.

“We need to have a meeting.” Tony said to her as he moved as far left on the bed as he could, not at all in a hurry to get to said ‘meeting’.

“Tomorrow.” She told her husband as she pulled off her shoes.

Careful not to mess with any of the tubes or wires attached to him, Natasha crawled into the hospital bed.

“Tonight you need to rest.” She murmured against his chest. “Tomorrow is a new day.”

“Nat?” Tony asked.

“Hmmm?” She cranked her neck up to look at him and found him staring down at her.

“I love you.” Was all he said and she leaned up and kissed him.

“I love you too.” She murmured and let her head rest on his chest as the sound of him breathing sent waves of calm throughout her body.

It took the pair less than five minutes to fall into a deep, peaceful, sleep. Which was amazing since they both could not sleep well since they did not know the fate of the other.

Bruce watched from outside of the room with a soft smile on his face. Yeah, it hurt that the woman he loved had moved on with his best friend. And if he hadn’t seen this event himself, he may have been slightly bitter. He was glad they had each other because after all of the crap they had to endure, they deserved it.

He reached up and flipped the light switch, leaving only the emergency lights on, and walked quietly down the hall to his own quarters.

—

Natasha woke up at around eight o’clock the next morning to light noise coming from one of the cribs. She got up slowly, as not to disturb her exhausted husband, and walked over by the cribs. She was met by her favorite pair of sea-green eyes and Natasha smiled softly at her daughter.

Natasha picked her daughter up softly and held her against her chest. There was a slight knock on the door and Natasha turned and saw a tired Sharon standing there with two bottles of milk. The red head accepted one of the bottles with a smile and began to feed her daughter. The two women had formed a solid routine these past few weeks, not really having any other choice. Sharon went over and picked up Steven, who would always wake up a few short moments after his sister.

“He tell you anything about the last 23 days?” Sharon asked softly and Natasha shook her head.

“No, and honestly, I don’t think I want to know.” Natasha whispered. “If it’s anything like what we faced…” She trailed off.

“What did you face?” 

Both women swung around to see Tony propped up against the pillows, his grey sunglasses on his face. Natasha moved slowly, as not to jostle Maria, and set her in her crib, Sharon moving to put Steven back in his.

“We should discuss this with the others.” She told him and he nodded.

Natasha walked over to the bed and helped Tony into a wheelchair and attached the IV bag to the back of the chair. She then grabbed the baby monitor and switched it on, placing it on her belt. Tony grabbed her wrist as she moved around to push the chair.

“Promise me we will have our own discussion later.” He asked.

“I promise.” Natasha smiled, lovingly and placed and equally loving kiss on his lips.

Tony’s heart stopped when they got into the main room and he saw the pictures of the ones who were victims of Thanos’ snap. He didn’t even notice when Natasha had stopped the wheelchair by the table or that the others had begun to talk. He only snapped out of his daze when he heard his wife’s voice hit that tone where he could tell she was in pain. It didn’t matter if it was a physical or not.

“Rhodey, I think…uh, I think Carol needs to know exactly what happened here.” Natasha said as her heart went out to the blonde she hardly knew.

Nick was as close to Carol as he probably was to her, and Natasha knew that if she was in Carol’s position, then she would want to know everything. Rhodey nodded and pulled up a circular map of the world.

“It’s been 23 days since Thanos came to Earth.” Rhodey said.

“World governments are in pieces.” Natasha told Carol.

Steve looked down when the picture of Wanda was shown, Sharon doing the same when Sam’s picture came up. Both began to wonder if they should ask Tony and Nat how they did it when they did not know the fate of the other. This would be different since they knew exactly what had happened to Sam and Wanda.

“The parts that are still working are trying to take a census and it looks like he did exactly what he said he was going to do…” Natasha said.

She reached down and grabbed Tony’s hand as the picture of Peter came up. Tony squeezed her hand in gratitude, glad she knew him so well. Natasha continued to hold his hand, even after the picture of Peter had gone away. Tony did not find himself complaining, after everything they had went through in the past couple of weeks, he would not be surprised if he never let her or their children out of his sight again.

“…He did exactly what he said he was going to do.” Natasha spoke with a choked up voice. “Thanos wiped out…50% of all living creatures.”

Thor looked down at the mention of the endgame of this last battle. For over a thousand years he lead his fellow Asgardians into battle, never knowing the outcome, but always secretly knowing they would win. Because at the end of the day, you always had a feeling that everything would turn out all right, because it just had to. The feeling of losing to this extent, was going to be a feeling Thor would never forget.

“Where is he now?” Tony asked, Steve. “You fought him last, so where is he?”

“We don’t know.” Steve replied with his arms crossed. “He just opened a portal and walked through.”

Tony sighed and wheeled forward the best he could while still holding onto his wife’s hand.

“What’s wrong with him?” Tony asked and pointed to Thor.

“Oh, he’s pissed. He thinks he failed.” Rocket said and Tony looked at him in confusion and awe. “Which, of course he did, but there’s a lot of that going around, ain’t there?”

“Honestly, until this exact second I thought you were a Build-A-Bear.” Tony pointed at Rocket. 

“Maybe I am.” Rocket said, and it was clear that he did not truly know what Tony was talking about.

“We’ve been hunting Thanos for three weeks now.” Steve brought the conversation back on point. “Deep space scans, and satellites, and we got nothing. Tony, you fought him.” Steve said, hoping Tony might have something to go on.

“Who told you that?” Tony asked in mock confusion and Natasha felt his body tense up. “I didn’t fight him. No, he wiped my face with a planet while the Bleeker Street magician gave away the store. That’s what happened.”

“Okay.” Steve said and shook his head, trying to get Tony relax as he had seen the way Natasha had reacted to his question to Tony.

“There was no fight, ‘cause he’s not beatable.” Tony continued, getting more worked up and ignoring Steve.

“Did he give you any clues, any coordinates, anything?” Loki asked from his place next to the bookshelf.

“Uh, pffft!” Tony sputtered, sarcastically and placed his hand against his head. “I saw this coming a few years back.” He told Rhodes. “I had a vision. I didn’t wanna believe it. Thought I was dreaming.”

“Are you incapable of staying on topic for more than two minutes?” Loki asked in frustration. “You lost, we got that, but guess what? We lost down here too.”

“And who was it that lead Thanos here in the first place?” Tony asked, standing up and knocked over his empty bowl that had not gotten cereal put in it yet.

“I get it.” Loki hissed and moved towards Tony. “I messed up…But I have worked to make up for it, and yeah I have messed up a few more times on a smaller scale, but I have always kept fighting. Now I need you to focus.” Loki said and put a lot of emphasis on the word ‘need’.

“You know what I need? A shave.” Tony said, and moved to pull the IV from his arm, removing his hand from Natasha’s.

“Tony!” Rhodey tried to calm down his friend. “Tony! Tony!”

“I also remember telling everyone that what we needed was a suit of armor around the world. Remember that? Whether it impacted our precious freedoms or not…cause that’s what we needed.” Tony tried to get around Rhodey and succeeded only to get stopped by his lovely wife.

“Well, that didn’t work out, did it?” Loki hissed back and Steve walked over to Loki, putting a hand on the former prince’s shoulder, ready to hold him back if necessary.

“I said, ‘we’d loose’.” Tony continued as he strained to get around Natasha. “And you said,” He turned to Steve. “‘We’ll do that together, too.’ And guess what Cap? We lost. And you weren’t there, and I had to hold Pete…” Tony cut off as a rare, soft, sob broke free from his throat. “But that’s what we do, right?” Tony changed the topic. “Our best work after the fact? We’re the ‘Avengers’? We’re the ‘Avengers’, not the ‘Pre-vengers’.”

“Tony.” Natasha whispered to him. “You’ve made your point, now please sit down.”

“No, no, here’s my point.” He said. “She’s great by the way.” He pointed to Carol. “We need you. You're new blood.”

“Tony, please sit down, you’re sick.” Natasha said as she tried to push him back towards his chair.

The one thing Natasha hated about her husband, as much as she loved, was how stubborn Tony was, and how he always needed to have the perfect last word.

“We’re just a bunch of tired old mules.” Tony said and finally got around Natasha. “I got nothing for you, Rock of Ages.” Tony went up to Loki and Steve. “I got no coordinates, no clues, no strategies, no options. Zero. Zip. Nada.”

Tony raised a shaking hand and tore the Arc Reactor from his chest, ignoring Steve’s startled face at his action. He placed it in the Captain’s hand.

“Here, take this. You find him, you put that on…” Tony told him, his breathing getting faster. “…you hide.”

Tony collapsed to his knees, his energy giving away.

“Tony!” Steve said, kneeling down with Rhodey and Natasha.

“I’m fine.” Tony complained. “Let me…” He started but soon passed out on the floor.

Natasha felt her husband’s forehead to find it steaming hot.

“He’s burning up.” She told Rhodey. “Why is he burning up?” Natasha shouted at Bruce.

The scientist walked over, as Steve and Rhodey helped Tony back into the wheelchair, and placed his hand on his friend’s forehead. He found that Natasha had been right.

“It is probably a combination of his body trying to get back to normal after being in space malnourished for so long, and from getting so worked up. I can give him a sedative.” Bruce said as everyone went back to the hospital wing, but only Steve, Rhodey, and Natasha went inside. “It will probably keep him out for the rest of the day, but it will give his body time to recuperate.”

“Do it.” Natasha said, nodding her head.

Rhodey went with Steve to tell the others and Natasha made her way to her husband, who was now sleeping, peacefully, in the bed. She placed her hand on his cheek and hated how pale he looked. The thing she really hated was Thanos, and how much he had affected Tony.

She sat in a chair, with a ridiculously soft red blanket on the back, and watched her husband’s chest rise and fall. Eventually her concentration broke and she picked up her daughter and set her on her hip, managing to do the same with her son. She moved back to the chair and balanced both of them on her lap.

“Dada?” Maria asked and reached towards Tony.

Natasha smiled at her daughter, but had to pull her back towards her since Tony was already in a fragile state. She chuckled softly at the way her daughter’s sea-green eyes widened.

“It’s okay sweetie.” Natasha assured her daughter. “Daddy just needs to rest.”

Natasha could not wait to see how Tony acted when Maria was in high school, considering how close the father-daughter duo already was. She felt bad for any boy who would even try to come within ten feet of her.

“Boo-boo?” Steven asked, playing with his mother’s wedding ring.

“Yes, sweetheart, but with plenty of rest daddy will be back to helping you fly.” She said.

Tony would take Steven in his arms and hold him up in the air, and pretend like Steven was flying.

There was a knock at the door and Natasha looked up from her children to see Steve and Sharon standing there.

“We found Thanos.” Steve told her and Natasha felt her breath hitch. “Do you want to come?”

Natasha wanted to say yes instantly, but looked down at the children in her lap and then at her husband. She had her responsibilities here, but at the same point the others might need her. And who knows, maybe there would be a moment where they needed her and if she was not there then they would fail. As a mother, it was her job to make sure her kids had the best possible future.

“I’ll watch them.” Sharon smiled softly, knowing how her best friend’s mind worked.

“I’ll be back.” Natasha said softly as they transferred the twins between arms.

“I know.” Sharon smiled softly and Natasha hated the brokenness she saw in her friend’s eyes.

She needed to do this, she owed it to everyone who was not here to try as well as everyone who was here who had lost someone.

Natasha placed a kiss to both her children’s foreheads, smiling softly at the giggles it ensued. She paused and walked slowly over by her husband and placed a kiss to his lips.

“I’m going to go finish this.” She whispered to his unconscious form and let her forehead rest against his. “I love you.”

She walked over by Steve and the two of them left the room, and as soon as she was sure her children couldn’t hear them, she turned to Steve.

“Let’s go get this Son of a Bitch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave Loki Steve's line about the clues and coordinates because, in my mind, Steve and Tony have their friendship back and Steve would know and want to calm Tony down, not get him even more riled up. Meanwhile, Loki and Tony have come to an understanding but are no where near to the point of trust that Steve and Tony have. This making it more of and option for Loki to ask the question.
> 
> The part where Tony would make Steven "fly" is something taken from my own childhood when I was super into Peter Pan, like every three year old was. My dad would take a candle and pretend it was pixie dust and "fly" me around the room 😂.


	19. Moving On and Letting Go

Natasha tried to calm the queasy feeling in her stomach as the space ship that had brought her husband home yesterday carried them into the sky. She looked around the ship trying to assess her situation and looked for possible ways to escape if it came to that. After years of being a spy, some things just did not go away.

“Okay.” Rocket said as they left the atmosphere and the engines changed to that of one that was more capable for their current condition. “Who here hasn’t been to space?”

Her and Steve both raised their hand along with Rhodey, who had a look of confusion that he was even being asked that question.

“Why?” He muttered and Carol chuckled, earning a small glare from the man.

“You better not throw up on my ship.” Rocket warned and turned back around.

“Approaching jump in…three…two…one…” Nebula warned as they sped up dramatically.

Steve grasped the edge of his chair tight and grabbed Natasha’s hand. He could not believe his eyes at all the colors and shapes that moved past him. Natasha kept her thoughts on her family, already planning a vacation. Somewhere nice and sunny, only coming back for Sam and Sharon’s wedding.

It took less then a minute to get to the planet Thanos was hiding out on. None of them allowed the tension to leave their bodies. Carol stood up and went over by the door and flew out in front of the ship.

“I’ll head down for recon.” Carol said and disappeared into the planet’s atmosphere.

Natasha unstrapped herself and picked up a tablet. She began to make a list of chores that had to be done when Tony was finally able to go home, as well as a grocery list and a vacation list. The red head looked up to see Steve looking at a pocket watch, inside was a picture of Wanda at a waterfall.

“This is gonna work, Steve.” She told him softly.

“I know it will.” Steve said, snapping the watch shut. “‘Cause I don’t know what I’m gonna do if it doesn’t.”

“Where was that?” She asked softly, nodding her head at the watch.

“Multnomah Falls.” Steve smiled softly. “We went about four months ago and Wanda then got me the watch for our anniversary a few weeks before Wakanda.” The smile dropped from his face.

“Steve. Nat.” Rhodey called to them and they both walked over to the window to see Carol flying up.

“No satellites. No ships. No armies. No ground defenses of any kind.” Carol informed them all and Bruce looked at her with confusion. “It’s just him.”

“And that’s enough.” Nebula said with conviction.

Loki smirked in triumph at this thought because the hopeful side of himself, a side he had long since given up on, was wishing this would be enough to get his brother to stop with the self-hatred.

After they landed they decided it was best to send Carol in first, followed by the others.

“Are you sure I can’t go in there yet?” Loki asked, watching his reflection in the glint of his daggers.

“We need him alive to give us the stones and watch as we undo everything he did.” Natasha informed him as they made their way towards the stairs, following Nebula and Rocket.

“Fair point.” Loki grumbled, making his dagger disappear with the blink of an eye.

Steve hated the satisfaction and pleasure he got when the three of them entered the room and he saw Thanos in such a vulnerable position. He then remembered all that the man had taken from him and the hatred disappeared.

“You.” Thanos gasped at Loki and the raven haired prince smirked and walked over by Thanos.

“Me.” He smiled maniacally at the Titan.

“I killed you.” Thanos muttered.

“Yes, well, you see, I am like a cat.” Loki pulled out a dagger from thin air. “I have nine lives.” The prince slashed at the Titan’s cheek, drawing blood and Thanos hissed in pain. “You ever hurt my brother again and I will go to the gates Hel (A/N: It is spelled correctly I looked it up 😂) myself and I will personally see to it that you are properly punished.” The God hissed.

“Loki.” Steve said and the God’s blue-green eyes turned on the World War II veteran. “That’s enough…”

“I hadn’t even begun…” Loki began, fury in his eyes.

“You will get your chance…we all will.” Steve said and looked Thanos in his eyes without a hint of remorse.

“The gauntlet, Rocket.” Natasha said, and the raccoon pushed it over and gasped in shock. 

Natasha and Loki moved over to see what the raccoon had seen and Natasha fell back in shock. Luckily, Loki was in so much shock that he did not hesitate to catch the former spy.

“Oh, no.” Rocket said with tear filled eyes.

Natasha pulled herself from the younger Asgardian’s grasp, but still sent him a gracious nod since now was not a time to be arguing amongst themselves, and walked over by Steve. The red head grabbed his hand and placed her other one on his shoulders.

“Where are they?” Steve asked harshly, not ready to give up hope quite yet.

“Answer the question.” Carol growled, tightening her hold on his neck.

“The universe required correction.” Thanos said, through labored breaths. “After that, the stones served no purpose beyond temptation.”

“You murdered trillions!” Bruce shouted, shoving Thanos to the ground.

“You should be grateful.” Thanos told him and Bruce punched him.

The titan began to stand up, but Loki slammed his boot onto the Titan’s severed arm. Thanos howled in pain, but Loki did not relinquish his hold.

“Where are the stones?” Natasha asked shakily and Thanos glared at her.

Loki rolled his eyes, anger still swirling within them, even though he was beginning to reach the same conclusion as Natasha. So, he pressed his foot down even more and knelt down by the Titan, keeping his foot in place at the same time.

“I believe she asked you a question.” Loki hissed and in that moment Natasha could see what Thor and Bruce had seen in him…redemption.

“Gone.” Thanos replied, gritting his teeth from the pain, glaring at the former prince. “Reduced to atoms.”

“You used them two days ago!” Bruce shouted.

“I used the stones to destroy the stones.” Thanos said triumphantly.

Steve took his eyes off the mad titan and tears filled his blue eyes and his hand tightened around the pocket watch. He would never see the woman he loved again, hear her laughter, watch her complain over parts of her books that she did not like.

He’d never see Sam again, he’d never hear him complaining about silly wedding details like fonts or chairs.

Steve would never again see his best friend since childhood, his best friend that was finally free from all the torture he had endured over the past fifty odd years. Bucky deserved the life he was now never going to get.

“It nearly killed me.” Thanos said, breaking Steve out of his thoughts. “But the work is done. It always will be.” He smirked triumphantly. “I am inevitable.”

“We have to tear this place apart.” Rhodey said, hysterics underlining all of his words. “He has to be lying!”

“My father is many things.” Nebula finally spoke up. “A liar is not one of them.”

“Ah.” Thanos said fondly as Nebula got closer. “Thank you, daughter. Perhaps I treated you too harshly…”

If Thanos was going to say anything else they would never know, because Thor swung his ax up into the air and decapitated the Titan with a grunt. Nebula raised her hand to her cheek, wiping the purple blood away from her eyeball.

“Brother?” Loki asked in a shocked tone, releasing his foot from the Titan’s limp limb. “What did you just do?”

“I went for the head.” Thor spoke honestly and made a move for the exit and no one stopped him as he walked away from Thanos’ former home.

—

Tony stirred as he woke up, his head feeling like it had been run over by Thanos, then the Hulk, and finally by the moon Thanos had thrown at him. Looking outside he saw that it was now dark.

He groaned and looked over to the left to see a hand holding a cup of water for him. He looked up to see Sharon standing there with a small smile on her face, dark circles under her eyes.

“Thank you.” He said in a rough tone, and grabbed the cup of water with slightly shaking hands.

He took a drink from it, allowing the cool beverage to smooth away the soreness that lingered in his throat. Tony looked around and saw his sleeping twins in their bassinets, but no sign of his beautiful wife. In all honesty, he had expected her to be a little bit pissed off, but he still had expected her to be here when he woke up.

“Sharon?” He asked quietly.

“Hmm?” The blonde answered.

“Where’s my wife?” Tony asked.

Sharon took a seat in the chair that was beside his bed and grabbed the empty glass of water from him and set it on the table. She then let her head fall into the hand that was propped up on the chair’s arm. Tony noticed that she looked incredibly tired and more pale than usual, but he knew better than to ask a woman those questions. Heaven knows he spent a few nights on the couch for a comment like that when Nat was pregnant with the twins.

“They went after Thanos.” She told him.

“What?!” Tony hissed, as not to wake his sleeping children, propping himself up on the pillows.

“They found him, and they may have a chance to bring everyone back.” Sharon told him, and he could tell she was trying to keep the hope from flooding her veins.

Tony groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

“You said, ‘they’?” Tony asked and Sharon nodded. “Well at least she is smart enough to not go about this one alone.” He muttered and Sharon chuckled.

There was a knock on the glass door and both of them looked up to see Steve and Natasha standing there. Suddenly Tony felt the weight leave his chest, and his heart rate slowly went down. He wondered if these feelings would ever truly go away when a member of his family was in danger.

“So?” Sharon asked, straightening up.

“Can I talk to you for a minute?” Steve asked and Sharon nodded hesitantly, and dread filled Tony’s body.

The two left the room and Natasha slowly made her way over to the bed, avoiding eye contact with Tony. Without a word he moved over in the bed and she curled up next to him, laying her head on his chest. His arms tightened around her as he felt her begin to shake from her silent tears and he knew instantly what had happened on the mission. Tony’s eyes screwed shut at the sound of Sharon’s sobbing coming from down the hall.

—

Even though defeat was in the war, Steve didn’t give up. He tried for weeks to find something that could alter the world back to what it once was, but even Captain America slowly began to loose hope after two months.

Thor had found the remaining people of Asgard and had left three days ago to form a place of safe haven. Thor asked his brother to join him and they would rule together, like it was always meant to be, but was confused by Loki’s response.

~

“What do you mean you’re not coming?” Thor asked his brother as he packed up his room in the Avengers Facility.

“Exactly that.” Loki said and moved to sit in the arm chair.

“Why?” Thor questioned.

“Your job is to our people.” Loki told him. “Mine is to making this right.”

“Loki no one blames you for what happened in Wakanda.” Thor said.

“I know.” The raven haired prince responded. “But I would like to see these people find peace just as much as you would like to see our people find it. They have you and Valkyrie, they don’t need me.”

“Loki…” Thor tried.

“My place is here, brother.” Loki gave a tight lipped smile.

“Then I all I can do is wish you well.” Thor said.

“As can I.” Loki said, his voice rough with emotions.

Neither prince resisted as Thor brought them together in a hug.

~

Needless to say the prince had permanently moved into the facility, and no one opposed. It was probably because everyone now realized exactly what Loki had been through when it came to Thanos, and they began to find it in themselves to, slowly, forgive the Asgardian.

Steve began to run a support group for those who survived the snap. There was still no word from Clint and it was hard for Tony to watch his wife’s pain over the disappearance of her best friend. Rhodey continued to work with the governments of the world and Carol went to space to do the same thing there. 

Nebula and Rocket continued to do the same thing, except the two of them took Quill’s ship to help the places Carol could not get to at the moment. Tony got stronger everyday. Natasha balanced her time between her kids, husband, and friends…especially Sharon, who found out that the reason she had been throwing up all the time was not from stress but was in fact a sign of pregnancy. Having gone through it herself, Natasha allowed Sharon to ask her anything anytime.

Natasha could not help but grieve for the child that would never know his father, and could not help but grieve for the parents as well. Sam would never get to marry the love of his life and raise their child together and Sharon would have to raise the child without the man she loved.

There were times that Natasha wanted time travel to exist so she could get the stones and bring everyone back, but also being able to kill Thanos herself.

Right after Bruce cleared Tony from the Avengers hospital wing, he announced that he too would be leaving the Avengers Facility. It was a day of tearful goodbyes as each Avenger slowly began to admit defeat and got ready to embark on the next chapter of their lives.

“Call me anytime.” Natasha told Sharon as she hugged her. “You are only ten minutes away, so if you ever need a friend…the door is always open.”

“Thank you.” Sharon croaked as she nodded her head.

Natasha turned to see that Tony had already gotten the twins into SUV. She gave Sharon one more hug and walked over to him. The former spy did not resist as he pulled her into his arms, he sighed and rested his chin on her head.

“Is this ever going to get any easier?” He asked quietly.

“Never.” Natasha tried not to think of all the friends she was never going to see again.

“Got any ideas on how to bear it.” Tony asked.

In 2008 he had Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy…that was it, and even then he always kept them at arms length. Now he was married and a father, two things he thought he was destined to never have. On top of that he had an amazing group of friends he could now family, and half of them were taken away from him.

Natasha pulled away from him just far enough to wrap her arms around his neck. Her green eyes locked on his brown ones.

“We try our best to move on.” Natasha said, continuing to stare into his eyes. “But we never let go of their memory.”


	20. Five...Years...Later

Tony grumbled as he walked into the cabin that was so familiar to him now, and stomped his feet on the rug, knocking the snow free. He took two steps into the house before he was almost run over by his six year old son and his best friend.

Both boys skidded to a halt at the sight of Tony. The former Avenger’s eyes flickered down to the fluffy cream colored teddy bear in his son’s hands.

“Well, well, well.” Tony mused, setting the bags he was carrying down and kneeling down by his son. “I don’t remember you liking Miss. Cuddles?”

“Well, I do…” Steven began but was cut off by the sound of another set of feet.

His sister rounded the corner, her sea-green eyes ablaze with fury, making them look more emerald colored. Her cheeks were flushed red and her chest rose and fell in short quick paces, indicating that she had been running. The fury left Maria’s eyes at the sight of her father and she walked over to her dad.

“Daddy,” Maria called, knowing just how to get to her father’s heart. “Steven and James took Miss. Cuddles and won’t give her back.”

The young girl stepped into her father’s open arms and Tony turned his attention to his son, who was now finding the ground very interesting.

“Steven?” Tony asked his son.

“Yes, dad?” The young boy’s voice croaked, never picking his chocolate brown eyes from the floor.

“Did you take Miss. Cuddles without permission?” Tony spoke softly to his son.

“Yes…I’m sorry dad.” His son confessed.

“I bet you wouldn’t like it if she decided to take your brand new model airplane and ran away from you with it.” Tony mused and his son nodded his head sadly.

Tony waited a moment, to let his son ponder on his words, before continuing.

“Alright, jury has a verdict.” Tony spoke, his witty humor slowly coming back and Steven’s eyes slowly rose up to his. “Judge has requested that you give Miss. Stark her bear back and spend ten minutes simply sitting on the couch doing nothing…both of you.” His eyes flickered to the other boy.

“Okay, dad.” Steven agreed, liking that it was not as bad as he had thought.

“Why me?” James Wilson cried at the same time.

Though he was a year younger than the Stark twins, he did not hesitate to become best friends with Steve. Without Sam around Sharon spent a lot of time over with them or with Steve, wanting James to have father figures in his life. It broke Tony’s heart that James could not have this kind of a relationship with his actual father, but Tony loved the kid and hoped Sam would be proud of his and Rogers’ parenting. And Sam would always be with his son for the boy’s full name was James Samuel Wilson.

“Because, I bet that if I told your mom what you were doing, you would get a heck of a lot more than ten minutes on the couch.” Tony responded, cocking his head to the side lightly.

James grumbled quietly, but sulked over towards the couch in the living room. Steven handed the bear over to his sister, who hugged it tight to her body, and followed his friend.

“Thanks, daddy.” Maria mumbled softly, sitting on his knee, and Tony smiled at her.

“Don’t mention it, little mermaid.” He brushed a strand of his daughter’s auburn hair behind her ear. “Next time, remember there is a nerf gun in Stevie’s not-so-secret box of treasures.”

He smiled as it got a giggle from his daughter.

“Mommy says violence never solves anything.” Maria stated as Tony picked her, and his bags, up and walked over towards the kitchen.

“Yes, well, it’s not violence per se.” Tony explained as the walked down the hallway that was filled with pictures of his family and he set the bags inside one of the closets, before continuing down the hall. “Think of it more as self-defense…for Miss. Cuddles, that is.”

Maria giggled and Tony brought her into the kitchen and sat her on the counter top and moved over towards the fridge.

“Cherry or Grape?” He asked, not needing to see his daughter to know her face had scrunched up into disgust.

“Grape.” The five year old answered immediately.

Tony pulled out two grape juice pops, removed them from their wrappers, and handed one to the auburn haired girl. The pair ate their juice pops in silence and Tony smiled softly as his daughter watched the cardinals that landed on the feeder outside.

The stuffed cardinal with a speaker to admit the sound of a cardinal Tony picked up at the store for her one of her presents would be perfect. The twin’s birthday was in two days and Tony and Natasha always had to buy the children’s presents at the last minute because otherwise it caused the twins to get too many temptations on finding the presents.

Steven was, thankfully, into planes and made his room perfect. Tony envisioned his son becoming a pilot or something along those lines and exploring the world, even though it would probably give Natasha a heart attack. 

Maria, on the other hand, was going to do something with the oceans or lakes because Tony could not see her doing anything else. The two former Avengers always had trouble getting her out of the water during the summer time, and sometimes she was not even swimming. Sometimes they would find her studying the animals that lived by and in the lake by their house, or simply just studying how the water moved. Although parents were never allowed to pick favorites, it was clear that the little girl had her father wrapped around her little finger. Tony never told Natasha, but he was always trying his best to be a kind and loving father to his children, so they would know he loved them incase an untimely death took him…much like and unlike his own father.

“So, little Miss.?” Tony asked his daughter as he took the stick the juice pop used to be on from her. “Where’s your mother?”

“In the glass room with Aunt Sharon.” Maria responded with a toothy smile. “Mommy says we can’t go in there.”

“Ahh.” Tony responded, acting a little more dramatically for the purpose of bringing a smile to his daughter’s face. “Well, why don’t you go get your brother and James, tell them their time is up, and I will go find mommy.”

“Okay, daddy.” Maria said as her father helped her off the counter. “Will you put Miss. Cuddles back in my room?”

“Of course.” He whispered as he held her.

He knelt down to let her feet touch the ground and waited for her to run off, but instead she continued to hug him. Tony did not protest to this and simply smiled softly, smoothing her auburn hair with his hand.

“I love you.” He told her as she pulled away.

“I love you 3000.” Maria told him confidently and Tony felt something in his chest swell with love.

“Wow. 3000.” Tony said with a big smile on his face and love in his eyes. “That’s crazy.”

Maria giggled and twisted her body back and forth in pride.

“Now go find your brother before I sell all of your toys.” Tony joked and his daughter took off laughing.

Tony smiled to himself before he walked back down the hallway and picked up his bags and continued into towards their sitting room. Even though the cabin was only a two-story tall building, Tony still managed to cram a lot of rooms in it. He climbed up the stairs that let him out in the game room, he had gotten a ping-pong table as well as a foosball and pool table. Plenty of other games adorned the walls. One of his favorite things to do is to have a foosball competition with his family.

He came to a stop in the center of the room, looking at both hallways. He continued down the hallway to his right, which housed the bedrooms. He walked past the, now empty, nursery. They still kept all of the baby things in there, even though the children had moved into their own rooms. He stopped and walked into his daughter’s room, nothing had changed since Laura Barton helped him design it all those years ago.

At the thought of the woman who was now lost to them forever, Tony quickly snapped out of his nostalgia trip. He smiled softly, not wanting the moment to come when she would finally start wanting to change things. Sighing, he set the bear on the bed, covering it with the soft white baby blanket Maria insisted on covering it with.

Turning he walked out of the room, looking left, knowing that if he walked that way he would run into his son’s room as well as Nat’s and his room. He walked the other way, going to find his wife. Tony made it back to the game room and walked towards the other hallway and walked down the stairs.

“Who is it?” His wife’s voice called, nervously, hearing his footsteps.

“It’s your narcissistic husband.” He told her and walked into the room.

Natasha smiled and shook her head, climbing down from the ladder and walked over by him. Tony set the bags down on the couch and drew his wife into his arms. Natasha wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a soft kiss to his lips. It lasted for a few seconds before she pulled way, licking her lips.

“Do I want to know why you taste like grape?” She asked.

“Well, our son and your son,” He looked at Sharon who was hanging balloons from the ceiling. “decided to take Miss. Cuddles.”

“Oh, no.” Sharon muttered, knowing how important that bear was.

“Still doesn’t explain, why you taste like grape.” Natasha said as she began to remove the party decorations from Tony’s bags.

“I kinda gave Maria a juice pop.” Tony muttered, fixing his attention on streamers.

“Tony.” Natasha scolded, going back to her ladder. “You can’t give her a juice pop every time something makes her sad.”

“Of course he will.” Sharon laughed. “He can’t help it, she has him wrapped around her finger.”

“Shut it Carter.” Tony grumbled. 

Natasha laughed and it caused him to laugh, it was just that contagious. Five years ago, he thought his whole world was over and that he was going to die in space, away from those he loved. Then he figured out that he still had a family and that he was not going to die in space. It took forever to accept that there was no way to get everyone back and then they finally slowly moved on. Now he had the life he always wanted and nothing could ruin that.

Natasha’s phone rang and she sighed, climbing back down the ladder again, she pulled out her phone.

“Rhodey.” She answered sharply. “This better be good. We are decorating and you know the twins won’t hold out for long…”

Her voice trailed off and Tony could tell that Rhodes had began talking to her. So he simply shrugged and began to put the ‘Happy 6th Birthday’ sign together.

“What?” Natasha choked out and Tony immediately put the happy birthday sign aside.

Tony walked over by her and gently let her to the couch. He grabbed the phone and put it on speaker, and allowed his wife to curl into his side in shock.

“You’re on speaker, Rhodes.” Tony told him and Sharon took Tony’s tone as an invitation to go check on her son and the Stark twins.

“Hey, Tony.” Rhodey acknowledged, his voice grim. “I was just telling Nat that there was another incident.”

“You sure it’s him?” Tony asked, keeping his voice firm for Natasha’s sake.

“Not entirely,” Rhodey told him honestly. “but it was in London, and Loki is out over there most of the time anyway. So I was thinking of calling him, but I felt you guys should know what was going on as well.”

“It’s much appreciated Rhodes.” Tony spoke.

“Thank you, Rhodey.” Natasha spoke, shakily.

“No problem, Nat.” Rhodes replied. “Hey, Tony, can you take me off speaker for a minute? I need to talk to you.”

“Uh, yeah, sure.” He said and pressed a button and then held the phone to his ear, and Natasha focused on the steady beat of his heart, not wanting to think about Clint. “What’s up?”

“If this is Barton, I don’t even want to find him.” Rhodey said seriously.

“How much of a chance of Rock of Ages finding him is there?” Tony asked.

“Not high.” Rhodey spoke. “We’ve been tracking him for two and a half years now, and we have turned up cold handed.”

“Damn.” Tony cursed.

“Given a few more of these attacks, we might be able to figure out his next move…but that could take months.” Rhodey informed him.

“Well, get Reindeer games on the case, and let me know when you have more to go on.” Tony said.

“Will do.” Rhodey said.

“I’ll see you for the twins birthday in two days, right?” Tony asked.

“Wouldn’t miss it.” Rhodey said with a chuckle.

“See ya, Rhodes.” Tony said.

“Take care, Tony.” Rhodey said and the line went dead.

He sat the phone down next to him and felt his wife’s body shaking. Tony instantly wrapped his other arm around her and placed a kiss to her temple. There was nothing he could say to make it better, so he simply held her.

—

Loki was awoken by the shrill sound coming from his phone. He groaned and hit the button, declining the call. He huffed and turned away from the night stand, letting his head fall back to the pillow. Loki growled and sat up in the bed and grabbed the phone that had begun to ring again. The former prince looked at the caller ID and rolled his eyes and hit the accept button this time.

“You do realize,” Loki began in a whisper, sarcasm, sleep, and irritation lacing his words. “there are these things called time zones, and it is currently two in the morning here?”

“I’m sorry.” Rhodes apologized quickly but then continued with the information he had. “Listen, we have knowledge that Barton may be in London.”

The urgency in Rhodey’s tone, had Loki’s interests peaked and he turned so his feet touched the ground.

“How sure are you?” He asked quietly.

“About 65%.” Rhodey told him. “I figured since you are already there you could take a look at it and see if there is a pattern so we can possibly track his next move.”

“Okay, I’ll check it out.” Loki told him.

“Intel shows the attack happened in the west part of town.” Rhodey informed him.

“Got it.” Loki spoke quietly. “But next time wait till it is at least seven.” He complained and Rhodes chuckled.

“Deal…be safe, we don’t know how far gone he is by this point.” Rhodey warned. 

“I will.” Loki agreed.

“You know one day you will tell me why you spend so much time in London.” Rhodey told him.

“I fit in better here, accent and everything.” Loki said simply.

“Now, why don’t I believe you?” Rhodey asked mockingly and Loki rolled his eyes.

“Bye, colonel.” Loki said in irritation.

“See you.” Rhodey said, chuckling, and hung up.

Loki sat there for a minute, simply holding the phone. If you had told him, he would have become this close with the people he had tried to kill 11 years ago, he probably would have killed you for the insult. But now he could not help worry for Barton’s sake. Sure he had not gotten the opportunity to mend his relationship with the archer as much as he had the others, but he was still concerned.

Loki’s gaze shifted as the bed shifted and the God sighed and turned the upper half of his body to look into the beautiful brown eyes that stared back at him. Without turning around he reached for the bedside lamp and turned it on.

“What was that about?” Her sleep filled voice asked.

“Apparently, my services are needed.” Loki responded, cockily and the woman rolled her eyes.

“Sure.” She muttered but a smile blossomed on her face.

Loki smiled back, and ran his hand through her long hair and the smile left his face as he drifted off in deep thoughts. The woman’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion and placed her hand on top of the one that was still intertwined in her hair.

“Hey,” She began, drawing his attention back to her. “what’s up?”

“What do you see in me?” The God of Mischief asked abruptly.

“What?” She asked.

“To most of this world I am still the same evil bastard that tried to overtake it, but I am not to you. Why?” He asked and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

The woman sat up and sat crisscross next to him, placing her hand on top of the one who still had the phone in it.

“Because, despite all of that, you have worked and fought everyday to put all of it behind you and take the noble way…even if it was not the easiest path…Also, it just so happens that I don’t judge people on all their mistakes…or hold grudges for that matter.” She smiled brightly and Loki found himself getting lost in her sparkling eyes.

He leaned over and kissed her softly, there was no aggression or heat in it, but it was just as passionate.

“So,” She began after they broke apart. “What services of yours are required?”

“Rhodes called.” He told her and stood up, walking over to the dresser to get some clean clothes. “Apparently there was an incident in west part of town. He thinks it could be Clint Barton.”

“An incident?” She asked and Loki nodded.

He began walking towards the bathroom and stripped off the t-shirt and sweatpants he was wearing. Loki crawled into the shower, turning on the water, thanks to his parentage, the cold water never really bothered him.

“Is it dangerous?” He heard her voice ask from outside the shower, and if he had not known her for as long as he had he would have not heard the concern in her voice.

“Not likely.” Loki tried to assure her, hoping he could still trick her every once an a while.

“Loki.” She warned.

“Look, Barton is probably already gone.” Loki said, finishing up with his quick shower and turned off the water, grabbing a towel. “All I need to do is go there, assess the situation, and try and figure out where he is going next.”

He placed an hand on her shoulder for a brief second, trying to send her some comfort, and then continued his way back into their bedroom. His style had changed in the past five years, he had begun to dress like his brother in some ways. A suit did not always work when he was traveling halfway across the world to deal with the business Rhodes had sent him to take care of. So now he usually wore a t-shirt, jeans, and a leather jacket…all were still black as that suit he had worn to Earth when Thor and him were looking for Odin, except for the jacket that was usually a dark green.

“You sure he won’t be there?” She asked as he pulled a t-shirt over his head.

“I promise.” He said and pulled her into his arms and she sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Promises are dangerous in this line of work.” She told him.

“I don’t care.” He whispered and kissed her softly.

The slow, sweet, kiss continued until they broke apart for air. Loki rested his forehead against hers and let his blue-green eyes connect with her rustic brown ones. 

“I promise you that I will always come home to you.” He swore to her.

“Okay.” She whispered.

He untangled himself from her and made his way towards the door, stopping at the coat hanger to grab his jacket. Loki turned to see her standing at the door playing nervously with the hem on her shirt.

“Hey,” He called to her and her eyes snapped to his, and he walked over to her. “I love you.”

Loki placed a small kiss to her lips.

“I love you too.” She whispered and he smiled at her and left the apartment he now called home.

—

Seven months passed with no word from Barton, and Natasha slowly found herself drifting back into her normal routine. Loki had done what Rhodey had asked of him, the God found a way to track him, but just like that the killing sprees stopped. The former prince stayed in London, claiming that he wanted to be there in case Clint came back. Natasha could not figure out for the life of her why he wanted to stay, but she knew that Loki could handle himself…he had been doing it for a good thousand years before he befriended them.

Natasha smiled as she added the adhesive gems to the lab coat her daughter wanted. Halloween was coming up in a few weeks and Natasha had taken them to get costumes yesterday. Then, of course, Maria decided she wanted to be a biologist and a fairy, so it was up to her mother to try and find a way to combine the two.

She paused in her efforts as she heard the rumble of the truck her husband had gotten two years ago. Of course he had a smaller, more compact, black car but he had bought the truck after a disastrous game of baseball, which had resulted in Tony finally having to retire his precious orange car.

Natasha left her project on the table and went outside to greet her family. They had gone out for chicken food, since Tony insisted on getting some chickens for the kids. Natasha stopped in her tracks when she saw what was in the tailgate of the truck.

“Mommy!” Her kids cried in excitement and ran up to her. “Did you see what daddy let us get?”

“We named him Gerald.” Steven said proudly and ran with his sister to pet the animal that Tony had gotten out of the tailgate.

“What on Earth were you thinking?” Natasha hissed at her husband, who was now at her side, careful not to alert the twins that were petting the animal.

“I was thinking that he looked lonely at the feed store.” Tony reasoned.

“Tony, you cannot get a llama…”

“Alpaca.” Tony corrected and Natasha glared at him.

“Alpaca.” She corrected herself through gritted teeth but then sighed, defeated. “Look, if you’re going to buy another animal, please consult me as well.”

“Okay.” Tony said, and placed a quick kiss on her lips, happy to have been forgiven. “Thanks, honey.”

He walked over by the children and Natasha smiled at all three of them with the alpaca. She did not know how long she had stared at them before her watch beeped. Natasha looked down to see the notification on the watch. She cleared her throat, getting her husband's attention.

“I have the monthly meeting.” She said carefully and Tony nodded, his expression guarded. “I’ll be back.”

Turning she walked back into the house. You’d think that after five years Natasha would be used to these meetings and the pain that they brought, but she was not. Walking into the glass sitting room, Natasha rolled the hologram beads out in front of her. They were much like the beads Okoye always wore around her wrist.

The beads shuttered before admitting a blue light, creating holograms of some of the other members of their team. Before her stood: Rocket, Nebula, Rhodey, Carol, Okoye, and Loki.

“Nat.” Okoye greeted her with a nod that the spy returned.

“Alright, you all know the drill.” Natasha spoke, sitting in her favorite armchair. “Anyone got anything that they want to say?”

“Yeah, we boarded that highly-suspect warship Danvers pinged.” Rocket explained.

“It was an infectious garbage scow.” Nebula complained.

“So, thanks for the hot tip.” Rocket turned towards Carol.

“Well, you were closer.” Carol simply said.

“Yeah.” Rocket agreed sarcastically. “And now we smell like garbage.”

“You get a reading on those tremors?” Natasha asked Okoye, trying to bring the conversation back on track.

“’Twas a mild subduction under the African plate.” Okoye informed her.

“Do we have a visual?” She asked, trying to prolong the question she knew was inevitable about her best friend. “How are we handling it?”

“Nat.” Okoye said sympathetically. “It’s an earthquake under the ocean. We handle it by not handling it.”

“Carol, are we seeing you here next month?” She asked the woman who was slowly growing on her.

“Not likely.” Carol spoke. 

“What?” Rocket teased. “You’re gonna get another haircut?” 

“Listen, fur face.” Carol said, tired of Rocket’s shenanigans. “I’m covering a lot of territory. The things that are happening on Earth are happening everywhere. On thousands of planets.”

“All right, all right.” Rocket nodded his head, clearly embarrassed on being called out. “That’s a good point. That’s a good point.” He muttered.

“So, you might not see me for a long time.” Carol warned them.

“All right. Uh, well…This channel’s always active.” Natasha said, knowing she could not put off the inevitable any longer. “So, if anything goes sideways…anyone’s making any trouble where they shouldn’t…comes through me and then I will tell Steve.”

If the situation wasn’t so terrible, then she might have laughed at Steve Rogers’ inability to figure out the hologram beads. In some ways he was still just like that man she had met when he first came out of the ice. So she went to the meetings and did the book work and let him handle all the street work.

Okoye agreed with her in Xhosa.

“Okay.” Rocket said.

“All right.” Natasha said and they all vanished.

“Good luck.” Carol told Rhodey as she left as well.

Natasha sighed as both Loki and Rhodey were still there, picking up a pillow from the arm chair, she began to play with the end of it and slowly raised her eyes to her friends.

“Where are you guys?” She asked.

“Mexico.” Rhodey responded.

“London.” Loki told her. “Trying to get a flight back to the states, but that is not what is important here.” He said and looked at Rhodes to continue.

“The, uh, Federales found a room full of bodies.” Rhodey told her, and Natasha felt her heart sink into the depths of her stomach. “Looks like a bunch of cartel guys, never even had a chance to get their guns off.”

“Probably just a rival gang.” Natasha said, denying the obvious.

“Except it isn’t.” Loki said firmly.

“Nat…It’s definitely Barton.” Rhodey spoke slowly. “What he’s done here…what he’s been doing for the last few years…” Natasha could not help the tears that formed in her eyes, and she looked down at the pillow. “I mean, the scene that he left…I gotta tell you, there’s a part of me that doesn’t even wanna find him.”

Natasha stared at the pillow, unable to find any words to express what she felt without bursting into tears. She always would feel the guilt for not trying harder on convincing him to stay all those years ago. When she finally was sure she was not going to cry, she looked up and stared at the wall instead of her friends.

“Will you find out where he’s going next?” Natasha asked, flicking her gaze to them, determination and strength fighting their way into her tear-filled eyes.

“Miss. Romanoff…?” Loki questioned after a short glance at Rhodes, his eyebrows furrowing into confusion.

“Please?” She asked, her voice showing there was no room for discussion.

Rhodey looked over at Loki, who sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

“Okay.” Rhodes told her and both men disappeared from the room. 

Natasha let her head drop to her hands and she began to cry quietly. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Tony standing there anguish in his eyes, he hated when she received news on Barton because it always hurt her.

Natasha did not protest as he lifted her up and sat down, letting her sit on his lap and curl into him. She sat there for a minute, before she calmed down enough to think clearly again.

“You know, if it would make you feel any better, I could always cook dinner tonight.” Tony offered and Natasha let out a tearful laugh.

“Oh, please don’t, I’ve had enough torture for today.” Natasha told him.

“Ouch.” He said in mock pain, and smiled at her.

“I mean, first you started a water war…” Natasha began.

“It’s hot outside.” Tony defended himself.

“It’s October.” Natasha complained.

“The kids thought it was fun.” Tony reasoned.

“Their six, it doesn’t matter to them, they would have a water balloon fight in Antartica if it was possible.” Natasha pointed out. “You also bought an alpaca…” She continued.

“For the kids.” He interrupted again.

“…Finally, you say you want to cook dinner.” She said, laughing.

They sat in silence for a minute and Natasha let her head rest on Tony’s chest, listening to the sound of his heart beat.

“Why do you do this to yourself?” He asked quietly.

“Do what?” Natasha asked, just as quiet.

“These meetings, torturing yourself over what you can’t control.” He told her.

“I guess, even though we have our little family and a new life, I still can’t move past what happened five years ago.”

“You want to talk about moving past things?” Tony asked rhetorically. “You married me, who cannot stop no matter how hard anyone tries. But we got to try despite it all.”

“If I move on, who does this?” She asked, motioning to the hologram beads that still sat on the table. 

“Maybe it doesn’t need to be done, honey.” Tony told her softly.

Natasha took his words and began to reflect on them, she smiled softly and looked at her husband who was studying her expressions.

“I used to have nothing.” She told him. “And then I got this. This job. This family.” Natasha grabbed his left hand and ran her finger across his wedding band. “And I was…I was better because of it. And even though…some of them are gone…I’m still trying to be better.”

“I think we both need to get a life.” Tony joked and Natasha smiled weakly.

“You first.” She challenged and let her head fall back onto his chest.

—

The next day, Natasha was cutting up various vegetables for the salad she was going to make for dinner. Tony and her had been trying to get the kids to like vegetables and it was a difficult task.

She felt arms circle around her waist and she let herself relax against Tony’s chest. 

“You know,” She began. “your alpaca ate the tomatoes.”

“I think you mean our alpaca.” Tony corrected.

“He will be our alpaca when he stops eating my plants.” Natasha told him and resumed cutting the cucumbers.

“How are you?” He asked after a minute, moving to stand next to her and keeping one arm wrapped loosely around her waist.

“They haven’t found anything out yet, so, so far so good.” Natasha kept her focus on the cucumbers.

Suddenly there was a small wrapped box on the cutting board and looked up at Tony, confusion etched onto her tired face.

“What’s this?” She asked, setting the knife down.

“I was going to give it to you for Christmas, but I think you could use it now.” Tony told her.

She opened the wrapping and opened the box to find a ruby channel set jewel with a platinum band nestled in it. Natasha had never been one for jewelry, but each one she owned had a meaning behind them. 

From the arrow necklace Clint had gifted her back when she first joined S.H.I.E.L.D., letting her know that he trusted her when the rest of the agency gave her looks. The bracelet that Tony had given her on the Helicarrier in 2012. The plain gold band that rested on her middle finger on her left hand from her children for Mother’s Day that Tony had helped them make. And of course there was her wedding and engagement ring that had been welded together.

“Tony…?” She trailed of in shock and confusion.

“It’s an eternity band.” He told her, pulling it out of the box and putting it on her the third finger on her right hand. “I wanted you to know that I am with you till the end of the line, through thick and thin.”

Natasha reached up and kissed him, resting the hand that housed the new ring on his cheek. Tony’s grip tightened on her waist and he deepened the kiss. Lifting her up, he set her on the counter and trailed his lips down her neck.

“Tony…” Natasha protested weakly. “The kids…”

“Are outside.” He mumbled.

Natasha nodded and moved her head to the side, giving Tony better access to her neck…

“Daddy!” Two voices called from outside, causing the parents to break apart.

Luckily the kids seemed to be calling from their fort, and had not witnessed what their parents had been up to. Tony groaned and leaned his head on Natasha’s shoulder.

“Coming!” He lifted his head and called to his children, and then turned back to his wife and pointed his finger at her. “We will be finishing this later.”

Natasha smiled and kissed him, throwing her all into the kiss.

“Looking forward to it.” She whispered. “Tell the wonder twins that dinner is ready in five.”

Tony grumbled, making his way out of the kitchen, and Natasha smiled. She got off the counter and walked back over to where her vegetables still sat, and began to finish her job. The eternity band glistening on her finger…this was it, this was her happy ending.

—

Tony walked outside and clapped his hands to one of his favorite songs.

“Chow time!” He called to the tree house above him, but heard snickering from behind him. 

Discreetly, Tony reached a hand in his jacket and wrapped his hand around the object in his pocket. He felt something hit his back and he whipped around to see the bright orange nerf bullet laying on the ground. Instantly, he pulled his own nerf gun out and looked around the area.

“Does anyone want dinner?” He called out hesitantly, he knew they were six year olds but considering who their parents were, he was always on guard.

“Define ‘dinner’ or be disintegrated.” His daughter’s voice came from above.

Maria was sporting a red and black helmet, very similar to his own…but it was not his, and was pointing a nerf gun at him. He smiled softly and turned his head around, and sure enough Steven was behind him with his own nerf gun, and a fire blazing in his eyes.

“Okay.” He said smugly as his daughter climbed down and walked towards him, nerf gun still raised. “You should not be wearing that, little mermaid.” 

Tony lept forward before both kids could bat an eye and hit the button on the side of her helmet, sending it into the arc reactor sitting in the garage.

“That is part of a special anniversary gift I am making for your mother.” He told his daughter, who looked even more mischievous now that the helmet was clear from her face. “Which one of you found this?”

Maria’s smile widened and Tony snickered.

“Where’d you find it?” Tony interrogated his daughter, a smile on his face.

“Garage.” She answered proudly.

“Were you looking for it?” Tony asked.

“No.” Maria grinned.

Her auburn hair fell down to her waist and her sea-green eyes locked with her brother’s chocolate brown ones, and the twins nodded. They began opening fire on their father, who began to encourage their actions by opening fire on them. The three of them ran around the yard, completely forgetting about dinner.

Tony stopped at the sight of the familiar car in his driveway and the only thing that knocked him out of it was the foam bullet that hit him in the back of the head. He turned around to see his son’s face red with embarrassment as he hesitantly walked towards Tony.

“Sorry, dad.” His son muttered.

“Hey, bud, it’s fine.” Tony rubbed his head and showed his son that he wasn’t bleeding…not that he would be, but still. “No harm, no foul. Go say hi to Uncle Steve.”

Scott froze at the sight of the two six year olds running towards him and Steve. God, first Cassie and now the twins, Scott wasn’t sure how much of this he could take. Sure he had never known them all too well before this, only seeing pictures, but it still was hard to process.

The twins said their hellos to Steve and smiled warily at Scott, before Tony sent them inside by their mother.

“Scott.” Tony muttered in shock and turned to Steve. “I thought you said he got…snapped away?”

“I thought so too…” Steve said and turned to Scott. “Scott?”

“Captain Rogers filled me in on everything that has happened in the last five years.” Scott began. “But while you guys were fighting Thanos, I was working on my own mess. And, well, when…it happened, I was in a place called the Quantum Realm.”

“I’ve heard of it.” Tony said as they walked in the house and he led the two men straight to the glass sitting room.

“Hope…she’s my…or was my…anyway she was supposed to pull me out, but then Thanos happened.” Scott told him.

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Tony said honestly. “How long was it for you?” He asked and chose to elaborate at the look of confusion on Scott’s face. “I’m a scientist, I understand how the Quantum Realm works. Things work differently there.”

“Five hours.” Scott replied, accepting Tony’s answer.

“Hey, Steve.” Natasha called, walking in with a pitcher of water with red raspberries in it and some cups, Tony walked over and took the cups and filled them up with water.

“Nat.” Steve greeted and brought the red head in for a hug and accepted the water from Tony. “Thank you.”

“What’s going on?” She asked, taking a seat in one of the arm chairs. “I thought that Scott was…gone.”

“Long story short,” Tony answered, sitting on the arm of her chair, prompting the two men to sit on the couch across from them. “Scott was trapped in a place called the Quantum Realm, which is basically its own universe. He was finally pulled out, but instead of five years going by for him, it was five hours.”

“What?” Natasha asked, and looked at Scott for confirmation and the man nodded.

“And on my way over to the facility I was thinking…what if we could control it?” Scott asked.

“Come again?” Tony asked and leaned forward.

“What if we could find a way to navigate though it.” Scott pitched. “Somehow figure out how to control the chaos and navigate through it.”

“Tony,” Steve said, drawing the distracted scientist’s attention. “after everything you’ve seen, is anything really impossible…?”

“Quantum fluctuation messes with the Planck scale,” Tony interrupted. “which then triggers the Deutsch Proposition. Can we agree on that?”

“English, babe.” Natasha reprimanded him in a teasing manor.

“In layman’s terms, it means you’re not coming home.” Tony said after mockingly rolling his eyes. 

“I did.” Scott told him.

“No.” Tony disagreed. “You accidentally survived…It’s a billion-to-one cosmic fluke. And now you want to pull a…What do you call it…?”

“A time heist?” Scot said proudly and Tony suppressed a groan.

“Yeah, a time heist.” Tony chuckled. “Of course. Why didn’t we think of this before? Oh, because it’s laughable. Because it’s a pipe dream.”

“The stones are in the past.” Steve said. “We could go back, we could get them.”

“We can snap our own fingers?” Natasha asked, hope fluttering in the bottom of her being. “We can bring everyone back?”

“Or screw it up worse than he already has, right?” Tony said and ignored the glare from his wife.

“I don’t believe we would.” Steve said and his eyes were determined, and Tony paused, remembering what Steve had lost.

“Gotta say it.” Tony said and stood up to refill his glass. “I sometimes miss that giddy optimism.”

“Tony.” Natasha all but growled.

“However, high hopes won’t help if there’s no logical, tangible way for me to safely execute said, ‘time heist’.” Tony said, and Natasha suddenly realized why he was being so stubborn. “I believe the most likely outcome would be our collective demise.”

“Not if we strictly follow the rules of time travel. That means no talking to our past selves, no betting on sporting events…”. Scott said and Tony had to stop him.

“I’m gonna stop you right there, Scott.” Tony cut the man off. “Are you seriously telling me that your plan to save the universe is based on ‘Back To The Future’? Is it?”

“No.” Scott said, clearly embarrassed.

“Good,” Tony leaned back a little, ever so conscious that he did not have a back rest. "You had me worried there. 'Cause that'd be horse shit. That's not how quantum physics works.”

“Tony…” Natasha reached over and grabbed her husband’s hand. “We have to take a stand.”

“We did stand.” Tony responded, rubbing his thumb over he top of her hand. “And yet, here we are.”

“I know you both have a lot on the line.” Scott said. “You have twins and a spouse. But I lost someone very important to me. A lotta people did. And now, now we have a chance to bring her back…” Scott began to yell. “to bring everyone back, and you won’t even…”

“That’s right, Scott.” Tony said calmly. “I won’t even.” He hated the look that was on Scott’s face because he knew that face. “I can’t.”

“Mommy? Daddy?” Maria came in the room, her brother right behind her.

“Yes, sweetie?” Natasha choked out and gave a tight lipped smile. 

“Where’s the dressing?” Maria asked.

“I’ll show you.” Natasha got up and grabbed her daughter and son’s hands. “Mom and Dad are coming to dinner right now too.”

As soon as she felt the warmth from them and she knew where Tony was coming from and she turned to Steve and Scott.

“We can’t chance this guys, I’m sorry.” She said.

“Guys, I am happy for you, really I am.” Steve said. “But this is a second chance.”

“I got my second chance right here, Cap.” Tony said and looked over at Natasha, Maria, and Steven. “Can’t roll the dice on it.”

“What about Sam?” Steve said. “Doesn’t he deserve the chance to be with his kid. Or Wanda? Or Peter?”

Tony’s gaze hardened and he stood up and walked over by Steve, but didn’t say anything as the other men stood up. Natasha and Scott held their breaths as they watched Steve and Tony stare at each other. Finally Steve sighed and closed his eyes momentarily.

“Look I get it, and I am sorry for mentioning the kid.” Steve said. “If you change your mind, you know where we’ll be.”

Tony said nothing as Natasha walked the two men to the door, still holding their children’s hands. Sighing the former Avenger turned and followed his family.

—

Later after the twins were in bed, Tony volunteered to do the dishes, needing to get his mind off of everything. Natasha did to, so she took her book of Edgar Allan Poe stories, and did not fight Tony on his offer.

Tony managed to distract himself for most of his chore, but then the sprayer got away from him and sprayed the shelf where the glasses sat. Tony grumbled and shoved the last plate on the drying rack and began to dry the shelf with a towel.

He whipped the picture of his father and moved back to clean the other picture when his heart stopped. He pulled out a picture of him and Peter, it had been one of the few times Tony had returned to the facility. Tony could remember Peter’s excitement that day, because even though he was not an official Avenger, it still felt like he was.

That kid deserved to have a life where he could shoot for the stars, much like his own children. With that, Tony knew what he had to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few quick notes:
> 
> 1) I just wanted to make this chapter a little bit longer, since the last one was so short I decided to make this one a little bit longer.
> 
> 2) Happy note, or sad, however you want to look at it: I know how I am going to end the story, but you will all have to wait and see how it goes.
> 
> 3)I was going to say who Loki was with, but I like the secrecy that surrounds this character.
> 
> 4) I hoped you liked it!!


	21. Whatever It Takes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just started writing the next chapter and I couldn't stop so here is an early update. I hope you like it!

“I’ve got a mild inspiration.” Tony muttered in the garage as his desk came to life. “I’d like to see if it checks out. So, I’d like to run one last sim before we pack it in for the night.”

Tony had been at this for three hours now, and twenty minutes ago he got frustrated and almost called it quits, but then the kid’s excited face popped back in his mind.

“This time, in the shape of a Mobius strip, inverted, please?” He asked and F.R.I.D.A.Y. complied.

“Processing.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. spoke.

Tony looked at it and furrowed his eyebrows, and grabbed the hologram.

“Right, give me the eigenvalue of that particle, factoring in the spectral decomp. That’ll take a second.” Tony said and took a drink of his coffee.

“Just a moment.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. spoke calmly.

“And don’t worry if it doesn’t pan out.” Tony spoke with doubt to the A.I. and grabbed a raspberry. “I’m just kinda…”

“Model rendered.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. told him and Tony fell back into the chair at the successful model.

Tony exhaled sharply in disbelief and put his hand over his mouth. He didn’t know what to do or say, so he held out his arms in awe, and said the first thing he thought of.

“Shit!” He exclaimed softly.

“Shit!” A young voice exclaimed and Tony turned around to see his son sitting on the step.

Tony held his finger to his mouth, in a shushing motion, and shook his head.

“What are you doing up, flyboy?” Tony asked him.

“Shit.” Steven repeated, seeming to like the look of panic it would bring on his father’s face.

“Nope.” Tony said. “We don’t say that. Only Uncle Rhodey says that word. He coined it. It belongs to him.”

“Why are you up?” Steven asked, growing bored of his previous game.

“‘Cause I got some important shit going on here!” Tony said in a teasing tone, pointing to his work, and Steven made a face at him over his word choice. “What do you think? No, I-I got something on my mind…I got something on my mind.”

“Was it juice pops?” His son asked, hope lacing his words and Tony sighed.

“Sure was.” Tony said and Steven lept to his feet. “That’s extortion.” Tony pointed at him, rising to his feet as well. “That’s a word. What kind you want?”

“Cherry.” Steven told him. 

“Great minds think alike.” Tony told him and looked back at the blueprint one last time. “Juice pops were exactly what I was thinking of.”

“Please, dad.” Steven shot his dad a look. “We both know you and Maria love grape.”

“You caught me.” He smiled at his son. “Let’s go.”

He spent the next twenty minutes with his son, finishing the remains of their juice pops in the young boy’s room. 

“You done?” Tony asked and Steven nodded, letting Tony take the stick. “Here.” Tony said, presenting his sleeve. “Wipe.”

“Dad.” Steven protested.

“Steven, I do not want to get in trouble with your mother for sticky sheets.” Tony said. “Now wipe, please.”

The boy rolled his eyes, but followed his father’s command. Tony smiled and then pressed his palm against his son’s head.

“Head goes here.” He said and pushed Steven’s head against the pillow, the young boy erupting into giggles. “Night, love you tons.” Tony said and went to stand up.

“Dad?” Steven called just as Tony reached the door.

“Yeah, bud?” Tony leaned against the frame. 

“Maria told me she loved you 3000.” The boy replied, his eyes already drooping to sleep.

“Yeah.” Tony answered softly.

“Just wanna say, I feel the same way.” Steven muttered.

“I love you too, bud.” Tony said, even though he was already asleep.

Tony walked downstairs to find Natasha halfway through her thousand page book. He could not help himself as his brain traveled to what he had discovered in the garage moments ago. He went to the couch and moved her feet so he could sit down, and then placed them on top of his lap.

“So, what’s new with the master of melancholy?” Tony asked distractingly and Natasha rolled her eyes and didn’t look up from her book.

“Tony, the guy’s been dead for over a hundred years, nothing is new with…” Natasha began.

“I figured it out.” Tony interrupted. “By the way.”

“And, just so we are on the same page, you are talking about…?” Natasha began to ask.

“Time travel.” Tony finished.

“What?” She said in disbelief and shut her book. She had been in love with this man for eight years, and he was still surprising her. “Wow. That’s…That’s amazing and…and terrifying. The great Tony Stark, being able to time travel…”. She trailed off and Tony smiled softly, letting his hand fall onto her calf and he began to massage it.

“That’s right.” He said quietly.

“We got really lucky with our new life.” She told him, placing her hand on top of his, stopping his massaging.

“Yeah.” Tony said. “I know.”

“A lot of other people deserve to be lucky too.” Natasha said and smiled softly at him.

“Well I can’t help everyone.” Tony tried to be the selfish man he was back in 2010, when they first met.

The only problem was, Nat knew him better than anyone, and she knew that he wasn’t that man anymore.

“It kind of seems like you can.” Natasha said softly.

“Not if I stop.” Tony tried to reason.

“You haven’t been able to stop in fifteen years, why start now?” Natasha teased.

“I can put a pin in it right now and stop…lock it in a safe and drop it in the lake and go to bed.” Tony said.

“But would you be able to rest?” Natasha asked. “Tony,” She took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. “Ever since I joined S.H.I.E.L.D. I have been trying to clear my red ledger, just as you have been trying to stop, we need to do this…for everyone that is not here.”

“We?” Tony asked softly.

“‘Till death do us part, babe.” She smiled at him, grabbing his hand.

“But Maria and Steven?” He asked.

“Sharon can take them tomorrow, they will be safe.” Natasha explained.

“Nat,” Tony choked out. “I don’t want them to end up like me.”

Natasha let out a short breath at the confession, up until this moment she had forgotten about her deceased in-laws.

“They won’t.” She promised, grabbing his hand and holding it tight. “I promise.”

—

Steve walked outside after their failed attempts at letting Scott time travel. He stood against one of the pillars and let the wind rush across his face, calming him. He missed seeing Wanda do that every time they took a day off and went sightseeing.

The way her orange locks would flow through the wind and the smile that seemed to light up her green eyes. He opened his eyes and let them scan across the front lawn. Suddenly he heard tires squealing and looked over at the car that drove towards him with furrowed eyebrows.

When he recognized the car he felt hope swell in his chest and almost laughed at how the car went past him and had to back up. He was shocked however to see the red head sitting in the passenger seat as Tony rolled down the window.

“Why the long face?” Tony asked, breaking him out of his daze. “Let me guess, he turned into a baby.”

“Among other things, yeah.” Steve said. “What are you guys doing here?”

“It’s the EPR Paradox.” Tony told him as Natasha and him got out of their car. “Instead of pushing Lang through time, you might have wound up pushing time through Lang. It’s tricky, dangerous. Somebody could have cautioned you against it.”

“You did.” Steve said, learning to just role with Tony’s attitude by this point.

“Oh, did I?” Tony asked in mock surprise. “Well, thank God I’m here.”

“Babe, give it a rest.” Natasha’s voice called from within the trunk of the car and Tony rolled his eyes, but said nothing.

Steve was happy they had found each other, they really did balance each other out.

“Regardless, I fixed it.” Tony said and held up his right fist, showing the device to Steve. “A fully functioning time-space GPS.” Steve smiled at this and Tony chuckled. “I just want peace.” Tony said and held up a peace sign. “Turns out resentment is corrosive, and I hate it.”

“Me too.” Steve said, glad their mini-feud was over. “We’ve come to far to give up now.”

“That is where we agree, Rogers.” Tony said and took something from Nat, he turned it over to reveal it was Steve’s shield. “Honestly don’t know why you didn’t ask for it back sooner.” Tony muttered.

“First was the whole fugitive thing, and then after…everything I just couldn’t pick it up again without that reminder of everything I’ve lost.” Steve told him.

“Well, you’ve gotta take it before one of the twins takes it sledding.” Tony told him and handed it to Steve.

“Thank you, Tony.” Steve said after grabbing the shield, knowing that they had to give it their all if they even had a chance at pulling it off.

“Yeah, keep that to yourself Rogers, he didn’t bring one for the whole team.” Natasha said, sarcasm and amusement lacing her words.

“We are getting the whole team, yeah?” Tony asked.

“We’re workin’ on that right now.” Steve told them as they slowly walked towards the door. “Bruce is in there with Scott right now. Loki got a flight last night and should be here any moment. Carol is a no-go, but Rocket and Nebula are on their way, and Rhodey is on his way back from Mexico.”

“Thor?” Natasha asked.

“We’re waiting for Loki, if anyone can get through to Thor it is him.” Steve said and opened the door, when Tony stopped him

“Look, Steve, we got a real shot at getting these stones, but I gotta tell you my priorities first.” Tony told him. “Bring back what we lost, I hope, yes. Keep what I found,” He turned to look at the red head by his side for a brief second before turning back to Steve. “I have to, at all costs.”

“And maybe not die trying would be nice.” Natasha added in a smirk etching its way onto her face.

“Sounds like a deal.” Steve chuckled and held out his hand to Tony, who shook it, and repeated the process with Natasha and the three of them walked into the facility. “So, where are the twins?”

“Sharon’s taking them to the aquarium and the trampoline park.” Natasha said. “In case this goes sideways, I want them as far away from here as possible.”

“Good.” Steve said as they came in the room that Scott’s van was parked in.

They saw Bruce writing down notes on what to change about his machine and Scott was folding his suit up.

“Why so sad piss-ant?” Tony called, causing both men to look up at them and Scott smiled with hope swelling within him.

“You’re gonna help?” He asked.

“One last mission for the road.” Tony confirmed and repeated his discovery of time travel to Bruce and Scott.

“That all sounds perfectly not confusing.” A familiar British voice drawled, and they all looked over to see Loki walking towards them.

“Well you’re not paid to be a scientist.” Tony told him.

“Actually, you guys don’t pay me at all.” Loki teased.

“Yeah, well…screw you.” Tony muttered and walked over to Bruce’s machine. “Banner, tell me what we’ve got.” Bruce walked over and the two scientists began on working on a solution to their platform problem, because Scott’s van was not going to be able to handle all of them going through it.

A few hours later Bruce excused himself to the kitchen and Scott left the room, claiming he had ordered food and wanted to take a break and eat it outside. Tony and Steve took this time to work on suits that would be able to withstand the Quantum Realm, using Scott’s old suit as a reference.

Natasha looked over to see Loki texting on his phone, with a small smile on his face, and she walked over, taking a seat next to him. Instantly the God of Mischief pocketed the phone and looked at her with hostility in his eyes. Natasha rolled her eyes at that, knowing now how the former prince truly worked.

“So, who's the lucky individual?” Natasha asked.

She didn’t want to make any assumptions since Thor told them of Loki’s previous partners, both male and female, the first time he had come to New York.

“No one.” Loki muttered.

“Doesn’t seem that way.” Natasha said, and when the former prince did not say any thing, she simply smiled. “Everyone deserves happiness, Loki. Even you.”

“I hope he sees it that way.” Loki muttered just as Natasha was starting to walk away.

“What?” Natasha asked.

“Nothing.” Loki responded quickly and got to his feet smiling, his walls going back up. “Thank you for the advice Romanoff.”

“What was that all about?” Tony asked, coming up behind her.

“I have no idea, but I think there is going to be a lot more drama.” Natasha mused.

“Well, where is the fun in a non-dramatic, stress free, work environment.” Tony teased.

“Yeah.” Natasha agreed distractingly, trying to figure out what Loki had meant.

—

Loki leaned his head against his head as he drove the old pickup truck towards New Asgard with Bruce and Rocket sitting in the back. Five years ago he had turned his back on the very thing he had been striving his whole life for, but for some reason a life without a crown made him so much more happier than he ever was with one.

But he felt a little bit of guilt as he stopped the truck. This was the first time he was going to see his brother in five years, what a terrible brother he was. His people looked at him and Loki was not sure if he saw resentment or confusion in their eyes.

“Kinda a step down from the golden palaces and magic hammers, and whatnot.” Rocket complained.

“We…They lost everything.” Loki hissed at him. “First Asgard was destroyed, and then they lost half the people. Try and show a little bit of respect, I know that will be such a challenge for you.”

“Yeesh, what happened to you?” Rocket complained. “Thor told me you were sarcastic but he never said you were like this.”

“Yeah, well, one of us had to grow up.” Loki muttered and crossed his arms, ignoring Bruce’s contemplating look.

“You shouldn’t have come.” Valkyrie stated and Loki turned around to see that she really hadn’t changed too much in the last five years.

“Ah!” Bruce smiled. “Valkyrie! Great to see you, angry girl!”

“I think I liked you better either of the other ways.” Valkyrie mused.

“You’re not the only one.” Loki spoke and Valkyrie turned to look at him.

“You’ve changed a lot.” Valkyrie observed his outfit.

“The world is a cruel place.” He told her.

“He won’t see you, you know.” Valkyrie told him.

“That bad?” Loki asked, running a hand through his hair and Valkyrie nodded.

“We only see him once a month when he comes in for…’supplies’.” Valkyrie told him and looked at all the empty kegs of beer sitting in the corner and Loki winced.

“Let me try, okay?” Loki asked and Valkyrie sighed.

“Fine.” She muttered and the three moved to go around her, when she stuck her hand out, stopping Loki. “You're different?”

“You already said that.” Loki teased.

“No, this isn’t about your clothes, this is something about your character.” She mused.

“Good luck on figuring it out.” He smirked and moved past her to catch up with the guys.

“Good luck, your majesty.” She whispered, smiling softly at the retreating prince.

—

Rocket knocked on the door as Loki looked around. He remembered when they came here to find Odin, remembered how much the moment took from his brother. Finally the door fell open and Rocket walked in with Loki and Bruce walking behind him.

Loki scrunched his nose up at the foul smell that came from the place.

“What the…?” Rocket asked, as he took the place in. “Whew! Somethin’ died in here.”

“I should have never left.” Loki said to himself.

“No, you couldn’t have known what would happen.” Bruce said. “Hello? Thor?” Bruce cried out.

“But I should have.” Loki said to Bruce.

“Are you here about the cable?” His brother’s voice came from behind, but when they turned around he was already gone. “The Cinemax went out two weeks ago, and the sports are all kinda fuzzy and whatnot.

“Thor?” Loki asked as he saw his brother bend down to grab a beer out of a bowl.

The God of Thunder turned around and his blue and brown eyes locked on his brother’s blue-green ones. For a moment no one said anything and then Thor broke into a smile.

“Boys!” He cried, and walked over towards them. “Oh my God! Oh, my God, it’s so good to see you!”

Thor wrapped Loki in a hug, and the raven haired God was too stunned to hug him back, but Bruce hugged Thor and Rocket cringed away when Thor rubbed his head against his stomach.

“Hulk, you know my friends Miek and Korg, right?” Thor exclaimed.

“Hey, boys!” Korg greeted them.

“Hey, guys.” Bruce said. “Long time, no see.”

Loki zoned out as Miek and Korg began to explain some of the rules. He furrowed his eyebrows as Thor insulted a teenager and then proceeded to ask if they wanted a drink. Loki let Bruce step around him and go over to his older brother.

“Buddy?” Bruce asked and put his hand on Thor’s shoulder. “Are you all right?”

“Yes, I’m fine.” Thor spoke, quickly. “Why? Why, don’t I look all right?”

“You look like melted ice cream.” Rocket said honestly and Thor laughed.

“So, what’s up?” Thor asked, taking another sip of his beer. “You here for a hang, or what? I knew you would visit eventually.” He looked at Loki.

“Brother, I am sorry I did not come sooner.” Loki apologized, and took a step closer. “But we need your help. There might be a chance to fix what happened five years ago, we can fix everything.”

“What, like the cable?” Thor asked, as he burped, and Loki sighed in frustration. “‘Cause that’s been driving me bananas for weeks now.”

“Like Thanos.” Loki snapped and the smile left Thor’s face.

Thor stormed over by his brother and grabbed him by his jacket. He pointed a finger at him, tears and anger in his eyes.

“Don’t…say…that name.” Thor demanded.

“Um, yeah, we don’t actually say that name in here.” Korg stood up as well, and informed them.

“Take your hand off of me.” Loki growled, tired of his brother’s game. “Now I know Thanos scares you,” Thor winced at the name and Loki rolled his eyes. “but guess what, we all faced him and we all lost just as much. Everyone you lost I lost too, don’t forget that. Now I know that guy scares you, but right now I need you to be my big brother, the man who walked into a battle with me in New Mexico even though he knew he couldn’t win.”

“Why would I be…? Why would, why would I be scared of that guy?” Thor said, a bit hysterical. “I’m the one who killed that guy, remember? Anyone else here killed that guy? Nope. Didn't think so. Korg, why don't you, tell everybody who chopped Thanos' big head off.”

“Um…Stormbreaker?” Korg tried as Thor walked away from Loki.

“Now who was wielding Stormbreaker?” Thor asked, rhetorically.

“I get it.” Bruce said and walked over by Thor. “You’re in a rough spot, okay? I’ve been there myself, we all have.” Bruce said and looked over at Loki, who was still breathing heavily from his argument with his brother. “And you want to know who helped me out of it?”

“Mmm…I don’t know…was it Natasha?” Thor slurred.

“It was you.” Bruce told him. “You helped me.”

“So, why don’t you ask the ask the Asgardians down there how much my help is worth?” Thor asked and plopped down into the chair. “The ones that are left, anyway.”

“I think we could bring them back.” Bruce spoke honestly.

“Stop.” Thor said. “Stop, okay. I know you think I’m down here wallowing in my own self-pity waiting to be rescued and saved, but that’s fine, okay? We’re fine, aren’t we?”

“Oh, we’re good here, mate.” Korg assured Thor.

“So, whatever it is that you’re offering, we’re not into it, don't care, couldn't care less. Goodbye.” Thor said.

“When mother was killed, I was perfectly happy with spiraling into a hole of self-hatred and depression, but you helped me realize that there was another way.” Loki said, softly, knowing how powerful this feeling that Thor was feeling truly was.

Thor remained silent at his brother’s confession, so Bruce decided to try.

“We need you, pal.” Bruce told him, and again nothing.

“There’s beer on the ship.” Rocket tried.

“What kind?” Thor asked and Rocket smirked. 

Thor followed Bruce and Rocket out and Loki looked at them before turning back to Korg and Miek and pointed a finger at them.

“When we come back this place needs to be clean, not spotless, but just so that way it doesn’t smell like dead Bilgesnipe.” Loki ordered. “Otherwise I will send my girlfriend, and trust me you do not want to piss her off.”

He did not give them room to protest as he spun on his heel and left the sorry excuse for a house.

—

Natasha watched in horror as she watched Clint take out a whole order of people. She knew the moment he saw her, because he reached up and pushed his hood down and pulled aside his mask.

“You shouldn’t be here.” His voice called, and Natasha realized just how much she missed her best friend.

“Neither should you.” Natasha responded.

He turned around and their eyes met for the first time in five years. Clint noticed how red her hair had gotten over the years, it now fell down to her waist and was pulled into a braid. Natasha realized how much loss truly weighed on his features.

“I’ve got a job to do.” He told her sharply.

“Is that what you’re calling this?” She asked. “Killing all these people isn’t going to bring your family back.” Natasha started walking towards him when he said nothing. “We found something. A chance, maybe.”

He began to breathe heavily and looked at her with pure heartbreak.

“Don’t.” He sighed. 

“Don’t what?” She asked.

“Don’t give me hope.” He answered.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t give it to you sooner.” Natasha told him and waited half a minute before grabbing his hand and squeezed it.

She almost smiled when he squeezed back, they could do this, she knew it in her bones.

—

Thor walked down the cortex where they were now going to be building the portal to the Quantum Realm and opened a soda. 

“You’re drifting left.” Tony said as he walked past him. “One side there, Lebowski. Racket, how’s it goin’?”

“It’s Rocket.” Rocket corrected from his spot where he was building. “Take it easy. You’re only a genius on Earth, pal.”

Tony nodded at him, as Thor belched, causing the billionaire to grimace in disgust. To be honest, Tony had not been doing good since Natasha had left to find Clint. He knew she could handle herself, but he was worried about how far Barton was gone. He set the stuff down for Rocket to add on, and walked off to calculate the numbers a little bit more, just to be sure.

“Tony!” Natasha called, and he snapped his gaze over to her.

He smiled and caught her as she launched herself into his arms. Tony pressed a kiss to her hair and slowly let her back down to her feet.

“Barton?” He asked hesitantly and Natasha smiled sadly.

“He’s gonna help, he’s talking to Bruce right now.” She told him.

“That’s good.” He said and she looked over at Rocket and Thor, before doing a double take at Thor.

“Thor?” She asked.

“Natasha.” He greeted her and took another drink of his soda.

“Hey, guys, we’re ready to do the test run when you are.” Scott told them and Natasha shook her head, clearing the concerned thoughts she was having about the God of Thunder.

“Uh, Scott I think you’re missing the point of a test pilot.” Natasha said, taking in his civilian clothes.

“I’m gonna do it, Nat.” Clint’s voice called from her side.

“You sure about this, Barton?” Tony asked. 

“If it helps get my family back, I’m game.” Clint said.

“Well, let me go get the the others and we will do this thing.” Tony said. 

Finding Steve had been easy, he had been sitting in Wanda’s old room, sketching her from his memory. Tony knocked on the door and Steve looked up from his drawing.

“Hey,” Tony said awkwardly, leaning against the door frame. “Barton’s agreed to be the test pilot, and Rocket should be just about done with maintenance so if you want to come…”

“Do you even need to ask?” Steve chuckled and set his notebook down on the bed.

“This will work, Cap.” Tony told him.

“Funny, your wife told me the same thing five years ago.” Steve mused.

“Well, let’s hope for everyone’s sake that my word holds up.” Tony said as they walked back towards the others. “Hey, you wouldn’t happen to know Rock of Ages is, would you?”

“Tony, you gotta come up with a better name for him.” Steve sighed. “It’s been eleven years.”

Tony said nothing and continued to look at Steve, the solider sighed and muttered something to himself, before turning to the scientist.

“I think I saw him head out by the lake.” Steve muttered.

“Great!” Tony said. “Meet you in five.”

Steve nodded and Tony made his way out to the lake. He saw the familiar raven locks down at the dock. Tony was about to alert Loki of his presence, when something caught his attention.

“I know.” Loki muttered. “I know, but you know Thor as well as I do and you know I can’t just leave him here, or any of them for that matter…” Loki was cut off by whomever he was speaking to on the phone. “If it’s anyone’s fault I am this way it is yours, you’ve made me a better person….” Loki winced at something said by the other person. “Sorry, nope sorry, it isn’t your fault…I promise that this will be the last time I will do something like this and I will come home to you…I love you.”

The phone clicked shut and Loki sat there for a moment in silence, his hand tangled in his long black hair.

“So, there’s a Mrs. Rock of Ages.” Tony mused and Loki jumped. “Gosh, you must be getting rusty, because I remember you telling my wife that hardly anyone could sneak up on you.”

“Damn you, Stark.” Loki growled.

“Hey, what’s up with having a little love in your life?” Tony asked. “I know everyone will be happy that you are getting some and not so wound up anymore, especially your brother.”

Loki looked out at the lake at this comment and Tony’s eyebrows furrowed, cocking his head to the side, Tony tried to put together all of the pieces.

“Unless you don’t want him to know?” Tony wondered and his smile grew when the God didn’t say anything. “Now, why wouldn’t you want him to know?”

“Look, I am taking that you came out here for something, Stark, so I suggest you start talking because I cannot bear to deal with your sarcasm right now.” Loki snapped and Tony’s smile fell from his face.

“Okay, yeesh, sorry.” Tony let out a puff of air from his lungs. “They got a test dummy and we’re ready to try it out when you are.”

“Then let’s go.” Loki said and ignored Tony for the rest of the trip back and Loki thought he was in the clear, but Tony spoke up when they reached the others.

“You will tell me everything, lover boy.” Tony smirked, luckily Thor was wearing headphones so he did not hear Stark’s remark.

Loki simply rolled his eyes and looked over at Bruce.

“Ready?” He asked and Bruce shook himself out of his confusion.

“Uh, yeah.” Bruce stuttered. “All right, Clint. We’re going in three…two…one…”

Clint was gone for five seconds before he reappeared. Natasha rushed to his side, Tony and Steve following her, and she helped him up.

“Hey. Hey, look at me.” Natasha demanded as Clint looked around with wild eyes. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” He panted, and looked at her. “Yeah. It worked.” He tapped the baseball glove against her chest before throwing it to Tony. “It worked.”

Tony caught it with a huge smile.

“Now, we’re gettin’ somewhere.” He told them.

—

The next day they all sat in the lounging area of the facility, ready to brainstorm the where and the when. Natasha had called Sharon, asking the blonde if she could watch the kids for another day, and to no one’s surprise, she said yes.

“Okay so the how works.” Steve said, as all the information they had on the stones came up. “Now, we gotta figure out the where and the when. Almost everyone in this room has had an encounter with at least one of the six Infinity Stones.” 

“Or substitute the word ‘encounter’ for ‘damn near been killed’ by one of the six Infinity Stones.” Tony mocked from his place next to Natasha.

Natasha hit him lightly on the back of the head and Tony just gave her one of his billion dollar smiles, causing the red head to roll her eyes but smile softly.

“Well, I haven’t, but I don’t even know what the hell you’re all talking about.” Scott said, clearly lost.

“Regardless, we only have enough Pym Particles for one round trip each, and these stones have been in a lot of different places throughout history.” Bruce said.

“Our history.” Tony added. “So, not a lot of convenient spots to just drop in, yeah.”

“Which means we have to pick our targets.” Clint pieced together.

“Correct.” Tony agreed.

“So, let’s start with the Aether.” Steve said. “Thor, Loki, what do you know?”

Loki stood up and turned to look at his brother, and sighed seeing that he was still sitting down.

“Is he asleep?” Natasha asked.

“No, no.” Rhodey joked. “I’m pretty sure he’s dead.”

“Come on you big oaf.” Loki complained as he drug Thor up and over by the monitor. “So first off,…” Loki started.

“Uh, where to start?” Thor interrupted and Loki sighed in defeat and sat on the table, learning that it was best to just let Thor talk at this point. “Umm… The Aether, first, is not a stone, someone called it a stone before.” Thor pointed at Steve and the soldier furrowed his eyebrows. “It's more of a... an angry sludge thing, so... someones gonna need to amend that and stop saying that.” Thor then began putting drops in his eyes

“Here's an interesting story though, many years ago... My grandfather had to hide the stone from the Dark Elves…” Thor then wiggled his fingers as if to impersonate a ghost. “Wooooh, scary beings. So Jane…Oh, there she is. That's Jane... She's... an old flame of mine... She... she stuck her hand inside a rock this one time... and then the Aether stuck itself inside her... And, she became very, very sick.” 

Tony looked over at Loki, who shook his head helplessly at Tony, but there was something else in the God’s eyes that had Tony confused, but Thor began talking again and Tony soon forgot about it.

“So I had to take her to Asgard, which is where I'm from.” Scott looked like he was the only one enjoying Thor’s story. “And we had to try and fix her. We were dating at the time, you see. I got to introduce her to my Mother... who's dead,” Thor began to cry at the mention of their mother, and Loki looked down. “and oh you know, Jane and I aren't even dating anymore, these things happen though you know, nothing last forever. The only thing…” Tony began to push Thor back towards his chair, but Thor resisted.

“Why don’t you come sit down.” Tony told him. 

“I’m not done yet, the only thing permanent in life is impermanence.” Thor finished.

“Awesome.” Tony said. “Eggs? Breakfast?”

“No. I’d like a Bloody Mary.” Thor told him. 

“Loki?” Steve asked, and the raven haired prince looked at him. “Anything to add?”

“The one problem with the Aether, is the fact that no one knows where it is.” Loki told them.

“But I thought his ex got the stone?” Scott asked and a strange shadow passed over Loki’s face.

“Yes, but even she did not know where she found it.” Loki said irritably, and Thor had sulked off to find anything with a hint of alcohol in it.

“So this means that in order to get the stone…?” Steve trailed off, not knowing how to finish.

“We will have to take it from her, yes.” Loki finished.

—

They all collectively decided to get take out as Rocket explained the power stone.

“Quill said he stole the power stone from Morag.” Rocket informed them.

“Is that a person?” Bruce asked.

“No, Morag’s a planet.” Rocket explained. “Quill was a person.”

“A planet?” Scott asked excitedly. “Like in outer space?”

“Oh, look. It's like a little puppy, all happy and everything.” Rocket mocked and Scott frowned at him. “Do you wanna go to space? You wanna go to space, puppy? I'll take you to space.”

—

“Thanos found the soul stone on Vormir.” Nebula said in her monotone voice after they finished eating.

“What is Vormir?” Natasha asked, not looking up from the notes she was taking.

“A dominion of death, at the very center of celestial existence.” Nebula explained. “It’s where…Thanos murdered my sister.”

“Not it.” Scott said uncomfortably.

—

Hours later Tony found himself laying on the table with Natasha as Bruce laid on the floor. Natasha was resting her head on Tony’s chest, her hood pulled over her head.

“That time stone guy.” Natasha said as they were trying to find out when the best way to get the time stone was.

“Doctor Strange.” Bruce informed her.

“Yeah, what kind of a doctor was he?” Natasha asked.

“Ear-nose-throat meets rabbit-from-hat.” Tony muttered. “Oh! He was the guy that hit on you in Germany.”

“Seriously?” Natasha asked.

“Yep, his ego was knocked down a few pegs though.” Tony informed her.

“Nice place in the Village, though.” Bruce said, cutting off their conversation.

“Yeah, on Sullivan Street?” Tony asked.

Natasha frowned in thought. If the Doctor was in New York, then so was the time stone.

“Mm…Bleaker Street.” Bruce corrected.

“Wait, he lived in New York?” Natasha asked.

“No, he lived in Toronto.” Tony teased as Bruce told her the street again.

“Uh, yeah, on Bleaker and Sullivan.” Bruce said.

“Have you been listening to anything?” Tony mocked and chuckled as she slapped him on the chest.

“Guys. If you pick the right year, there are three stones in New York.” Natasha realized.

Tony’s laughter stilled and Bruce sat up as both came to the same realization that she did. Bruce sat up and Tony helped them both sit up.

“Shut the front door.” Bruce said in shock.

—

“All right. We have a plan.” Steve told them the next morning, hope shining through in his voice. “Six stones. Three teams. One shot. Five minutes, get what you need.”

Natasha went to the room where they kept all their equipment. She began to pull out her suit when she smiled.

“You know, even though your suit is in your chest piece, you still actually have to get ready right?” She teased, turning around to face her husband.

The smile dropped from her face when she saw that Tony, for once, was serious and did not wear his own smug smile.

“Hey,” Natasha walked over to him. “this is going to work.”

“I know.” He muttered, wrapping his arms around her waist. “I just feel like I am waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

“Nothing bad is going to happen.” She assured him. “Tomorrow we are going to have a barbecue with everyone at our house, and celebrate our victory.”

“Okay.” He said and kissed her. “But for my own peace of mind, wear this.” 

Tony held out a metal belt with her signature black widow emblem on it. She picked it up and wrapped it around her waist, securing it with a click. She stared down at it for a minute, but when it did nothing she looked at her husband.

“Press the emblem.” He told her and she followed the instructions.

Suddenly she felt tiny particles wiz across her body and she was covered in what looked to be a suit. It was metal, that would provide her protection, but she could still move as flexibly as she normally did. It was her signature red and black colors. A helmet covered her face, showing her what she imagined Tony always saw from his point of view in the Iron Man suit.

“Tony?” She asked.

“I know you like having a free head, so just will it to go away.” He told her, knowing what she was asking about, and she closed her eyes and felt the helmet met away.

“What’s this for?” Natasha asked with a soft smile on her face.

“Well, it was going to be your anniversary present, but this seems to be better suited for now.” Tony told her.

“I love you.” She said.

“I love you, too, always have, always will.” Tony said and they put the time travel suits on over their other suits.

They walked up to where the others waited for them, joining in the circle. Steve looked around and did the only thing he could think to do.

“Five years ago we lost.” Steve began. “All of us. We lost friends. We lost family. We lost a part of ourselves. Today, we have a chance to take it all back. You know your teams. You know your missions.” Natasha and Tony shared a look that would last until they were reunited once this was all over with.

“Get the stones. Get them back. One round-trip each. No mistakes, no do-overs. Most of us are going somewhere we know. That doesn’t mean we should know what to expect. Be careful. Look out for each other. This is the fight of our lives, and we’re gonna win. Whatever it takes.” Steve looked at Tony, confidence blazing in his blue eyes. “Good luck.”

“He’s pretty good at that.” Rocket commented once he was sure Steve was done talking.

“Right?” Scott agreed.

“All right.” Tony called them all to attention, giving his wife’s hand once last squeeze before they were momentarily separated. “You heard the man. Stroke those keys, Jolly Green.”

“Trackers engaged.” Bruce informed them as Clint looked at a miniaturized ship.

“You promise to bring that back in once piece, right?” Rocket asked skeptically.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Clint brushed the raccoon-like creature’s concern off. “Okay, I’ll do my best.” The archer gave him a quick smile.

“As promises go, that was pretty lame.” Rocket complained.

“See you in a minute.” Natasha said with love and excitement lacing her words as she locked eyes with her husband, who smiled back.

They all activated their helmets and in a seconds time, they were in the Quantum Realm, ready to win and get back what they had lost.


	22. See You In a Minute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot is going to be revealed in this chapter and I hope you like it, even though it took me a while to update. I just could not find a good stopping place when they were going to get the stones, so I just wrote it all in one chapter.
> 
> Also, R.I.P. to Chadwick Boseman, a good man who was gone too soon.

NEW YORK 2012

In a deserted street, four of the 2023 Avengers materialized. Steve walked forward, trying to figure out where they were.

“All right, we all have our assignments.” Steve said, after figuring out where in the city they were. “Two stones uptown, one stone down. Stay low. Keep an eye on the clock.”

A thud and a roar admitted and it caused all four of them to flinch. They watched silently as the Hulk took out two of the Chitauri and continued to stomp on the car that held one dead one underneath it, until the Hulk caught sight of something and tore off after it. All three of them turned to look at Bruce, who raised his hand up in embarrassment, covering his face.

“Maybe smash a few things along the way.” Steve advised.

“I think it's gratuitous, but whatever.” Bruce told them and tore off his shirt and tried to act like the Hulk he no longer was.

“You got the time stone?” Steve asked Bruce who nodded and took off, since he was the only one who had actually been there. “That leaves the three of us to get the mind and space stone. You sure you can fly?” He asked.

“I’m a fast learner.” Natasha told him, willing her suit to go away and it revealed an old shield suit underneath it. 

“Then let’s go, we got a lot of ground to cover in a short period of time.” Steve said and the three of them started walking towards what would become known as Avengers Tower.

—

ASGARD 2013

Thor and Loki found themselves walking the halls of their former home with Rocket by their side. Walking through the dungeons, Loki tried not to look at his former self that was busy flipping a cup. When they got to the hallway where Jane had stayed during her time there, Thor went to walk around the pillar, but Loki used all his strength to push Thor behind him. The God of Mischief poked his head around the pillar and watched the scene in front of him.

“For you, Lady Jane.” One of the Asgardian maidens said as she handed her an outfit.

“Um, do you have anything with pants?” Jane asked and Loki smirked at that, she was unusual that was for sure.

“Pants?” The maiden asked, clearly confused.

“Never mind.” Jane sighed in defeat. “These will be fine. Thank you,”

“Yes, milady.” The woman curtsied.

“Oh, there’s Jane.” Thor whispered.

Rocket shared a look with Loki and the pair nodded. Loki continued to look out for people, while Rocket gave the plan he had come up with.

“All right.” Rocket said and jumped off a ledge. “Here’s the deal, tubby. You’re gonna charm her,” Loki did a double take at this, sure this was 2013, but the idea of Thor charming Jane made him uncomfortable. “and I’m gonna poke her with this thing, and extract the reality stone, and get gone lickety-split.”

“I’ll be right back, okay?” Thor said and moved to leave. “The wine cellar is just down here.” Loki rolled his eyes at this. “My father used to have this huge barrel of Aakonian ale. I’ll see if the scullery has a couple of to-go cups.”

“Hey. Hey!” Loki hissed at him. “Are you not drunk enough already?”

The door opened and they all pressed themselves against the pillars. They all looked around slowly and Thor and Loki felt as if their hearts had stopped beating.

“If you could send Loki some soup.” Their mother asked one of her handmaidens. 

“Yes, milady.” The girl nodded.

“And ask our librarians to pull some volumes from the astronomy shelf.” Frigga continued.

Thor moved to so he could see his mother for as long as possible, but Loki seemed to be frozen in place. Rocket followed Thor and climbed up on the base of a pillar.

“Who’s the fancy broad?” Rocket asked, looking between the brothers.

“That’s our mother.” Loki whispered in pain and shock.

“She dies today.” Thor said.

“Oh, that is today?” Rocket asked.

Rocket did not say anything else and let the brothers process and grieve their mother’s untimely death, even if it was ten years ago.

“I can’t do this.” Thor said through shaky breathes. “I can’t do this. I shouldn’t be here. I shouldn’t have come. It’s a bad idea!”

“Come here.” Rocket told him from his spot on the pillar.

“No, no, no.” Thor muttered hysterically. “I think I’m having a panic attack.”

“Come here.” Rocket told him and Thor got closer. “Right here.”

“I shouldn’t be here. This is bad…” Thor began but was cut off when Rocket slapped him.

“You think you’re the only one who lost people?” Rocket asked him. “What do you think we’re doing here? I lost the only family I ever had. Quill, Groot, Drax, the chick with the antenna…all gone. Now, I get you miss your mom, but she’s gone. Really gone. And there are plenty of people who are only kind of gone and you can help them. So is it too much to ask that you brush the crumbs out of your beard, make schmoopy talk to Pretty Pants, and when she’s not looking, suck out the infinity stone and help me get my family back?”

“Okay.” Thor sighed.

“Are you crying?” Loki asked, finally gaining his sea legs back.

“No.” Thor choked out through a sob. “Yes. I feel like I’m loosing it.”

“Get it together!” Rocket snapped. 

“You can do this.” Loki told his brother. “Thor. You can do this.”

“Yes I can.” Thor said, determined.

“Good.” Loki said.

“All right?” Rocket asked, looking to Loki, who nodded.

Rocket hopped of the ledge and made sure that the coast was clear.

“I can do this. I can do this.” Thor whispered to himself. “I can’t do this.”

The God of Thunder turned and left, unbeknownst to the other men.

“All right, heartbreaker, she’s alone. This is our shot.” Rocket turned to Thor, to find the space empty. “Thor? Thor!” He exclaimed. “Grrr!” Rocket growled, clearly frustrated. “I guess it’s up to me and you.” He looked at Loki, who looked shocked that Thor had managed to slip away. “Come on.”

“This shouldn’t be awkward at all.” Loki muttered as he followed Rocket.

—

MORAG 2014

Rhodey, Tony, and Clint all stood on the stormy surface of Morag as Nebula worked on lowering the jump ship.

“All right, bring it down, Blue.” Rhodey called to her after making sure they were all clear. “Right on that line. That’s it. Down, down.”

Tony furrowed his eyebrows as a tiny rat thing ran towards him. Startled the billionaire kicked it back and the thing recovered and snarled at Tony before running off. Tony shared a look with Clint, who seemed to be enjoying this planet as much as he did.

“Hey, can we hurry it up?” Clint asked as politely as he could.

“Guys, chop-chop. We’re on the clock here.” Tony said, not as politely. “Come on.”

“All that is really helpful.” Rhodey called to his best friend, Tony just responded with a smug smirk.

“Be safe, okay, Barton?” Tony said as he stuck out his hand for the archer.

“Yeah, you guys too.” Clint responded and shook Tony’s hand. “Get that stone and come back. No messing around, ‘kay, I’d hate to have to explain it to your wife.”

“Hey, we got this.” Rhodey told Clint.

“Let’s get it done.” Clint told him.

“Yes sir.” Rhodey said and followed Tony on to the ship.

“You guys watch each other’s six.” Clint called to them.

“Aye, aye, Captain!” Tony called and gave a mock salute.

“Honestly, don’t know what she sees in him.” Clint muttered as the ship flew off.

“The coordinates for Vormir are laid in.” Nebula told him. “All they have to do is not fall out.”

“All right so now all we have to do is wait for your sister’s boyfriend,…Quail?” Clint started.

“Quill.” Nebula corrected and Clint nodded.

“Quill to show up and he will lead us to this power stone?” Clint tried to remember the exact plan they had figured out. 

“Let’s take cover.” Nebula instructed. “We’re not the only ones looking for the stones in 2014.”

“Wait, who else is looking for the stones?” Clint jogged to catch up with her.

“My father, my sister... and me.” Nebula told him.

“Wait, you?” He asked and she nodded. “Where the hell are you right now?” 

“You don’t even want to know.” Nebula muttered. “Look, all we have to do is get the stone, trust me they won’t even know we’re here.”

“I hope you’re right.” Clint muttered, but followed her.

—

NEW YORK 2012

“Hey, Steve, you might want to hurry. They are just about finished in there.” Natasha told him from her spot, hanging onto the Empire State Building.

It had taken her a solid minute to figure out how to fly in this thing, but with the help of F.R.I.D.A.Y. she felt that she could pull it off long enough to complete the mission. Tony could always help her figure it out better when they went home.

“Got it.” Steve replied. “I’m approaching the elevator now.”

Natasha hesitantly flew over through one of the many broken windows and willed the suit to go away. Just because she figured out how to fly, does not mean she liked it just yet.

“If it is all the same to you…I’ll have that drink now.” The 2012 version of Loki spoke.

Natasha could not believe the former prince had come so far from this point. There were days when she forgot this version of her now-friend ever existed.

“All right get him on his feet.” Tony from 2012 said. “We can all stand around posing up a storm later. By the way, feel free to clean up.”

Natasha smirked at her husband’s attitude and she felt Scott climb on her shoulder.

“He really hasn’t changed has he?” Scott asked.

“No,” Natasha chuckled. “no he hasn’t.” Natasha turned off her com and looked down at the tiny human on her shoulder. “Hey you want to see something hilarious?” She asked Scott, who nodded, and she turned back on her com. “Hey, Cap, that suit does nothing for your ass.”

“Seriously, Romanoff?” Steve complained, she could practically feel the embarrassment flooding through the coms.

“I think you look great, Cap.” Scott told him. “As far as I’m concerned, that’s America’s ass.” Scott gave a mock salute and Natasha knew that Steve’s entire face had to be red.

“Who gets the, uh, magic wand?” 2012 her asked.

“God, it is weird to see myself.” She muttered.

“S.T.R.I.K.E. team’s coming to secure it.” 2012 Steve responded.

Natasha heard the elevator beep and barely had time to hide before all of the HYDRA agents they had fought against nine years ago came through the doors.

“We can take that off your hands.” Sitwell told the younger version of her and Natasha couldn’t hold back the eye roll when she saw the man.

“By all means.” 2012 her cooperated, handing the scepter over to him and walking over to Clint. “Careful with that thing.”

“Yeah, unless you want your mind erased.” 2012 Clint chimed in, handing younger her a drink. “And not in a fun way.”

“We promise to be careful.” Brock Rumlow responded.

“Who are these guys?” Scott asked.

“They are S.H.I.E.L.D….Well, actually HYDRA, but we didn’t know that yet.” Natasha told him.

“Seriously? You didn’t?” Scott asked. “I mean, they look like bad guys.”

“Yeah, I know.” Natasha grumbled.

“What?” Scott asked, and Natasha turned her com of, Steve did not need to hear this.

“I had a drunken one-night stand with one of them.” She told Scott.

“What?” Scott gasped. “Who? When? Does Stark know?”

“Yes, Tony knows, it was before we were together, and to be honest I didn’t know who he truly worked for at the time…I really didn’t care either.” Natasha told him.

“Who was it?” Scott asked.

“Brock Rumlow.” Natasha pointed to the man who was currently putting the scepter in a case.

“Wow.” Scott whistled. “I didn’t see that coming.”

“It was ten years ago, three years before I started dating Tony. I’m over it, it was a one-night stand, plain and simple.” Natasha muttered, turning back on her com links.

“On my way down to coordinate search and rescue.” 2012 Steve spoke into the coms.

“On my way down to coordinate search and rescue.” 2012 Loki mocked as 2012 Steve before he turned back. “I mean, honestly, how do you keep your food down…?”

“Shut up.” 2012 Thor growled, slapping a piece of metal on 2012 Loki’s lips.

“Ooh, you’re up Scott.” Natasha told him, looking at the Tesseract. “There’s our stone.”

“All right.” Scott bent down. “Flick me.”

Natasha did as he told her and then went back to the window and proceeded to fall out, her suit forming around her before she could hit the ground.

“All right, Steve, the scepter is in the elevator, just passing the 80th floor.” Natasha said, still a little freaked out on how she could see through walls.

“On it.” Steve replied, determination in his tone. “Head to the lobby.”

“Got it.” She told him. “Meet you there.”

Soon, she found herself in the lobby of the old building. She put a helmet on her head, because her red hair is not something that just blends in. She tried to keep her head down as the 2012 Avengers passed her.

“Thumbelina, do you copy?” Natasha asked. “I’ve got eyes on the prize. It is go time.”

“Man, you spend too much time with your husband.” Scott grumbled at the nickname and slid down until he grabbed onto the arc reactor. “Is-Is that Axe Body Spray?”

“I don’t know, I wasn’t paying attention to how Tony smelled at that time.” Natasha complained.

“Oh right, you were doing the nasty with the HYDRA baddie.” Scott mocked.

“Scott.” Natasha growled. “I am an expertly trained assassin…trust me when I say they will never find the body. It was one night.”

“All right, yeesh, I’m going in.” Scott told her, but she could hear a bit of fear in his tone.

Natasha felt her heart stop when she saw Secretary Pierce walked towards the 2012 version of her husband.

“Um, may I ask where you’re going?” Ross asked and Natasha was glad that she was not here for this part when it first happened.

“Bit of lunch, and then Asgard.” Thor from 2012 responded, politely. “I’m sorry, you are…?”

“Alexander Pierce.” Tony told Thor. “He’s the man above the folks behind Nick Fury.”

“Oh.” Thor realized.

“My friends call me Mr. Secretary.” Pierce said irritably. “I’m gonna have to ask you to turn that prisoner over to me.”

“Uh, Loki will be answering to Odin himself.” 2012 Loki rolled his eyes at his brother’s answer.

“No, he’s gonna answer to us.” Pierce shot back. “Odin can have what’s left. And I’m gonna need that case. That’s been S.H.I.E.L.D. property for over 70 years.”

“Hand over the case, Stark.” One of the men said, but the younger version of her husband pulled it away from his grasp.

“Scott, hurry up, it’s getting heated out here.” Natasha whispered.

“I’m not gonna argue who’s got the higher authority here…” The younger version of Tony started, when Scott’s voice came through.

“You promise me, he won’t die?” Scott asked.

“We’re only giving him a mild cardiac dysrhythmia, Tony assured me he will be fine.” Natasha encouraged Scott.

“That doesn’t sound mild.” Scott said, doubtfully.

“I need the case.” Pierce complained.

“I know you got a lot of pull, I’m just saying, jurisdiction…” Tony was cut off by an angry Pierce.

“Okay, then give me the case.” Pierce snapped.

“Well, jurisdiction…” Tony began, and Piece grabbed his arm.

“Do it, Scott!” She hissed.

“Get your hands off me!” Tony shouted irritatedly.

“Window’s closing. Pull the pin.” Natasha hissed.

“Here it goes.” Scott grunted as he pulled the part free.

The younger Tony started gasping and choking. He let go of the case and went tumbling to the ground, everyone forgot their argument and tried to help him.

“He’s convulsing, get him air.” Pierce said. “Medic!”

“Medic!” Natasha repeated, even thought it could get her caught, she did not like seeing him in this much pain, no matter what time he was from. “Give these guys some help!”

“Speak to me.” 2012 Thor told Tony. “Stark, is it your chest machine?”

Natasha watched as the brief case came over by her, she was so busy making sure no one else saw her that she did not notice that Loki did. 

“Good job.” She responded, heading for the door. “Meet me in the alley…”

She did not have time to react as the door swung open, revealing a very pissed off Hulk. The force of the door ramming into her sent Natasha flying back and the brief case out of her hand. The tesseract flew out of it and slid until it hit Loki’s feet.

“No stairs!!!” The Hulk yelled and people began to flee from the building screaming.

Natasha stared in terror as the younger Loki picked up the tesseract and teleported away. That was going to be a headache for tomorrow though because she already had one from the Hulk.

“You'll be fine, Stark. Stay with us! I'll try something, okay? I have no idea if it's gonna work.” 2012 Thor lifted his hammer to Tony’s chest and used it as a defibrillator to fix the problem Scott had started. “Yes!” Thor cried as it worked.

“Oh, that worked a treat.” 2012 Tony said. “Dude, that was so crazy.”

“I had no idea if that was going to work.” Younger Thor exclaimed happily.

“The case.” Tony demanded.

“The case is, uh…” Thor turned around, looking for the case. “W-Where’s the case? Where’s Loki? Loki!”

“That wasn’t supposed to happen was it?” Scott asked her.

“Oh, we blew it.” Natasha said. “Come on, we gotta get outta here before somebody looks too closely at me. We need to figure out a plan B.”

“Loki?” Young Thor looked around for his brother that was no where to be found.

—

ASGARD 2013

Jane woke up and grabbed the horrible dress she was forced to wear. She walked towards the bathroom to change.

“At last we meet, Dr. Foster.” A chilling voice called.

2013 Jane whipped around to find Loki leaning against the wall. He looked different from the man that had tried to take over Earth. He wore jeans and a t-shirt as well as a leather jacket, Jane had half the mind to ask him where he got the pants from, but shook her head as she remembered who he was.

“You’re…?” She pointed at him.

“Loki, you may have heard of me…”. He started, but caught her fist as she went to hit him. “As much as I’d love to relive the pain of you hitting me, we’re on a bit of a time crunch, love.” 

He looked past her head and nodded at something. She turned to see a raccoon walking towards her…wait, what? When she saw the device he held in his hand she began to panic, and began to twist and turn, trying to get out of Loki’s grip that now encircled her waist and shoulders.

“Jane, trust me when I say we’re not here to harm you.” Loki said to her.

“Yeah, is that right?” She chuckled sarcastically. “You love and care about nothing except a crown for your head.” She hissed and she felt Loki’s grip loosen for a second before tightening up.

“You have no idea what I love and care for.” He growled at her.

“Oh yeah, I forgot, you love yourself.” She hissed.

Loki’s eyes flashed dangerously, and he spun her around so they were chest-to-chest. Both of them were breathing heavily as he opened his mouth.

“I love you, you stubborn storm chaser.” He hissed and Rocket froze at the confession.

“B-But you’ve never even truly met me.” She stuttered, confusion taking over her fear and rage for her boyfriend’s brother. “I’m dating your brother.”

Loki, realizing he made a mistake, erupted into a sinister smirk. He turned her back around towards Rocket.

“You truly believed me, you foolish mortal.” He said sarcastically, thanking the Gods that he was a good actor.

When Jane saw the Raccoon was almost to her with the object she panicked and began to scream. Loki and Rocket winced, but Loki did not let go. 

“Rocket, now!” Loki hissed as he heard the guards coming.

Rocket stuck the device onto Jane’s leg, causing the scientist to gasp in pain. Loki used this time to shift into a random person he had met on the street four days ago. Jane’s eyes rolled into the back of her head and she went limp in his arms. 

“You said it wouldn’t hurt her!” Loki shouted.

“It doesn’t, she just fainted from shock.” Rocket told him. “We gotta go.” Loki brushed aside the strand of hair covering her face. “Loki, come on!” Rocket hissed.

Loki laid Jane down onto the couch and turned to face Rocket just as the guards came bursting in. Loki nudged Rocket with his leg and the two took off through the side door, and the former prince did not have to stop to know they were being followed.

“Thor!” Rocket yelled as they were running away from the guards. “We got it!”

“Get that rabbit!” One of the guards yelled.

“Don’t you people know what a rabbit looks like?” Rocket growled to Loki who simply rolled his eyes before his eyes widened.

“I know where he is.” Loki hissed. “Take a left…now!” 

They ran down a narrow hallway and came through on the other side. Loki pushed Rocket behind him and shifted his appearance into a statue-like physique and patiently waited for the guards to leave. Loki gave it a solid minute before he changed back into himself.

“Come on.” He told Rocket as they walked in the opposite directions of where the soldiers were.

“So can you turn into anything?” Rocket asked.

“Mainly living creatures, but yes I can.” Loki told him.

“Mmm.” Rocket nodded.

They walked in silence for a minute before Rocket could not help himself.

“So, what was that before with, pretty pants?” Rocket asked.

“Not that it is any of your business, but nothing.” Loki told him, not looking at the animal.

“That didn’t seem like nothing.” Rocket smirked.

“Fine, you want to know?” Loki asked, needing to vent to someone. “I am in love with her, have been for the past three years, and if Thor finds out he will kill me. So do me a favor and just shut up and don’t tell anyone.”

Rocket and Loki walked in silence, before Rocket turned to look at the prince.

“Look, I won’t tell Thor, but for what it’s worth…” Rocket told Loki. “I think he would be happy for you.”

Loki didn’t know what to say, so he just nodded. Finally they reached a doorway and Loki pushed it open, he looked around for a few moments to make sure no one was there and ushered Rocket inside.

“Hi.” Rocket said to Frigga and she waved back. “You must be mom.”

“I got the thing.” Rocket told Thor. “Come on we gotta move.”

“Oh, I wish we had more time.” Thor spoke.

“No, this was a gift.” Frigga told him. “Now you go and be the man you’re meant to be.”

“I love you, mom.” Thor told her.

“I love you.” Frigga told him and hugged her son. “And eat a salad.” 

“Mother?” Loki whispered at the sight of her, finally coming in behind Rocket.

“Loki.” Frigga smiled warmly and went over to her younger son and hugged him, it took Loki a moment to hug her back and when he did, he never wanted to let go. “It pleases me to know that you and Thor have mended your ways.”

“Some days prove to be more treacherous than others.” Loki joked.

“I wish I had more time with you both.” Frigga told them and Loki grabbed her hands.

“All you must know, is that for the first time in a thousand years, I am happy, and I do not need a crown to feel this way.” Loki smiled sadly at her. “Mother I must tell you…”

“No, as I have told your brother, you are here to save your future not mine.” Frigga warned him. 

“But…” Loki began.

“I’ve made peace with whatever my fate shall be, knowing you both are truly happy.” Frigga said and stepped back.

“Come on, we gotta go.” Rocket told them and Frigga smiled at the sight of her two sons working together once more.

“Goodbye.” She whisperer.

“Three…” Rocket began and Loki synced his Time GPS with Rocket’s. “Two…”

“No, wait!” Thor told them and stuck out his hand.

“Wh-What am I lookin’ at?” Rocket asked.

“Oh, sometimes it takes a second.” Frigga explained as Miölnir flew through the balcony window into Thor’s hand.

Thor let out a laugh of pure joy, and even Loki let out a small smile at this. Maybe this would finally get his brother to realize only he could make his own happiness.

“I’m still worthy.” Thor breathed happily.

“Oh, boy.” Rocket muttered.

“Goodbye, Mom.” Thor said as Loki responded.

“Goodbye, Mother.”

“Goodbye.” Frigga mouthed and watched the three disappear.

—

NEW YORK 2012

“Steve.” Natasha called as her and Scott sat in a broken car. “We got a problem.”

“Yeah, we do.” Scott scoffed.

Natasha opened the door and leaned heavily upon it, her head still ringing from the Hulk’s attack. She tried to listen as Scott told Steve the story, focusing her energy on getting the ringing to stop.

“Well, what are we going to do now?” Steve asked after Scott finished.

“You know what?” Natasha snapped. “Give me a break, Rogers. I just got a hit to the head by the Hulk.”

“You said that we had one shot.” Scott scoffed. “This…This was our one shot. We shot it. It’s shot, six stones or nothing. It’s six stones or nothing…”

“You’re repeating yourself, you know that?” Natasha tried to stay calm as she spoke to Scott. “You’re repeating yourself.”

“You’re repeating yourself.” Scott mocked. “You’re repeating yourself.”

“Scott, come on.” Natasha spoke through her teeth.

“No.” Scott snapped. “You never wanted a time heist. You weren’t on board with the time heist.”

“I dropped the ball.” Natasha admitted, trying to calm Scott down so that way she wouldn’t act on the overwhelming need to kill him.

“You ruined the time heist.” Scott told her.

“Is that what I did?” Natasha shouted and lept up from her seat only to fall back against the car clutching her head.

“Are there any other options with the tesseract?” Steve asked softly, knowing his friend was reaching her limit.

“No, no, no, there’s no other options.” Scott told him as Natasha thought about it, her brows furrowing together in thought. “There’s no do-overs.” Scott said and slammed the back car door closed. “We’re not going anywhere else. We have one particle left. Each. That’s it. All right? We use that…bye-bye, you’re not going home.”

“Yeah, well, if we don’t try…then no one else is goin’ home, either.” Steve told Scott.

“Oh my, God.” Natasha muttered in disbelief.

“Nat?” Steve asked, hearing her over Scott’s complaining.

“There’s another way to retake the tesseract and acquire new particles.” Natasha told them. “Little stroll down memory lane. Military installation, Garden State.”

Steve’s face hardened at the realization and Natasha hoped to God that Agent Carter was right about this stuff when she told Natasha during her third year at S.H.I.E.L.D..

“When were they both there?” Steve asked.

“They were there at a time…I have a vaguely exact idea.” She told him.

“How vague?” Steve asked in an uneasy tone.

“What are you talking about?” Scott asked, his anger was gone and replaced with confusion. “Where are we goin’?”

“I know for a fact they were there.” Natasha told her friend.

“Who’s they?” Scott pestered. “What are we doing?”

“And I know how I know.” Natasha assured him, ignoring Scott.

When Steve looked at her before looking around, and in that moment, Natasha knew that he was going with her.

“Guys, what is it?” Scott asked once more.

“Well, it looks like we’re improvising.” Steve finally acknowledged Scott’s questions.

“Great.” Natasha smiled as Steve walked around her.

“What are we improvising?” Scott asked.

“Scott, get this back to the compound.” Steve said and handed him the scepter.

“Suit up.” Natasha told him.

“What’s in New Jersey?” Scott asked.

“0-4.” Natasha told Steve.

“0-4.” Steve repeated, putting it into the GPS.

“Uh, 0-7.” Natasha muttered.

“0-7.” Steve confirmed.

“Excuse me?” Scott called.

“1-9-7-0.” Natasha finished.

“Are you sure?” Steve asked.

“Cap? Captain?” Scott called and the two others looked over at him. “Steve. Sorry. America. Rogers. Look, if you do this, and it doesn’t work, you’re not coming back.”

“Thanks for the pep talk, piss-ant.” Natasha said, using her husband’s nickname for Scott, sarcasm lacing her words. “Do you trust me?” She asked Steve, giving him one last chance to back out.

“I do.” Steve answered without hesitation.

“Your call.” She told him.

“Here we go.” Steve breathed heavily and both brought their time-travel suits up and disappeared into the Quantum Realm.

—

NEW JERSEY 1970

Natasha moved to adjust the plaid blazer around her waist. She was glad that she had never been apart of this fashion period. Underneath the blazer was a collared shirt, with way to long of a collar, and bell bottom dress pants accompanied it. Natasha hated the way the army green pantsuit and the white shirt looked on her, but Steve told her it was either this or a dress, and God she loathed dresses.

“Clearly you weren't actually born here, right?” Natasha grumbled as they past yet another Captain America plaque.

“The idea of me was.” Steve responded, smiling softly.

“Glad you take pleasure in my misery.” Natasha growled quietly, fixing the blazer again. “God, how could women stand to wear these things, and don’t even get me started on the itchiness this blazer is giving me.”

“It’s not that, I just wonder what Tony would think of you wearing the same outfit choice as his mother.” Steve smirked.

“Very funny, Rogers.” Natasha grumbled, coming to an abrupt halt at the sight of the bunker that fell on top of her.

“Hey?” Steve asked. “You good?”

“Yeah, I just…I never thought I would see it again.” Natasha told him.

“Neither did I.” Steve said honestly and looked at her as she stared at the bunker. “Hey, if you want, I can get the stone and you can get the particles.”

“I can handle myself, thank you very much.” Natasha snapped and took a step forward.

She was stopped when Steve stuck his arm in front of her and stepped in front of her. His blue eyes landed on her green ones and she knew she couldn’t hide this from him. 

“I didn’t mean it like that, you know I didn’t, but I know that the tesseract is a tricky subject for you with Clint and this place is hard for us considering…” Steve trailed off. “I just want you to know that the offer to switch is available.”

“Thank you, Steve.” Natasha smiled warmly at him. “But I will be fine.”

They walked over to the door and Steve stared at the keypad for the door. 

“I sure hope you have a way to get us in here.” He muttered.

“Trust me, I do.” Natasha said and lifted her hand.

A gauntlet, similar to Tony’s covered her had, and she let the technology scan the keypad. When it completed she turned it over and it produced holographic numbers, 7-4-1-9-1-8.

“I guess I know who was in charge of the passwords.” Steve chuckled sadly as he typed his birthday into the keypad.

They got into the elevator and just as Natasha let out a breath another woman walked into the elevator, distracted by her paperwork. When she looked up as the elevator began to descend, Natasha felt her heart stop as the other woman’s gaze fell upon Steve. Without another thought, the red head stepped in front of Steve, blocking the Captain from the woman’s view.

“Good luck on your mission, Captain.” Natasha wished to Steve as the elevator doors dinged open.

“Good luck on your project, doctor.” Steve said as Natasha left the elevator.

“You new here?” The woman asked, trying to make conversation.

“Not exactly.” Steve muttered.

—

Natasha ran down the hall of treasures, as Peggy used to mockingly call it, looking for the tesseract with her gauntlet as her guide. 

“Come on, you bastard.” She muttered, glad that she no longer had to watch her language, since her kids were not here. “Gotcha.” She muttered, happily, grabbing the nearest brief case. “Whew.” She exhaled as she walked in front of the holding container.

She let the gauntlet produce a shining light, one she knew was capable of slicing through the metal of the container. Covering her eyes with her blazer, she cut the case open. Looking at the tesseract, a million memories rushed through her mind. Natasha grabbed the tesseract, with her gauntlet covered hand, before she allowed herself to dwell on them.

“Back in the game.” She muttered, dropping the cube into the brief case.

“Arnim, you in there?” A voice called and Natasha’s heat stopped, quickly she closed the brief case just as Howard Stark came around the corner. “Arnim?”

Natasha stared in disbelief at the sight of her dead father-in-law. Turning she made haste to leave when Howard stopped her.

“Hey!” He called and she turned around. “The door is this way, ma’am.”

“Of course.” She smiled charmingly, hoping he wouldn’t catch on to her behavior.

“Looking for Dr. Zola, have you seen him?” Howard asked.

“Dr. Zola…? No, haven’t seen a soul.” Natasha spoke nervously. “Pardon me.” She said when she hit into a chair.

“Do I know you?” Howard asked, suspiciously.

“No, sir.” Natasha gained a little control over herself, and slipped into her spy persona. “I’m a visitor from MIT.” She told him, pulling out the fake badge.

“Huh, oh, MIT.” Howard muttered.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Natasha asked, defensively.

“No it’s nothing against you.” Howard replied quickly, and Natasha thinks this is the first time she has seen Howard Stark nervous during her entire time at S.H.I.E.L.D.. “One of my most trusted colleague and friend is a woman and she could take me any day.” He chuckled. “Do you have a name?”

“I do sir, it’s Natalie…Natalie Carter.” She said and almost instantly cursed herself for choosing the last name that she did.

“Carter, huh, you wouldn’t happen to be related to a Margaret Carter?” Howard asked.

“No sir, wish I was, but sadly, it is just a coincidence.” She spoke smoothly.

“Well, I’m Howard Stark.” Howard held out his and and Natasha went to shake it when he pulled back all his fingers except for the second one. “Shake that, don’t pull it.”

“Of course.” Natasha smiled at him, truly wishing Tony was here. “I was just going to get some air, if you would like to join me?”

Natasha asked her father-in-law and grabbed the brief case as Howard accepted her invitation.

—

“Hello?” A male voice came through the line.

“Doctor Pym?” Steve asked.

“That would be the number that you called, yes?” Hank replied sarcastically.

“This is Captain Stevens from shipping.” Steve went with the story that Natasha thought of, hoping it would be enough. “We have a package for you.”

“Oh, bring it up.” Hank told him and Steve silently cursed.

“Well, that’s the thing, sir, we can’t.” Steve continued.

“I’m confused.” Hank said as he took a sip from something. “I thought that was your job.”

“Well, it’s just…Sir, the box is glowing, and to be honest, some of our mail guys aren't feeling that great.” Steve said, hoping this would be enough.

“They didn’t open it, did they?” Hank asked slowly.

“Uh, yeah, they did.” Steve told him. “You better get down here.”

Steve heard the line go dead and then heard Hank Pym yelling for people to get out of the way. Steve did not waste any time going into Hank’s office. He ignored all of the weird stuff that was laying throughout the lab as much as he could, looking around for the particles. Relieve filled him as he saw the little tubes in the glass box, he reached his hand into the hole and grabbed four particles just to be safe.

—

“So, flowers and sauerkraut?” Natasha mused as she followed Howard into the elevator. “You got a big date tonight?”

“Uh, my wife’s expecting.” Howard told her and it felt weird to know that that child would someday become her husband. “And too much time at the office.” Howard told her and held up the flowers as proof.

“Congratulations.” She told him.

“Thanks.” He told her. “Can you hold these for me?” He asked.

“Of course.” Natasha said and excepted the flowers and the can of sauerkraut. “How far along is she…if you don’t mind my asking?”

“Uh, I don’t know, psssh.” Howard exhaled and held his hand a good distance away from his stomach. “She’s at the point where she can’t stand the sound of my chewing. I guess I’ll be eating in the pantry again.”

“I have twins.” Natasha muttered and watched as Howard’s gaze flicked down to her wedding ring and then back to her eyes. “Little boy and a little girl.”

“A girl would be nice.” Howard admitted. “Less of a chance she’d turn out exactly like me.”

“What would be so awful about that?” Natasha asked.

“Let’s just say that the greater good has rarely outweighed my own self-interest.” Howard told her and took the items in her hands back.

—

Steve walked quickly down the hallways, careful to keep his head down. He turned to see the woman from the elevator talking to some of the security detail.

“And you’ve never seen these two people before?” The Guard asked her.

“No, I’ve got an eye for this.” The woman told the guard. “The two of them looked fishy.”

“Can you describe them?” The man asked.

“One of them had fiery red hair, it’s not something you see every day.” The woman explained.

“Yeah, this is Chester.” He said and Steve dove into the first door he could find. “I need every available MP to sub level six. We have a potential breach.”

Steve sighed in relief and looked around at the plain office around him, when suddenly something caught his attention. He furrowed his eyebrows at the picture of himself from before the serum. Steve picked it up and turned around to see the name on the door was indeed for one Margaret Carter.

“I said bring them in.” Peggy’s voice demanded as she came in other portion of her office.

“They’re trying, ma’am, but Braddock’s unit has been stopped by lightening strikes.” The man who followed her said.

“Oh, for the love of…I’ll look at the weather projections.” Peggy complained.

Steve found himself drawn to the window, aching for another look at the woman he once loved. He watched as she read back a file to the man, her face contorting in concentrations. Steve looked inside himself, figuratively, for any feelings, that remained, towards Peggy.

He always loved and respected her for the strong, independent woman she was, and all that she did for him. She was responsible for the figure of Captain America.

“It’s not lightening strikes.” Peggy told the man and the pair of them left the room, leaving Steve to his thoughts.

For most of his time since he woke up in 2012, he had always had a foot in each world. It was time for him to make a choice.

—

“So, where are you with names?” Natasha asked him, trying memorize most of this conversation so she could tell her husband about this when they all got back.

“Well my wife likes, Elmonzo.” Howard told her, and for the life of him he could not figure out why he was telling this woman all this stuff, he just felt connected to her for some odd reason.

“Well, you might want to let that stew a while.” She chuckled. “You got time.”

“You got a point.” Howard chuckled. “But at this point I would do anything to keep her happy, even if it was just for a minute. Let me ask you a question.”

“Sure.” Natasha replied, fixing her blazer once again.

“When your kids were born, were you nervous?” He asked her and Natasha smiled warmly at the question.

“Widely.” Natasha did not hesitate to answer.

“Did you feel qualified?” Howard asked. “Like you had any idea how to successfully operate that thing?”

“I literally pieced it together as I went.” Natasha told him. “Now, you don’t know me too well, but I have a very…specific skill set, and I thought I would never get the opportunity to have what I do, but I love them so much, and that makes it all better. And with the help of my husband…You’ll do wonderful Mr. Stark.”

“Well, my old man never met a problem he could not handle with a belt.” Howard confided.

“My husband, always used to say his father was tough on him, but now looking back on it, he just remembers the good stuff. He did say his dad dropped the odd pearl, though.” Natasha said and saw Steve standing over by a truck, she lightly raised her hand, signaling to the case.

“Yeah?” Howard asked. “Like what?”

“‘No amount of money ever bought a second of time.’” Natasha quoted her father-in-law.

“Smart guy.” Howard told her.

“I never met him, but from what I’ve heard from my husband, he did his best.” Natasha told him.

“And what about your father, Ms. Carter?” Howard asked.

“Unfortunately, never got to meet him, but the life I have now makes up for my past.” Natasha assured him.

“I’m sorry.” Howard said, and Natasha noticed along with him that his car was here. “Thank you for all the advice, Ms. Carter. I gotta tell you, this kid’s not even here yet and there is nothing I wouldn’t do for them.”

“Well, you’ll be great Howard.” Natasha smiled and hugged him without thinking, she felt the billionaire tense up. “Thank you for everything…that you have done for this country.”

She hurried off to catch up with Steve and Howard watched her go and he turned to Edwin Jarvis.

“Jarvis, have we ever met that woman before?” He asked.

“You meet a lot of people, sir.” His friend responded.

“There’s something about her?” Howard mused as he got in his car.

—

VORMIR 2014

“You’ve got to be shitting me.” Tony said in shock at the huge mountain that was right in front of them.

“Well, at least we didn’t have to follow that idiot you told me about to the power stone.” Rhodey smirked as they started to climb.

“Can’t we just fly, I mean is there a law against it?” Tony asked. 

“I don’t know?” Rhodey replied, equally confused. “Best not to push it though.”

“Meh.” Tony agreed after a moment and the friends began to climb the mountain. “So I was thinking of building another tree house for the twins.”

“Don’t they already have one?” Rhodey asked.

“Yeah, well, James and Steven have already kicked Maria out of the other one five times this month.” Tony told him. “She needs her own.”

“That girl has you wrapped around her finger, Tony.” Rhodey chuckled.

“Well, she has all her uncles wrapped around said finger as well.” Tony reminded him.

“Yeah, well, she is a kinder and sweeter version of her father, with her mother’s backbone.” Rhodey teased.

“So, what have you been up to…when you weren’t chasing down Barton, that is?” Tony asked.

“Jesus, Tony, you’ve been spending too much time around Romanoff and Carter.” Rhodey chuckled.

“How you figure?” Tony asked.

“Tony, you basically want to have ‘girl talk’.” Rhodey air quoted, a smile on his face.

“Okay, first off, I just want to know how my best friend is doing, because we both have drastically different lives. And, two, don’t ever tell those two you called it ‘girl talk’ cause they will kill you.” Tony said, pointing his finger at his friend, who chuckled.

“Fine, I…I started seeing someone.” Rhodey muttered.

“You did, huh?” Tony mocked, a huge smile spreading across his face.

“Shut up.” Rhodes grumbled, but still had a small smile on his face.

“So, who’s the lucky woman?” Tony asked.

Rhodey looked at Tony, but then looked away, causing the billionaire to furrow his eyebrows.

“Come on Rhodes, it can’t be that bad, unless it’s…the empress of the Chitauri.” Tony mocked, but Rhodey didn’t even crack a smile. “Oh, come on, I’m joking.”

“I know, Tony, I know.” Rhodey muttered and looked over at his oldest friend, sighing at the expectant look on Tony’s face. “It’s Pepper.”

“Pepper?” Tony repeated, confused before the light bulb went on in his head. “Potts? You’re seeing Virginia ‘Pepper’ Potts?”

“See why I didn’t tell you.” Rhodey grumbled as they kept walking.

“Wait, this is a good thing.” Tony shouted, jogging to catch up with his friend. “Seriously I wanna throw a party or somthin’.”

“Wait, you’re not mad?” Rhodey asked.

“Why would I be mad?” Tony asked.

“‘Cause she is your ex, Tony, it violates some sort of friend code, or somethin’.” Rhodey explained.

“Man you, better than anyone, know about how the only thing I feel towards Pep is friendship.” Tony assured him. “I mean look at me, I married my soulmate and have an amazing family with her. If you and Pepper make each other happy, you will find no resentment from me.”

“Thank you, Tony, truly.” Rhodey said and the two friends shared a smile.

“Ugh, I bet the raccoon did not have to climb a mountain.” Tony groaned after a few minutes of silence.

“Technically, he’s not a raccoon, you know?” Rhodey told his friend.

“Ah, whatever, he still eats garbage.” Tony grumbled.

“Welcome.” A voice called.

Tony and Rhodey whipped around and raised their gauntlet covered hands and their helmets wrapped around their heads. The machine gun on Rhodey’s back trained on the shadowed figure.

“Tony. Son of Maria. James. Son of Roberta.” The man said from the shadows.

“Who are you?” Tony asked.

“Consider me a guide…to you…and to all who seek the soul stone.” The figure explained.

“Oh, good.” Tony drawled. “Then you can tell us where it is and we will be on our merry little way.”

“Oh, dummkopf (Translates to idiot…via google translate).” The man said and stepped out of the shadows. “If only it were that easy. Follow me if you truly wish to obtain the stone.”

“Tony?” Rhodey asked as the man, or whatever he was, walked away.

“We follow, but keep your distance and definitely keep your guard up.” Tony said and slowly made his way after the man with the red skull.

He led them up to the top of the mountain, where there was a cliff with a symbol carved into it. Tony did not understand why, but upon seeing it, a sense of dread filled him.

“What you seek lies in front of you.” The man told them. “As does what you fear.”

Tony walked towards the edge and peered over, his mouth going dry at the distance as well as the stains on the ground. He was damn sure those were not ketchup stains.

“The stone’s down there.” Tony concluded.

“For one of you.” The man with the red skull told them. “For the other…In order to take the stone, you must lose that which you love. An everlasting exchange. A soul, for a soul.”

The two friends shared a glance, not sure how to proceed with the reality of their current situation.

“How’s it going?” Rhodey said, after there had been a solid fifteen minutes of silence, giving the man a salute and a chuckle. “Jesus.” He muttered, walking over by Tony, who sat on a dead tree. “Maybe he’s making this shit up.”

“No.” Tony said very seriously. “I don’t think so.”

“Why?” Rhodey asked in disbelief. “Because he knows you mom’s name?”

“Because I remember my father telling me stories about Captain America and his fierce foul…a man with a red skull.” Tony snapped. “No one knew what ever happened to him, until Steve filled in the missing pieces.”

The two men stared at each other, before Tony dropped his gaze to stare out at the endless cloudy sky.

“Thanos left here with the stone…without his daughter.” Tony muttered. “That’s not a coincidence.”

“Yeah. You’re right.” Rhodey muttered, looking out at the edge of the cliff.

“Whatever it takes.” Tony whispered.

“Whatever it takes.” Rhodes repeated confidently, and it cause Tony to look up.

“If we don’t get that stone, billions of people stay dead.” Tony said, walking over by his friend.

“Yeah.” Rhodey agreed, looking back over to the edge. “Then we both know who it’s gotta be.”

“I guess we do.” Tony said, sending a silent apology to his family.

The billionaire stuck out his hand and his friend looked down, a sad smile spread across his face as he shook Tony’s hand. When they looked at each other, Rhodey was shocked at the look that was in his best friend’s eyes.

“I’m starting to think we’re talking about different people here, Tony.” Rhodey choked out.

“For the last five years, I’ve been trying to do one thing.” Tony told him. “Provide the best life for my family that I could in this new world.”

“No, don’t you go and get all decent on me now.” Rhodey told him.

“What, you think I wanna do it?” Tony asked. “I’m trying to save you…and you’re new girlfriend…my wife…my children…my friends…”

“Yeah, well, I don’t want you too.” Rhodey told him. “How’s that?”

“I just want peace.” Tony said.

“And I want you to get that peace, Tony, with your family.” Rhodey smiled sadly. “Pepper will move on, and the world will be better once again.”

“Okay, fine.” Tony whispered. “You win.”

The billionaire did not hesitate as he swept his leg into Rhodey’s knocking him to the ground. He raised his gauntlet at his friend, making sure he stayed down.

“Tell my family I love them.” Tony told him.

“You tell them yourself!” Rhodey yelled and shot Tony back with the Arc reactor in his chest.

The billionaire sat up in shock and saw his friend running for the cliff and he did not hesitate to give the command.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. initiate lockdown protocol.” Tony commanded.

“Right away, boss.” The A.I. responded.

Both Tony and Rhodey’s suits powered down and opened up, allowing the billionaire to crawl from the suit. He sent and apology to his friend with a single glance and took off towards the edge. Tony closed his eyes as he lept off the cliff, his eye jolted back open when he felt another force slam into his body.

Suddenly everything stopped and Tony realized that he was attached to the cliff by a wire. He looked down to see Rhodey smiling sadly at him, the only thing still keeping him alive was Tony’s grip on his wrist. Tony reached up and tried to do something…anything…so that his best friend since elementary school wouldn’t die. He slumped back down in defeat, turning to his friend.

“Damn you.” He cursed, reaching his other hand down to try and grab Rhodey’s fingers. “Come on, Rhodes, give me your hand!”

“Let me go, Tony.” Rhodey said quietly.

“No.” Tony said defiantly. “Please no.” His voice then broke at the hopelessness of the situation.

“It’s okay.” His friend told him. “Tell Pep I love her, okay?”

“Please…” Tony began, but then Rhodey used his exoskeleton powered legs to push away from the wall, his wrist getting torn out of Tony’s grip. “NO!!!” Tony yelled as he was powerless to stop his friend from falling to his death.

Tony turned to look up before he was forced to look back down at his friend’s broken body. The billionaire heard a clap of thunder before a cloud blew over Rhodey’s body and a bright light filled Tony’s vision.

Tony did not know how long it was before he woke up. He sat up to realize he had been laying in the shallow lake at the base of the mountain. The billionaire looked around confused and then looked down to see a light admitting from his hand.

He opened it to see a small orange stone glowing in his palm, and that was when he knew that it wasn’t a test or a dream. In a movement of frustration and sadness, Tony punched the water. His best friend was dead and he was never coming back. All he could do was make his sacrifice worth it. They would win…They had to win, whatever it takes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was not an easy task to write this chapter, cause I love all of these characters. But it was a comment by FlorVC7 on one of the earlier chapter, saying that Rhodey deserved to be Godfather to one of the twins that made my decision. So it took me several weeks and several different ideas before I finally decided the specifics of Rhodey's fate. It was so hard to write and I hope I did the character and the scene justice.


	23. A Sky Full of Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost I want to apologize for taking so long to update. School started and I had to get into a routine with that. And just as I got a routine down, it was my brother's birthday and I had to work on his presents and party. So thank you for understanding and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

“Did we get ‘em all?” Was the first thing Bruce asked when they all reappeared on the platform in the Avengers Facility.

“You mean to tell me this actually worked?” Clint asked in disbelief with a huge smile on his face.

Tony could not hold it in anymore and collapsed to his knees, staring straight ahead of him. The hand that held the stone felt like it weighed a thousand pounds.

“Tony?” Bruce’s voice broke through the drumming in his ears. “Where’s Rhodes?”

Eventually he raised his tear filled eyes to Steve and Banner’s, though no words came out of his mouth. Bruce dropped to his knee and punched the ground in frustration. Why couldn’t they, for once, all come home?

Tony flinched at the weight on his shoulder, he looked over to see his wife’s tear filled eyes. Natasha didn’t say anything as she knelt down next to him and pulled him into her embrace. Tony’s arms instantly wrapped around her waist and he cried into her chest, and Natasha simply handed the brief case over to Clint and used her, now free, hand to run her fingers through his hair. 

She had been through the feeling of loss very few times. The closest she ever came to feeling like Tony was feeling now was when she did not know Tony’s fate five years ago, as well as when Fury lay ‘dead’ on the operating table…and if she was completely honest with herself, when she thought Tony wasn’t coming back through the worm hole in New York in 2012.

So she didn’t say anything and just let her husband cry his pain out.

—

Two hours later, when Tony finally calmed down enough to have a complete thought. The original six Avengers sat on pier outside of the Avengers Facility. Tony sat on the couch that was there, his eyes glazed over as he stared out at the lake.

Natasha sat next to him, curled into his side, silent tears streaming down her face. She held her husband’s hand, rubbing a soothing pattern with her thumb. The red head could not wrap her head around the fact that Rhodey was gone. The man who had been with her when Hammer held them captive, giving her hope that they would get out of it. The man who, much to her stress level, took her son on air plane rides. The man who was not shy to have a tea party with her daughter and Miss. Cuddles.

“Do we know if he had any family?” Clint asked, softly.

“Yeah, us.” Steve said after Tony shook his head, since both of Rhodey’s parents had already passed.

“What?” Thor asked, angrily.

“Huh?” Clint asked.

“Wh-What are you doing?” Thor asked.

“I just asked him a question.” Clint defended, keeping his voice soft for Tony’s sake.

“Yeah, no, you’re acting like he’s dead.” Thor explained. “Why are we acting like he’s dead? We have the stones, right? As long as we have the stones, Cap, we can bring him back. Isn’t that right? So, stop this shit. We’re the Avengers. Get it together.”

“Can’t get him back.” Tony croaked out in a broken tone.

“What…What’s he…?” Thor stuttered. “W-Wh-What?”

“It can’t be undone.” Tony repeated. “It can’t.” He turned his tear-filled gaze on the God of Thunder.

Thor laughed in denial.

“I’m sorry. No offense, but you're a very earthly being, okay? We're talking about space magic. And ‘can’t' seems very definitive don't you think?” Thor tried.

“Yeah, look, I know I’m way outside my pay grade here…despite being to space THREE times.” Tony hissed. “But he still isn’t here is he?”

“No, that’s my point…” Thor began.

“It. Can’t. Be. Undone.” Tony choked out. “Or that’s at least what the red, floating, guy had to say. Maybe you wanna go talk to him, okay? Go grab your hammer, and you fly, and you talk to him!” Tony yelled, standing up and since Natasha was still curled into him, she got pulled up with him.

“Tony.” She whispered softly in his ear, managing to get his breathing to slow down a little.

“It was supposed to be me.” Tony said after a moment.

“What?” Natasha asked in horror.

“He sacrificed his life for that goddamn stone.” Tony told them. “He bet his life on it. Made sure that I came home to you.” He said the last part to his wife.

“Argh!” Bruce yelled and threw the bench, and he slowly turned around. “He’s not coming back. We have to make it worth it. We have to.”

“We will.” Natasha said in a tone that was confident, yet heartbroken, squeezing her husband’s hand with all the love she could muster.

—

Loki watched his brother and his friends argue down at the lake. The raven haired God leant back against the tree and let out a long breath, willing the unshed tears to go away. These last five years, he had gotten close to the hero they called War Machine. He would even consider him one of his closest friends, and now he was gone.

Without thinking, he pulled the cell phone out of his pocket and hit the familiar button. Placing it to his ear, he hoped that they would answer.

“Hello?” Her sweet voice asked.

“Jane.” He stammered out, his resolve slowly weakening.

“Loki?” Jane asked. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s Rhodes.” He said, letting his walls down, like he normally did around him.

“What about him?” Jane said softly, dread filling her stomach.

“He’s…He’s gone.” Loki whispered.

“Oh my…How?” She asked.

“Him and Stark went to a planet by the name of Vormir to get the soul stone.” Loki explained. “What we didn’t know was there was a price for the stone…A soul for a soul.”

“How’s Stark?” Jane asked, her brain trying to process the information she was just given.

“About as well as he can be.” Loki tilted his head at the billionaire, who had now stood up to yell at his brother. “It’s a damn good thing he’s got Romanoff, though.”

“Loki?” Jane asked.

“Yes, luv?” Loki said.

“Come home.” Jane pleaded. “Come home, now. Just come home and we can crawl in bed and never leave.”

Loki shut his eyes tightly at her plea, he knew she wasn’t serious about it, just scared. Hell, he was too. Rhodes’ death had added a sense of reality to the situation, and any one of them could be the next to bite the bullet. The raven haired prince was silently waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“I can’t.” He spoke brokenly. “You know I can’t.”

His girlfriend let out a tearful chuckle, and it caused him to smile softly.

“You know the one time I want you to be that selfish bastard I first met, but I love you for the man you’ve become.” Jane told him.

“I love you, and I promise to go against Valhalla and Hel to get home to you.” Loki said.

“You better.” Jane chuckled. “I love you.”

“And I, you.” Loki said and hung up the phone just as the original six Avengers were walking towards him.

“Ready?” Tony asked quietly.

“Let’s finish this.” Loki confirmed. “For Rhodes.”

“For Rhodey.” Tony repeated.

—

Loki stood with Natasha and Clint as they watched Tony put all the stones above their intended destination with a robotic hand. They all held their breath as the stones were inserted into the glove.

“BOOM!” Rocket yelled, causing every one to jump and the raccoon to chuckle.

Loki closed his eyes, smiling softly at the yelp of discomfort coming from the raccoon. He opened his eyes to see the bald raccoon, and looked at Stark, the two of them smiled. Loki waited half a minute before he let the illusion fade.

“I hate you.” Rocket grumbled as they walked off.

Tony checked over the glove, with Rocket, one more time.

“All right, the glove’s ready.” Rocket announced. “Question is, who’s gonna snap their freakin’ fingers?”

“I’ll do it.” Thor said and began to walk towards them.

“Excuse me?” Tony asked.

“It’s okay. Uhh…” Thor began to walk towards the glove.

Tony, Clint, Loki, and Steve all reached out to stop him.

“Hey, hey. Woah. Stop. Stop.” Tony tried to stop the God.

“Thor.” Steve said, in a calm tone that Tony did not have at the moment. “Just wait. We haven’t decided who’s gonna put that on yet.”

“I’m sorry.” Thor huffed in irritation. “What, we’re all just sitting around for the right opportunity?”

“We should at least discuss it.” Scott told them.

“Look, sitting here staring at the thing is not going to bring everyone back.” Thor told them. “I’m the strongest Avenger, okay? So, this responsibility falls upon me.”

“Normally you’re right.” Tony began, but Thor continued.

“It’s my duty.” Thor said.

“It’s not about that.” Tony told him.

“It’s not that…” Thor continued.

“Hey, buddy…” Tony tried to get him the back off, but Thor shushed him.

“Stop it!” Thor snapped. “Just let me. Just let me do it.” He begged, grabbing Tony’s hand. “Just let me do something good. Something right.”

“Look, it’s not just the fact that that glove is channeling enough energy to light up a continent.” Tony reasoned with the God of Thunder. “I’m telling you. You’re in no condition.”

“W-What do y-What do you think is coursing through my veins right now?” Thor asked.

“Cheez Whiz?” Loki answered sarcastically, and his brother’s face warped in frustration and he pointed a finger at him, but then continued.

“Lightning.” Thor said the answer he was thinking of.

“Yeah.” Tony replied, trying to think of a new way to get through to his friend.

“Lightning.” Thor repeated.

“I’ll do it.” Loki said and everyone looked at the raven haired God, who was staring at the glove.

“What?” Thor asked, thrown off his game.

“I’ve ‘died’ and come back more than anyone can remember.” Loki explained. “I can do this.”

“Not questioning you cat lives, lover boy.” Rocket called. “But I really don’t want to have to find pretty pants and tell her you’re dead…again.”

“He’s right, Loki.” Thor said, forgetting that ‘pretty pants’ was Rocket’s nickname for Jane, but it was a surprise that he knew his own name sometimes. “I have lightning, you just have your tricks.”

“Lightning won’t help you, pal.” Bruce said. “It’s gotta be me. You saw what those stones did to Thanos. They almost killed them. None of you could survive.”

“How do we know you will?” Steve asked.

“We don’t.” Bruce answered. “But the radiation’s mostly gamma. It’s like…I was made for this.”

“Bruce…” Natasha started to protest, she didn’t know what she would say, but there had to be another way. One that did not result in one of them possibly dying.

“It’s fine, Nat.” Bruce smiled warmly at her and picked up the gauntlet. “I’ll be fine.”

“Good to go, yeah?” Tony asked, softly pulling his wife to his side, knowing how hard she liked to fight for her friends.

“Let’s do it.” Bruce responded, confidently.

“Okay, remember, everyone Thanos snapped away five years ago, you’re just bringing them back to now, today.” Tony reminded him. “Don’t change anything from the last five years.”

“Got it.” Bruce said.

Steve in the mean time had gotten his helmet and shield, ready to use the latter if this did not go according to plan. Scott pressed his chest and his helmet came around his head, and he rested his hand on the button by his finger, ready to shrink if necessary. Thor got in front of Rocket and Loki allowed his armor to incase his body. Tony tapped his arc reactor and his suit formed around him, Natasha pressed the button on her belt as her suit did exactly what Tony’s did. They both stood beside Clint, who had his bow ready, and the couple extended shields to protect all three of them.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., do me a favor and activate Barn Door Protocol. Will ya?” Tony asked nervously.

“Yes, boss.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. obeyed as always.

Everyone was quiet as they all watched metal encase the entire building and lock them inside the one room.

“Everybody comes home.” Bruce summered to himself as he placed the gauntlet on his hand as it grew to fit it.

Bruce dropped to the ground on one knee, yelling in pain. Natasha moved to do something to help her friend, but Tony grabbed her arm.

“Take it off!” Natasha yelled, since she couldn’t physically do it herself. “Take it off, Bruce!”

“No, wait.” Steve told her. “Bruce, are you okay?”

“Talk to me, Banner.” Tony commanded.

Bruce continued to yell in pain, but then took a deep breath and nodded.

“I’m okay.” He told them and Thor exchanged a look with his brother as held his shaking hands up and gave Bruce a thumbs up. “I’m okay.”

Bruce closed his eyes in concentration as he raised his hand, yelling as he snapped his fingers. No sooner did he do it, his eyes glazed over before his eyes rolled into the back of his head as his eye lids closed and he fell to the ground, the gauntlet cluttering to the ground beside them.

“Bruce!” Steve yelled as him and Natasha made a move for their friend as Clint kicked the gauntlet away.

“Don’t move him.” Tony ordered as he moved down by his wife and one of his best friends.

Tony’s helmet fell away, as did Natasha’s, and he let an ice like substance coat Banner’s arm. Bruce winced in pain as he grabbed Steve’s wrist.

“Did it work?” Bruce asked.

“We’re not sure.” Thor spoke honestly, as many of the people in the room tried to keep the hope from swelling in their chests. “It’s okay.”

“Hun…Honey?” Natasha’s gaze snapped away from Bruce as she heard her best friend greet his wife. “Honey.” He repeated, and Natasha knew Laura was back.

“Guys, I think it worked.” Scott called happily from the other room.

Bruce opened his eyes as the pain started to slowly die away. His eyes widened slightly in disbelief as he saw the ship. Tony had no time to react as he felt the force of an explosion and watched as his wife fell away to the depths of the building as he himself was blown back by the explosion.

—

Natasha felt water dripping on her, now closed, helmet. She looked over to see that Bruce was holding up a part of the building, trying to keep it from falling on them.

“I can’t breathe! I can’t breathe!” Rocket gasped out in panic. “I can’t breathe!”

“Widow. Widow. Widow.” Natasha gasped out in pain from the fall she had just taken part in.

She felt the suit go back into the belt. That was the code word Tony had installed in case she could not concentrate enough to will the suit away.

“Nat, Rocket, get out of here.” Bruce groaned as he tried to keep the piece of concrete up with one hand.

“Let me up!” Rocket cried as Natasha crawled on her hands and knees over by him, still trying to catch her breath. “Let me up!” She saw a pipe and grabbed it and got it in position. “Come on!” Rocket cried.

Using all of her strength, Natasha pushed on the pipe as Rocket crawled out. He collapsed on his back, trying to get air into his previously restricted lungs, and Natasha collapsed next to him.

“Nat!” Bruce called in alarm.

By moving the piece of building that was on Rocket, water now came rushing through. Natasha felt herself get ripped away by the rushing water.

“Huh?” Rocket shouted in confusion as he was ripped away too.

“Mayday! Mayday!” Natasha yelled, trying to keep her head above the rushing water. “Does anybody copy? We’re on the lower level. It’s flooding!” 

The good news was, they were in a room, so they had just gotten pushed up against a wall. The bad news was, water was now rapidly filling it.

“What?” Scott asked but Natasha didn’t hear him.

“We’re drowning!” She shouted again. “Does anybody copy? Mayday!”

“Wait!” Scott shouted. “I’m here! I’m here. Can you hear me?”

“Scott.” Natasha replied. “Hurry, please! We’re…”

Her voice was cut off as the coms went dead and she had no way of knowing just how much Scott knew of their situation, or where they were.

—

Loki rose slowly to his feet and winced, clutching his head. He looked up to see a small glimmer of light and groaned. 

“Stark?” He called out. “Romanoff? Thor?”

It was moments like this where he really wished he had a com link that Rogers was always insisting he get. He groaned as he pulled out his daggers, jamming them into the wall to begin climbing when he saw something. Loki paused and looked over and his eyes widened.

—

Clint groaned and pulled himself out of the rubble.

“Ow!” He groaned and leaned against the wall.

Turning his flash light on, he looked around before looking up at the distance he had to go to get to the surface.

“Cap?” He called.

When he got no answer he turned to begin walking down the hallway when something caught his eye. He removed small pieces of rocks away from the object. Before him was the gauntlet, all six stones still in tact.

Suddenly he heard a quiet growl and he looked up at the darkness in front of him. He reached behind his head and grabbed an arrow. Notching it, he turned around and let the arrow fly. It let off a light and Clint eyes widened as he saw the monsters approaching him.

“Okay.” He said.

Clint tried to calm his small amount of fear at facing a creature he never had faced before, and jerked his hand, turning his bow into a staff. Reaching down he picked up the gauntlet and began to run.

—

“Come on, buddy, wake up!” Tony said, trying to remain calm after his coms set went down.

F.R.I.D.A.Y. was working on wirelessly fixing them as they spoke. Till then he had no way of knowing if his wife was alive or not.

“That’s my man.” Tony said in relief when Steve’s eyes snapped open and he took in a sharp breath. “You lose this again, and I’m keeping it.” He warned as he held up Steve’s dirt covered shield.

“What happened?” Steve asked as he looked around.

“You mess with time, it tends to mess back.” Tony said seriously. “You’ll see.”

Tony extended his hand to Steve, who used it to pull himself up off the ground. Steve followed his friend through the rubble until he saw Thor standing at the edge of the rubble. The Captain’s heart stopped and then started again in anger as the Titan smiled smugly at them.

“What’s he been doing?” Tony asked.

“Absolutely nothing.” Thor answered honestly.

“Where are the stones?” Steve asked.

“Somewhere under all of this.” Tony said. “All we know is he doesn’t have ‘em.”

“So we keep it that way.” Steve told his friends.

“You know it’s a trap, right?” Thor asked rhetorically.

“Yeah.” Tony agreed. “I don’t much care. This bastard just tried to kill the woman I love, more than once, whether he knows it or not.”

“Good.” Thor nodded. “Just as long as we’re all in agreement.”

The three Avengers did not even flinch as the sky darkened and crackled with thunder and Thor’s eyes lit up with lightning. Strands of lightning ran across Thor’s body before he got struck by a bolt of it. Stormbreaker and Miölnir flew into his hands and his armor encased his body as his hair was tied away from his face and his beard was braided.

“Let’s kill him properly this time.” Thor told the others.

The three of them began their trek down the remains of the building. Eventually they reached the ground level and began to advance on the mad titan. Thanos looked up at them as they continued to advance on him.

“You could not live with your own failure.” Thanos mocked them. “And where did that bring you? Back to me. I thought by eliminating half of life, the other half would thrive.”

Steve nudged Tony with his elbow and the billionaire looked over. Steve jerked his head and Tony nodded, breaking away from Thor and Steve, and the God of Thunder went the other way.

“But you’ve shown me that’s impossible.” Thanos continued. “And as long as there are those that remember what was, there will always be those that are unable to accept what can be. They will resist.”

“Yep, we’re all kinds of stubborn.” Tony told the mad titan, trying to banish the memories from Thanos’ home world from his mind.

“I’m thankful.” Thanos said, looking at Tony for a second before looking back down. “Because now, I know what I must do.” Thanos rose as he continued to speak. “I will shred this universe down to its last atom. And then,” He picked up his helmet and put it on. “with the stones you’ve collected for me, create a new one, teeming with life, that knows not what it has lost, but only what it had been given.

Tony’s heart quickened its pace in panic at the thought of Thanos’ plan. His life, his wife, his children, his friends, his family…all of them could be gone if they did not fight until their last breath.

Thor’s eyes hardened in anger and they brightened with lightning and it traveled to his ax and hammer. Loki surely would not survive Thanos’ judgement and Thor could not bear to loose his brother again.

Steve may have just gotten everything that he ever cared about back and he would be damned if he let this being with a God-like complex take that away from him.

“A grateful universe.” Thanos told them, pleased with his idea.

“Born out of blood.” Steve reminded him.

“They’ll never know it.” Thanos told them. “Because you won’t be alive to tell them.”

Thor yelled as the lightning surged and the God lunged forward. Tony’s helmet went up and he followed suit, leaping into the air and swung his staff of sorts at Thanos. He ducked as Steve threw his shield over Tony’s head to hit Thanos.

The original three Avengers took turns trying to defeat Thanos.

—

Natasha held her head above the water as silent tears rolled down her face. The water was filling the room up quickly and she had a feeling Scott wasn’t going to make it in time. Rocket was panicking next to her as Bruce struggled to keep the wall up. Even though she knew that the coms were not up yet, she still raised her hand to her ear.

“If anyone can hear me, tell my family I love them.” Natasha spoke, fear clear in her tone.

Rocket whimpered as the water continued to rise, and Natasha closed her eyes as she waited for the inevitable.

—

Clint ran as fast as he could as he felt the space dogs running behind him. As he ran, he yanked arrows out of his quiver and rammed them into the walls and ceiling. He felt the explosion as he was catapulted forward. Clint fell on his back before he got up quickly at the sight of a few creatures crawling from the fire.

Without thinking he raised his hand and shot a cable up to the ceiling. When it attached, he clipped it to his belt and held onto the wire and he shot up. Clint pulled out his sword and slashed at the outriders that got too close. He bounced off the wall and climbed onto the next level, slicing another creature.

“Ahhh!!” Clint yelled, raising his sword and looking over the edge for another creature, but he found none.

Clint rolled on his back, exhausted. His sword fell from his grip and clattered the ground, the gauntlet loosely grasped in his other arm. He heard footsteps and he raised his head slightly to see that woman Tony had been marooned with.

“Oh, hey.” Clint said and handed her the gauntlet. “I know you.”

“Father,” She began and Clint lifted his head in confusion. “I have the stones.”

“What?” Clint asked and she slammed her boot on his chest and pointed a gun at him.

“Stop.” A voice called and Nebula’s head whipped around.

Clint saw a woman with green skin and black and pink hair walk into the room a gun pointed at Nebula. Nebula, herself, moved her foot off Clint’s chest and moved to face the woman, still pointing the gun at Clint.

“You’re betraying us?” Nebula asked.

Clint thought he had hit his head on something because another Nebula walked into the room, her hands raised up, showing she meant no harm. The Nebula with the gauntlet whipped the gun off Clint and pointed it at the other version of herself. Clint leapt out of the way to watch the scene from a safe distance. Suddenly it hit Clint that there were two Nebulas, just from different times, and if another Nebula from the past was here, then that meant that there was a very good chance that there was another Thanos.

“You don’t have to do this.” Nebula, from their time, said.

“I am this.” Nebula spoke brokenly after looking between the two women.

“No, you’re not.” Gamora assured her sister.

“You’ve seen what we’ve become.” Nebula told her past self, pointing to her head.

The past Nebula looked at her future self for a moment and then looked at her sister, tears in her black eyes.

“Nebula, listen to her.” Gamora pleaded.

“You can change.” Nebula assured her past self when she looked at her.

Gamora lowered her gun, showing her sister that she trusted her. Nebula shook her head quickly.

“He won’t let me.” She choked out and whipped her gun at her sister.

“No!” Gamora shouted, raising her hand as if that would stop the blast.

Future Nebula yanked out her gun and shot the past version of herself before she could loose her sister again. The past Nebula slumped to the ground and Clint grabbed the gauntlet from the place where it had landed next to her. He tucked the gauntlet under his hand, unwilling to let it go again.

—

Tony landed on the ground, his suit opening up to let out another weapon.

“Okay, Thor.” Tony commanded. “Hit me.”

Tony leaned forward from the force of the lightning and let all the beams shoot forwards and hit Thanos’ double sword. The mad titan began to spin his blade, advancing on Tony. Thor threw his hammer in the air and the hit it with his ax, much like one would hit a baseball with a bat. Thanos reached Tony first however and picked him up, letting the hammer hit the billionaire instead.

Tony tried to stay awake as he was catapulted across the ground, but the final chunk of rubble sent him tumbling into darkness.

“Boss, wake up!” He heard F.R.I.D.A.Y. urge him distantly.

—

Steve’s first thought was to race to his friend and check if he was okay, but instead he rushed towards Thanos. He tried kicking the titan, but Thanos just sent him flying back, through a chunk of rubble.

“Captain, coms systems are back up.” F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s voice filtered in.

“Good.” He replied, getting to his feet, with a groan. “Tony?” He asked.

“Boss is fine, just unconscious.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. announced. “I will work on waking him up now.”

“You do that.” Steve talked to the AI as if it were an actual person. “I going to help Thor.”

Steve thought back to all those years ago, back in that compound. When Thor challenged all of them to try and lift Miölnir. The Captain closed his eyes, finally doing the thing he had not done years ago. He felt a surge of power and directed it right into Thanos, knocking the Titan away from Thor.

“I knew it!” Thor exclaimed happily as Miölnir flew back into Steve’s hand.

Fighting with the hammer was easier than Steve thought it would be, for it seemed the weapon was perfectly well balanced. Unfortunately, the mad titan got the upper hand, slicing Steve’s leg with his sword as well as sending the hammer back to the ground and chipping away parts of the shield Howard Stark had made him years ago.

When he threw Steve back to the ground, the captain almost wanted to give up but he knew he couldn’t. It was one of the things that always had Bucky rolling his eyes when they were kids. It was his inability to run the other way when he saw a situation going south or one that needed his help.

It was that idea that propelled him to turn on his stomach and begin the slow trek that was standing up.

“In all my years of conquest…violence…slaughter…it was never personal.” Thanos told him. “But I’ll tell you now, what I’m about to do to your stubborn, annoying little planet…I’m going to enjoy it…very, very much.”

Steve watched in horror as many of the enemies they had faced over the years…ones that they had defeated, suddenly materialized in front of him. There were even some creatures that he had never seen before, but he needed to do this for everyone who deserved their lives back.

So with that he dragged himself to his feet, tightened the strap on his shield and faced an army he had no chance of beating, but he had to try. He limped towards his appending doom when he heard something that made his heart stop for a brief moment.

“Hey, Cap, can you read me?” Sam asked. “Cap, it’s Sam.” His friend repeated after getting no reply. “Can you hear me?”

Steve raised his hand to touch the com in his ear, and his friend must have heard the click of Steve activating his coms because he said something that made his hope explode into pure joy.

“On your left.”


	24. A Hero's Burden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry this took so long for me to update, it has been crazy with school and just life in general. I hope you like the chapter as much as you can since Endgame is slowly coming to a close. This is going to be the second to last chapter so I want to thank you all for sticking with me on this crazy ride, and I hope the ending of the story is satisfying. Thank you all for reading this!

Steve turned around as he saw a small, shimmering, circle open up revealing a bright light. His eyes relaxed into that of relief as he saw T’Challa come out of it with Shuri and Okoye, his helmet melting away. The King of Wakanda stood proud and gave him a reassuring nod as Sam burst through the portal, flying around as many other portals followed in suit of the first one. 

He watched as some people appeared from a different circle, and Steve instantly knew it was the doctor Tony had been stranded with five years ago. Steve did not hide his smile as he saw Peter leap forward to land on a rock and remove his mask, letting the wind rush across his face.

The Wakandans began to chant as circles continued to form, spilling hundreds of people who came to help the Avengers. Steve resisted the urge to run over to Bucky as his best friend come through one of the Wakandan portals.

“Wanda.” He whispered, breathlessly as the woman landed on the ground, eyes glowing red as she prepared to take on Thanos.

“Is that everyone?” Strange asked Wong.

“What? You wanted more?” Wong asked in disbelief.

Tony watched as Scott exploded from the building and release the people who he was protecting from his hand. The billionaire could almost see his wife’s smirk as she hovered above the ground, Rocket clinging to her shoulder with a triumphant smirk on his furry face.

Tony could not believe it as people kept piling out of the portals. He saw Asgardians, Sorcerers, Wakandans, and Ravagers. People from all over the universe joining together to fight back, and this made Steve turn around to Thanos. ‘Your move’ the Captain challenged the Mad Titan.

“Avengers…” Steve shouted as Tony and Thor landed at his sides and he called Miölnir into his hand. “…assemble.”

Thor and T’Challa yelled and all of their forces charged towards Thanos. So the Titan retaliated and motioned for his forces to charge.

Tony dodged a blast from one of the ships, only to be catapulted forward from an explosion. He grinned at the sight of his wife as they fought back to back in the air. He never would have imagined doing that in 2012. Mostly cause, deep down, he was slightly terrified that she wanted to kill him for his sarcastic humor…and he did not have a doubt that she almost did sometimes.

—

Steve fought alongside Thor as they worked back to back with their mythological weapons. He honestly didn’t know where Wanda and Bucky were, but he had waited five years, he could wait a few more minutes as they all worked together to insure there was going to be a future for them all. Steve did not think twice as Stormbreaker flew into his hand, but Thor’s voice stopped him from running off.

“No, no, give me that.” Thor held out his hand. “You have the little one.” He told him as they switched weapons.

Bucky smirked slightly at this from his position not twenty feet away from where his friend ran off.

—

Tony fought alongside his wife for a while, before he saw two Chitauri ready to pounce on an unsuspecting sorcerer. So he tapped Natasha’s wrist twice, a little code they had developed when they were hiding their relationship, letting her know that he was leaving and soared towards the aliens. He sliced them in half with his lasers and landed, blasting some outriders, but was hit aside by Cull Obsidian.

Tony rapidly fired, but his weapons were not doing him any good and he raised his arms to block the attack from the dwarf knowing it wouldn’t do him any good. He lowered his arms to see Obsidian get stepped on by Scott.

“Hey!” Came the voice he had not heard in what seemed like forever, and Tony made his helmet disappear. “Holy cow!” Peter exclaimed out of breath as he helped Tony up and his mask retracted as well. “You will not believe what’s been going on. Do you remember when we were in space? And I got all dusty?” Tony let an emotional smirk appear on his face as he listened to the kid. “And I must’ve passed out, because I woke up and you were gone. But Doctor Strange was there, right? And he was like, ‘It’s been five years. Come on, they need us. And then he started to do the yellow sparkling thing that he does all the time…”

“He did?” Tony asked sarcastically. “Oh, no.” Tony mocked as he wrapped his arms around the kid.

“What are you doing?” Peter asked, clearly confused at the signs of affection Tony was showing. “Oh.” Peter breathed as realization hit him. “Oh, this is nice.”

“God, I missed you, kid.” Tony muttered, wanting to forget about the raging battle and just want to hug his kid for a moment longer.

“I missed you too, Mr. Stark.” Peter muttered, a megawatt smile on his face.

Tony heard something thump onto the ground behind him, so he whipped around and raised his gauntlet at the source of the noise. He lowered it when he saw his wife, her mask disappearing from her head.

“Hey, Mrs. Stark!” Peter greeted, going to hug her as well.

Before the dusting, Peter used to babysit for the twins when their parents needed a break. This caused Peter and Natasha to form bond, since he was always over.

“Hey, Pete.” Natasha hugged the young man with everything she had in her. “Listen,” She began after she broke the hug, one arm still loosely wrapped around Peter’s shoulders. “Clint found the stones, he needs our help getting them out of here.”

Tony followed her gaze and it landed on Barton, the man was slashing at every creature he could with his sword as he ran with the gauntlet trapped under his arm. The billionaire’s eyes widened as a large creature roared and start chasing Clint. He shot off towards the creature, but Sam beat him there, ramming his wings into the creature’s chest.

Tony shared a nod with Sam before they both took off, helping take out as many creatures as they could, trying to give Barton a shot of getting the stones out of here.

“Pete. Nat. You know what to do.” Tony shouted into his com set.

“Aye, aye, Captain.” Nat muttered sarcastically, and Tony managed to crack a smile.

“Hang on a sec!” Tony shouted as he saw Strange. “I need to talk to the doc.”

“Be careful, Tony.” Natasha warned as her husband flew towards the Master of the Mystic Arts.

“Always.” Tony told her, his voice gaining a soft tone during the middle of the insane fight that was going on around them.

“Cap!” Tony heard Clint shout into the com unit as he continued to run. “What do you want me to do with this damn thing?”

“Get those stones as far away as possible!” Steve yelled as he continued to fight the outriders.

“No!” Bruce yelled, slamming the outrider Steve had sent his way to the side. “We need to get ‘em back where they came from.”

“No way to get ‘em back.” Tony reminded them. “Thanos destroyed the Quantum Tunnel.”

“Hold on!” Scott called as he shrank back down to a normal size. “That wasn’t our only time machine.”

Tony almost stopped flying at the annoying car horn he had gotten used to over the last couple of days.

“You’ve got to be shitting me.” He said in utter disbelief before he felt a smile growing on his face.

“Anyone see an ugly brown van out there?” Steve asked after he moved to a higher altitude to look for the van.

“Yes.” A friend of Loki, Bruce, and Thor’s called, Steve thinks her name is Valkyrie or something, to be honest he never really met her before. “But you’re not going to like where it’s parked!”

“Godda…” Tony trailed off, knowing it was too good to be true, he shook his head. “Scott, how long you need to get that thing working?”

“Uh, maybe 10 minutes.” Scott answered.

“Get it started.” Steve told him. “We’ll get the stones to you.”

“We’re on it, Cap.” A female voice called and Tony had to guess that was Scott’s special someone that he had wanted to get back.

Tony followed Strange as he slammed a bunch of Thanos’ minions to the ground.

“Hey.” He called in greeting to the doctor, retracting his mask, and walked towards Strange. “You said one out of fourteen million, we win, yeah? Tell me this is it.”

Tony hoped to God that this was it, because after losing Rhodey he wasn’t sure he could stand losing to the Titan and loosing his whole family.

“If I tell you what happens, it won’t happen.” The sorcerer said with a strange look in his eyes.

Tony nodded looking at the battle ragging around him before he turned back to the doc.

“You better be right.” Tony said and pointed a finger at him and Strange stared at him for a few seconds. “Doc, if you’re going to stare at me like that, you gotta give me something.”

“All I can say is that everything will be alright in the end.” Strange said and flew off.

“That son of a bitch.” Tony muttered before he went to go help Steve with the outriders that were surrounding the Captain.

—

Clint ran and never stopped once to look at the wake of outriders he had killed, trying to get to the van Scott had mentioned. He was blown off his feet but Clint managed to do a summersault before shooting a blast with his sword at an outrider that was charging his way. He turned around and saw all of the creatures charging towards him and Clint honestly had no idea on how he was going to get passed them all when the King of Wakanda landed in front of him with a burst of energy. 

“Clint!” T’Challa called out, his helmet retracting. “Give it to me.”

The archer did not think twice as he handed the gauntlet over to the King. T’Challa raced off with his enhanced speed and Clint became one of the many fighting for the universe against Thanos’ army. T’Challa was doing pretty good at gaining speed and was getting close to the van when he was knocked down by Thanos’ blade, the gauntlet flying away from him. The Wakandan exchanged a look with the Mad Titan and Thanos rushed to charge at the King, but was forced to stop when a blast of red energy hit the ground followed by a young woman.

Her eyes glowed red and the anger in them was clear and if Thanos had not been doing this sort of thing for so long, the Titan may have been afraid.

“You took everything from me.” She growled, thinking of her boyfriend who she knew was out fighting somewhere.

“I don’t even know who you are.” Thanos replied and began to run towards her.

“You will.” Wanda assured him and used her powers to bring some rubble up with her.

Thanos managed to run through the rubble, but dropped his sword when Wanda sent a burst of energy at him. The Scarlet Witch did not hesitate to take shot after shot at the Mad Titan, she did not feel guilty for not giving him the chance to get his bearings. Thanos tried to swing his sword at her and Wanda gave him a second to think he bested her before she smirked at him and added her other hand. It did not take anything for her to break his sword in half and lift him off the ground as if he weighted nothing.

Wanda used her fingers to tear apart his armor and slowly began to tear him apart. She thought she heard him say something, but ignored it until she saw a blast coming towards her. Wanda tried to stop it but she was blown back. It did not seem like it was stopping anytime soon, so Wanda pulled herself under some rubble she hopped would hold up.

‘Wanda.’ A voice that was not hers called in her head, but she chalked it up to the cannon fire, that was until it repeated itself. ‘Wanda, I know you can hear me. Listen to me very carefully, I have a plan, but it needs you. Wanda, I need your help…’

—

Natasha was soaring around the cannon fire, shooting as many of the aliens as she could. The whole flying thing was surprisingly easy to get the hang of. She came to a halt when she saw a beam hit away a part of rubble that was holding the lake back.

“Uh, is anyone else seeing this?” She asked in horror with a sense of urgency as the water started flowing down towards where everyone was fighting.

Natasha let go of the breath she was holding as she saw Stephen Strange make a sort of water tornado, holding back all of the water.

“I got this!” Natasha heard Peter grunt and turned around looking for him. “I got this.” He repeated. “Okay, I don’t got this.” He admitted and Natasha soared over the hundreds of people fighting, looking for the kid. “Help, somebody help!” Peter screamed.

“Hey, Queens, heads up!” She heard Steve yell and all of a sudden she could see Peter flying through the air, a web attached to Miölnir and Natasha took off towards Peter to cover him.

Natasha felt her heart stop as the web got shot away from Miölnir, but she caught him right before he hit the ground. She propelled them up in the air.

“Hang on, I got you, Pete.” She told him before handing him to Valkyrie and she covered their sixes.

“Hey, nice to meet you…Oh my God!” Peter screamed as they descended very quickly towards the ground.

Natasha was blown away from Valkyrie and Peter as a blast hit too close to them. She began to dodge the blasts that were now accelerating, looking for the kid that was, in many ways, like another son to her. All of a sudden they stopped and Natasha slowed to a stop to look around. It seemed like everyone else was just as confused as she was and they all looked up. Suddenly they all began to fire towards the sky and did not focus on them anymore.

“What the hell is this?” Sam asked through the coms set.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., what are they firing at?” She heard Tony ask and Natasha smiled, despite everything, because her husband was still alive.

“Something just entered the upper atmosphere.” F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s voice came through on everyone’s coms set.

Natasha looked up to see an object that looked like a meteorite speed towards Thanos’ ship. The guns tried to stop the object but unfortunately for them nothing stopped it as it rammed through it. Carol floated in the air, her chin held high as she watched the ship descend into the what remained of the lake.

“Danvers, we need an assist here.” Steve called to her and Natasha saw Carol head towards Peter and she followed her.

Natasha saw several of the other women heading to cover Carol as she tried to get to the van. The red head landed on the ground and let her helmet retract and she gave Peter and encouraging nod.

“Stay out of trouble, kid, otherwise I will be having a talk with May.” Natasha warned as she ran off to fight with the other women.

Natasha, Shuri, and Hope shot three different beams at Thanos, much like Tony, Vision, and Thor had done all those years ago with Ultron. Natasha smirked triumphantly as the Titan rolled across the ground and Carol shot around him. The smirk left when she saw Thanos hurtle the remains of his sword towards the van, all Natasha could do was hope Carol was faster. But she knew she was wrong the moment everyone was blown back.

—

Tony grunted as he threw a dead outrider off him and he looked around, his gaze caught the hunk of red metal with six gleaming stones in front of him. He ran forward and tried to tackle Thanos as the Titan also tried to make a grab for the gauntlet. Thanos spun him around and threw him back by hitting him in the head.

Thanos almost made it to the glove again, but Thor lept forward and started fighting him, his ax being more effective now that Thanos no longer had his sword. The God of Thunder threw Miölnir hoping that it would distract Thanos long enough for him to grab the stones and run, but it didn’t. So he kept swinging Stormbreaker, trying to get another opportunity to get the gauntlet.

Miölnir flew back into Thor’s hand and he used it to trap Thanos’ hand on Stormbreaker’s handle. Steve lept onto Thanos’ back and helped Thor hold down the Titan. Thanos growled and head butted Thor, knocking the God away and he threw Steve over his head. The Titan rolled onto the ground with him before punching him in the head, knocking the Captain out.

Thanos grabbed the gauntlet and was about to put it on his hand when Carol came and threw all of her weight into Thanos’ leg, causing the Titan to fall to one knee, and punched him in the face. Floating to rise above him, Carol threw punches and blasts of energy at Thanos, keeping him from using the gauntlet. But she made the mistake of reaching for the gauntlet, Thanos grabbed her arm and swung her in a circle, throwing her into a wall of rubble.

Thanos smirked and put the gauntlet on. The stones effected him differently than what they did to his future self, for he was getting exposed to all of them at once instead of one at a time. Raising his fingers, Thanos was about to snap them when Carol came flying back and grabbing his hand. She held his hand open so he would not be able to snap his fingers. Thanos realized that he was not going to get his hand free, so he swung his head down to head butt her, much like he did Thor, but this time it did not work. So he did the only thing he could think of, he ripped the power stone out of its place and fisted it in his hand. Carol’s eyes widened as she was blown back by Thanos’ punch. 

The Titan grinned triumphantly and moved his hand to place the stone back. Tony shook his head clear and raised it to look at the titan, but all of a sudden he saw Strange on the other side of the Titan holding the water back. A strange look past over the doctor’s face and he turned to look at Tony. Shakily, he raised one finger and Tony’s heart sank, instantly knowing what he had to do.

Thanos put the stone back and felt the power it added course through him once more. He moved his finders to snap when Tony lept forward and held onto the glove. Tony raked his fingers across the glove, discreetly pulling the stones with him as Thanos punched him away.

As he held the stones in his hand he thought about his life. He had been such a narcissistic jerk and then he met her. Sure it had been anything but love, but if he was truly honest with himself, he knew the moment he saw her green eyes and ability to beat up Happy, his heart, mind, body, and soul would belong to her forever. Then it did progress to romance and he was the happiest he had ever been in his entire life. He had friends, a young man he considered to be a son, a wife, two amazing children. He was going to die the happiest man on Earth because all of those people would live because of his actions here today.

“I am inevitable.” Thanos smirked triumphantly and snapped his fingers, but turned his fist to see that the stones were not there.

Tony raised his right hand and all of the stones moved into place. He gasped and his body jerked at the power that coursed through him.

“TONY!” He heard his wife’s voice and he could see her moving towards him out of the corner of his eye.

God, he wished it could be different, he still had so many things he wanted to do, but he knew that it was the only way. Strange had confirmed it, so he did not stop to look at her and only whispered silently in his head.

‘I love you’

“And I…am…Iron Man.” He gasped out and raised his fingers, snapping them as a clap of thunder sounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp...😐❤️💛


	25. Part of the Journey is the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I want to apologize for taking so long to update, almost a month, jeez. First I have never really thought I would finish the story when I first began writing it, but here it is the LAST chapter. I had a crazy amount of writers block because I did not know how I was going to wrap up the story, is I hope you all love it.
> 
> Then my mom wanted to read the story, but got tired whenever she read it online, so I had to print off the entire story for her and it turned out to be around 324 pages.
> 
> After that my entire family went through some health issues, but I am finally here to give the final chapter to you guys. So I hope you guys enjoy and the ending was satisfying.

Natasha stood in front of her floor length mirror as tired eyes stared back at her. She ran her hand down the lace of her knee-length black dress and brushed a stray hair behind her ear. How was she supposed to get through today…how were any of them supposed to get through today?

“Mommy?” A small voice called and Natasha turned towards the door and saw her daughter standing there.  
Maria was dressed in a simple black dress with a white collar and a white sash wrapped around her waist. The young girl was fiddling with the hem of her skirt, unsure of how to process today, and Natasha did not blame her since she was only six years old.

Natasha bent down and held her arms open, letting the young girl rush into them. Raising her hands, she brushed her daughter’s auburn hair behind her ears. 

“What’s up, my little mermaid?” Natasha asked, trying to keep the quiver out of her voice.

“Help.” Her daughter simply said and held out a hair tie.

Natasha smiled softly and took the tie as Maria sat in front of her mother. Being a spy for over half her life, it did not take long for Natasha to braid her daughter’s hair. But even though she finished her task, Natasha kept running her hand up and down her daughter’s back, before bringing the young girl into a hug. Natasha gave her daughter credit, for only being six, she seemed to understand the weight of the situation.

Mother and daughter stayed like that until a knock at the door caused Natasha to look up. Clint stood there, dressed in a suit and a small smile on his face.

“Hey, Maria, why don’t you go find your brother?” Clint suggested. “I gotta talk to your mom for a sec.”

“Okay.” Maria agreed and got up, running a small hand down the length of her braid. “Thank you, mommy.” 

“You’re welcome.” Natasha told her softly and watched with a sad smile on her face as Maria ran off in search of Steven.

“How are you holding up?” Clint asked as he offered her his hand.

“About as good as expected.” Natasha answered as she accepted his hand. “How long do we got until we need to be at the cemetery?”

“About 30 minutes.” Clint replied, looking at his watch, before eyeing his best friend nervously. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“How’s Wanda?” Natasha asked instead and Clint let out a small sigh but wrapped an arm around her waist, allowing her to lean back into him.

“She’s been better.” Clint answered. “She still feels extremely guilty for what happened.”

“Why?” Natasha asked, craning her neck to look at Clint. “You know how stubborn he was, there was no way to talk him out of it once he knew what he had to do.”

“And yet, he was always teaching us how to be less stubborn.” A voice called from the doorway. 

Natasha and Clint exchanged a look at this, but knew it was the truth. Perhaps that was why all of them got along so well, because of how much they refused to budge. Natasha left her best friend’s embrace and walked over to her husband. There was a part of his eyes that showed he felt just as guilty for what had happened two weeks ago as Wanda did.

“Are you okay?” Natasha asked Tony.

“I just wish there was some way…that I could let him know. That we won.” Tony looked into her green eyes, tears lining the bottom of his. “We did it.”

“He knows.” Natasha told him. “As does Vision, and Pietro, and Phil, and Rhodey, and all the other people we have lost along the way.”

Tony was silent for a moment before he asked the question Clint had been trying to ask her right before he came in.

“How are you?” Tony asked his wife.

“Where are the kids?” She asked instead, taking his hand and intertwining their fingers, hoping to ease his mind a little bit.

“With Steve in the glass room.” Tony answered and locked eyes with Clint who asked him a silent question and Tony gave a slight nod. “Do you want to talk about it?” The billionaire tried again.

“I think I better get by the kids…” Natasha began to move but Tony gave her a small tug, tucking her into his side.

“Nat?” His brown eyes locked on her green ones and Natasha could not stop the tears that began to well up in her eyes.

“I can’t believe he’s gone.” She whispered. “I mean he finally had everything he wanted, and now we’re going to bury him. It’s just not fair.”

The red head began to sob, which was not always a normal trait for her, so Tony simply wrapped his arms around her and let her confront her emotions. The billionaire caught the archer’s eye and there was nothing that needed to be said as Clint walked over to them and grabbed Natasha’s hand and simply held it.

—

Wanda, Bucky and Sam made their way to the Stark residence, and despite Steve and Clint telling Bucky that Tony had forgiven him, the former solider still was on edge. Sam was freaking out for an entirely different reason. 

Five years ago he was engaged to be married, and Steve told Sam that Sharon survived the snap. And five years was an awfully good amount of time to get over some one. Steve assured him that was not the case but Sam still had his doubts. The Captain told him that Sharon was going to be here today and that she usually spent a lot of time with the Starks. Sam could feel his heart racing faster with every step they took towards the building. He felt a wave of calmness wash over him and he looked at Wanda with a look of gratitude. 

The three of them stopped as the door swung open and two boys came racing out, a little girl running behind them. The little boys stopped on a dime at the sight of the three strangers, causing the little girl to run into them.

“Ow, you jerks, what was that for?” The little girl hissed rubbing her forehead, but her eyes widened at the people standing in front of her. “Who are you?” She asked in a confused voice.

“I’m Wanda.” The woman answered kneeling down by the little girl who was a dead ringer for Natasha with a mixture of her parents hair.

“Uncle Steve’s ‘Wanda’?” The girl asked and Wanda gave a sad smile at this.

“I am and you must be…”. Wanda started but was cut off by a woman’s voice.

“Steven Anthony Stark and James Samuel Wilson, get your butts over here right now so I can put your ties on!” Sharon yelled from inside the house.

Wanda and Bucky exchanged a shocked look and then looked at Sam, who was extremely pale as he looked at the little boy behind Maria…his son. The two boys looked at each other nervously and then looked at the little girl.

“Don't look at me, I’m all ready.” She replied smugly and crossed her little arms and shifted her weight to one side, a look that made her look even more like her mother.

Her brother looked at the other boy who stared right back, fear evident in his eyes.

“Don't look at me she’s your mom.” Steven told James.

“But she is…ugh, we’re in so much trouble.” The little boy responded and shook his head. “You with me?”

“Till the end of the line.” Steven said and grabbed his sister’s hand as the all walked back towards the house.

They got to the base of the stairs when a familiar blonde emerged from the house with Steve close behind her. Sam wasn’t even aware that he was moving until he felt Wanda loop her arm through his. 

“But mommy it’s itchy.” James complained to his mother as he tried to tug the tie away from his neck.

“It’s not that bad, Jamie.” Sharon soothed, not even noticing Sam getting closer to them. “Besides Uncle Steve and Uncle Tony are going to be wearing them.”

“Really?” James asked Steve who was just finishing his nephew’s tie.

“Definitely, Space Ranger.” Steve told him with a small smile.

Bucky cleared his throat and Steve and Sharon’s gaze snapped over to them. Sharon’s hands froze, her son’s tie halfway done. Bucky realized that maybe clearing his throat wasn’t the best option because now it seemed like everything and everyone was frozen. Steve’s eyes were locked with Wanda’s, even though they had spent two hours simply holding each other after they had defeated Thanos and his army. Sharon slowly rose to her feet and that blocked Steve’s view of Wanda and he shook his head, looking down at the three confused kids.

“Um, why don’t you guys go get your parents.” Steve suggested to the Stark twins before adding. “James, you go with them, okay?”

All three kids nodded, knowing when to press other people's buttons and when not to.

“I, um-I’m going to go down to the lake.” Bucky told them, and Steve nodded.

“You guys can have the glass room, we’ll take the bench.” Steve said and grabbed Wanda’s hand.

Sam followed Sharon into the glass room and it was so different from how he remembered it, yet it was so familiar. Pictures lined the surfaces and toy trucks and dolls lined the floor. He followed Sharon’s example and sat on the couch.

“So,…” Sam started, his throat suddenly incredibly dry. “James?”

Sharon nodded and reached out to grab his hand. Both of them let out a breath they did not realize they had been holding. Sam did not know how she did this for five years.

“I figured out I was pregnant shortly after Thanos’ snap.” Sharon began. “I named him after you, but figured you wouldn’t want him to have your name as his first name.”

Sam chuckled softly at this and ran his hand over her’s, stopping at sight of his engagement ring, still on her finger. He looked up to meet Sharon’s eyes and asked the question he had been dreading.

“Are you—Have you been seeing anyone?” He asked and let out a breath of relief when she shook his head. “I figured since it had been five years…”

“A energetic little boy makes it hard to get out there.” Sharon chuckled, never dropping her gaze from Sam’s. “And even if I did not have James, I couldn’t move on from you…You are the love of my life.”

“I love you too.” Sam smiled brightly and leaned over to kiss his fiancée of five years.

“Ewww!” James cried from his place beside the Stark twins. “Mommy, that’s gross!”

Sharon began to laugh incredibly hard at this and soon Sam joined in. He finally had his life back.

—

“How are you?” Steve asked Wanda as they sat on the swinging bench on Tony’s porch.

“If it wasn’t for me, we wouldn’t be on our way to bury our friend.” Wanda muttered, picking at a loose thread on her sleeve, she stopped when Steve’s hand came on top of hers.

“No, we’d be on our way to bury Tony.” Steve reminded her.

“It’s still doesn’t make me feel better.” Wanda muttered as she thought back to that fateful moment.

_~~_

_‘Wanda.’ A voice that was not hers called in her head, but she chalked it up to the cannon fire, that was until it repeated itself. ‘Wanda, I know you can hear me. Listen to me very carefully, I have a plan, but it needs you. Wanda, I need your help…’_

_Wanda followed the instructions her brain was telling her before she was yanked into the dark remains of one of the many hallways. She raised a hand up, her magic flowing from it, the red glow helped her see that it was the man she had only met before in battle of Wakanda…Right before everything went wrong._

_“Loki?” She hissed._

_“Thank you for coming, Miss. Maximoff.” Loki greeted, his eyes darting around to make sure none of Thanos’ men came after them._

_Wanda let her magic fade away, expecting most of the light in the fallen structure to go away, but it didn’t. She looked down and gasped at the stone filled gauntlet in Loki’s arms._

_“How?” Wanda asked in awe and shock. “I just saw T’Challa running with it.”_

_“I was raised by one of the most powerful witches of all time, I think I can make a simple illusion.” Loki smirked._

_“How does it work?” Wanda asked, looking out for enemies, before turning back to Loki._

_“The illusion holds the weight and power of the real gauntlet but if, say, Thanos tries to snap his fingers with the fake gauntlet, nothing will happen. But he will be fooled long enough for us to fix things, since the fake gauntlet gives the actual surge of power one would get from the real gauntlet.” Loki explained._

_“And how do we fix things?” Wanda asked._

_“By asking for assistance from the only person who can withstand the power.” Loki instructed._

_“And who would that be?” Wanda asked, aware of the ever going battle taking place right outside of the tunnel._

_“Me.” A voice confirmed._

_“Doctor Banner?” Wanda asked, confused by how he had changed since the last time she had seen him._

_“It’s good to see you again, Wanda, even if it was for a short while.” Bruce smiled sadly. “I want you to tell Tony that I no longer hold any resentment towards him for falling in love with the woman I loved. Tell Nat, that I am glad she found her happy ending, even if it wasn’t with me. You must promise to tell your brother about Foster.”_

_“How’d you…?” Loki asked._

_“I know you a lot better than you would like to think.” Bruce smiled sadly._

_“Banner, you survived it once before, you can survive it again.” Loki insisted as he slid the gauntlet onto Bruce’s charred hand_

_“It almost killed me last time, this time…argh.” Bruce hissed as the power of the stone coursed through him once more. “Promise me.” Bruce demanded through gritted teeth._

_“I promise.” Loki whispered and all that could be heard for the moment was the battle going on outside and the power of the stones, humming. “Now, Dr. Banner, the only way this can truly be over is if you erase all of them…every single ally of Thanos.”_

_Bruce nodded and sweat formed on his brow as he concentrated on the task Loki had told him about._

_“Miss. Maximoff, Doctor Banner no longer has control of his hand, so you will need to move his fingers for him with your abilities.” Loki interacted at Wanda, who’s eyes were full of tears._

_“Wanda, it…is…the only…way.” Bruce gasped out. “Please.”_

_Vision’s pleading face flashed before her eyes, it seemed like just this morning she had to destroy one of her best friends and now they were asking her to do it again. Sure she may not have been very close with Dr. Banner, but she could not see another one of the people she was friends with die at her hands. The only thing that caused her to raise her shaking hands was the nightmare of what would happen if she didn’t do as the two men were instructing._

_Bruce smiled in contentment at her as she raised her hands in the motion of a snap. As she did this, thunder clapped across the battlefield and Bruce Banner’s eyes shut for the last time._

_~~_

“Banner knew what her was signing up for.” Tony spoke from the door leading into his house and Wanda’s tear filled eyes raised to meet his. “Any one of us knew the stakes and were willing to make the sacrifice if necessary.”

“The best thing we can do now is honor his memory for the rest of our lives.” Natasha said as she wrapped her hand around her husband’s arm. “As he would have done for any of us.”

—

“I honestly have no idea why I am up here.” Tony began as he stood next to the enormous grave, looking at all his friends. “I am the last person that should be giving a speech, since I kinda stole his girl and I am a narcissistic jerk.” 

A few people gave a sad chuckle, and Natasha rolled her eyes and smiled at him from where she sat with their children on either side of her. Next to her was Harley, Peter, and May. In the next row sat Sam, Sharon, James, Wanda, Steve, Bucky, and Happy. Following them was Clint, Laura, Lila, Cooper, Nate, Hill, and Fury. The next row consisted of Thor, Loki, Jane, Valkyrie, Strange, Wong and Carol. Next was Scott, Hope, Hank, Janet, T’Challa, Okoye, and Shuri. In the last row was Betty Ross, Thaddeus Ross, and Quill, Drax, Mantis, Groot, and Rocket.

“Bruce Banner was truly one of a kind…I mean it, do you know anyone else who was a big green softie.” Tony continued. “In all seriousness, Bruce Banner was an incredible scientist, and an even better friend.” The billionaire took a deep breath and looked down at the coffin where his friend rested. “Everybody wants a happy ending, right? But as these last two battles have shown us, it doesn’t always roll that way. Maybe this time, it finally will. 

I’m hoping that if you play this whole journey back…it’s in celebration. I know what was going through Banner’s head at the time as well as through his huge heart. He would be truly happy to know that his choices helped reunite families.” He looked over to Clint and his family. “He got it all back. Something like a normal version of the planet has been restored.” Natasha rolled her eyes at her husband, while giving him a watery smile. “If there ever was such a thing.

God, what a world. Universe, now. If you had told any of us ten years ago that we weren’t alone…let alone to this extent, I mean, Bruce and I-I-I wouldn’t have been surprised…but come on, who knew? The epic forces of darkness and light that have come into play. And for better or for worse that is the reality my children are going to have to find a way to grow up in.” Tony paused to look at his son and daughter, gazing into their eyes as they curled into his wife. 

“And thanks to Bruce, I will be able to help them.” Tony looked down at the grave. “I will forever owe you, buddy. Then again that’s the hero gig, part of the journey is the end. Bruce Banner. Genius Scientist. Owner of seven Ph.D.s. Mad scientist. The best friend you will ever get, and I am going to miss you so much, man.”

Tony closed his eyes briefly, willing the tears to go away. Finished with his speech, he went back by his wife and let her rub his shoulder as he watched his friend get lowered into the ground.

—

Thor stood at the edge of the cemetery trying to process the loss of his friend, as well as trying to figure out why Jane was here. It wasn’t as if he harbored any feelings towards her, but it genuinely confused him since she wasn’t close with any of the Avengers. Then he saw the way she interacted with his brother and it all became perfectly clear.

He wondered if Loki thought this new information would anger him and that is why Loki had not come forward with the status of his love life. Then again, they were brothers and had an incredibly hard time talking things out, New York was proof of that.

“Are you going to be okay?” His brother’s voice came from his side, and when Thor said nothing, Loki spoke again. “I know how close you were with Banner.”

“Are you happy?” Thor countered, staring at the horizon of the small town they were in.

“Pardon?” Loki asked.

“With Jane.” Thor elaborated. “Are you happy with Jane?”

Thor turned to look at his brother, who had gotten incredibly pale, even for him. The God of Thunder smiled softly at his brother.

“I am not mad, brother.” Thor assured him. “If it is you she truly desires, I will step aside. Jane and I had our moment in the sun, but that is over now.”

Loki stared into his older brother’s eyes for a minute before he broke the contact, looking out at the horizon Thor had stared at moments earlier.

“Thank you.” Loki said quietly, looking back over to Thor, who nodded, before turning his attention towards the horizon.

The brothers stood quietly for a moment, just enjoying the silence, before they could hear footsteps. Jane came and stood next to him, while Valkyrie went by his brother.

“So, when can we expect you back?” She asked.

Loki looked over at Thor with confusion in his eyes, and his simply looked out at the horizon.

“Uh, about that…” Thor trailed off.

“Thor, your people need a king.” Valkyrie reminded him.

“No, they already have one.” Thor countered.

Valkyrie laughed at what she thought was a joke, but Loki knew his brother better and simply smiled as he wrapped his arm around Jane.

“That’s funny.” Valkyrie continued to laugh, but it stopped when she looked at Thor’s expression. “Are you being serious?”

Thor nodded his head in confirmation, and looked over at his little brother briefly, smiling at Loki and Jane. He knew now, more than ever, that Valkyrie was clearly the best choice for Asgard. For it seemed the crown did not fit anyone in his family anymore.

“It’s time for me to be who I am…rather than who I am supposed to be.” Thor explained to her. “But you, you’re a leader. That’s who you are.”

“You know, I’d make a lot of changes around here.” Valkyrie told him, looking towards Loki.

For the short amount of time she knew the prince, he always had his hands poised to grab some sort of crown. So it confused her when the God of Mischief did not argue with her for the role of leadership.

“We are counting on it…” Loki told her, seeming to know where her thoughts were, and smiled as Jane leaned her head against his shoulder. “Your Majesty.”

Thor smiled warmly at this and stuck his hand out for Valkyrie. The war veteran did not hesitate as she shook the former King’s hand.

“What will you do?” Valkyrie asked when she let go of Thor’s hand.

“I will be back for Sam and Sharon’s wedding, but other than that I’m not sure.” Thor replied. “For the first time in a thousand years, I have no path. I do have a ride though.”

“Move it or loose it, hairbag.” Rocket said from his spot behind the two Asgardians, the one Midgardian, and the one Jotun.

“He’s a lot cuddlier than he appears.” Thor assured Jane and Valkyrie who were looking at him like he was mad.

“Safe travels, brother.” Loki said in farewell, knowing he could not change his brother’s mind, and stepped away from Jane and held out his hand to his brother.

Thor smiled and ignored Loki’s hand, giving his little brother a hug. Loki was frozen for a moment before he simply chuckled and returned the hug. If only their parents could see them now.

—

It was the day before Sam and Sharon’s wedding and Tony was busier than ever, but not in the reason one could expect.

“Wrench, Fly-boy.” Tony commanded and smiled when he felt the required tool in his hand.

He could feel his son watching his every move. As much as his little boy loved everything to do with the sky, he could not help but be drawn to technology, a trait he most likely got from his father.

Father and son worked side-by-side for a solid hour while preparations for the wedding could be heard down by the lake. Tony heard footsteps, but did not pause with his work, as he removed a screwdriver from where it rested between his teeth.

“Uncle Steve!” His son yelled and took off towards his uncle.

“Hey, buddy.” Steve greeted warmly as he lifted the small boy onto his shoulders.

“Thanks for taking the help, Rogers.” Tony teased from under the tunnel that was almost finished.

“It’s not my fault he likes me better than you.” Steve teased back and Wanda smiled lovingly at Steve.

“Oh, yeah?” Tony challenged as he climbed out of the newly finished Quantum tunnel. “You wanna bet?”

The two men laughed, while Sam, Wanda and Bucky smiled fondly, glad the two heroes had long since mended their friendship. Tony shook his head, still chuckling as he grabbed out a case.

“Now, remember,” Tony told Steve, clicking open the case that held all of the stones. “you have to return the stones to the exact moment you got ‘em or your gonna open up a whole bunch of nasty alternative realities.”

“Don’t worry, Tony.” Steve said and clicked the case shut. “Clip all the branches.”

“I have installed a piece of technology that will put them back in the casings we found them in, like the mind stone will return into Loki’s scepter.” Tony explained. “Don’t ask how it’s done cause I don’t have a solid answer for you yet, all I know is that it will work.”

Steve nodded at Tony and they began to walk towards the Quantum Tunnel, one that Tony would be destroying as soon as Steve was back, no matter how hard him and his kid had worked on it. Steve took Steven off his shoulders and handed the young boy to his father.

“You know, if you want, I could come with you.” Sam told him.

“And risk missing your wedding?” Steve responded mockingly, before he was, once again, serious. “This one’s on me, though.”

Sam nodded, accepting this answer, and Steve moved over to where Bucky and Wanda were standing.

“Don’t do anything stupid till I get back.” Steve told his best friend, who smiled fondly at the memory.

“How can I,” Bucky repeated Steve’s words from all those years ago. “you’re taking all the stupid with you.”

The two best friends hugged as if it would be years before they saw each other again.

“Gonna miss you, buddy.” Bucky told him.

“It’s gonna be okay, Buck.” Steve assured him and moved over to Wanda.

“What if something goes wrong?” Wanda asked, tears lining her eyes. “What if you get stuck in a different time? Or planet? Or…”. Wanda rambled and Steve pulled her into his arms.

“It’ll be fine.” He told her and pressed a kiss to her temple.

Steve smiled and walked onto the Quantum Tunnel as the machine came to life, and he pressed the button on his wrist. His Quantum suit spread across his regular suit and he picked up Mjölnir.

“How long is this going to take?” Sam asked Tony.

“For him, as long as it takes.” Tony told him as he wrapped his arms around his son, letting Steven rest against him. “For us, five seconds.”

“Ya ready, Cap?” Tony asked and Steve turned to nod at him. “All right, we’ll meet you back here, okay?”

“You bet.” Steve responded as the helmet came around his face.

“Going Quantum. Three…two…one…” Tony said as he pushed the button and Steve disappeared into the tunnel. “And returning in five…four…three…two…one…”

Tony waited for Steve to reappear, but he didn’t. The billionaire looked down at his technology.

“Where is he?” Sam asked.

“Working on it.” Tony grumbled, letting his son go so he could use both hands.

“Get him back.” Sam commanded.

“I’m trying.” Tony said.

“Get him the hell back!” Wanda shouted.

“Alright, trying again in five…four…three…two…one…” Tony counted down once more.

“Steve!” Wanda cried in relief and launched herself into her boyfriend’s arms. “Don’t ever do that again!” Wanda pulled away to punch him in the chest before yanking him back into her arms. “Don’t ever do that again.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Steve chuckled and let his hand thread into her hair.

Wanda eventually separated from Steve and turned to the others with a smile that seemed like it would be permanently etched in her face.

“We should go get ready for your wedding.” Wanda said in a tone that made Steve start to think about certain things.

“The wedding is tomorrow?” Sam told her, confused.

“That doesn’t mean that we can’t get a head start.” Wanda informed him, knowing that many of their friends were hard at work down by the lake.

“Uh, why don't you take Stevie inside by Nat, we just have some things that we need to finish up with out here.” Tony told Wanda after looking at his friend.

“Okay.” Wanda said, not noticing the look on her boyfriends face or the look on Tony’s.

All four men waited until Wanda and Steven disappeared in the house. Once she did, Tony turned to Steve, who put down the empty case.

“I didn’t make a mistake earlier.” Tony stated, looking at Steve’s face. “You blew by your time stamp before going back. Why?”

“You went to see her didn’t you?” Bucky asked and Steve nodded.

“After I put the stones back I thought about you and the life you were always telling me I should get.” Steve told Tony. “But before I could, there was something I had to do first. I had to say goodbye…properly this time.”

“Carter.” Tony recalled and Steve nodded.

“I went forward to 1956, giving her enough time to move on where I could say goodbye without hurting her more than necessary. I told her of the life I had come to gain and how I was truly happy.” Steve explained. “I always felt like I had a foot in two worlds, now I can finally stand in one.”

“Well, I am glad you finally got your act together.” Tony said as he leaned on the table with the computer. “The only thing I am pissed off about is that you had me re-make this.” The billionaire grumbled and pulled out a newly re-assembled shield.

“It wasn't all for nothing.” Steve smiled and took it from Tony, and walked over to his best friend. “Since we’re all retiring, it seems only fitting.”

Bucky looked shocked at the shield, then at Steve, and finally at Tony. He knew the history Tony had with the shield and its original creator. He also knew of the pain he had caused Tony by something he had no control over. 

Tony smiled softly and nodded his head. The billionaire had over six years to heal from the information he had received in Siberia. He also knew that his father had forgiven Barnes, wherever he rested. Tony did not want to live with the anger and hatred for something he could not change.

Bucky grabbed the shield hesitantly and slid it onto his arm.

“How does it feel?” Steve asked.

“Like it’s someone else’s.” Bucky spoke in an emotional tone.

“It isn’t.” Steve told him, hoping to show Bucky that he 100% trusted him through his tone.

“I’ll do my best.” Bucky swore. “Thank you.”

“That’s why it’s yours.” Steve told Bucky as he shook his friend’s hand, before letting out a breath of air, turning towards the house. “Now, does anyone have any ideas on how I can tell Wanda the reason I was late was because I was visiting my ex-girlfriend.”

—

Natasha smiled warmly as she listened to all the toasts be given at the reception to Sam and Sharon’s wedding. As the toasts came to an end and the music started up, she looked around, truly taking everything in. She smiled lovingly at her husband who was dancing with their daughter to the father-daughter dance. She then turned her gaze to her son, who was engaged in a game of tag with James. Natasha did not know how long she was watching everyone before she was snapped out of her gaze as her husband stood in front of her, hand extended.

“May I have this dance?” Tony asked in an over the top voice, and Natasha rolled her eyes, a fond smile on her face, and she put her hand in his.

“Why the hell not?” She teased and let him drag her out to the dance floor.

_Oh, thinkin' about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free  
Now nothing can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me comin' back for more_

Natasha looked into her husband’s eyes as memories flashed through her mind. The day she was first brought in undercover to get close to him. As she worked with Tony, she found it hard to not get swept away in his amazingly sarcastic personality. Then she was forced to come out of hiding and this allowed Tony to meet Natasha Romanoff and not Natalie Rushman.

_Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
Isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven_

Then Loki invaded Earth and they were sort of forced to enter each other's lives again. This time allowed them to get closer and truly begin to trust one another, starting them on the long path of getting together. The former spy could not deny how her stomach dropped when she heard that Tony had been ‘killed’ by the Mandarin. She also remembers how she took a break from her current mission at the time to try and find him. That should have been her first sign that she was falling for the billionaire fast.

_Oh, once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Bring you up when you're feelin' down  
Yeah, nothing could change what you mean to me  
Oh, there's lots that I could say  
But just hold me now  
'Cause our love will light the way_

Then they were thrown together to fight Ultron and she tried to push her budding feelings for Tony away by starting something with Bruce. For how could she, a former Russian spy, fall for a ‘genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist’. Much less a taken one. Then Bruce left, and Pepper and Tony split, and while working on finding Bruce, Tony and Natasha spent more time together. This eventually lead to a string of ‘one night stands’ that would eventually become a relationship that would lead her towards motherhood and building a life with Tony.

_And baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
Yeah, love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven, yeah_

She looked around to see her son sitting on the side of the floor in a chair with Bucky, drinking a juice box. This caused her to smile warmly and turn to look at everyone dancing on the floor. Sam and Sharon. Steve and Wanda. Loki and Jane. Clint and Laura. Nick and Maria. Carol and Valkyrie. Maria and James. That one caused her to smile and nudge Tony, who followed her vision line. The two children were attempting to dance the way their parents were…well as good as a five and six year old could.

“She’s too young for a boyfriend.” Tony said as his over-protective dad mode kicked in.

“Tony, their only five and six.” Natasha reprimanded her husband, a grin tugging at her lips. “Romance is the farthest thing from their minds right now.”

“Well, let’s hope it never crosses their minds, cause I don’t want to have to give James my ‘dad’ speech”. Tony grumbled.

“You already have that ready?” Natasha asked, laughter bubbling in her throat.

“Well, no, but it is the first thing I am going to do when we get home tonight.” Tony told her.

“Oh, really?” Natasha asked raising her eyebrow at him, pulling her lower lip between her teeth, seductively. “You sure about that?” She whispered in his ear, taking pride in the little shiver went through him

“What about the kids?” Tony asked with a smirk, playing into her game.

“Steve and Wanda said they will take them. James is staying with them while Sam and Sharon go on their honeymoon, and they would love to have the twins over to keep James company.” Natasha explained.

“Well, _Agent Romanoff_ , you got yourself a deal.” Tony said, calling her by her old codename from the plane incident with Loki in Germany.

Natasha smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

_I've been waitin' for so long  
For somethin' to arrive  
For love to come along  
Now our dreams are comin' true  
Through the good times and the bad  
Yeah, I'll be standin' there by you, oh_

Never in her wildest dreams could she have seen her life getting to this point. A wife. A mother. A friend. There were still some parts of her that woke up in the middle of the night expecting Tony and the twins to be gone and she would still be on that uncomfortable Russian mattress, awaiting her next orders.

_And baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
Isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven, heaven  
Whoa  
You're all that I want  
You're all that I need_

But as she looked into her husband’s gorgeous brown eyes, she knew that he was never going anywhere. Her son was still by Bucky drinking juice, he would never leave her. Her daughter was having her first dance, and the red head knew that she would always be there. Little did she know Tony felt the same way she did, but he too was learning that he finally got his happy ending.

Iron Man and Black Widow met in 2010 and continued to work as allies for five years before it changed into love. The duo became parents on February 13, 2017 and they sealed their love in marriage on May 23, 2017. Through thick and thin they always fought for their love and now nothing would ever tear them apart.

They were **Heroes** and they earned their happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Heaven by: Bryan Adams
> 
> I began this story in April and had no idea it would become so popular so I hope you guys enjoyed the end!
> 
> I love you guys 3,000

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue from certain parts was taken from the movie so the credit for those pieces of dialogue is not mine, but some of it I did change and how they meant certain things.
> 
> I also love writing what Tony and Nat are thinking because it is so clear that they are in love but simply are too stubborn to admit it.


End file.
